


Private Practice

by chaisan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Play, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Sex Education, Sexual Bloodbending, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 132,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisan/pseuds/chaisan
Summary: With wanting something more with Mako, Korra seeks a certain Councilman for lessons in seduction.
Relationships: Korra/Tarrlok (Avatar)
Comments: 160
Kudos: 203





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Feedback of any kind is welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

Tarrlok wasn’t sure how they got like this. He chalked it up to the heat of the moment, maybe even the wine they drank or the pai sho they played, but he’d be lying to himself. It certainly had some play into their predicament, however this was due to their own rampant lust. He knew that much.

Here he was, lying on his mattress - starkly bare - with the Avatar straddling his hips. He could feel the heat between her legs as she ground her hips into his in tight circles, the subtle tremor in her hand against his chest as she firmly pinned him to the soft sheets. His own were bound at the wrists with rope, tight enough that it chafes his skin an irate crimson, and her nimble fingers in his mouth. They’re sliding against his tongue to the rhythm of her thrusts.

She’s uncompromising, relentless.

She was looking at him with a glimmer of darkness in cerulean, and above all reason, a surge of delectable shivers lanced down his front. Something proud tickled the back of his mind, though it was short lived when Korra hardened her gaze and absentmindedly stroked the line between his pectorals.

Restless, Tarrlok attempted to readjust his position beneath her, but she tightened her legs around him. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking back to their previous couplings, their previous meetings as per her request. He had to wonder whether her intentions were still true. This all began with the intention of that firebender of hers in mind, but at this point - given the flames of lust swimming in each graze of overheated skin and her enthusiasm with offering him his pleasure - Tarrlok had an inkling it was now less on pursuing her probending friend and more on something cunning, clandestine.

He was willing to bet their feelings for one another, despite them being as superficial as they were, were getting the better of them. He knew it was in his case, however he wasn’t about to confirm anything. Especially when Korra’s leaning into him, pressing desperate kisses down the side of his neck and sucking at his pulsing artery.

Spirits, even the sounds she’s making were affecting him in ways he tried not to think of. With eyes squeezed shut, Tarrlok began meeting her thrusts, helpless to the delicious slickness consistently grinding against his cock. 

It must’ve pulled her out of her reverie, because there’s something reprimanding in her gaze as she leaned back just enough to graze warm lips against his cheek. A sly smirk curved the corners of his lips, delighted as he awaited his punishment.

“Do you want me, Tarrlok?” She asked, voice wavering in between genuine interest and an attempt at sultriness. Even in her poor attempt, it was working on his frayed nerves, the subtleties growing numb while he longed for the sharp sting of hair being pulled taut and a familiar rhythm growing out of their control.

In response, Tarrlok merely sucked a fraction harder on the two fingers in his mouth, allowing his teeth to graze her skin.

It was the right answer - or wrong, since now those lines blurred. Regardless, a fiery flush colored her cheeks. Korra hastily tugged her fingers out, a string of his saliva following before separating down his chin. Cooling wetness greeted the skin just below his jawline as her other fingers closed around his neck. Immediately, he felt the limited oxygen slowly fill his lungs and his mouth open under the insistent pressure of her lips. “Use your words, Councilman. You’re so good at that.” She whispered, just out of his reach.

“Yes,” he groaned, utterly tortured by the amount of power she held over him.

However, it didn’t stop there. She made him beg before she felt some form of sympathy for him and guided his throbbing length into that sweltering heat, taking a few of his lessons to heart. As much as he was losing his patience, Tarrlok desperately enjoyed the sensation of yielding to her wholly.

How did it come to this?


	2. Lesson One

She was a bundle of nerves when she saw him.

Korra had been putting this off for the past few days because every single time she managed to get him alone, she’d made things awkward. A tense chuckle would leave her when he rifled through his paperwork, or even an uneasy flush would color her cheeks whenever he called her over during task force meetings to demonstrate something. Both times resulted in a wary glance from Tarrlok, though he always left it alone. Korra could only assume he’d thought of her as an annoyance and didn’t want to get into it. And she didn’t blame him.

But then again, when had he ever thought of her other than a pawn in his stupid games? She may be naive, but she could sense a sleazy politician anywhere.

Korra shoved those thoughts to the side. This wasn’t the time to question his motives when she needed to suck it up and ask him. 

Tarrlok was talking to some foreign dignitary she couldn’t care less about. They were usually all the same anyways - manipulating the public for their own gain, while they spent tons of yuans on useless crap rather than something that could make a difference for the good - but she’d digress. He stood tall, proud, walking the halls of the building all while gesturing with his left hand and that annoyingly irritating smirk etched on his face.

Following behind him, Korra tapped his shoulder, but was immediately snubbed when he raised his index finger to her and continued as though he didn't even acknowledge her.

Vexed, Korra nearly scoffed. Was she really going through with this? With him?

She tried to think back to her options just as she had a week prior in the privacy of her bedroom. She had gone through some form of a crisis while lying in bed, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, irked. It was the wee hours of the morning that she realized there weren't many unless she snagged some hostess at the back alleys of the red light district, but that didn’t sound like a good idea. She could already see the headlines it’d make: _Avatar in training, or escort in training?_

Korra dug her grave and now she had to lie in it.

With a sigh, she leaned against the cool railing as she offered Tarrlok’s back a sidelong glance. She very nearly bent a pebble from the earth to toss it at his head, but refrained when she saw him stop with the older man. It seemed as if they were coming to a close with their conversation and she took the opportunity to meander beside the Councilman, before tapping - stabbing was more like it in mild revenge - his bicep a little harder.

He was obviously annoyed that she interrupted, but she continued nonetheless. “Hey, uh, Tarrlok. Can I speak with you for a minute?”

“Of course,” he said with a polite smile, though she’d been around him long enough to know that it meant the complete opposite. He exchanged a few words with the dignitary before he regarded her. “This way.” Tarrlok motioned.

Korra followed behind him, the muscles in her shoulders and back pulled taut as her heart rate hastened. She shouldn’t have felt this nervous around him considering the embarrassing amount of time she’s spent in City Hall since she arrived.

Strolling into his office, Korra was met with the slightly familiar combination of spiced vanilla and sandalwood as he sat himself behind his desk, and gestured for her to sit in the chair opposite of him. Reluctantly, she acquiesced, stiffly settling on the soft cushions. “Now, what would you like to talk about, Avatar Korra?”

Audibly gulping, she could feel her face heating up. Spirits, she really needed to get a hold of herself. “C-can you…” She began meekly. 

Silence ensued and she was more than sure that she already fucked up her chance of getting some decent reaction out of him. Pursing her lips, Korra tried to find the right words without sounding like a pervert.

Irked, Tarrlok tilted his head to the side, ill at ease. “Can I, what?”

With a groan, she scratched at her cheek. “Ugh! Shut up, let me think of a way to ask you.”

That resulted in Tarrlok rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath in. “Oh, no worries. Take your time. It’s not as though I have other matters to attend to in about ten minutes.” He muttered, just loud enough for her to catch as he picked off invisible lint from his vest.

“Shut up!” Korra replied with rising annoyance. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths in and tried to calm her nerves and muscles. _Coherent words, Korra_ , she repeated in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she found him waiting for her impatiently; a brow raised and his piercing blue orbs narrowed the slightest bit in suspicion. “Can you teach me how to seduce someone?” She blurted out in a hurry.

Shit.

It was his turn to lapse into silence, the only sound came from the waterfall behind him. Korra had to wonder if she even said anything at all or if it was her imagination, since he was so quiet, but she got her answer when he looked completely and utterly bemused. Considering who she was talking to, she nearly let out a bark of laughter at how transparent he was. “I beg your pardon,” he said, steepling his fingers.

“T-teach me how to seduce someone… you?” She continued sheepishly, feeling her heart practically thumping out of her chest. The look on his face was enough of an indication that what she was asking was completely out of her depth. Disheartened, Korra tore her eyes from his and out towards the window. “Look, I’m sorry I even asked. Just forget I said anything.” She muttered, before standing from her seat.

“Now, wait just a moment, Avatar Korra.” He replied, though Korra tensed at the slightest hint of amusement in his baritone. If he was going to laugh at her, there was no stopping the fist at her side from connecting to his face. “Out of curiosity, why me and why so suddenly?”

Korra took a deep inhale of oxygen. Spirits, where to start?

“...I don’t have any experience with relationships, just a few crushes here and there, and I _want_ to do… well, really anything to be with Mako, but I know for a fact I’d just make a complete idiot out of myself if I don’t practice on someone. And as for why I chose you… I can’t talk to Bolin about this because that’s his brother. I can’t go to Asami because that’s technically his girlfriend. I can’t go to Lin because that’s just a fat no. I can’t ask Pema because she’s pregnant and every time I see her with that in mind, I think of what happened in order to get her pregnant. And I can’t Tenzin because… _ew._ ” She shuddered just at the thought of Tenzin doing such a thing. Tenzin talking of flirting and sex and whatnot, and dear spirits no, however Korra caught a glimpse of Tarrlok smiling to himself and her inner ramblings effectively ceased. When there was no indication of him stopping her, she relaxed a fraction and continued. “Look, you’re a great teacher with one-on-one combat, _and_ waterbending. You know that, otherwise you wouldn’t go out of your way with the Task Force. You’re relatively… _attractive…_ ” She added sheepishly with a flush. “I just assumed you’d be good at this. You don’t have to answer right away, just- think about it.”

Tarrlok was slowly nodding to himself. Whether it was due to the fact that he must’ve been pleased with himself for inadvertently giving her that impression, or her words, Korra didn’t want to know.

Ignorance was bliss, right?

She chewed at her lower lip and fidgeted with the anorak tied around her hips. Again, he was stubbornly silent and she took that as a sign that she was the idiot in the conversation. Without a word, Korra took a step towards the closed doors.

“Korra, wait. Please,” he spoke up, and once again gestured towards the seat. She yielded with a clench of her teeth, mentally prepared for the rejection just judging by the glimmer of something indecipherable in his icy gaze. “Now, as flattering as it is, I find it difficult to accept your proposal. For one, Tenzin would undoubtedly disagree-“

“Tch, like you actually care about what Tenzin thinks.” Korra interjected sardonically.

“I don’t, but what’s more alarming is that you’re eighteen.” He added slowly.

As if she needed that reminder, since Beifong and Tenzin always treated her like a child. Taking a deep breath in to reel in some patience, Korra’s brow twitched. She didn’t understand the need for every stuffy, old person to bring up her age when she was the Avatar - one that was _trying_ her best given the circumstances - when Aang was younger than her, yet he had so much more freedom than she did.

“Okay, and..? I’m not a child. I’m an adult. I’m capable of doing what I think is best for myself. And besides, if we were in the North or South pole, I’d be able to marry you-“ She said without realizing the implications. Stiffening up, she backtracked with widened eyes and heat crawling up her neck, only to discover Tarrlok mirroring her expression for a fraction of a second. “N-not that I _want_ to, but what I mean is-“

“Korra, I understand what you mean. What I’m getting at is that while you are capable of marriage by age, you’re much too young for someone as old as I am.” He responded, leaning back into his chair.

Korra pursed her lips and stared at the nameplate near the front of his desk. Much too young? She doubted that when he coerced her to join his task force not even two weeks ago. Those elaborate gifts, that flattery filled mouth of his? Sure, she wasn’t buying it.

“...You could just say ‘no’.” She mumbled, wrinkling the fabric in her fist. The deafening silence rang in her ears and she thought he’d leave it at that, but a long suffering sigh left him.

“I’m not, though.”

Korra met his eyes once more in a silent question. He was watching her closely as he steadily bounced his foot from somewhere underneath his desk. “So…”

“I’ll teach you.” Tarrlok acquiesced with a nod. A smile curved her lips and she felt herself finally relax. It may be him who was teaching her something intimate, but it was a step toward getting some confidence in regards to Mako. And maybe she could actually get Mako to break up with Asami so he could be with her? Excitement thrummed in her nerves and she nearly burst out of her seat to hug him, but she stopped herself from the impulse given it was Tarrlok. “ _But_ ,” he stressed. “Whatever happens between us, stays between us. I mean that, Avatar Korra.” He threatened, though Korra knew better than to take him seriously with that stupid smirk subtly lining his lips.

“Tch, I should be telling _you_ that, Councilman.” She responded, standing and untying the anorak around her hips to throw it around her.

“Regardless of who should be saying it, I don’t want Chief Beifong going after my head and Tenzin going after my ass when this was your idea in the first place… let alone the fact that this could get out and the press would without a doubt say I’m taking advantage of a teenager… the avatar, no less.” He rambled.

“Oh, please. You act like you tell the public everything about your life when I know you don’t. You’ll manage to hide my _one_ request.” Korra snickered. He offered her a nonthreatening glare, however he made no move to deny what she said. Korra smiled and made her way out the door. “Anyway, thanks, Tarrlok! I’ll see you later!”

* * *

Not even a few days passed and she was already bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, pestering him with questions and awaiting his instruction. Her excitement exhausted him, yet even he had to admit that it was rather endearing to see her intrigued.

If only she was this enticed with fighting against a large threat such as Amon and his Equalists.

Regardless, he approached this with tremendous trepidation. Not only for her benefit, but for his own as well. There were many factors at play at which he had to remind himself that he was the adult in this, and she was seeking his knowledge - more so his experience - for her own little crush, despite the fact that this inadvertently settled into his plans rather nicely. That as much as he was fond of the idea of teaching her something she apparently trusted him with, especially with something dark and sinister as seduction, he had to keep those feelings he deliberately hid at bay.

When she poked and prodded his side as he spoke with a fellow politician, he was quite irked that the girl knew no boundaries. What did the White Lotus teach her in that compound of hers? When she wanted to speak with him, Tarrlok was sure it was due to something frivolous. However, feeling her heartbeat spike as she followed him to his office, he had to wonder what in Koh’s name had her so nervous.

Did he do something to her? Did he smell?

No. All those inconsequential ponderings were short lived when she kept stammering, let alone her blurting out her request. 

There were only a handful of times that, since he moved to Republic City, he’d been rendered speechless. And this was one of those times. Quelled fascination - amusement - was there, but genuine bewilderment was apparent as she rationalized a rather foolish notion. Because why would she want _him_ , of all people, to teach her? Surely, she would’ve discovered someone much more inclined to enlighten her?

But of course, she hadn’t as she explained in a sheepish hurry.

Utterly flattered, because who wouldn’t have been coming from the young Avatar - her trusting someone with something so confidential - Tarrlok felt almost obligated to agree. The more he considered it, the more he was fond of holding this over Tenzin’s head if it ever led to that. The thought that she came to him for _his_ advice and instruction rather than her own mentor’s was laughable. Just the image he conjured of his colleague’s face turning an ugly red, or maybe a pale green, had him fully in support of these lessons of sorts.

However, now, as he circled his desk to lean against the front edge, he was feeling reluctant. Not because he was inept - quite the opposite, if he had to admit smugly - but rather because this was Korra. She was eighteen, an impressionable girl, and despite the fact that Tarrlok held some sick fascination with her that he adamantly refused to believe was beyond anything professional, he knew he had to pick his words wisely.

Tarrlok folded his arms across his broad chest, and took a large intake of oxygen. “Lesson one: getting to know your target.” He began.

Immediately following, Korra slid down a fraction into her seat and groaned. “You know, I shouldn’t be surprised that you chose the most boring topic to start with.” 

Why was he surprised? He didn’t know. Of course, she’d complain with the first thing he had to say.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Tarrlok slowly blinked and forced a diplomatic smile to curve his lips. “Patience, Avatar. Getting to know your target, and in this case, that firebender you’re so fond of, is pertinent in finding different ways to catch their attention. Whether you want it to be superficial or not, that’s entirely up to you.” He explained as patiently as he could muster given it was not even a full five minutes since she stepped into his office.

“So tits and ass doesn’t always work?” 

Pressing his lips together in a firm line, he had to cringe at that colorful language of hers. How Tenzin managed to have his bald head still intact was beyond him when someone as brazen as Korra resided with him. With a clench of his teeth, Tarrlok shook his head. “...No. If you want something facile with him, then by all means, try that. But since you want to learn about _seduction_ , you’ll need to learn the finesse of small details. The art of seduction involves stealth, depth. It isn’t always the person’s… assets… that are on full display, but rather the subtleties, even though those assets do play a part in seduction.” He pushed himself off the desk’s edge to stand beside his chair, shrugging off his coat and draping it over the back of his seat. “For example, what do you know about him?”

Korra glanced at the ceiling with pursed lips as she thought. During the few seconds she was silent, he rolled the sleeves of his work shirt to his elbows, but paused once he caught a glimpse of a flush and poor attempt to stifle a smile. 

Spirits, she’s a lovesick fool.

“He’s a great firebender and probender. I mean, we’re on the Fire Ferrets together so I see him get really into practicing with Bolin. He’s aloof, but I know he cares a lot when it comes to people he’s close to. He-“

“I meant, what is he interested in other than probending.” He clarified, finishing up his handiwork with his sleeves. There was enough adoration written on her face to tell him that she was completely smitten with this boy, but he held his tongue.

“Oh…” She drawled, considering his words. Dumbly, Korra opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

Judging by the blank expression, much less the sheepish, almost vexed hint that crossed her, Tarrlok began to lethargically meander the perimeter of his office and wait for her answer. When nothing came, except the slow, painful realization on her part, he sighed sympathetically. “You don’t know much about him, do you?”

“...No.”

Much to his dismay, his thoughts scrambled to find an easier way for her to understand the beginnings of a budding relationship, of complex emotions and even more intricate plans of seduction.

“Okay, rewind. Close your eyes.” He instructed, and Korra did so accordingly, straightening her spine with her head held high in silence. “Pretend he’s a complete stranger. You’ve only seen his face on posters around the city simply because he’s on the Fire Ferrets and you admire him from afar.” Tarrlok said, tranquility coloring his smooth voice.

“It’s not that hard to imagine when that’s technically what’s going on right now.” Korra muttered sarcastically.

It was enough to have him bite the inside of his cheek and attempt to continue his line of thought. “Instead of you being on the team, you’re the one in the crowd. You’re in awe with his skill and some part of you wants to know him on a personal level.” Tarrlok assumed this was every other lover of probending out there in the city considering how popular these teams were. “You manage to find yourself alone with him after the competition, maybe outside of the arena while you wait for a taxi, what do you do?” He asked, baritone almost hushed as he came to her flank.

“...I talk to him?” She asked bashfully.

Brilliant.

“Yes, but how do you go about it?” He egged on with a tilt of his head.

A few seconds ticked by as she thought and he got the impression that this first lesson wasn’t boding well. As a matter of fact, he might as well rethink his plans for these lessons and give her one on speech. 

“...I compliment him on his firebending?” Korra questioned, doubt tainting her voice.

“Then?”

Sighing, Korra opened her eyes, flinching the slightest bit that he was at her side, and met his piercing depths in mild defeat over her shoulder. “I really don’t know, Tarrlok.”

Nodding, Tarrlok straightened and slowly walked away with hands clasped behind his back as he felt her curious gaze prodding at the back of his head. Why he presumed this would’ve been an easier route, was beyond his comprehension. “Getting to know the person you want to be with can be daunting, especially someone your age and with the little contact you have with the real world.”

A scoff was heard, then an incoherent mumble underneath her breath. “You don’t have to be a dick about it, you know.” She said before he circled his desk and sat in his chair with a creak.

“To put it bluntly, it’s not simple.” He replied. “You started on the right foot, complimenting them, but push it further with flattery. It may not be for everyone, but an attempt doesn’t hurt when in essence that may or may not break that barrier.”

“So, what you did with me on Air Temple Island?” Korra uttered, loud enough for him to hear. 

Deliberately ignoring that quip, he continued in his lesson. “If you’re more inclined, mention something you know they’re already into. You said probending, so let’s go with that. You could ask how to bend a certain move, or how to recreate a move you saw in the arena.” Tarrlok suggested as she readjusted her position and crossed her legs in a tight knot. “Conversation shouldn’t be forced, but if there’s awkward pauses, which I’m sure there will be, try to steer it in your favor.”

Based on his own experience - and given that it was around the time he was her age - Tarrlok nearly shook his head at the uneasiness he had with relationships. Many times did it result in failed attempts and a stab at his ego and pride. However, after learning to deal with Yakone for years before the old drunk ultimately passed, Tarrlok used words to his advantage. It was an asset, certainly. From bargaining for better prices on produce for his mother, to slowly climbing the political ladder and claiming his seat on the Council, he perfected that skill to the finest details. Musings of insignificant things inadvertently brought out new information that he could use to his benefit and their demise. But in regards to relationships, it helped him decipher what could form a better connection between him and his potential partner.

“You say this as if I’m made up of unending conversation starters.” Korra muttered, propping her chin atop her palm.

“I assure you, I’m not.” Tarrlok smiled and looked her over in thought. “You’re relatively new to Republic City, and given you’re staying on Air Temple Island, I highly doubt Tenzin has allowed you to experience nightlife, let alone the city in general, correct?”

He already had an inkling of her answer, but when she nodded in affirmation, he sighed.

“Of course.” He uttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tarrlok didn’t know what he was expecting considering it was Tenzin - a grown man that more than likely had a bedtime at ten in the evening - but he was disappointed nonetheless. Spirits, it was no wonder she came crawling to him for advice when she barely had any real connections other than a stuffy, bald airbender and that polar bear dog she was so fond of, much less those friends of hers. Stopping the line of thought, Tarrlok continued. “Ask for his recommendations in regards to the city. Food, drinks, museums, really anything that can spark your genuine interest. Or even if you have a place in mind, you could ask if he’s ever been. It’s a great way to open up the conversation, and there are more than enough places to explore throughout the city if it ever leads to that.”

Korra nodded, taking in the information like a sponge - at least, he hoped she was - and he had to take a moment to appreciate her willingness to learn. Of course, it was for something completely selfish, especially at a time when the city was nearing a war, but he had to admit it was admirable.

He just wished it was of something useful.

“Which brings me to my next point: asking them on a date.” Tarrlok said pointedly, before he propped his elbows upon the desk’s surface. “For instance, ‘Have you been to Kwong’s Cuisine? Their roast duck is _amazing_ , truly the chef is a culinary master. How about I take you? My treat.” He offered, voice dripping in saccharine as he smirked. A triumphant tilt of his head indicated that very little went a long way.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Korra pursed her lips with narrowed eyes. There was a gleam in cerulean. Calculation? Allayed captivation? He wasn’t sure.

“Huh,” she uttered, eyeing him in mild scrutiny. What it truly meant, was beyond him, but he decided to leave it alone.

“Now, dates are usually for getting to know someone better. It’s a way to loosen the tension and set the atmosphere to your advantage.” He advised, recalling dates of his own with past lovers. Especially one that had him restlessly anticipating whether it’d end with impassioned cries behind a placid face as the woman’s pointed heels teasingly trailed the length of his leg underneath the table. Smiling, Tarrlok added, “However, I’d like to continue that for next time.”

“That’s it?” She asked as he leaned back. 

Tarrlok shook his head. “No. You need practice.” He answered with a flick of his hand. The utter confusion was blatant, and extremely laughable, but he suppressed the impulse under a composed expression and an attentive stare. When she made no move, Tarrlok shook his head once more in impatience. “Well?”

“Well, what?” Korra shot back, bemused.

After a pause, Tarrlok made a gesture, studying Korra as she fidgeted. “Practice on me.” He said with a slight lilt. A flush dusted her ruddy cheeks and she looked away, almost angrily, out the window towards the dark sky and glowing city.

With a huff, Korra sputtered. “I-I can’t just dive right in when you’re staring at me. I need a scenario or something. You know, so I can get a feel for what I’m doing.” She shrugged, before adding a sheepish, “Improv,” in afterthought.

There was a need to rub his temples at the impending headache she was slowly, but surely, inducing. A dull pounding behind his eyes and a lethargic pulsing at his temples. She never failed to amaze him - good or bad, he wasn’t quite sure - yet he blinked as he regarded her and acquiesced. “Spirits. Pretend I’m Mako-“ 

“No.” She interrupted firmly, before he could fully formulate a feigned plot. “If I pretend you’re him I’ll get all sweaty and nervous.” She stood from her seat and forced her hands to still.

Sighing, Tarrlok wove long fingers through his hair. “Korra, you’ll have to get over it somehow.”

“Ugh! Just pretend I popped in to bring you coffee while you’re working on something.” She improvised, grasping one of the two cups of water on his desk that was left untouched since they began her lesson.

Tarrlok willed himself to hold his patience. “We’re really going this route, huh?” He muttered to himself, weary, though it was enough to send an evident spike of ire through Korra as she made her way towards the double doors of his office.

“Shut up!” She shot over her shoulder, however, the venom was absent from the harsh pitch in her voice. It was when she paused and stared at the handle, more than likely debating whether she should go through with this that Tarrlok opened his mouth, fully prepared to let a sardonic comment on her lack of synapses slide. Instead, she said, “Okay,” before taking the leap and closing the door behind her.

Tarrlok closed his eyes and ran his hands over his tired face. What in spirits’ name-

That thought never formed, because he bristled, a flinch that shook him to the core as she barged into the room with the cup of water in hand. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed she kicked the doors open with all her strength considering the sheer amount of force. The doors clang against the walls - surely, leaving an indentation - as Korra strode in, brimming with the same confidence he saw on the newspapers of her first day arriving in the city. At least then it was due to her ignorance for common etiquette given she spent most of her life with the White Lotus. But now? He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and shook himself into some semblance of self-restraint.

“Oh, Avatar Korra. What a pleasant surprise.” He greeted, utterly and blatantly devoid of enthusiasm.

Korra didn’t mention anything of the sort, face still stretched into a wide grin, however, she bent a small amount of water to splash his face. Shocked at her gall, yet not surprised with her pettiness, Tarrlok glared at her before bending the water away and into the waterfall behind him with a flick of his wrist. 

“Yeah, I was in the area and decided to bring you some coffee. I guessed black since you’re such a priss.” She said sweetly, setting the cup at his front.

“Thank you. I’m going to choose that there’s sentiment in there.” He responded, matching the tone in her voice. The vexation melted away and he had to applaud himself at his deftness. It was a wonder that he didn’t immediately grow taut when she perched herself against his right armrest, leaning against him as she draped an arm around the back of his chair. Tarrlok didn’t entertain the thought, even though the possibility lingered at the back of his mind.

“So what’re you working on?” She asked, glancing at the nonexistent paper on his desk.

“Plans for the task force.” He answered easily, eyeing the empty desk space as if he really were looking over possible plans for the upcoming task force raids in interest. “We have two tip offs on a few warehouses that the Equalists use to practice their chi blocking. One in Dragon Flats Borough, and one on the outskirts of the city. It’s quite possibly a significant lead where Amon keeps his trusted advisors to train their top chi blockers.”

“Sounds interesting.” Korra nodded, her voice giving away the fact that it was anything but enthralling. Regardless, he looked over his shoulder, and up, to find her puffing her lower lip in thought. “Are you taking suggestions?” She asked.

“Of course,” he replied.

“Since we, you know, make such a great team, I’d say we go directly to Amon’s advisors, if at all possible.” She said with a confident smile.

“Cocky.” He uttered, vaguely transfixed.

“Duh,” she scoffed, flipping a few stray tendrils out of her face, though in her attempt, she accidentally scratched her cheek in the process. Tarrlok held his tongue and refrained from chuckling, and instead narrowed his icy gaze while she continued nonchalantly. “Speaking of task force, wanna go to a milk tea shop after our briefing on Friday? I heard it’s all the rage.”

Feigning this scenario aside, she wore confidence well. With a tilt of his head, he smirked, evidently pleased. “Are you asking me on a date, Avatar?”

Flushing an endearing crimson - something of which had Tarrlok contemplating whether it was real or not - she looked away and tried to hide her face from him bashfully, though it was fruitless given how close they were to each other. “Tch, no. I just assumed you’d be interested since you like coffee. They have a wide variety from what I’ve heard from Bolin. I mean, coffee milk tea? Who knew?” 

Icy orbs roving over her form for a few moments, he considered her words as he would any potential partner. A part of him duly noted the slight increase to her heart rate, and assumed this was all due to her uneasiness with practicing his lesson. Surely, it wasn’t anything else, right?

Shrugging, Tarrlok conceded. “Sure, I’ll go with you.”

Beaming with a bright smile, Korra jumped from her spot and stretched her arms above her head. “Great, I’ll wait for you at the front of City Hall.”

There was little to no transition from the end of this scenario to the immediate need to hear his response. Korra’s expression morphed from complete confidence to genuine curiosity in a matter of seconds. At least a few more times to practice were what he had planned, but he supposed - considering her willingness and that rather loud grumble of her stomach - that he could be lenient on this first lesson and there’d be plenty of opportunities to rehearse possible plots.

“If I may interject, I will let that petty thing you did to me slide.” Tarrlok stood from his seat, swiftly pulling his coat over his shoulders and began gathering his belongings, before gesturing for her to follow him out of his office. “Altogether, you did well. Although, some advice, tone down the cockiness. Seduction is all about the subtleties. Yes, you’re supposed to be confident, however the little things speak volumes. Even though we’re not necessarily there yet, mull over some things you could work on. Such as slowly walking into the room rather than barging in. Or even the tone in your voice when you’re complimenting your target.” Korra nodded and considered his advice as she pouted. From his stance, his gaze flickered over to her. She seemed defeated, though he felt a thrum of wickedness in his veins. “We can go over them at that tea shop after the task force briefing.” He added with a smug smile.

Cerulean widened at his words and the following acceleration of her heartbeat was felt practically in his hands. “W-wait, we’re really going on Friday night?” She stammered nervously.

“Of course, it makes for the best opportunity to learn in a public setting. Do you have any issues with that?” He dared, attempting to look innocent. She was so easy to rattle, it was almost charming. With a stumble, nearly missing her step down the stairs, Tarrlok’s thought ceased when his hand involuntarily shot out to grasp her bicep, steadying her.

Her eyes instantly followed the movement, and he pulled his hand away from her as though he were burned. “No, but I thought you said you don’t want this to get out.” She coughed into her hand, flustered.

“I don’t.” He answered coolly. She was stubbornly quiet as hey approached the main entrance to City Hall and he released a terse exhale through his nostrils in mild amusement at her body language screaming of tautness. “It’ll be fine, Avatar Korra. We’re just getting milk tea.” He reassured, intending to bid her a farewell and stalk back to his Satomobile, but he caught her lingering gaze.

Thoughts were going through that pretty, little brain of hers when she paused to eye him in suspicion. Audibly gulping from the odd attention, Tarrlok felt a slow heat rising up his body. His gaze scanned their surroundings and relaxed at the realization that the area was relatively empty for the exception of a few stray dawdlers. 

What was she doing? He didn’t know.

Spirits, he was about to walk away and leave her to her own musings with a shake of his head, because in truth, she was wasting his time merely standing at the entrance of the building like a fool. But he didn’t, more so out of morbid curiosity.

When she deemed his intentions were true - or maybe she didn’t want to dwell on it any further - Korra shrugged and threw a dismissive wave over her shoulder. “Whatever, I’ll see you on Friday.”

They went their separate ways and Tarrlok cursed under his breath in nothing short of confusion.


	3. Lesson Two

“Wow, there’s a lot of people.”

The shop was filled to the brim. And in all honesty, Korra didn’t know what she was expecting when it was a Friday night, near the heart of the city, no less. 

Colors of crimson and gold adorned the small cafe, giving it a nod to their roots in the Fire Nation. Apparently, the original owners were Fire Lady Mai’s nieces. From what she heard from Bolin, they learned everything directly from Fire Lord Zuko. Maybe that’s why it was bustling with people, Korra had to wonder.

Patrons squeezed past her and Tarrlok in a rush to try their drinks, while others were seated at tables. Some were louder than others, though the atmosphere was lighthearted, buzzing with energy, and truthfully, smelt of sugar and tea. After spending an hour listening to Tarrlok’s voice - and more than likely another hour or two doing the same exact thing - she had to admit that the scents were making her stomach grumble.

Korra's been quiet since they arrived, but it was more so due to what this lesson entailed. It didn’t help that Tarrlok was standing a little too close for her liking, but it couldn’t be helped when people were pushing their way throughout the small shop. Small sparks of ire shot through her veins, but Korra tried to keep her temper in check when she didn’t want any eyes on her, and more specifically, who she was with. It was damn near the beginning of winter, yet Korra felt her body heating at the warmth his own was emanating just a mere few centimeters behind her.

Cerulean scanned her surroundings in mild concern and a part of her desperately hoped there was some table off in a dark corner available, because one way or another, Korra knew they’d be discovered before this barely began.

Then again, most - if not all - of the people in the small shop were engrossed in their own lives to notice their Avatar and Councilman were even there. She had hoped these lessons remained behind closed doors - she didn’t want the tabloids to find out and it’d ruin her only chance with Mako - but considering who she was taking instructions from, she knew she shouldn’t have trusted him wholly after that tactic he used at the gala.

With an even intake of oxygen, Korra mindlessly stepped forward.

The line had been long, but at least it was going fast enough that some of her nerves relaxed the slightest bit under the constant strain. It wasn’t that she was nervous about Tarrlok - he seemed to be genuinely interested in helping her without that creepy intent she knew he could possess in fleeting moments - but it was the fact that the longer she dwelled on their first lesson, the more she realized that she was completely lost. She very nearly jumped at the opportunity to put that lesson to the test with Mako earlier that morning, but Asami waltzed in with her stupidly perfect hair and stupidly perfect…  _ everything _ , and ruined her chance.

Her spirits weren’t completely gone, but it certainly dropped a significant amount since her first lesson. The night after it happened, she looked out at Yue Bay while leaning against Naga, relishing in the warmth, and considered Tarrlok’s words. He’d been useful, sure, but Korra couldn’t possibly do anything with little to no knowledge on this stuff.

She was proven right when Asami easily whispered sweet nothings in Mako’s ear, or even pressed a feather-light kiss to his cheek. She wasn’t sure whether that flare of indignant heat was from how much she envied Asami or something else entirely. She wished it was that easy. She wished she could confidently walk into a situation without being strong-willed, or overbearing.

It didn’t necessarily help when Tarrlok was the complete opposite of Mako. Age, looks, interests. Spirits, the man looked as if he needed a bottle of wine each night to keep himself from keeling over too early. But that wasn't her problem.

Korra had already come to terms with the fact that her imagination would have to work extra hard if she really wanted to pretend Mako was accompanying her rather than an arrogant weasel-snake of a politician. However, that wasn’t necessarily the case. She couldn’t deny that it was a  _ little _ fun to badger him. At least that was enough familiar terrain that she could muster up some tenacity and pester him simultaneously. As much as he was annoying and pretentious, the abundance of power and skill he held was admirable. And a small part of her wanted to match him. To prove him wrong.

“So, what do you recommend, Avatar?” Tarrlok asked, leaning close enough to her ear for her to hear. With her analytical thoughts of the Councilman and the memory of Asami doing something similar with Mako still fresh in her mind - a bright blush coloring his cheeks as she sauntered away - Korra tried to stop the heat from crawling up her neck.

“Um…” She drawled, attempting to bring herself out of her reverie. With an audible gulp, Korra tried to remember what was going on. Right, Tarrlok and his lessons. She shook her head and glanced at the menu hanging over the baristas moving to and fro behind the counter. “Well, was I right in thinking you like black coffee?”

She didn’t dare turn her head lest she caught that hidden joke gleaming in his icy eyes. Though, it didn’t matter when she could hear the evident amusement in his baritone a second later.

“You’re correct.”

The smug bastard. Of course, he could probably read her like an open book. Puffing out her lower lip, Korra thought back to her conversation a few hours ago with Bolin, and lingered on the ‘coffee milk tea’ written on the menu before skimming the other drinks absentmindedly.

“Are you okay with it being sweet? Bolin said it’s pretty sugary, and no offense - or full offense - you look like you hate anything sweet… and really anything fun.” Korra folded her arms underneath her bust and finally shot him a wicked glance over her shoulder.

Apparently, that didn’t faze him. Tarrlok leaned in again, and pressed a warm yet firm hand to the middle of her back, guiding her ever so slightly closer to the baristas. “For someone who wants to learn from me, you sure relish insulting me.”

She wanted to laugh at that, and opted for a cheeky smile. “And you don’t insult me?” She questioned in return.

A moment passed. With an almost gentle pout on his features, Korra couldn’t decide whether it was strange to even see him pouting or it was in some weird way endearing. But she snapped out of it. Tarrlok and ‘endearing’ didn’t go well together. “Touche. However, you are wrong about one thing.”

“Oh, really?” Sarcasm tainted her voice, attempting to keep their conversation lighthearted.

“I actually love sweets, but I prefer my coffee black.” He uttered, and suddenly silence lapsed over them again. Korra didn’t know why she apparently needed to know that. Tarrlok was many things, but she didn’t peg him to be someone who randomly divulged in his interests. At least, not without the implication that he’d get something out of it, but even then it’d probably be a lie… maybe. “I think I’ll get oolong milk tea, I don’t want to be up too late.” He mumbled with pursed lips, weighing his options.

When she turned to face him once again, Korra shifted her weight from one foot to the other and cocked a brow, wary. “You mean more than you usually stay up?”

Tarrlok merely looked at her - something in his eyes told her he was exhausted and part of the reason was because of her little quips - before pulling out a few bills. “What about you, Avatar Korra?” He asked, counting the yuans.

However, she didn’t get to answer. “Oh, you’re paying? I brought just enough for the two of us.” She said, patting her thigh in an indication.

Effectively stopping, pale blue roved over her in silent question before straightening his spine and stepping forward with her. “This is a lesson, so I assumed I’d pay until you actually practice.”

As much as she wanted to take that enticing offer - because, really, it was, seeing that considerable stack in his hands - she couldn’t. It felt wrong despite the fact that this was Tarrlok. With a shake of her head, a sound that clearly denied his offer bubbled at the back of her throat. “Seeing that I fake asked you out, I’ll pay. It’s the best I can do since I asked you to do this.” 

Reluctantly, Tarrlok studied her with a slow smirk lining his lips. “Are you sure?” His voice dropped the slightest bit that sent all too confusing shivers down her spine.

Korra nearly flicked his bicep. It wasn’t his words that irked her, more so the knowing expression on his face. She met his eyes that swam with temptation and a large part of her wanted to punch him for looking the way he did. “Just find us a table before I change my mind and order the whole damn menu.” If it weren’t for the sea of people, she could’ve guessed Tarrlok would have stumbled from her  _ light _ shove. Instead, he was nudged into a couple nearby and pocketed his money.

Tarrlok seemed to consider her for another moment. Some irritation - of course - was evident as it usually was, but something indecipherable crossed his aristocratic features. “Very well.” He mumbled softly, wearily, before turning away from her.

Korra eyed his back - those three distinctive ponytails ever so slightly disheveled - in a combination of mild fascination and bewilderment as she stepped closer to the front of the line. Tarrlok easily wove through the crowd before he disappeared behind a corner a moment later.

She couldn’t figure the man out, and she really didn’t know if she wanted to in the first place. Peculiar was he, even though the haughtiness outweighed that by a margin, but that didn’t mean she should delve into that monstrosity of a mindwarp when she really should be focusing on her real goal: for Mako to break up with Asami and instead, be with her. She didn’t know how Tarrlok would do it, let alone why he decided to agree with her.

Though she was more than a little glad that she found a willing ‘teacher’, it wasn’t as though she held a knife to his throat. He never mentioned his reasons for going through with this, but there was something about the way he carried himself that even Korra sensed it was genuine. Genuine fascination? Yet another reason to boost his already large ego? She didn’t know, and a large part of her didn’t want to know. However, she could be completely wrong, for all she knew. Nothing changed between them, as if this wasn’t even happening, in the span of a week since she asked him, and for that she was grateful.

She just hoped this wasn’t all for naught.

Reaching the front of the line, Korra absentmindedly uttered her and Tarrlok’s order and handed the cashier the few crinkled bills. To Korra’s puzzlement, the woman’s eyes twinkled with an anxious thrill behind amber orbs. That is, until she realized it was probably due to the fact that she was serving the Avatar, and upon this discovery, Korra slipped her a few extra yuans as a tip, smiling. Not even a few minutes later, her number was called. She pushed herself off the wall she leaned against and grasped her order warily.

Two drinks in hand, Korra squeezed past numerous patrons and made her way down the same path Tarrlok did. A mere turn and she found him sitting at a small table in a dim corner, right beside a large window. It was still crowded, though this extension of a room was relatively more private compared to the main one she came from. 

Korra paused in her step, practically bumping into someone’s side and nearly rolling her eyes when she caught sight of him. Why was he like this? As if some camera was already poised to take his photo? He should’ve noticed she was around the corner because he sat there, prissy, hand underneath his chin while his legs were crossed at the ankles, gazing out the window and onto the bustling street. His profile, while defined and  _ somewhat _ grudgingly appealing under the dim lights, felt staged. And this was coming from someone, like him, who usually hid information - emotion - well behind a diplomatic smile and sweet yet slippery words.

Spirits, she wanted to repeat what happened last time by bending some water on his face. But this time, maybe his drink.

No, no, no. Korra shoved the thought aside. It’d only make a scene and she’d rather not have people looking their way considering what they’d be talking about. Well, actually, she wasn’t quite sure what this lesson was about, but still.

It was when she nudged the chair with her booted foot that he met her eyes. It was weird how low these cushioned seats were, how he actually looked up at her considering this was a man that usually towered over her, menacing in contrasting ways that she never liked to think about too often. Regardless, he straightened his back, leaning into the pillows, as she placed his order down and sank into the soft yet almost stiff cushions of new seats.

“What did you order?” Tarrlok eyed her drink that looked similar to his own. 

In all honesty, she wasn’t sure. She settled with the first drink her eyes laid on considering the great deal of distractions she had been experiencing the whole day. Thanks to Mako and Asami, but she tried to rid herself of that memory… at least for now. 

“Roasted brown sugar milk tea.” She replied, taking a tentative sip while his fingers traced the smallest bit of condensation on the cup.

There was a mix of abhorrence and wariness that crossed his features as his icy orbs flickered between her and the drink a few times. As if he were disgusted by the prospect of the whole drink consisting of sugar. What a dope. “Surely,  _ you _ want to keep awake for no reason, correct?” He smirked, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

Instead of taking the bait, Korra adjusted in her seat and offered him a teasing expression. “It’s a Friday night, of course I want to stay awake.”

Tarrlok shook his head and took a swig of his own drink. “Alright, lesson two: getting to know your target on the first date. Spirits, that’s good.” He mumbled, more to himself than to her as he inspected the tea and tapioca balls settling at the bottom from different angles. It was odd since this was someone who rarely divulged in completely transparent emotions such as his genuine praise. Well, she assumed so, that is. Watching him in subtle intrigue and chewing on the tapioca balls that tasted just as sweet as the drink, Korra didn’t even realize she kept quiet. Tarrlok noticed a moment later and settled into that political veneer he held so closely to his heart. “What, no uttered complaint?”

And there returned that iciness.

“No.” She said in a mild challenge.

“Very well. This’ll be a short lesson, though you’ll need to practice a considerable amount. Not necessarily multiple scenarios, but to keep conversation flowing. I’ll guide you throughout it all.” He reassured softly as he settled into the cushions. Rather than calm her, it did the exact opposite. “When it’s the first date, especially when it’s your first date in the grand scheme of things, the atmosphere is usually tense. Just like you are right now, you’re nervous, correct?”

Her mouth opened to ask how he knew, but ultimately closed it as she realized that it must’ve been a stupid question. He’s a politician. A conniving one, at that. Of course, he knew how to read the room, how to pick his companion apart without blatantly giving herself away. 

“Yeah…” She responded hesitantly, her hands tightening its grip on the plastic cup.

Tarrlok smiled and tilted his head in something Korra couldn’t decipher other than that usual smugness that exuded from him. “It’s just me, Avatar Korra.”

“All the more reason.” Korra quipped with a smug smile that matched his own.

The older man across from her took a levelled intake of oxygen with closed eyes, before pinching the bridge of his nose, almost pained. It only compelled Korra to widen that smile when she caught a glimpse of the dark circles underneath his eyes. “In any case, seeing that this is the first of many, when it does happen with that firebender, you want to repeatedly remember to relax. The tone of your voice, the clamminess in your palms, the tremor of your hands. Little details may go unnoticed, but especially the tone of your voice, can give you away.” He explained, pale blue roving over her form in mild scrutiny. “To quell the shakiness and clamminess, you might want to keep a bunched up napkin in one hand and keep them under the table or on your lap unless you need to eat or drink something.”

Korra mimicked his hands, from what she could see, with a discarded napkin bunched in her fist. “Like this?”

Tarrlok nodded once with a smile. “Perfect. Also, no slouching. It’s unbecoming, and it looks as though you don’t care.” He nagged.

Slouching even more, Korra glared at him. Seriously? “Well, it isn’t exactly easy with how low these chairs are.” She shot back irritatedly. When he matched her glare with one of his own, the cacophony of the cafe surrounding them, Tarrlok’s brow cocked. Korra rolled her eyes and sat up as straight as she could muster given how awkward these chairs were. “Better, all-knowing Councilman?” She asked, lacking any form of enthusiasm.

He only responded with a mocking smirk. “Now, with the tone of your voice. I notice it’s wavering, obviously giving away you’re nervous. You did well enough just when we were in line earlier. However, I gave you an opportunity to open up the conversation, and yet you didn’t take the bait. ‘What do you recommend, Avatar?’  _ That _ gives you an opportunity to ask what they prefer, tea or coffee, in this case. It provides you an excuse to keep conversation flowing from their tastes and what they like, not just in the confines of drinks, but really anything else. You began in that direction, but instead, you pushed me away and insulted me.”

Did he expect her to apologize?

She couldn’t do that, so she opted to shrug and take a challenging swig of her drink. “Well, yeah, it’s you… and if you can’t tell, it’s packed in here. I wanted a table.”

“Look, Korra, personally, I know that’s  _ our _ relationship.” Tarrlok gestured between the two of them and placed his drink back on the table’s surface. “I don’t mind the banter. Honestly, it keeps me on my toes. But keep in mind, I highly doubt Mako would take a liking to it. I don’t know the boy, but he does give the impression that he’s a little… sensitive to these things, for the lack of a better word. But I digress, who am I to judge? What I’m trying to say is that any part of our lessons can be turned into an opportunity if you’re willing.”

“I  _ am  _ willing. It’s just I need to prepare myself, and that there’s other things on my mind.”  _ Like the thing that happened this morning _ , Korra wanted to say, but she didn’t want to turn this into some therapy session, let alone  _ with _ Tarrlok. She’s already crossing that invisible line between them by asking him to teach her seduction, she didn’t want to grow emotionally attached - much less confide - to some sleazy politician who would probably exploit them in the future.

“Fine, I’ll leave it at that, but remember that in the future, I expect you to analyze any situation for an opportunity. Prove me wrong.” His lips curled in a subtle, sneering way that told her he truly didn’t believe she could take his lessons to heart. Just for that she wanted to tug his ponytails a little too harshly, but refrained from doing anything rash. “Continuing on, fishing for topics may seem daunting, especially when you don’t know much about your target-”

“Can you not say ‘target’? I feel like I’m doing something bad.” Korra interjected with a scowl.

A drained look. Then a pause. “Person.” He uttered, weariness coloring his baritone. When she took another sip of her drink and settled into the cushions comfortably, Tarrlok shook his head. “Good. In regards to topics, you can keep talking about probending, but I assure you, it won’t get you that far unless the conversation naturally sways to something you both have in common. You can ask about friends or family, their interests, their experiences and in turn talk about your own. Perhaps ask about frivolous things- their favorite color, the way they prefer their eggs, truly anything.”

“So, in essence, you don’t have much advice for me.”

A sound was heard bubbling in his throat as he contemplated his answer. “Yes and no. It’s not the lesson that’s important, but more the practicing. However, the best advice I can offer you, don’t overthink it. Overthinking it will only make you more nervous, more quiet, and more of you dwelling on things you said rather than owning up to it, so to speak.” He advised. “In regards to dates, you want it to be fun. But in this case, you want to seduce Mako, correct?”

“Yeah.” She mumbled before sipping at her tea and instead got a mouthful of tapioca balls.

Tarrlok mirrored her and gestured. “So, you have to keep in mind natural social cues, as well as emphasize the little details that can be passed off as nothing. You want to accentuate your assets and your environment while not completely removing your personality from it.”

Squinting, Korra’s gaze scanned their surroundings in thought. There was nothing but tons of people spread out throughout the room, at their own respective tables, minding their business, and completely enthralled in their own conversations. Jazz played softly in the background, from what her ears could detect, though it sounded as though it were coming from the music shop on the floor above them, and was practically drowned out by the cacophony of voices around her and the Councilman. 

“I don’t follow.” Korra muttered with a cock of her brow.

“To put it bluntly, don’t act like a completely different person. From what I’m gathering, you want to entice this firebender, and in the long run, have him as your partner, right?” Korra nodded. “Last time, I mentioned for you to contemplate the things you could work on. Did you do that?”

“Mhm,” she hummed in confirmation. Her pulse began to race the slightest bit at the memory of her leaning against the wall of the arena’s gymas she took her break. She pondered that scenario repeatedly through stuttered thoughts because of the tempting image Mako sent her as he stripped off his white tank at the time.

“Good, explain.”

Absentmindedly, Korra fidgeted with the napkin still in her grasp. Whether it was nervousness, or simply because she still couldn’t get the image of Mako out of her brain, she couldn’t decide. “Well, you mentioned me barging into the room and the tone of my voice.” She began slowly, desperately attempting to keep her thoughts trained to the older man stretching his limbs underneath the table that barely grazed her own extended ones. “I was thinking, if I redid that whole scenario, I would’ve knocked first, popped my head in and smiled. Then I’d walk over to you and set the coffee down. With the tone of my voice, I would’ve been a lot less loud and focus more on complimenting you without the implication of me complimenting myself. If that makes sense.”

Nodding, Tarrlok tilted his chin up. “Good. Anything else?”

Korra contemplated his words.  _ Anything else? _ Well, if she was completely honest, she had a lot of things on her mind that she’d like to question and explain, or rather asked to be explained, though she didn’t want to bore Tarrlok with those details… or actually, maybe she did.

Regardless, she replayed their first scenario in her mind. “You said the little things matter, so I was thinking about the way I sat on your armrest- thingy.  _ Maybe _ , I should’ve leaned over or really done something more subtle with trying to get close to you, instead of being too forward too early, and gradually get closer to you over time.”

“You did well, I’m surprised you noticed that.” Tarrlok said, evidently pleased as he stirred his drink as best as he could muster with the straw pinched between his long fingers.

A part of her realized it was because of him - or more so his instruction - that she looked at their practice session with critical eyes. If she didn’t know any better, she’d conclude that it was a great way to get close to Tarrlok, all while making fun of the old dope for being such a priss. But that wasn’t the point, especially when he sat across from her with hooded eyes, utterly smug.

“Shut up, I can do my homework when I want to.” A satisfied smile curved her features before closing her lips around the straw. But then she paused and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Actually, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Well, you keep emphasizing seduction is about the subtleties. Why are we going over getting to know someone.” It was one of the many questions she had conjured over the span of a short lived week, but it was one that wasn’t completely idiotic or even on a level of vulgarity that she knew Tarrlok would - without a doubt - tease her for. 

Tarrlok swallowed and cleared his throat. “Given that most of your crushes are essentially you admiring the other person from afar, from what you said, I can only assume you need some work- practice with the natural flow of conversation all while having that goal of seducing them.” He explained and paused. It was just enough for him to scrutinize her, narrowing his eyes the slightest bit that accentuated the fine lines at the corners of his eyes, with a knowing smile. “Don’t worry, Avatar Korra. We’re getting to the part you’re seemingly eager to learn about soon.”

A fiery flush heated her cheeks at the implication, let alone the modest drop of his voice. Instead, she rolled her eyes and placed her almost empty cup on the table’s surface. “What, next lesson?” Korra joked.

Chuckling, the Councilman nodded. “Actually, yes. It’s nothing too concerning,  _ yet _ , but- actually I’ll keep it a surprise.”

“Oh, joy.” She muttered sarcastically, scratching her head at the meager sensation of annoyance coursing through her veins. It really would be like him to mention something enticing, then simply tease her by not continuing that line of thought. It didn’t help seeing that stupid, conniving sneer he always held.

“Disregard the fact that we just had a lesson, and practice. This will be a little different, I don’t want you to pretend with different scenarios even though you’ve only practiced with one. Instead, take this opportunity that we’re at a cafe of sorts, and use it to your advantage.” Tarrlok instructed, leaning comfortably into his seat.

It seemed as if it was a repeat of the last lesson, because he just stared at her, waiting. An awkward chuckle threatened to spill from her lips, but instead she chewed at her lower lip and conceded. “Where would I start? I’ll probably just keep staring at you thinking if you don’t give me something. Or you know, ‘hey look at how crowded this place is’! And awkwardly laugh or whatever.”

He seemed to consider her for a moment too long and she very nearly punched him in the jaw when he kept staring at her like that, but pale blue scanned the small room, before meeting her own once more. “Okay, I see they sell pastries. Is that enough of a start?”

Pastries?

Korra glanced around them and noticed a few couples and groups of friends had some sort of fruity desserts littering their table along with their drinks. Truthfully, it looked delicious if the way her mouth watered was enough of an indication. Leaning forward with piqued interest, Korra pursed her lips and nodded.

“Yeah…” She smiled confidently, standing from her seat and rolling her shoulders in a mild stretch. Korra nearly stepped in the direction to the main room, but Tarrlok’s lesson weighed on her.  _ Analyze any situation for an opportunity _ . Biting her lower lip again, Korra’s nerves sang at the thought of proving him wrong.

She turned towards the Councilman with a subtle smirk. Icy eyes were still on her, critical and calculating, before she coyly tilted her head. “Wanna come with?” She asked, trying her best to keep her voice in a somewhat soft and flirty tone. Except the fact that it still sounded the slightest bit nervous to her own ears.

The small twitch of his brow in genuine surprise didn’t go unnoticed by Korra and she nearly smiled in triumph. She refrained, attempting to keep herself composed for the sake of practicing, but she couldn’t help but observe that he yielded without much convincing. Tarrlok nodded once. “Of course,” he stood from his seat, silently following behind her. Bewildering was what it was, though she didn’t voice her concern. 

Korra’s heart thumped against her chest, the sensation intense enough that it felt as though it were in her throat as they wove the crowd and neared the end of the line. It was still long enough that it had her dreading the wait - patience didn’t come that easily to her, just as he noted earlier - but she held her tongue. His words rang and repeated in her mind as she scanned their surroundings.

“Man, it is _ really  _ crowded here.” Korra said in an attempt to act coy, loud enough for him to hear, before stepping ever closer to his side. He may have not noticed - or maybe he had - but Korra did, at the slightest brush of the side of her breast against his arm. She didn’t mean to step  _ that _ close to him, and she would’ve died from mortification if it weren’t for the fact that someone actually bumped into her side as they made their way to the exit. Audibly gulping and feeling that uncomfortable heat prickling her cheeks, Korra’s widened eyes strayed on the menu.

She was close enough to him that the spiced vanilla and sandalwood she had grown accustomed to tickled her nose. But before she could muse over the notion that it was in some ways comforting, she took a deep breath in and tried to steady her nerves. “Have you tried any of these? I’ve only had mochi a few times, but those were kind of shitty takes on it when I was younger.”

If she could, Korra would’ve pat herself on the back at how casual her voice actually sounded. Try as she might, she thought of Naga as a way to help her relax, and surprisingly, it began working. 

Nodding, Tarrlok offered her a sidelong glance. “I’ve tried them all since moving to the city, though I can’t say in regards to this specific cafe.” He chuckled softly.

It was a surprisingly endearing laugh, but she desperately tried to disconnect that thought with the fact that this was Tarrlok she was talking to. Instead, she settled with a sound to placate him. “Hm,” she nodded. Suddenly, an idea, that wasn’t even hers, formed. “Well, what do  _ you _ recommend, Councilman?” She enunciated, gazing up at him from her side.

Tarrlok met her eyes, and something dark flashed behind pale blue orbs. What? She tried to interpret the meaning, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared and he was already leaning to whisper in her ear. “Depends. Are you willing to share?”

That teasing hint in his voice sent unwarranted shivers down her spine. Incoherent words stuttered in her mind, and nothing seemed to want to exit her mouth other than dumbly opening and closing it repeatedly. A tingling sensation began heating its way up her neck and cheeks and she decidedly turned away from him with a huff.

“I-I don’t know.” She stammered, genuinely confused on what to do next with her thoughts focusing on why in Koh’s name her cheeks were burning so fiercely.

There was a pause, then Tarrlok nudged her arm with his elbow. “I’d rather save my comments until after you practice, but it’ll help here. If you want to get physically closer to the person, then by all means share a dessert, however, since it is just practice, and technically the first date, do with your instincts on whether you want to move a little faster or keep it steady to your own pace.” He murmured.

Nodding, still attempting to ignore her blushing cheeks, Korra forced out her voice as calmly as she could muster, “We can order our own desserts.”

For once, Tarrlok didn’t tease her. She expected him to laugh at her or mock her for the blatant embarrassment, but there was nothing. Just a responding hum rumbling at the back of his throat. “Then I recommend any of the fruit tarts - preferably the mango and moon peach ones - and, if you’re willing, a box of mochi.” He suggested. A part of her wondered if his recommendation was purely because he wanted to try these, or if mango and moon peaches were his favorite. Or a combination of both. But that thought ceased when he nudged her once again with a terse exhale of amusement as they reached the same cashier once again. “You know, the vendors down at the Downtown District market, as cheap as they are, they’re delicious.”

“You’ll have to show me someday.” She mumbled sweetly, before telling the barista their order. She paid, offering her sheepish thanks as Tarrlok slipped an even larger tip to the woman who gawked at the bills and adamantly tried to push the yuans back into his hands. They easily maneuvered to the side, waiting, and Korra gazed at the Councilman with growing curiosity. Pushed as close as they were to each other, she forced herself to find her voice. “Actually, I was wondering, how long ago was it that you moved here? You seem well acquainted with Republic City given your age.”

There was a slow, painful squint of his eyes, but he answered her regardless. “I’ve been here since I was twenty-seven.”

“Oh, so decades ago?” She joked with a smug smile.

Cocking his brow with a tilt of his head - something of which that had Korra noticing the sharp edge of his jawline - Tarrlok snickered. “Careful, Avatar. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think lessons in mathematics are in order. But that was only a  _ little _ more than a decade.” He teased. “At any rate, I have to be well acquainted with the city if I wanted to hold a chair on the Council.”

“True.” She conceded. Korra opened her mouth to continue, but the barista called her number and she offered a muttered,  _ thanks _ , in return.

As they made their way back to their dimly lit corner, Korra was in many ways astounded that Tarrlok took his role as her first date in strides. He didn’t touch her more than necessary - or not at all given the crowded cafe - though the warm hand that settled on her back oddly comforted her, reassured her. The way he carried himself and played along with her feigned attempts of this so-called date, had her raising a skeptical brow as he poked and prodded her just as she was with him. It confused her to no end, though she tried to keep her questions at bay and her mind focused on practicing.

When they returned to their table, settling into her seat as if it were Naga’s side, Korra fell into a rhythm with him. It was… friendly, for the lack of a better word. Strange was it that she could easily talk to him when after the past few weeks told her otherwise.

Maybe it was the fact that this was pretend, rather than reality? It certainly helped knowing that he was being just as responsive as she was without the excessive vanity. Well, at least no more than she was, anyway.

Regardless, Korra didn’t even realize an hour passed as they spoke of inconsequential things, until the room began to clear out one by one. A part of her reveled in the solitude - it wasn’t entirely free of other people, because there were still a handful of couples that languidly stretched at their tables - but it was also unnerving knowing that they weren’t completely hidden.

Korra tried to push her worries to the side and concentrated on her piqued interest in the old fart. And interestingly enough, she discovered a few facts about one of Republic City’s Councilmen. She recalled the few things he mentioned from his lesson and, in turn, asked him.

His favorite color, while not a surprise given his Northern roots and the way he dressed, was light blue, just like her. Or ‘powder blue’, as Tarrlok corrected. He preferred his eggs runny, and more specifically sunny side up compared to her own of soft boiled. Other than politics, he’s interested in music and cuisine - or rather culture, in a general sense.

Korra had to sneak in a sly eye roll because of course he was interested in all these things that prissy, rich people were into.

She never wanted to know these things due to the fact that she intended to distance herself from acknowledging him other than a politician that happens to be Tenzin’s abhorrent colleague. But she thought back and nearly cursed underneath her breath that she put herself in this position.

The more they spoke, the more he proved her point in being a snob. When he had the time, free of his other commitments, he loved attending the hottest jazz club in Republic City, The Blue Bearcat, along with his friends. Even though she’d never been, an image of Tarrlok puffing on some cigarette, chortling, and sipping on a glass of imported Fire Nation wine with other egotistical men, came easily to her. Disturbing, because she was now becoming more and more familiar with him, but it certainly wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

When she mentioned his friends, Tarrlok adamantly refused to call them friends, and more acquaintances that occasionally mingled with one another simply because they were in the same social circles. Bemused, Korra then mentioned his family.

A part of her didn’t know what to expect. She had this notion that it’d be the picture perfect family. Maybe that his mother and father were utterly supportive of his career, wealthy, loving, intelligent, yet strict. She couldn’t discredit the fact that he was from the North. Maybe he even had a sibling or two. And with all things considered, it felt as if she were right in her assumption, but instead she was wrong.

There was a tautness in his muscles that wasn’t there before. He didn’t elaborate on much, other than the fact that his family wasn’t close and he consistently wrote to his mother. His father was immensely strict, and passed nearly a decade ago due to a grave illness. His mother, abiding in one of the more remote areas of the North, was apparently a warm, loving woman who lived with her younger sister. Tarrlok never mentioned whether or not he had siblings, but judging by the reluctancy in his body language, something told her not to push it like she usually did.

So, she left it at that.

The atmosphere, as much as she silently wanted to know more, was morphing into something dismal. It was affecting her as well, because in some ways she felt a weird sense of regret for him. That he wasn’t close to many people, or rather seemed guarded enough that he didn’t allow many people to grow attached to him, despite clearly having the city at the palm of his hands. He was the youngest member on the Council, right?

Korra didn’t want to think too much on the subject. The thought alone of feeling mournful for Tarrlok, of all people, didn’t sit well with her.

Instead, she reluctantly opted to ask him about his love life. A large part of her didn’t want to know, mainly because it unsettled her that, if he did have someone special in his life, how’d he explain this to them? That he was teaching her, the Avatar, about seduction. Korra couldn’t fathom it, and when he divulged with a wary smile, that he was single, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.  _ I’m not looking for anything, Avatar, if that’s what you're asking. Though, that’s to say I’m not opposed to it. _ He had revealed, finishing his tea.

Again, the topic doesn’t sit well with her, and she supposed it was due to the fact that it was merely Tarrlok who she was talking to. If it was anyone else, she had an inkling it would’ve been suitable for her to continue, but his tone always bordered on trifling and obliging. They exchanged stories of their life outside of Republic City, and it intrigued her. He was well traveled, roaming across the world before ultimately settling in the United Republic’s capital, and during his stay on the Council.

Korra leaned forward, cerulean gleaming with undivided attention as he recalled his journey throughout the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. She traded stories of her own, though she doubted it’d be any more interesting than telling him she used to sneak out of the compound in the dead of night just to see her parents. 

A combination of guilt and regret coursed through her muscles as she realized she really hadn’t lived her life to that degree. At least, not without having everyone she came to know worrying over her every move.

Despite everything, it was when there were only two other couples occupying the tables in the small extension of a room, did Korra decide to try something she knew he’d appreciate. Barely registering his words, she took his lesson into consideration as he reminisced his trip to visit the Fire Lady with the rest of the Council. 

Taking her fork and nodding as though she were listening, Korra leaned forward and scooped his partially eaten moon peach fruit tart. The taste, while subtle, was delicious as it danced across her taste buds.

And it tasted even better when she caught a glimpse of his stunned expression. His story forgotten, Tarrlok recovered easily and matched her by scooping the last bit of her mango fruit tart onto his fork and placing it in his mouth. He cleared his throat and she swore she saw the lightest dusting of pink on his cheeks, but she probably saw wrong considering how dim it was in their corner. Regardless, Korra wasn’t sure whether the slightest stirring in the pit of her stomach was because she seamlessly staggered him, or something entirely different.

At this point, she didn’t question it.

It’s when he eyed the clock on the wall that he decided it was time they stopped their lesson. Ten in the evening, the hands read, though Tarrlok muttered something or the other about Tenzin worrying about her at this time of night, with an undeniable eye roll.

“I’m shocked. You did rather well.” Tarrlok complimented as he tossed their trash into the bin near an empty table. 

Korra shrugged, tranquility rolling off her muscles for the first time in the day. “Well, what can I say? I have a great teacher.” She smirked.

A devilish, terse exhale left him as he tugged his coat back on, and Korra did the same with her anorak judging by the snow steadily falling outside of the warm confines of the cafe. “Korra, you’ll make me blush.” He teased, before taking his half of their untouched mochi and handing her her own. “Come,” he gestured.

Korra fell into harmony beside him, the confident bounce in her step not going unnoticed by her as they made their way out the cafe. “So, any homework this time or no?” She nudged his arm playfully.

“Not necessarily. Keep thinking of what you can improve on, but from my perspective, it’s not much, other than being more comfortable and confident in conversing.” He nodded.

A sense of pride overwhelmed her nerves. “Awesome.” She said, smiling triumphantly to herself. The high of performing well on their first fake date sang in her body, and she didn’t know if it was some dull form of playfulness because something about his praise gave her the courage, the gall, to even open her mouth and teasingly ask, “Are you going to treat me to that jazz club you love next lesson?”

Slightly stunned by her request, Tarrlok considered it for a moment as they strode the streets, before pausing and allowing a knowing smile curl his lips in some kind of hidden joke. “Sure, it ties in well with the lesson. Just prepare to push the boundaries a little, though you did dip your toes in the lesson a bit earlier than I expected.” Korra faltered at the implication. She did? Unable to answer, Tarrlok added, “I do have to say though, I think we’ll have to visit Flameo Tea again, their drinks are amazing.”

She nodded wholeheartedly before giving the shop an endearing glance from over her shoulder. Maybe she could take Mako.

It’d make for a great time, and if Bolin was there after a win from the Fire Ferrets, Korra could only assume they’d be just as rowdy as those that surrounded her and Tarrlok a mere hour ago.

Tarrlok offered to take her to the docks near Air Temple Island, though Korra awkwardly declined, telling him that she had Naga follow them and was probably napping somewhere at the park a few blocks away. Silently nodding, Tarrlok reminded her of their next lesson,  _ same day, same time next week _ , he uttered before bidding her a goodbye.

They went their separate ways and Korra could only feel a hint of dread within the bemused thrills of their next lesson. A part of her hoped she was prepared for the unknown.

  
  



	4. Lesson Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not going to lie, I had a little too much fun writing this chapter. Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

“Korra! There’s a present for you!” Ikki yelled, bursting the door wide open with a harsh slide that it rattled the walls.

Bristling, Korra bolted into a sitting position, awakened from her sleep. Despite the obvious dazed sensation of being abruptly woken, the room was spinning and her eyes stung with dryness, probably bloodshot if she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her mouth felt like cotton and her breath more than likely reeked of booze from the little she did get to drink from the night before.

From what she could remember, her and Team Avatar were playing some pai sho at Asami’s estate, before one of them - she couldn’t remember who, though she had an inkling it’d been Bolin - pulled out some aged cactus juice. It wasn’t much, just a shot - or maybe two - yet it was more than enough to get her disoriented.

Once some semblance of rational thought slowly trickled into her brain, Ikki’s words registered. As well as the fact that the little girl and her younger brother were jumping on her bed, giggling, and each jerk of movement sent dull pulsations against her skull.

Wait a minute. Present?

There was a moderately sizable box grasped between Ikki’s small hands. The wrapping was sleek and shiny, silver with the faintest hint of polka dots, while the rather large bow tied around the package was a shade of light blue. There were some flowers pinched between the wrapping paper and bow, starkly white as the snow outside, that had her immediately perking up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

It had to be from Mako.

They were talking about nonbending sports a few days earlier and he mentioned boxing. It sounded interesting - completely violent and rage inducing, but intriguing nonetheless - and the more he explained what it was, Korra needed to try it out with resources of her own. He had offered to pay for the gloves, though she declined simply because of the money they needed for the championship pot. She really didn’t think he’d go through with it.

Giddy, she tossed her thick sheets away from her body with a flick of her wrist, ignoring the slight dizziness she still felt from the lingering effects of cactus juice, and chased the girl around her room. Air whipped around her that caused Korra to nearly inhale her hair, and suddenly Ikki was lifted, sitting upon a large ball of air and riding along any surface, laughing wholeheartedly.

“Ikki! Hey!” She shot back belatedly. “Give it!” Korra chased, but Ikki was always a few centimeters out of her reach.

Meelo just stood on her bed, watching the whole scene unfold as chuckles of his own melded with his sister’s.

When she did manage to get ahold of the beautifully wrapped box, she snuck a pointed glare at the young airbender, holding the gift just out of Ikki’s reach, before untying the bow when she deemed it safe enough. Excitement coursed through her veins and she couldn’t stop the glower from melting into a thrilled grin. 

Shimmying the lid off, Korra’s face fell.

Definitely not what she had in mind. Maybe Tenzin bought this as a gift for Pema? There was a gorgeous dress folded at the waist, a few pieces of jewelry and matching shoes, and a dainty note lying on top of it with slanted penmanship. Confused, she took the note, eyeing the dress suspiciously.

From what she could see, it was stunning, if not a little intimidating. The fabric was a shade of deep emerald that she had an inkling came from a place she recalled a few White Lotus members telling her about when she was a kid. Zaofu, was it? Or was she misreading this and it was just an Earth Kingdom thing? The few pieces of jewelry seemed to be made of gold, and the heels that made her cringe the slightest bit were pointed enough that she had to narrow her gaze.

“Oooo, is  _ this _ from that Mako guy you’re into?” Ikki asked, already pulling the gown out of the box, pressing it to her small body and twirling around as though she were a princess dancing.

Korra shook herself out of her bewilderment and read the note in her grasp.

_ I doubt you have any formal attire other than the one you wore at the gala, but please, take this as a way to get into character for our next lesson. Or maybe just a way to feel the atmosphere and use it to your advantage as I’ve said before? Don’t think this is out of the goodness of my heart, even though I am rather generous, but the jazz club has a strict dress code. Do us a favor and clean up nicely. I’ll pick you up tonight at around eight. _

_ With warm regards, Councilman Tarrlok. _

She wanted to roll her eyes. Of course, it was from him. Giving the dress another once over, Korra should’ve sensed this was from the Councilman before reading the note. Despite her reservations, it was obvious that it’d been expensive. Probably costing her an arm and a leg if she did her research, but instead she shook her head and sighed.

“No, just some old guy Tenzin works with.” She unceremoniously tossed the note back into the box.

“Oh, Councilman Tarrlok?” Jinora added in question.

How long was she standing there? Spirits, she really needed to rethink drinking anymore cactus juice in the future.

“Yeah…” Korra answered slowly, folding her arms beneath her bust. The older sibling leaned against her door frame, already dressed for the day ahead of her and cooly sipped on a glass of moon peach juice. “How’d you know?”

“I saw him drop that off an hour ago. He told me to give it to you, but Ikki got to it first.” Jinora replied nonchalantly.

How long had she been awake? How long had  _ he _ been awake? Judging by the sun’s position in the sky, it was only seven in the morning.

“Him? Or his page?”

“Him.” She answered indifferently. Korra had to wonder why Tarrlok, of all people - especially when he used that poor page of his to the brink - would bring her a gift  _ himself _ at six in the morning… maybe even a little earlier? Jinora noticed the rumpled expression on Korra’s face in utter confusion as she tried to rationalize, let alone comprehend, Tarrlok’s motives. “What? I got up early to get a head start on my meditating and I saw him drop it off. There’s nothing to it, Korra. He’s probably just starting work early, too. Why? Are you interested in him?” Jinora pushed herself off the wall and meandered over to sit on the edge of Korra’s mattress.

Ugly heat crawled up Korra’s neck as she sputtered. What in spirits’ name made her think that? “What? Of course not!” She vehemently denied, flushing.

Jinora simply shrugged, pinching Tarrlok’s note between her thumb and index finger before her gaze quickly read it. Korra made a grab for the piece of paper, because that was  _ her _ note dammit, but Jinora was faster. “Well, this letter says otherwise. And that dress.” She pointedly glanced at the dress still in Ikki’s grasp.

“Jinora!”

As if this could get any worse, Ikki jumped up and down beside her and tossed the gown onto her bed, singing, “Oooo, Korra has a boyfriend!”

Korra groaned, her hands bunching into fists and her face pulled taut. Why was her cheeks still hot? Why was she feeling hot in the first place? Spirits, she needed to open a window.

Upon noticing Korra’s incoherent grumbling, Jinora took another sip of her drink and tilted her head to the side. “ _ Do _ you have a boyfriend? Is this a date?” Suddenly, Jinora’s eyes widened at the prospect, gasping and clapping her hands giddily. “I’ll be more than happy to help you get ready.”

Korra’s eye twitched.

That was the last straw. In no way was she allowing anyone else to get involved in this, least of all the airbending kids. She didn’t even want anyone to know about this except for the man teaching her! “Okay, all of you out!” She grabbed the backs of their clothes, carrying them all as if they were pups and dropping them in the hallway, before slamming the door shut with another rattle.

Leaning against the door and sliding her way down its length, Korra glanced at the mess that was her room and rubbed her hands over her weary face. 

How was it only seven in the morning?

—-

Korra caved.

She didn’t know how or why, but she did. And Jinora helped her.

What compelled the young airbender to help was beyond Korra’s comprehension, but she went with pity, and maybe even this weird sense of utter elation. A part of her was, in some ways, glad that the person that knew a relatively vague form of her predicament was Jinora. Korra didn’t want anyone getting involved in this, especially Pema or Tenzin - because she’d likely die out of mortification if they discovered she was getting private lessons on seduction from Tarrlok, someone who both evidently hated with a burning passion. And, as much as she didn’t necessarily like Tarrlok, she didn’t want him ending up hurt because of her request. 

She had to release a sigh of relief. At least this was Jinora. At least she could keep her promises, that she knew for sure.

As young as the airbender was, she knew quite a lot about makeup and hair and whatnot. Bemused, she simply watched her reflection in the mirror as Jinora pulled her hair into a bun, stray tendrils framing her face adoringly, before dabbing a few foreign products on her skin.

She always hated the feel of makeup, the thick goop made her skin crawl and itch just settling on the surface like a mask, but even she could tell whatever Jinora used was light enough to make her comfortable. Her skin looked smooth, her lips plump with gloss, her eyes shaded by the tiniest bit of brown on her lids through thick, sooty lashes. Once she slipped the dress on and the adorning jewelry, Korra couldn’t believe her eyes.

She looked girly.  _ Maybe _ even sultry if she squinted hard enough.

Not in a bad way, but it was definitely something she hadn’t been accustomed to. The last time was the gala, but that had been a somewhat traditional take on Southern formal wear. Try as she might, she had to give Tarrlok  _ some _ credit. The gown was cozy, utterly snug around her that it emphasized her curves in all the right places. A part of her had to wonder if he had his page secretly receive her measurements. She wouldn’t be surprised, though discomfiture seemed to tickle her arms at the thought.

Deep emerald with flecks of gold draped her body. The collar rose high with her neck - a sort of mesh fabric that showed some cleavage much to her dismay, before meeting with thicker material in a sweetheart neckline - sleeveless, and her waist cinched with gold. The hem grazed her ankles, though a slit dissected the dress dangerously, scandalously, high at the side of her right leg. A few gold pieces clasped around her forearms, and Korra swore she couldn’t stop herself from feeling a little unnerved.

She paced the perimeter of her bedroom anxiously, still trying to get comfortable with wearing heels with and without Jinora’s guidance as she waited for the Councilman. Korra didn’t have to wait long because it was only a few minutes before eight that Tarrlok arrived. She weaseled her way out of the temple without detection and nearly tripped on her way to meet with him at the docks, her heart hammering at her chest because some part of this reminded her of sneaking out of the compound to see her parents.

Only this time, it was a sordid politician.

However, once she caught a glimpse of him, Korra faltered in her step.

Instead of the three simple ponytails he usually sported, this time, all three were braided in different variations. He wore a monochromatic suit, and something within her stirred in the pit of her stomach… or did something drop? She couldn’t decide, but once that flattery-filled mouth of his opened to comment on her dress and makeup, she left it alone and  _ lightly _ punched his arm with a slight scowl. He nearly fell into the water, but she held some form of mercy for him and kept him from doing so with a jerk of his wrist.

What a baby.

The ride to the jazz club was awkward, though she sensed that was more on her part than his. More so, because she couldn’t stop fidgeting with the slit of her dress. She wasn’t accustomed to something so sinful on herself, that is. Of course, she’d seen these types of dresses out on display at high-end boutiques, and on some wealthy folks, but she never intended to wear one, let alone possess one.

Regardless, she kept quiet, opting to peer out the window, before striding into the Blue Bearcat with Tarrlok at her side.

“I honestly don’t know what I was expecting.” She muttered to herself, though it was enough for Tarrlok to hear.

Odd was it that it was called the Blue Bearcat, yet just like Flameo Tea, shades of crimson and gold adorned the jazz club. Elaborate lanterns melded with chandeliers that bordered on gaudy, lighting the room in warm, dim shades. One half of the large room was filled with scalloped velvet seats and candlelight tables, while the other a near empty dance floor and a jazz band playing their instruments. Even if it didn’t necessarily exude Water Tribe roots, it certainly felt like something the Councilman would frequent with his ‘acquaintances’. Wealthy patrons sitting at lavished tables, the scent of expensive alcohol and cigarettes hanging in the air, the few couples slowly swaying to a romantic song in each other’s loving embrace.

It was very Tarrlok, if not, even an Asami thing.

“Is that a good or bad thing?” He asked with a slight smirk, gesturing for her to follow.

“Good,” she smiled, cerulean straying on the band playing at the front of the establishment and a woman lethargically singing, before shaking herself of the mild exhilaration and offering him a glower without the usual venom. “But just because I don’t like you, I’ll say bad.” She added, flicking the same arm she punched a mere twenty minutes prior.

“I appreciate that, Avatar.” He said, casually rubbing his arm, wounded. Rolling her eyes at how much of a priss he was, she caught sight of a waiter with a platter of octopus fritters that caused her mouth to instantly water. 

Spirits, Tarrlok really knew how to get her attention.

Before she could make a grab for one, she nearly ran into another waiter with a platter of teetering flutes filled with champagne. She offered a hasty,  _ sorry _ , and made her way to Tarrlok’s side as she saw that icy, weary gaze directed at her. Irked, she tugged at her chair as he stopped at their table. Just like their previous lesson, he seemed to find a relatively private corner for them to occupy and for that she was immensely grateful. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you, have you been implementing my lessons on that firebender? It’s been, roughly, two weeks. You don’t want to miss your chance.” He asked, seating himself on scalloped velvet as she followed suit.

“I-uh… not yet. I was kinda hoping to get some grasp on these lessons before I do anything.” She answered sheepishly.

His brows rose in mild surprise. “Really? That’s shocking. Forgive me, but I was under this notion that you’d take any opportunity to blurt out your true feelings for the boy and the past few lessons would completely slip your mind.”

He was insulting her again. As underhanded as it was - because really it did sound like something she’d do - he had this stupid smile curving his thin lips, and Korra refrained from getting up and simply walking out to figure this seduction thing on her own.

But that was stupid. He’d only tease her for it and she’d grudgingly come crawling back, vexed, merely because she didn’t want to find another teacher.

Instead, she clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes towards the older man. “Look, I have  _ some _ patience, bub. I just don’t have any when I talk to  _ you _ .” Korra leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms underneath her bust, before her hardened expression melted a fraction as she considered the real reason why she hadn’t done anything with Mako yet. “And, well, I don’t want to scare him away.” She added.

“Oh, of course. How could I forget? I suppose you are rather intimidating, at least from what I can assume a teenage boy would feel when confronted by the Avatar.” Tarrlok quipped sarcastically as he signalled a waiter to their table with a quirk of his hand.

“Are you saying  _ you’re _ not, Councilman?” Korra questioned, flexing her muscles the slightest bit in a silent threat. A young man - little older than her from what she could see - came to their side. Tarrlok mumbled something about wine and the octopus fritters she saw, before meeting her eyes once again, pale blue swimming with dark mirth.

“Of course, not.” He chuckled softly. Insulted, yet utterly curious, Korra tilted her chin up and attempted to ignore the fact that the slight rumble in his laugh  _ still _ sent shivers down her spine. “Should I be?” Tarrlok added, silent challenge colored that infuriating smirk of his.

“I-uh…” She mumbled dumbly. Thoughts suddenly became incoherent and she couldn’t stop her brain from stuttering.

“It’s only in jest, Korra.” He responded as the waiter returned with the fritters, a bottle of - what she could see from the tiny label - imported Fire Nation wine, and two glasses. Tarrlok uttered a,  _ thanks _ , to the young man before he left once more, leaving them relatively alone. She flinched as he popped the cork out of its tight space with a snap and deftly poured their wine, dark crimson liquid that beckoned to her just as any alcohol had. “Alright, before we stray any further, lesson three: flirting. Or in other words, getting closer to the person you’re seducing.”

Korra slowly nodded because it suddenly made sense. “Huh, no wonder you bought me this dress.” She looked down at the undoubtedly expensive fabric that began slowly parting at the slit to expose her thigh and much of her leg.

Fortunately, he couldn’t see, given the table cloth obscured his view.

Tarrlok scoffed. “Avatar Korra, do you really think I’d be shallow enough to buy you a dress simply to see you in it? And not that there’s a dress code that I’m merely adhering to, as I’ve stated before?” The feigned innocence in his baritone gave away the fact that he was having fun teasing her. Sure, he may have done it purely for the dress code, because luckily, all the patrons were dressed in formal gowns and suits just as they were, but there was a tinge in there that indicated he also relished seeing her in something completely divergent of her usual sweats and turtleneck.

And, she highly doubted Tarrlok wouldn’t take the opportunity to flaunt his wealth even though it could’ve been used for something to better the city.

“Well, you did buy me that  _ other  _ dress for the gala, and you weren’t exactly blase with it, considering you got my measurements right, just like this one.” 

“Yes, well, as much as I know you’d like to think I would, I didn’t lie.” Tarrlok grasped his glass of wine and took a swig. “This is an important lesson because seduction is all about enticement. I know I reiterate this, but it’s essential-“

“That the little details matter?” Korra sweetly interrupted with a knowing smile.

He’d mention it several times just in the past two lessons and she already wanted to impatiently nod past the repeating points he’d made before they were forever ingrained in her mind. If this were any other person she sensed she could get away with it, but considering this was Tarrlok, she had an inkling he’d smack her hand with a flattened icicle or insult her in a reprimand.

Wearily, Tarrlok paused. Then nodded once. “Yes. Now, if you’re willing, I’d like to show you a glimpse rather than simply jump in and speak of the lesson.”

Show her? Why did he need to show her?

“Oh, uh, s-sure.” Korra stuttered nonetheless, taking a small swig of her own wine.

It’s familiar enough that she could taste the evident alcohol gracing her taste buds, and truthfully, she couldn’t detect anything different from cheap wine she bought from the market to this clearly expensive one.

The dark liquid was halfway down her throat when she felt the smallest of grazes underneath the table. Fortunately enough, their legs were covered by the draping cloth, but Korra nearly choked at the minute sensation of his legs lightly touching her own as he stretched his limbs languorously. The tables were small enough that it wasn’t that hard to merely move a few inches and she’d be touching him, but she didn’t want to notice that tiny detail to preserve her own sanity.

Though, she had to wonder if this was what he meant by ‘pushing the boundaries’. It’s hardly anything, a mere touch that if he didn’t warn her or explain to her this lesson was about flirting, she would’ve brushed it off as an accident. She guessed this was one of the reasons why he told her to prepare for this lesson if this was a small taste for what’s to come.

“See? Subtle.” He said proudly, taking a bite of the fritter and pulling away as though he wasn’t fazed.

Korra nearly gaped at him, and instead, opted to hastily scan the large room as if the people around them could notice something hidden from their prying eyes. Of course, there was nothing of the sort. If anything, she was the one that appeared frazzled out of the whole establishment. Cerulean met placid pale blue. How wasn’t he affected? Sure, it was a mere graze, but it was enough of a reason to have heat coloring her cheeks and her heart practically beating out of her chest. 

“Y-yeah. Subtle.” She responded sardonically. “So, what exactly is this then? Just practice?”

Tarrlok shook his head briefly. “No. It’s a variation of the lesson and practice melded together.”

“I don’t follow.” Korra’s mouth was left ajar, before taking a healthy gulp of wine.

“What I mean is, you need to incorporate these small actions of physical intimacy within the lesson. Think of it as a way to keep yourself alert to an opportunity, as well as an initiative to listen.” Tarrlok clarified, clasping his fingers together underneath his chin as his elbows braced against the table’s surface. “For instance, you did well last lesson in keeping the conversation flowing. If I  _ had _ to give you some commentary, it’d merely be more on the subdued flow of the actual topics. Instead of jumping from one subject to the other just to keep it from growing into awkward silence, you need to naturally flow into one topic to the next, although that just comes with weeks, maybe even months of practice, and I didn’t expect any of this to be perfect. At least not for the first handful of lessons.”

Korra’s face fell at his words. “So, I didn’t do that well, is what you're telling me.”

“You’re twisting my words, Avatar. You’re doing fine. I’m offering my criticism, but it’s not bad criticism. It’s so you can work on that area while practicing this lesson as well. In essence, so you can hone your newly budding skills rather than leaving it alone for one lesson and separating them in steps as if it’s that simple.” He said with a tilt of his head.

Considering his words, Korra reached for an octopus fritter and bit into it. A part of her didn’t realize how much harder seduction really was compared to what she originally thought. At first, she had this inkling it would be - like what he said - steps. She didn’t realize she’d have to incorporate all these lessons into future ones, let alone rekindle speech lessons she learned years ago. Even then, she barely paid attention.

Unconsciously chewing with furrowed brows, she shook herself out of her reverie. “Okay, so flirting? How am I supposed to incorporate speech with… physical intimacy? Do I just… you know, start  _ touching _ you… or…?”

Spirits, why did it sound so perverted when she said it like that? And why, among all things that were unholy, were her cheeks blazing with heat again? She chalked it up to the wine - alcohol always made her heated, right? - though Korra nearly pawed at her skin in frustration, having half a mind to refrain from doing so for fear that Jinora’s hard work would be ruined.

Something was so amusing to Tarrlok that he had to stifle a chuckle from bubbling in his throat. “Flirting isn’t always heavy petting, Korra. That’s just obscene groping if we jumped into that at this stage, and I’d rather not get thrown into Yue Bay for demonstrating a lesson.” He paused, taking another sip. Korra opened her mouth, but Tarrlok continued before she could utter some sarcastic retort. “But no, flirting is like foreplay-“

“Fore- what?” Korra interjected, utterly bewildered.

That political veneer he loved so dearly faltered for a fraction of a second as he sighed, evidently exhausted. “Please, tell me you’re somewhat acquainted with sex or sex education from your time at the compound?”

There was something almost pleading in his voice that she felt a little bad for having him go through all this with her. But she caught herself, internally shaking herself and questioning why she should feel bad for him when he didn’t seem to have any qualms with pushing her own boundaries. Regardless, she licked her lips, tasting the artificial flavor of strawberries on sticky gloss, before almost meekly meeting his eyes.

Of course, she had  _ some _ instruction on sex education, but it was more on the scientific - reproductive - basis rather than why exactly people did it for fun.

“Tarrlok, do you really think I’d be asking you to teach me about seduction if I couldn’t already do so on my own?” She asked levelly.

Another sigh was heard. Then he grasped the stem of his wine glass. “Spirits, how could I forget? You could barely form a sentence in an imaginary scenario on our first lesson.” He muttered into the glass with a roll of his eyes. 

“Shut up!” Korra scoffed, kicking his shin underneath the table, uncaring if anyone dared to look their way.

And there were.

“Ow!” Tarrlok hissed, leaning down to presumably cradle his wound. Cerulean orbs glanced around them to discover a few of the nearby couples observed her and Tarrlok warily. Sheepishly, Korra offered them an all too sweet smile, while she lightly tapped the top of his head in a sad attempt of an apology before they finally looked away. Red-faced, the older man glared at her. “That hurt, Avatar.” He sneered.

“Good.” She said cheekily, smiling into her glass of wine.

Baffled, Tarrlok’s mouth was left ajar as his body tensed. “You are an insolent child, you know that, right?” He grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go on with your fore- whatever, old man.” She offered him a dismissive wave of her hand.

She had heard that insulting nickname thrown around before from other stuffy old people, and when it came from him, she doubted it held its full weight of meaning. There was something about him that compelled her to think she held a soft spot in him, regardless of how she truly felt about the prospect of that, because he ultimately did agree to teach her about this. But she might’ve been reaching. Maybe it was just a ploy to get her to fall into line with his plans.

Actually, the latter sounded much more like the infuriating Tarrlok - the shit-eating politician - she was well acquainted with.

Tarrlok was very insulted, if not, his pride and ego evidently wounded. If he glared at her even more, Korra assumed his face was just naturally like that - the way his muscles pulled taut with narrowed icy eyes, the undignified scowl curling his lips, the combination of exhaustion and quelled ire rolling off of him in waves. “I’m not old, and it’s fore _ play _ . It’s a form of flirting. Teasing. Although, it is specifically in the context that leads to sexual intercourse. It can also slowly revolve around a long-standing session of flirting throughout the course of multiple dates. Now,  _ that _ , is truly an art form, I must say.” He explained with a gesture. “Flirting can be verbal and physical. Verbal involves different intonations in your voice, and I know that it’s going to be difficult for you, correct?”

Korra merely offered him a snarky yet all too sweet smile in response. Just to make his job harder, of course.

When she didn’t scoff or even make a move to utter another reply, Tarrlok cleared his throat with a clench of his jaw. “Now, you can do this by whispering in their ear, or having this lilt of sorts. Emphasizing and stressing certain words that can have a different meaning just between you and the other person.”

“Like what?”

“I-” He began. Then paused, thinking with a slight pout before another smirk replaced it. “Actually, you already did so as we were waiting for our order.”

“Really?” Korra deadpanned, obviously skeptical. There was no way in Koh’s name she flirted with him outside of her practicing. Even then, it was fake. That was completely ridiculous and utter garbage in her ears.

“From what I recall, it was when you asked if I was intimidated by you. You emphasized your words in regards to me, and in a sense - even though it’s the implication of bodily harm - it does hold some form of verbal flirting simply because of the intonations in your voice.” The usual smugness that radiated from him returned in spades, and Korra could only glower in regards to the older man, her patience running thin at his gall for even insinuating she would do  _ that _ on her own volition.

Especially with  _ him _ in mind. Clownery, that’s what it was. 

“You’re saying I flirted with you before practicing?” She questioned incredulously, an almost uncomfortable smile etching on her features. 

A terse exhale left his nostrils in amusement as he shrugged, his hands lifting in mild surrender before leaning into the soft cushions of his chair. “You said it, not me, Avatar.” She jerked her pointed heels to kick him again, though this time he artfully swiveled his crossed legs out from under the table. Charmed and provoked, Tarrlok attempted - and failed - to stifle the outright grin on his face. “But yes, certain tones or words can trigger enticement simply because of the implications that it entails. And in regards to physical, it involves what we’ve been discussing the past few lessons. Subtlety, stealth. Using your environment to your advantage.” He added. “For instance, we have a relatively quiet corner to ourselves considering the energy of a jazz club, correct?”

“Yeah…”

Cerulean orbs gazed around them. They really were a little secluded in the back corner of the jazz club. Hidden by the warm, dim lighting that played across their features endearingly - a little too endearingly in regards to the Councilman, if she had to grudgingly admit. Most, if not all, were back to their own world, completely enthralled in romantic whispers and sweet nothings as couples shyly grew closer and groups of friends spoke and chortled their way through stories, catching up as if time barely passed.

The songs the jazz band were playing melded into one another, all sounding as though the woman singing was longing for love, or something of that romantic nature. In all honesty, this wasn’t what she had in mind when it came to a jazz club. Sure, there’s jazz playing - the soft yet harsh sounds of a saxophone and trumpet cutting through the cacophony of people talking - but it was a lot more lax than what she expected.

She imagined people dancing, laughing, the energy matching that of the arena on the weekend games. Instead, it’s calming enough that even her nerves, as muddled as they were, were loose under his intense gaze. And above all, it certainly felt romantic.

Korra gulped, because she should’ve been here with Mako, but instead, she’s with Tarrlok. It wasn’t a  _ terrible _ ordeal, but just the way he spoke, her mind picking up on what he meant with the intonations in his voice, it was blatant that he was doing what she should have done from the start of this lesson. To implement what he’s teaching.

So, did that mean…?

Before she looked too far into that train of thought, Korra took another healthy gulp of her wine. “This atmosphere gives it a more romantic edge despite being in a rather public setting. It may be off-putting to some who aren’t fond of public affection and rather would like to keep that private, but for the sake of learning and getting you more comfortable with seduction, assume they do in this case.” They, meaning him, Korra nearly corrected, though she held her tongue lest he retorted with some other lie that made him think she was actually flirting with  _ him _ , and she’d have to resort to punching him again. “Now, there are small advances that speak volumes due to the insinuation. For example, in my case, while we’re talking, I can place a lingering touch here on your hand-” It was gentle enough that the slight scratch of his short nails against the back of her hand tingled with warmth. “Or like I did earlier, touch my leg to yours.”

Ignoring the fact that her heartbeat spiked, even the slightest bit, she shook her head. “Okay, but what if he doesn’t take the hint. Like I know  _ you _ would probably get it, but what if Mako doesn’t?”

Shrugging, Tarrlok merely sipped at his wine. “Use your femininity to your benefit.” He uttered, as if it were so simple.

Korra wanted to let out a bark of laughter at that. She had to admit, he had his moments, and he nearly got her with that suggestion. But the longer they sat in relative silence, Korra’s face gradually fell.

Spirits, he really meant it.

“I don’t have femininity, though.”

Snorting, Tarrlok placed his glass back down onto the table’s surface before leaning back and eyeing her critically. “Yes, you do.” He said. 

What in Koh’s name-?

Bemused, Korra’s brows furrowed as she stuffed the rest of her fairly untouched fritter into her mouth, just to prove her point. Instead of getting the reaction she was waiting for - the mild grimace or uttered reprimand - Tarrlok smirked. “What I mean is, lean forward to show some cleavage, though act like you didn’t mean it even when that was your intent. Offer some glittering eyes, linger on certain places a little too long before roving again. Perhaps, even mimic what I did, by touching their hand. I don’t want to give you everything on what you could possibly do, but rather suggest a few ways you can physically flirt with someone so you can use your imagination and surprise me.”

Spirits, hearing his already smooth baritone drop the slightest bit and mumble the word ‘cleavage’ didn’t sit well with Korra. Try as she might, she attempted not to dwell on that - along with the other questions at the back of her mind - when other pressing matters needed tending to. “But what if I’m too forward? It’s not really in my nature to be subtle.”

“I’ll guide you through it, Korra.” He reassured, though something about that only caused Korra to shift in her seat, restless for yet another reason she tried not to think about. “Just remember, small actions - especially at this stage of newly flirting - speak volumes. I’ll be lenient with this lesson and allow you to pause and consider if you’re being too bold. But in the future, you’ll have to put it to the test by incorporating it with a naturally flowing conversation.” He said, gesturing for her to start whenever she felt the impulse.

Nodding, Korra took a deep breath in, calming her slightly frazzled nerves and downed the rest of her wine just for good measure. “Alright.”

Something about that must’ve been amusing because Tarrlok gave her a somewhat dry look as his gaze flickered between her and her empty glass.

Despite it all, Korra straightened her spine and rolled her shoulders, conjuring some form of confidence and feeling the subtle thrum of alcohol coursing through her veins. It wasn’t nearly enough to get her mouth as loose as the cactus juice did the night before, but it did calm her despite all the reasons why she should be anxious.

Similar to their previous lesson, Korra jumped into conversation with him in relative ease. She began with the typical,  _ how was your day _ , and it felt as though she broke a dam to have him pouring out his frustration with the Council for, give or take, ten minutes. A part of her regretted even asking, but then she tried to look at any opportunity he was offering and used it to her advantage. While he rambled on about Tenzin, such a surprise when he mentioned her bald mentor, she grasped the half filled bottle of wine and poured some into her glass, refilling his near empty one as well. Especially when that irked dip in his brows was filled with obvious tension, only further proving her assumption that he was in some way an alcoholic out of sheer stress.

But that wasn’t the point.

Korra nodded at the appropriate times in his story, vaguely listening to him and more on the strangely hypnotizing sound of his voice. What could she say? As much as he was a great orator, the topic was much less interesting.

If she wanted to talk about Tenzin she would’ve asked.

Instead, he caught himself and suddenly stopped before he got worked up, more than he already was. He returned the question and she prattled on about her failed attempts of meditation, let alone receiving any breakthrough with her airbending, and pointedly questioned him about the gift he sent.

“By the way, what were you doing up so early in the morning? Jinora said you dropped it off yourself at, like, six.” She asked. Her interest piqued all the more when she caught a glimpse of pink dusting his features, though he hid it well behind a small swig of wine.

Why was he blushing?

The thought never fully formed. Brushing it off with a shrug, Tarrlok pointed out, “If you haven’t noticed, being a Councilman means I need to work a lot, Korra. Besides, I had a meeting with the Council to attend to.”

Such a lie that was.

“If that were true, Tenzin would’ve been gone, too. You know what I think?” Tarrlok’s brow cocked nonchalantly in response, though judging by his trained expression, Korra could sense he was mildly intrigued. “I think you’re a workaholic. You need to  _ relax _ , Tarrlok.” She enunciated, the insinuation not lost on him, even though she barely understood what she was saying. 

Maybe she was spewing some bullshit, but something about the way he was responding told her she was on the right track. Grasping at the opportunity, Korra leaned forward, just at the right angle for his eyes to flicker from her face to her cleavage, and back again.

She smirked triumphantly.

Cerulean remained on his and she caught the slightest darkening of pale blue. It reminded her of what happened earlier on in their lesson and she didn’t know how to comprehend something so small. Confused, she shoved it off to the side. It must’ve been the dim lights flickering, nothing else, right?

Despite her reservations, Korra learned quite a bit about Tarrlok just in the past few lessons.

That he played the tsungi horn when he was little more than eight and never took a liking to it. She nearly cooed at the picture her mind conjured of an adorable baby Tarrlok, but immediately caught herself. She internally shook her head. Why of all things was she now thinking Tarrlok was adorable? No, no, no.

That he both loved and loathed traveling to the Fire Nation, though more specifically Ember Island. He revealed it was simply because of the treasured memories he had there that it wasn’t as terrible as he previously thought. Korra assumed it was an old flame, or even a casual lover that caused him to look off towards the jazz band playing with something akin to yearning. But instead, it was some stupid play that he attended.

Despite resisting the urge to, her eye twitched. Seriously? A play? About forbidden lovers?

She wanted to roll her eyes, though allowing her feigned act to falter even more than she already allowed, would be her downfall in the long run.

Apparently, it didn’t fail to bring a few tears to his stinging eyes because he chalked it up to seasonal allergies as he sipped at his wine, pale blue scanning their surroundings. However, he was transparent enough that she concluded he was just a poor sap who was fond of the theatre. And that he was merely a man who was a sucker for romantic bullshit. 

No wonder he agreed to do this for her.

Yet the more he tried to save himself, the more she couldn’t decide whether to tease him mercilessly for it, or to rub her temples in weariness. Instead, she cooed teasingly, something of which had him pouting even more, before muttering that the only reason why he despised the island was simply because of the humid weather’s effect on his hair. In her mind’s eye, Korra imagined Tarrlok’s normally prim and perfect long hair had morphed into a frizzy mess.

Maybe even as he lounged on some towel at the lip of the coast, basking in the sun’s rays, and frustratedly attempting to tame his disheveled locks with that endearing pout she’d seen a few times. Before she could think better of it, Korra closed the short distance between them and reached to grasp one of his three braids. The silky texture against the pad of her fingers felt nice and a part of her didn’t even realize how close they were as she toyed with his braided strands.

Icy orbs widened a fraction - enough to tell her that she was doing something right - though Tarrlok recovered relatively quick, almost emboldened. If she was on the receiving end of this, she’d probably excuse herself to the nearest bathroom, though she doubted any of that would help her cause in trying to seduce Mako if she couldn’t get comfortable around her supposed teacher.

Regardless, his words echoed in her mind as it had the past few weeks,  _ surprise me, prove me wrong, own up to it, so to speak. _

A few ideas conjured in her mind, but she couldn’t decide if it was subtle enough or too bold for the second date.

Throwing rationality out the window, she tested her theories. From pulling away in silent challenge after teasingly twirling the braided ponytail between her fingers to smirking at the way she rattled him, she received his undivided attention and a soft tone to his already smooth voice. It caused the tiniest of shivers to course down her body, a detail she adamantly brushed away, though his gaze darkened upon pale blue, and held some mixture of quelled adoration and enthusiasm. 

It was fascinating, of course.

Words seemed to be spilling past her lips as the conversation continued, and in all honesty, Korra didn’t know if any of it made sense. She’s little more than distracted by the tempting gleam in his eyes that was directed at her and the fact that he looked somewhat - _ somehow _ \- appealing under these warm lanterns. So distracted was she that she barely registered the gentlest of grazes against her skin as his fingers roved in soft circles over the back of her hand, and paused.

Coherent thoughts stuttered in her brain, but she tried to remain unfazed, as if this was completely normal between the Avatar and a Councilman. She spoke of… something she couldn’t bring herself to fully understand, but it must’ve been enough for him judging by the slight nods he offered her.

Pausing, Korra considered the soft touches he graced her with, let alone his hands. They were large, of course. Maybe even considered menacing from different angles. However, they also held prominence, poise, prowess.

All of which he had in abundance.

Heat began flickering low in her abdomen. Swallowing over the growing lump in her throat, she clenched her jaw and mirrored his actions, and delicately - deliberately - trailed indecipherable patterns at the back of his hand.

Why she was still speaking, much less had the gall to openly flirt with the Councilman was beyond Korra.

Subconsciously mentioning something in regards to the task force and spending time with him, she smirked as she brought up how much she  _ relished _ his company. It was obviously a ploy to puff him up with confidence - despite all the reasons why he had such a big ego in the first place - but she tried to choose her words wisely regardless of the fact that she was complimenting Tarrlok.

With a subtle shift to her right, Korra was encouraged by him responding and resumed testing her ideas. Another glimpse of cleavage. Then her lingering touch. And, ultimately, his answering sly smirk.

Honestly, she felt as though she were a school girl confronting a crush for the first time. Though this was completely feigned, right? She relentlessly reasoned that the way her heart hammered at her chest, or the subtle thrumming within her was due to her honing those subpar acting skills, but it sounded more of a stupid excuse than anything.

Instead, she shoved it off to the back of her mind.

After a while, Korra could truthfully say, she didn’t know what they were talking about anymore. She hadn’t before, but it was only proven further when she focused on simple actions rather than her words. Of course, she listened, but the words and their meanings were barely registering when his skin was just as heated as her own. She pushed it further by teasingly, playfully, plucking his nimble fingers with her own. The slight scrape of her nails was evidently enough to get him to reciprocate, no matter how small his movements were.

A small part of her realized that, if they were ever found out, this’d be one of the most scandalous stories to grace the tabloids. But those concerns were miles away.

Cerulean strayed on the hypnotizing depths of his eyes, slowly roving down to his defined nose, to his determined lips that smiled just enough for her to see straight white teeth. Beyond that was the sharp edge of his jawline, the subtle pulsing of an artery at the side of his neck, and the crisp collar of his dress shirt.

Korra refrained from going any lower lest she was discovered with the evident fiery flush, but it didn’t matter when she met his eyes, something victorious glimmered within pale fire.

Toying with his long fingers, she had to duly note his skin felt amazing against hers, and it was against all of Korra’s expectations that she was even feeling these strange things for  _ him _ , of all people. She nearly cursed underneath her breath. That these odd yet addicting sensations of stirring heat at the pit of her stomach was - most of all - supposed to be an act

Yet, she knew she couldn’t fake any of this.

As he spoke of… well, she wasn’t quite sure, and frankly didn’t care, she chewed at her lower lip, nearly dazed. Upon realizing her glass of wine was empty, she reached for his with her unoccupied hand and took a sip of the crimson liquid. Lethargically, deliberately, she tasted the wine with every fiber of her being. Yet one detail nearly set her ablaze. Most of her gloss had worn off at this time of night, but there still, an imprint of her lips remained on his glass. Something about that intensified the stirring. Was it simply because of the implication? But then, what was the implication? Was it because of the fact that it was proof that she was taking this a lot more seriously than she intended? She didn’t want to know.

However, it was subtle enough that she could’ve chalked the slight falter in his voice to the fact that the song stopped before melding into another.

Heartbeat hastening the slightest bit under his hooded gaze, Korra felt a flare of  _ something _ intangible shift. Whether it was feigned or not, it caused her cheeks to flush at his undivided attention and utter fascination. 

Instead of focusing on the conversation like she should’ve done for the past hour, she vaguely dwelled on the realizations that tickled the back of her mind. The fact that everything around her was affecting the way she saw him. She tried to rationalize these bemusing emotions that only now were beginning to well up in her and she found a few plausible ones. Surely, it was merely because of the lighting… or the soft jazz… or the wine… or even just the lesson on flirting in general, right?

No. It didn’t sound convincing to her, and despite all the reasons why she shouldn’t have done this - or maybe she should have since this was practice - a part of her was restless.

Regardless, she firmly attempted to prioritize the lessons and pondered aloud the fact that they were at a jazz club, yet not many were dancing. He entertained her, because apparently the few bands that usually played at the establishment weren’t there tonight, and thus setting a more subtle, romantic mood compared to the typical energetic buzz. Korra nodded, pursing her lips as she considered his words and imagined a lively version of the Blue Bearcat.

It would’ve made a much more interesting experience for the both of them, and maybe she wouldn’t have come to that daunting realization that these lessons weren’t all for naught when she inadvertently began playing at seduction with a Councilman, even though it’d been a mere two lessons prior. However, it was someone twenty years older than her, someone who clearly had questionable motivations and morals.

Someone who she, admittedly, found strikingly handsome in his own endearing and aristocratic yet menacing way.

He spoke of the usual occurrences at the jazz club, despite the peculiarity. When with his ‘acquaintances’, they’d casually talk of recent stories and events - more than likely politics that tiptoed around legalities - and calm their bodies with the familiar scent of nicotine hanging in the air. Something small shifted, as if he knew where this was leading, and that infuriating smugness rolled off him in spades. When with a date, he’s fond of dancing together - slow and upbeat - or merely teasing them through bold insinuations of what the rest of the night entailed.

Heart racing with excitement, and beyond her comprehension - but at this point, she didn’t question it - Korra’s curiosity bested her as she audibly swallowed over her dry throat. Spirits, if she didn’t know any better, she would’ve assumed his statement was entirely, wholly, directed at her. Genuine and enticing all the more.

But if he did this with a regular date, why hadn’t he shown her the same treatment?  _ If this was a  _ real  _ date, I’d be much more bold.  _ He had uttered teasingly, tilting his glass for the last healthy gulp of wine.

Emboldened, Korra’s imagination fluttered at an idea that she could only assume would be her undoing in this lesson, or prove her potential further. Chewing at her lower lip, she lightly trailed the pointed tip of her heels from his ankle, sneaking underneath the pant leg of his trousers, and up his shin.

He shouldn’t have taken a swig of his wine because Tarrlok nearly choked on the intoxicating drink. Another proud smile couldn’t be stifled when he coughed into his fist and regained some semblance of clarity, moved even the slightest bit under her ministrations.

Unrelenting, out of morbid curiosity, she crossed that blurred boundary and gently repeated the motions of her foot.  _ Why does it have to be a  _ real  _ date to show me? _

His skills in seduction, in comparison with her own, were largely out of her depth. A daring smirk intensified as he prodded in return, and grasped her ankle underneath the table’s surface.  _ It’s much too early to show that type of flirting, Avatar. Perhaps next lesson. _

Sweltering heat shot up her spine at the insinuation, at the fact that his firm hand had yet to release her ankle and had the gall to delicately stroke her skin with the pad of his thumb. Spirits, if she could, her body would’ve melted at his touch. Yet something about that, through the daze, the reciprocated banter that dipped into dangerous territory, the utter realization that her body relished what he was doing - his words, his small gestures - and most of all, the realization that she  _ wanted _ him despite all the alarms blaring in her mind, it had her heart thumping wildly in her throat.

She couldn’t do this, least of all with him when these confusing feelings were distracting her all too greatly.

Mildly panicking at what this truly meant - for the future of these lessons, and the future of her nonexistent relationship with Mako - Korra audibly gulped, eyes widened and muscles pulled taut, before hastily mumbling something about needing to use the bathroom.

She needed air. And maybe even a place where she could think rationally about this, without him in her vicinity.

When she hurriedly made her way out of the jazz club, leaving him utterly alone to finish their fritters, Korra assumed this was one of the last times she’d see Tarrlok in this eye-opening light, let alone on relatively good terms. This really wasn’t something she needed at the moment. With an adamant shake of her head, she refused to acknowledge that she felt the same things for  _ him _ just as she did with Mako. 

Yet it wasn’t completely a lie she thought she believed, and it scared her.


	5. Lesson Four

Numerous thoughts fleeted in his mind as the week slowly progressed. Some strange, some critical and calculating, but most bemusing and tiresome. The more he dwelled on it, the more he realized how much of a conundrum he had been in.

Korra had left him that night after a poor excuse of needing to use the powder room. He had sensed it was a lie, her expression of embarrassment and trepidation was enough of an indication, let alone her racing heartbeat. At that point, though, his judgment had been effectively dulled simply because of her ministrations. As sick and pathetic as it might’ve sounded, even in his own assessment of the situation, it delighted him that she was offering this form of intimacy in regards to him. Of course, it was feigned. He had to repeatedly remind himself of that small detail, as well as the fact that this was all for the sole purpose of her seducing that boy she was smitten with.

But he couldn’t escape the  _ other _ detail that made him a complete fool out of all this. He was a man of thirty-eight. Twenty years her senior.

The thought alone was disconcerting that he could even hold these emotions for someone her age, and of course, it had to be the Avatar, no less. His father must be rolling in his grave. Or maybe trembling with rage?

A wry cackle left him at the thought. Destroy the Avatar? How could he have been so foolish to hold such a fondness for her? It incessantly emerged to the forefront of his mind at the most inopportune times. Whenever she smiled or playfully insulted him - something of which caused a tingle of enticement to course down his spine - and he always cursed underneath his breath that Yakone must’ve cursed him from beyond the grave, just to make his life a living hell than when he was alive.

But by the spirits, was it tantalizing.

The teasing touch of her fingers against his long ones, the way her heated skin felt against his. He had to silently ponder whether or not she used some form of firebending to emphasize that detail, and if she did, he had to give her his praise. Then of course, her sipping from his glass of wine - the imprint of her lips, let alone the soft traces of that gloss surely was enough to get his thoughts racing as to how it’d feel against his own - and that nearly torturous trail of her foot.

The gall she possessed never ceased to amaze him, because one way or another, he assumed she’d be cowed by the mere notion of flirting with him. He acknowledged that he was hardly the type she’d go for. For one, he wasn’t that firebender. And another, he wasn’t an athletic probender. However, he was certainly surprised when she gave herself to that character, that facade of temptation. At some points, sure, there was some hesitancy, but for the duration of the lesson, she’d been doing well. A little  _ too _ well, in his opinion.

It must’ve been enough to effectively grab his attention because the conversation, while superficial, was the complete opposite to her actions. A large part of him didn’t mind the fact that she was focusing on the physical rather than verbal - it was only the third lesson, after all. What she lacked in speech she made up for in contact. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but to get aroused by that.

It was sick. He acknowledged that, especially when this was for that firebender of hers, but he couldn’t stop that familiar tingling coursing through his veins. He couldn’t stop himself from reciprocating, after the whole night of being meddled with. There was only so much a man could take, but maybe he was focusing on his sex drive rather than rationality.

However, when he realized she wasn’t returning, he had to bitterly admit, it disappointed him. Not necessarily her, per se, but himself.

He knew it was because of his actions that she panicked. And it was one that he adamantly refrained from occurring. Previous lessons, he allowed her to take it at her pace, though he guided her with a gentle push. That night, he had the tenacity to match her despite his brain from telling him he shouldn’t.

And in retrospect, he shouldn’t have done that.

It was a hit to his ego and pride, but he knew her well enough that he knew she’d come crawling back to him. She’d been completely enamored with that boy that she wouldn’t have any other choice but to come back to him, lest she decided to pursue another teacher. All in due time, he guessed.

But when she’d been pointedly avoiding him, Tarrlok’s patience dwindled. It wasn’t the fact that she was avoiding him that made some spark of ire slowly rekindle in his body, similar to her refusal to join his task force weeks prior.

No.

It was the mere fact that he could detect her heart rate hastening at every sight, let alone mention of his name in her vicinity. Was it out of anger? Annoyance? Nervousness? He first noticed it when she walked the corridors of City Hall with Tenzin.

He quite literally caught sight of her from the other end of the hallway, and within a fraction of a second, Tarrlok detected the stiffness in her shoulders as they drew up and her heartbeat followed accordingly. Another time it had been him merely making his way to the briefing room he used for the task force. He had heard one of the members hurriedly announce his arrival -  _ Shhh! Tarrlok’s here! _ \- from the threshold, and that familiar spike of tautness immediately followed.

Tarrlok was fascinated, curiosity piqued, because it was the complete opposite of how she ended their previous lesson, though vexation quickly replaced it.

It’d been halfway into the week that the task force was called for an emergency briefing. Not even an hour into the meeting, they were dressed in their uniforms, and quietly yet hastily making their way to Dragon Flats Borough. Odd was it that this raid reflected what he recalled imagining from their first lesson, a training ground for chi blockers in a hidden warehouse, but maybe he was remembering it differently. The raid had been a success, but even he couldn’t conclude it wasn’t without a few hiccups.

A few that very nearly pissed him off.

Of course, that ire was directed towards the one person who intrigued him in many contrasting ways. Korra. She’d been distracted, as she had been the past handful of days. Yet he desperately wanted to grasp her wrist, pull her aside, and ask what in Koh’s name was wrong with her, considering she got a shallow cut on her cheek from a nearby Equalist with a dagger.

Those irate musings came to an abrupt halt when she nearly got captured a moment later, cornered by two of Amon’s goons. Fortunately, he kept an eye out for her, but when he came to send two large waves of water towards the masked idiots before freezing them with a clench of his fists, Korra’s brow twitched and her mouth curved into a scowl.

Never in his life had he dealt with someone so volatile as the young Avatar. How he still managed to hold some emotions of adoration towards her was even more of a mystery. One minute she was flirting with him - genuinely from what he could sense, or if not, a  _ very _ elaborate aim of acting, though he highly doubted she was capable of that - then the next tense as a rock and shooting him obvious glowers. Him coming to her aid wasn’t any different.

She scoffed at him, uttering some words that she ‘could’ve handled it on her own’. He had to reel in his patience then, biting his own tongue from letting a few insults spill that he tasted blood.

Regardless, her gratitude didn’t come, much less her explanation as to why she was acting the way she was. And he didn’t expect to hear it on her own volition, mainly due to her own stubbornness that matched his own.

He’d been itching to pull her aside at every opportunity they were in the same room. But she made it a point to avoid him, slipping past him all the more ardently. However, as he dwelled on these events within the near week since their previous lesson, Tarrlok duly noted one thing that confused him wholly.

Korra almost always had been jesting about sex, or anything in regards to crudity.

As raunchy and vulgar as the jokes were - it truthfully made him wince as he’d walk past her and some other member of the task force - if she wasn’t tense, she’d be throwing her head back, slapping her thigh, and tearing up from laughter. Then, as soon as he’d be out of sight, everything would return to relative normalcy.

It bewildered him to no end.

At this point, though, the dull throbbings at his temples ached more than he could bear, and he didn’t dare question anything that could be brushed off as frivolous. Instead, he supposed it was merely her attempting to get a reaction out of him.

—-

It’s been exactly a week since the last he was able to speak to her alone. The last everything seemed to be cordial. Until their last lesson ended rather roughly, and it weighed on him more than it should.

Strange was it that he knew her aggression was directed towards him -  _ when had it not _ , he had to question sardonically - yet there was something tickling the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. This was different from what he was accustomed to. There wasn’t the genuine degree of hostility he knew she could possess, similar to the times before his requesting her assistance with the task force.

No. There was something more to this, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. He tried to explain it away as some idiotic angle of her projecting her irritation onto him. Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn’t.

There was just something completely odd about this that he couldn’t let go.

Even as he perched himself against one of the empty tables, Tarrlok’s mind wandered. He was waiting for the right moment to approach her, not wanting to corner her, nor did he want to resort to coercing her just as he had at the gala, but he needed to speak with her, if not for some form of a truce between them, but surely for his sanity.

Korra leaned against a wall across the room and spoke with another member of the task force, Tseng, just within his ear shot. Deliberate or not, he had to clench his teeth at that. She grasped the strap of her duffle bag with one hand while the other gestured in vague movements as she mumbled something trivial to the younger man. Well, older than her and certainly younger than Tarrlok, that was for sure.

Tarrlok didn’t want to admit to himself that her deliberately avoiding him, offering her attention elsewhere, and intentionally doing everything in her power to spark some ire in him seemed to produce that grotesque green streak of envy. Jealous of what exactly? Other than her on speaking terms with quite literally everyone else, compared to him, he wasn’t sure.

He chalked it up to the fact that she wasn’t complying with his plans. That she was a brat who couldn’t accept reality, let alone responsibility. That she was simply avoiding him out of some foolish reason to get him angry, and despite himself, it was working. But maybe he was letting his true feelings for her obstruct what might have been going on. Maybe he just needed some cactus juice to drown out his frustration.

Absentmindedly, Tarrlok sifted through the report of a successful raid near Cabbage Corp headquarters, though his thoughts lingered on the young Avatar. However, even as his attention never swayed, he had to nod to himself with a sly smirk. It’d been a productive night - from briefing the team to the excursion of a small warehouse that’d been hiding new Equalist garb, from the raid running smoothly to triumphantly indulging in the press with the Avatar at his side, posing, holding up an Equalist glove that in many ways, symbolized their power combined.

It was exhilarating to say the least. 

This was what he wanted with her. To save the city from the shackles of criminals, terrorists. From people like Yakone. To bring justice and peace. To bounce off one another in an unspoken rhythm, that had them moving in tandem. And having her do so willingly after all week of shooting him vexed glares, intrigued him. It had to be today that he pulled her aside. She seemed to be in a good mood, considering she laughed much more freely around him, her heart rate only hastening the slightest bit as he neared, but he didn’t sense it was from anything that he needed to approach delicately.

In fact, he might’ve presumed it was the opposite.

Pale blue braved a glance up at the young woman as she released a bark of laughter at some joke the other man muttered. Even he had to admit, her laugh, as boisterous as they were, was something he knew he could get used to hearing, especially if it was at his expense. Tseng nudged her bicep and embarrassingly enough, he flushed a bright crimson before looking away and appearing as though he wanted someone different to accompany him after she replied with something Tarrlok couldn’t catch.

It was probably for the best he didn’t, in any case.

Taking that as a sign, Tarrlok closed the file with a snap and made his way to the two, head held high.

“Tseng,” he said, bowing his head in greeting as the younger man followed suit. Turning to Korra - whose smile was already faltering - Tarrlok grazed his fingertips to her elbow and regarded her with an overly diplomatic smirk. “Avatar Korra, I’d like to speak with you alone, if you have a moment.”

Cerulean flickered reluctantly between him and Tseng for a moment, and abruptly heaved a suffering sigh. “Y-yeah, sure.” She stuttered grudgingly. She muttered a few words to the other man with a roll of her eyes before following behind him, and above all else, slouching.

He had to give her some praise for doing all the things he pointedly instructed her to refrain from.

As much as he tried not to, he focused on the subtle beat of her heart, much less the constant, hypnotizing, thrum of her blood. Similar to the past week, he detected the slightest spike in that pounding muscle at the center of her chest. Tarrlok assumed it was due to some irrelevant thoughts of hers, but considering the span of a week, he had a strong inkling it was simply because of his presence that her breathing became even the tiniest bit erratic.

For what reason, other than his gall that matched her own that night, it was still completely beyond his comprehension, and he doubted he’d figure it out on his own when she was still stubbornly silent.

It was eerily quiet between them. Even more so now than when she requested these lessons a few weeks prior. The dull sound of their footsteps reverberating within the corridors of City Hall grated on his nerves, but he pushed it to the back of his mind when he heard a large inhale behind him.

Once he unlocked his office doors, and gestured for her to take a seat as he comfortably took his own, he eyed her critically. Almost childishly, Korra dropped her duffle bag to glossed tiles before plopping herself into the seat across from him. She was frustrated - that much was obvious - but also impossibly nervous. For what? He wasn’t quite sure. Her muscles were stiff, pulled taut, despite the fact that her legs were splayed languorously in front of her and she slouched considerably low in the chair. Her eyes strayed on the corner of his desk rather than meet his own in silent challenge as she was prone to. Her arms were crossed underneath her bust and her brows furrowed with a deep dip of tension.

Spirits, if he didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed Tenzin revealed yet another reason why he loathed him, and Korra being the impressionable girl that she was, believed her mentor without hesitation.

Tarrlok had to shake his head and take a leveled inhale of oxygen to refrain from escalating their predicament, and ultimately furthering her ire towards him. Well, it seemed as though he was wrong about her good mood with a single glance to her face. Undignified was what it was.

As if sensing his intense scrutiny, Korra blurted a vexed, “What?”

There it was. An uttered question that had her voice tainted with displeasure.

Smirking, Tarrlok tilted his head to the side, pale blue orbs never leaving her. “You know, I rarely get rendered speechless, much less intrigued with other people. But you have successfully done both within the span of a week.” He said with quelled perplexity.

It was then that Korra glanced up at him, bemused. “You’re welcome…?” She drawled, evidently undecided whether or not it was a compliment or insult.

Truthfully, it was both, but he wasn’t about to confirm her suspicions.

Leaning forward and steepling his fingers, Tarrlok lowered his lids. “Korra, as much as I hate to admit it, my patience is running thin. Did I do something to offend you? Are these lessons something you still want to pursue? You did leave rather abruptly last week, and have clearly been avoiding me.”

Again, she was doing exactly that, avoiding him. Not him altogether - because she was still responding despite everything - but his eye contact as she glanced at anything but him, shrugging and swiping at her nose with the back of her hand. “It was nothing. I suddenly remembered Tenzin needed me to babysit the airbending kids. I was just trying to fulfill a promise. And yeah, I still want to go through with these lessons.”

Judging by her heartbeat, it was a lie. In regards to the former, at least. Tarrlok wanted to rub his hands over his exhausted face, because time ticked by and she was still acting like the childish girl he saw on the newspapers. It was as if these lessons were completely useless, and her brashness and stubbornness returned tenfold.

“Right,” he sighed with a clench of his jaw, doubtful. “I must ask. If that was the reason, why did you look as though you saw a ghost? Or go through the whole ordeal of telling me you needed to use the powder room and never came back? It was disappointing to discover my student left me in such a rush, let alone  _ lied _ to me. Am I  _ that  _ abhorrent?” 

“Of course not.” She denied. Just to check, and out of his morbid curiosity, it was true. Even he deemed it as odd, the obvious lies and contradictions in her behavior and words. “Completely the opposite, in fact.” She uttered hastily underneath her breath.

It was just audible enough for him to hear, though he couldn’t make any sense of it considering her attitude, let alone the fact that she acted as though she never said a word. Because if she could, she would’ve been whistling at that moment, but instead, she opted to frustratedly look out the window to her right.

“Pardon?” He questioned, utterly fascinated.

“Nothing!” She shook her head.

Narrowing his eyes a fraction, Tarrlok leaned back into his chair with a slight creak and deadpanned, “Really?” Judging by the squeak in her voice, it certainly wasn’t nothing.

“Mhm,” Korra nodded. “Maybe you really are old and you’re just imagining things I didn’t say.” 

He wanted to roll his eyes, but had half a mind to refrain himself lest she punched him - again - or even decided to repeat bending some water onto his face. They were going around in endless circles if this continued. Above all else, she was proving his point. What point exactly, he didn’t know, but it was enough to chalk it up to her odd behavior that he needed answers and he loathed going about this conversation in such a meandering way. Utterly exhausted, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, then why have you been avoiding me like the plague?” He asked. When all he was met with was a purse of her lips and utter silence, Tarrlok sighed. “No answer?” He pressed.

It was then that she finally looked at him, and held his gaze for more than a few seconds at a time, and shook her head. “No. There’s just other stuff going on in my life that I need to put my attention to rather than you all day, every day.”

He hummed in response, considering her words. Who claimed he needed her attention ‘all day, every day’? In all honesty, they saw each other a maximum of two times a day and sometimes not even at all, though that’s simply because of Tenzin insisting on taking her to City Hall as though  _ she _ was the one that needed babysitting, and her respected duties with the task force. A large part of him wanted to bring up the fact that she acted strangely when he was around - the vulgar jokes yet the juxtaposing tautness of her body language - but Tarrlok deemed it unnecessary when he heard her audibly gulp.

He supposed it could wait for another time.

Sighing, Tarrlok eyed her once more and conceded. “Well, since you’re clearly hiding something from me, and since you’re here, we could kill two raccoon-crows with one stone, and do a lesson now, if you’re willing.”

Oddly enough, Tarrlok duly noted her muscles loosening. He didn’t know what to make of the young woman. An enigma, surely, but that’s to say he wasn’t either. He was accustomed with subtly picking apart any man and woman that came his way, deceiving and manipulating them, in order to get what he wanted. Of course, this began solely for his benefit on the Council, but even he had to admit that now those lines blurred. Tarrlok assumed this would be the case, in regards to Avatar Korra, despite his feelings for her.

She was an open book, utterly easy to read. And it almost disappointed him that she wasn’t that much of a challenge when he first met her on Air Temple Island. She wore her emotions with brute force and rashness, but now, he was surely misreading this, right? That there was something surreptitious about her, and he was only proven further as she scrutinized him critically in return.

Nodding, Korra readjusted her position and relaxed the slightest bit in the chair. “... Fine.”

What?

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes, reluctance prickling at his nerves.

What made her agree was beyond him, though it was enough to have his thoughts race, contemplating at what this could possibly mean. No, no, no. He internally shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. Leaving it behind, he decided it wasn’t worth racking his brain over at the moment.

Mirroring her, Tarrlok heedfully nodded once. “Good, lesson four: getting comfortable with physical and verbal intimacy. Because our last lesson ended so abruptly-“ he gave her a pointed glance, and instead of sheepishly looking away, Korra merely allowed a mocking small smile to curve her lips that only irked him further. “We'll be continuing it, and more than likely next lesson as well, though a more advanced form, if you will. Now, this lesson is rather short, considering I went over the concept of it last time. This time, however, it involves shifting from subtlety to a slight tenacity. It’s a small shift to something greater. I recall mentioning it isn’t obvious groping, because even that alone is just grotesque, and that is still applicable, but this is more playful.” He instructed, still watching her for any indication that she’d flee just like last time.

There was none. Rather, there was something she deliberately hid from him behind placid cerulean. Almost as if that irate mood of hers just moments prior had washed away, and was replaced with something he couldn’t decipher.

“Playful? Was what we were doing not considered playful?” She asked, stretching her limbs with a delightful pop and crossing them at her ankles.

“Yes and no. The atmosphere was certainly more serious than I intended, but that was due to factors out of my control, and that in its own way affected both us and the lesson. While your actions were in of itself playful, because most of the time, flirting  _ is _ playful, it was leading to something profound too quickly.” Tarrlok thought back to his assumption on why exactly she left - him matching her flirtatiousness with his own, even though he shouldn’t have done anything, in retrospect. Regardless, he continued. “If you wanted to merely have sex with that firebender, then this lesson would’ve been the turning point to make your intentions clear through tenacity, and maybe within the night, or even the  _ next _ lesson, you’d be fulfilling that wish.” Korra’s brows rose a fraction, and her heart rate increased accordingly. “But because you want to keep the person’s attention, you advance to bolder actions with subtlety. You planted that seed of interest in the other person - me, in this case - and you want to continue that.”

“Did I  _ really _ , though?” Korra enunciated, a glimmer of something cunning in her eyes.

Taken aback, Tarrlok froze for a mere second in thought. She was obviously baiting him, and he wasn’t sure whether he was proud or perplexed, or maybe even a combination of both, considering she ignored him for the better part of the week and was utterly frustrated with him only a few minutes ago. 

“I’m not going to answer that.” He replied slowly.

Smiling, Korra leaned back comfortably in her chair. “You don’t have to.” She quipped cheekily.

The gall this woman had was astounding. In fact, he was teetering the slightest bit from the sudden contrasts of her behavior. Almost pained, he nearly pinched the bridge of his nose to reel in what little patience he still had left.

Regardless, he continued with his lesson. “Verbal seduction and physical contact are a lot more frequent. Based on my experiences, it intensifies as the dates continue, though that’s to say you want something lasting with the other person rather than something superficial. It can be casual contact, such as simply a hand on theirs, or an arm around their waist. But if you want to be a  _ tease _ about it, touches need to be lingering, heavy with implications. Eye contact, too.” He instructed, before clearing his throat and feeling that irritating tinge of heat slowly crawling up his neck. Why this was happening despite his years of experience, Tarrlok didn’t know. “You did well enough last time with taking my wine or… footsie, if you will, and even before, however, the same examples I offered are still credible. This is less on the lesson and more on practice, just as the previous one, but if you need any guidance, feel free to ask.”

Korra nodded.

Abruptly, they lapsed into silence, the only sound coming from the waterfall behind him. Tarrlok narrowed his eyes, his mouth opening and ultimately closing at the sight of her resolutely standing from her seat and slowly meandering her way around the perimeter of his office.

If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve presumed she was attempting to pass time rather than confront him, just as she had with her lackluster reasoning with leaving and ignoring him. But he held his tongue. Hostility wasn’t necessary when she seemed to be adequately cordial to hold a conversation. Well, maybe a little  _ too _ cordial judging by the evident sway of her hips.

“Actually, can I ask you a question?” She asked, peering over her shoulder almost coyly.

Despite himself, warmth flickered low in his abdomen at the familiar lilt in her voice, let alone the familiar expression directed towards him. It was the same expression he’d seen from past lovers, and odd yet strangely welcoming was it that it came from her. Regardless, it was gone just as long as it was present, but it was enough to have him continue with some wariness. “Of course,” he replied, reluctant in ways that he tried not to think about.

She stopped at one of the few shelves, trailing the pads of her fingertips along the spines of each book, feeling and appreciating the raises and dips between each one. “What are your motivations behind this?” Korra questioned, eyes flickering up and down the titles, as though it intrigued her wholly.

Mouth left slightly ajar, he was utterly confused. Tarrlok was at a loss at what exactly she was playing at. Why did that matter when they -  _ she _ , he corrected - was supposed to be practicing, much less loitering and dragging this longer than intended.

“I beg your pardon?” He leaned forward, bemused.

A terse exhale of amusement left her nose as she caught sight of his expression and offered him a sidelong glance from over her shoulder once more. A knowing smirk lined her lips and her eyes glimmered with gaiety, though that only bewildered Tarrlok further. “I mean, why did you agree? I didn’t force you to do this, I just asked because I thought you’re one of the only people I know that had a firm grasp on seduction.” She said, returning her attention to the books before lethargically continuing in her trek.

Flattered, though immensely wary, Tarrlok wondered how he gave her that impression. He knew she mentioned it when she first requested, and it wasn’t  _ not _ true, however, considering the flirtatious gazes she sent his way, he didn’t know what to make of it. Could he match her? Did he need to refrain for both of their sakes? “Care to enlighten me with that?” He shot back with a smirk that mirrored her own.

Korra stifled an entertained chuckle by chewing at her lower lip. “Only after you answer my question.” She replied firmly, stopping at one of the windows and gazing out of it as she stretched her arms above her head. An almost inaudible moan escaped her as she arched her spine, though he tried not to dwell on that detail that sent a shiver down his nerves.

Abruptly, it made sense. Everything clicked.

Cautiously, Tarrlok eyed her in thought, utterly fascinated as he realized she was already practicing. The intonations and insinuations from her voice, her words, her body language, certainly were not lost on him.

It was such a contrast to the Korra he’d been irked at for the past week, yet he couldn’t be bothered to remain vexed at the young Avatar. Much less snub her for her reckless behavior.

Because she even had him fooled.

“I agreed because you’re the Avatar. I’d feel guilty for not obliging in your request, even though it is rather inconsequential considering the circumstances with the current political climate. But I digress. It's a request that you couldn’t have the courage to ask Tenzin about despite him being your current mentor. Any opportunity or information I have to hold over his head or even get a reaction out of him, especially one that  _ you _ came to  _ me _ for about brings me joy.” He explained with a sly smile, playing along.

In a sense, it was true, but it leaned more in regards to the broad aspect that he held an unfathomable amount of delight when he had the upper hand compared to that bald-headed airbender that happened to be his colleague. The fact that he could teach the Avatar something was an honor in itself. But when it was something completely intimate, let alone confidential, hidden behind closed doors, he couldn’t possibly deny her. Of course, some part of it was due to his inexplicable feelings for her, that he could play at that sick fascination he had for her, but that wasn’t something he should be dwelling on. Especially when she tore her gaze from the glowing city to slowly saunter her way towards his increasingly tense form.

No. Of course, not.

“So, it has nothing to do with your feelings about me?”

Had he said it out loud? Was he making it obvious?

Heartbeat hastening against his chest, Tarrlok wondered if it was a terrible idea that he was considering bloodbending his own heart to some state of relative normalcy. However, he had an inkling, simply judging by the way her critical eyes were still on his, that the longer he remained silent, the more he was as transparent as she usually was.

“I-I’m sorry?” He stammered.

Spirits he was turning to the babbling mess he used to be before he took an interest in politics. Over years of practice, of perfecting that skill that it was second nature to him, Tarrlok couldn’t fathom that his deposition was due to a brazen teenager that just happened to be the Avatar.

Offering him a cock of her head with half lidded eyes, Korra accentuated the sway of her hips further, moving her way towards his side. “C’mon, Tarrlok. You seriously can’t tell me that you don’t enjoy my company because you  _ did  _ flirt back last lesson… or was I hallucinating all that?”

“Our relationship is purely professional, Korra. I’m merely reciprocating for your benefit in practicing. Nothing more.” He said, though it sounded unconvincing to his own ears.

Maybe if he repeated it enough, he’d believe it.

“Sure,” she replied, evidently skeptical. Firm yet soft hands settled on his shoulders as she stopped behind him, before leaning down to whisper into his ear. “But you do enjoy my company, or at least,  _ want _ it, right? I mean, the gifts… the gala… the task force. By the way, I think you did an  _ excellent  _ job with the briefing tonight.” She breathed, her hot breath stirring what little strands were loosened by the day’s events and her lips brushing even the slightest bit against the shell of his ear.

As much as he willed his body to resist, a delicious shiver coursed down his spine at the mere sensation of her soft lips brushing his skin. Never in a million years did the thought ever cross his mind that that’d occur, much less hearing an inkling of her moaning at something as trivial as a stretch of her arms.

Even if it was all for the sake of practicing and utterly feigned, he couldn’t stop his body from acting accordingly to her ministrations.

It took immense willpower, resistance, to not look her in the eye. For if he did, he knew cerulean would be swimming with mirth, goading him to slip and for once, make a mistake in front of her. He only knew this due to the fact that if their roles were reversed, he’d do the same. 

Despite everything in his brain screaming for him not to, his body moved against his will and glanced into vivid blue. He swallowed over the dryness in his throat. Their faces impossibly close, if not by a few centimeters. “Thank you...although from your recent behavior, I’d assume you want nothing to do with the task force, let alone  _ with _ me.” He quipped, baritone hushed.

Her smirk turned into an outright grin as she straightened her spine, her hands still on his shoulders, maybe even tightening her grip a bit. “Tch, I’m just broadening my horizons and talking to other people, Tarrlok. I didn’t know it was a crime to listen to other people’s concerns. And I  _ certainly _ didn’t know you’d be jealous.” 

Jealous? Him? An absurd notion, surely.

Releasing a chuckle that rumbled at the back of his throat, Tarrlok shook his head. “I can assure you, Avatar, I’m not.” It was an utter fib, but after years of claiming a seat on the Council, he’d grown accustomed to spewing white lies that truly held no consequence… even though it felt as if he were losing that skill when he was in her company.

A responding hum filled the silence. “You never answered my question.” She prodded, unfazed.

As if sensing his own demise, Tarrlok felt something in the pit of his stomach drop. He wanted to curse underneath his breath. It was merely the tone in her voice, nothing note-worthy, considering she was still determined as ever, but it held more authority.

It was something he expected from her in regards to her title.

A part of him relished how demanding she was. How much she poked and prodded for information that, really, was meaningless in the grand scheme of things, yet she held her ground. Relentless, headstrong. It was fascinating that it was so similar yet completely divergent from her arrogant personality. Suddenly, something dark, something  _ familiar _ flickered behind her gaze that he immediately recognized and sensed was genuine. It was the same sensation he felt exactly the week prior, their last lesson, for the latter half of her practice.

Bemusing was it that Tarrlok attempted to rationalize it, blaming her interest in him simply due to her own questions, her own curiosity that relentlessly bested her if their lessons were of any indication.

But considering the atmosphere - simultaneously playful and serious - especially the fact that she still touched him, his claim didn’t feel just.

“... My feelings are irrelevant to this. Those were simply an initiative to have the Avatar actively pursuing a serious threat such as the Equalists rather than spend all her time probending. But in regards to this, I’m only obliging what you’re requesting simply because you want to seduce that firebender.” He answered levelly, duly noting the subtle hastening of her heartbeat.

Korra made a noncommittal sound in response and bent down once more. “So, if I wanted to do this-“ Nimble hands leisurely roved from his shoulders to the clothed expanse of his chest, her fingers nearly catching on the clasps of his vest, “you’re only allowing it out of courtesy?” She questioned mischievously.

The playful tone in her voice told him that she was obviously having fun baiting. And the fact that her nails dug the slightest bit into his skin, raking up a fraction before releasing him entirely, caused a spark of heat that played at his nerves.

Clearing his throat, Tarrlok nodded once. “If that’s what you feel is best to get you more comfortable with seduction, then yes.” He said, pale blue following her movements as she stood at his side with arms folded underneath her bust accusingly. “But I am curious. What does that make you in regards to all this?”

“What do you mean?” She nudged his chair away from the desk a mere few inches with her booted foot. Before he could question it, she was already moving into the meager space between his legs and the desk, deftly perching herself directly in front of him as if she had every right to.

Amused and intrigued, Tarrlok shrugged. “Well, you’re the Avatar. You don’t  _ need _ to give me the time of day. Yet you’re here, with me.  _ Still _ wanting my instruction as though you couldn’t study this on your own with the use of books.”

Truthfully, if it’d been anyone else, he would’ve brushed that foolish request to the side and guided them towards a library, or even a bookstore, if they were more inclined. But no. This was Korra, and he had to be the pathetic idiot to go along with all of this rather than stand his ground, though he blamed that entirely on his clandestine fascination with her.

Sighing, Korra leaned back with her hands propped against the desk’s cold surface. She looked absolutely delightful, if he had to admit, though the fact that her bottom was crinkling rather important documents about the night’s raid weighed at the back of his mind. “Oh-so-senile,  _ Councilman _ . Did you forget that I already told you my motives, and why I specifically  _ chose _ you. You should be grateful that I’m still interested in these lessons and still interested in  _ your _ instruction. But that’s besides the point. I need practice. Nothing more.” She pressed, repeating his own words slyly, that he tilted his chin up as he regarded her.

“Cheeky,” he uttered with lowered lids.

Smiling in response, Korra tore her eyes away from his and instead, cerulean strayed almost too innocently on the flowing waterfall behind him, admiring the carvings of Tui and La hovering menacingly over them. “Speaking of books, though it’s not necessarily a book and more cheap magazines, but the other day I was walking around the park with Naga and found a stand of them. Are they of good use to study?”

“What are?”

“The ones that have columns for sex advice.” Korra added happily. Maybe a little giddy, though he may have been reading into this wrong.

Bemused, Tarrlok’s brow twitched.

Those were nothing but exaggerations in poor attempts to act sultry. In fact, some even were rather painful pointers for men and women, based on his experience with experimentation. Shaking himself of recalling a specific tip a past lover tried of ‘milking him like a hippo cow’, Tarrlok cleared his throat and attempted to stifle the flush creeping up his neck from that trainwreck of an evening. “Forgive me, but I thought you wanted to seduce that firebender, not merely have sex with him.” 

She chuckled, for whatever reason that was beyond his comprehension. “I  _ do _ want to seduce him, but I  _ do  _ want to fuck him, too. Think of it as some sort of initiative for me to get more comfortable with sexuality in the future, not  _ just _ for him.” Tarrlok tried to refrain from showing his displeasure at her very colorful language and instead, opted to slowly blink at her vulgarity. Evidently amused at his expense, Korra’s smile grew into a teasing grin once more. “It’d be good to get a head start with studying, don’t you think?”

What caused her to think they were anywhere near the topic of sex in these lessons, were beyond him. She could barely string ongoing flirtatious banter without blushing just in the previous few lessons, what more initiating physical contact without giving herself away. But then again, she was currently doing exceptionally well that he was tricked, even if it was for a mere few minutes.

… And for the exception of his feelings for her that made things easier for her benefit, and worse for his demise. But that wasn’t the point.

Resolutely, Tarrlok shook his head once. “No. Those are tasteless takes on sex. It’d do you good going to the library if you want some stock knowledge and real advice, but you’re getting ahead of everything. We’re nowhere near what you’re supposedly eager to learn about, Avatar Korra, and it’d be best if you focused on improving what we already went over.” He dared, stretching his limbs underneath his desk as she tilted her head to the side, considering him.

Pursing her lips, Korra nodded, eyeing him critically. Cerulean dipped lower than she did before, and it took all his strength not to smirk at her flagrancy.

“You’re right.” She said after a moment of relative silence.

“I am?”

“Mhm,” she smiled in affirmation, before grasping the edge of his desk and leaning forward. Her face was a mere few centimeters away from his once again and it took all his willpower to not close the meager distance between them and indulge in his fascination with the young woman. Regardless, he refrained, watching her with curiosity. A part of him realized if she’d worn a different shirt, or even that dress he had sent the week prior, he’d be able to catch yet another peek of her cleavage. But that was inappropriate. Everything about this was inappropriate. Reverie broken, Tarrlok unknowingly flickered his gaze from her face to her covered chest and back again. She was smiling triumphantly once more. “Aren’t you always, Councilman?” She breathed, her gaze roving over his face . 

When he kept quiet, opting to keep his mouth shut before he uttered something he knew he’d regret, let alone something ridiculous, Korra released another terse exhale of amusement and leaned back.

She slid off his desk, caged between his limbs and firmly nudging them apart for her to slip away. “Team Avatar is waiting for me, so it’d be best if we continue this next time.” There was nothing in her that indicated she was lying to him, except for the slightest hint, the tiniest hastening of her heartbeat that told him she was enticed, indulged, and utterly anticipating more.

Quietly, he watched her. She flipped the file that laid limp and crinkled at his front open and tore a corner of the first page of his report. A mutter about destroying important documents was halfway out of his throat when it effectively died as she bent forward and wrote something he couldn’t catch.

But it didn’t matter when the lighting from the waterfall behind her played at her features almost too lovingly.

Suddenly, she was looking at him expectantly.

Pinched between her fingers was the small piece of paper. “Here, for next lesson,” she offered in a brief explanation. Tarrlok took the note, warily scanning her sloppy penmanship and discovering it’d been the name of an establishment, its address, and the time for their next meeting - lesson, he corrected. She was already grasping her duffle bag with one hand while the other gripped the knob to his office when she shot him an authentically sultry expression that left him both utterly aroused and bemused. “Goodbye, Tarrlok.”

It was only when she was gone, out of his range of detection, that he couldn’t stop himself from dwelling on the fact that everything about her language - physical as well as verbal - was genuine. She wasn’t that good an actor to feign that physical reaction he sensed brewing within her, even though it was only by the recognition of her blood flow and heart rate.

Regardless, Tarrlok glanced up at the ceiling in thought. What in spirits’ name was going on?


	6. Lesson Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, I had surgery recently and I wasn’t able to strain my eyes that much so I couldn’t work on this as much as I’d liked to. Anyways, thank you for all of those that commented! Your feedback no matter how small or big really means a lot to me!
> 
> Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

There was no other way to go about this, and Korra had to admit, nervousness was coursing through her veins. She tried not to let it show so blatantly, but she couldn’t stop herself. As disgusting as it was, her palms were slightly sweaty, and her booted foot tapped hastily against the floor to the beat of the jazz as she waited for Tarrlok. She checked the clock on the wall, ten minutes to nine in the evening.

Well, it was a good thing that she came here early and waited for Tarrlok than the other way around, she guessed.

A part of her was shocked that Tenzin even allowed her to go out at this time of night. She uttered some fib about hanging out with Team Avatar at an unnamed restaurant, but it didn’t seem to matter when he was distracted with other affairs. Really, he made it all the more easy for her to sneak away from under his thumb because even the White Lotus guards seemed to have either gone to sleep early or weren’t there at all, which was strange. Taking a stray napkin in her hand, she recalled their lesson at the cafe and mimicked Tarrlok’s instruction.

Odd was it that the roles were, in some ways, reversed, she had to ponder sardonically.

She took up a relatively private booth, curved just enough for a party of four even though it was only for her and Tarrlok. It was comfortable, leather seats that no doubt would stick to her thighs if it was summer in the city rather than the beginnings of winter. From her vantage point, it unnerved her that this was still quite open for prying eyes, since this was something she opted to hide from the public despite their outings, but she was committed, adamant.

Privacy was something she evidently couldn’t get when she was the Avatar, especially one taking the time out of her long list of commitments to spend time with one of Republic City’s Councilman. And of course, the fact that the speakeasy was filled to the brim with locals which either offered them some form of seclusion or were still completely open.

Regardless, she tried to ease her mind by focusing on the music.

At her front, upbeat jazz boomed from the band playing a few tables over - trumpets and saxophones and drums playing loudly as a woman occasionally stepped up to the microphone to sing - and countless patrons took the opportunity to grab a dance partner, hastily swaying and deftly moving to the beats. It amazed her that people moved the way they did. So synchronized without much practice, and in all honesty, it looked utterly fun. Completely divergent was it from the traditional dances from the South, that it intrigued her wholly.

She always wanted to dance to this type of music, usually doing so in the privacy of her bedroom as she listened to the radio late at night, but she guessed it’d be refreshing to have a partner. Especially one she could laugh at in the process.

To her left, a few bartenders poured various drinks, bottles of contrasting colors collecting dust behind them. It was tempting, to say the least, wanting to drown herself in alcohol, because what a mindwarp, and how completely exhausted was she that she had to deal with Mako  _ and  _ Tarrlok simultaneously. But she had to refrain, at least, until Tarrlok arrived.

Wickedly, a smile curved her lips at the thought. She was curious as to how he’d handle cactus juice.

At the time, Korra assumed it would do them both good for some fun, considering the gravity of their situation. Of course, it was all in her head, because why would Tarrlok consider her as anything but an annoyance? If anything,  _ maybe _ he tolerated her. She was obviously making their predicament a hell of a lot more complicated and embarrassing than he was. Soon after, she certainly received an answer, and then some, with their impromptu lesson in his office. As much as she tried, playfulness and mischief would come easily to her - more so out of her morbid curiosity - but it felt as though something serious always followed behind them at every moment of progress.

She chalked it up to the fact that it was just Tarrlok being a stick in the mud, but that didn’t feel quite right. She knew quite a few stuffy old men and women from her time at the compound, most were from the White Lotus, but Tarrlok wasn’t on their level of utter blandness.

Completely the opposite, really.

At least, he was entertaining. Entertaining in a way that she could easily do something to gauge a reaction out of him, and it’d be hilarious, from either his facial expression, or his quick-witted remarks. What could she say? He was just easy to pester.

Well, she discovered the reason just a few short weeks ago after that mess of a night at that jazz club he took her to.

Spirits, she couldn’t fathom the spectrum of emotions after that night at the Blue Bearcat. If she had a crisis when she came to the conclusion that she’d choose the Councilman to teach her about seduction, what did that make this? She didn’t want to label it, because the more she contemplated her emotions, her  _ attraction _ to him, it made her head pound and in desperate need of a hot bath… or maybe a cold shower?

It’d been frustrating, to say the least.

Her thoughts were scattered and she didn’t even know where to begin. She still didn’t know where she lied within all of this. She was physically attracted to Tarrlok, that much was obvious, but she didn’t know where she stood in regards to the two men she wanted. Did she drop one for the other? Did she drop them all together? Truthfully, she leaned towards the latter out of the blatant confusion prickling at the back of her mind. It was more than she intended, and wanted. Never did she think she’d have to choose between sharing her affections with two completely different people, yet she had to come to a conclusion quick, lest she strung one of them on. And that was something she really didn’t need.

The week leading up to their previous lesson was difficult. Korra couldn’t deny it when everything in her being flared with heat - from indignation, or lust, or maybe a strange combination of both - at the mere mention or sight of Tarrlok.

Korra didn’t know what to make of it. She was always hot-headed and brash, but oddly, it was on some untapped level that even Tenzin looked at her strangely when she’d suddenly utter a sting of vulgar words underneath her breath when Tarrlok passed by with a folder of papers in his grasp.

At first, it’d been because of the sheer embarrassment of discovering that there was something  _ there _ , for  _ him _ , of all people. He was thirty-eight. A man that was very much vain, a man that knew his power and influence and used it to his advantage, much less the fact that he was infuriating enough to get on her nerves with the tiniest cock of his brows. But judging from the time she spent in his company, it clearly told her otherwise. As difficult as it was to admit it, he was fun to be around. When they weren’t insulting each other in some endless dance of banter, well, Korra grudgingly knew they made a good team. The thought didn’t sit well with her, because truthfully it scared her, but it was some consolation that there was some sort of balance between them. When he pushed, she pulled, and vice versa. Similar to the sensation of waterbending, really.

But that didn’t stop her from feeling all the more bewildered about this.

Everything was contradicting each other, and it confused her all the more. The fact that he relentlessly claimed this meant nothing between them, yet his actions spoke louder than his words - as odd as it was, considering he was a politician. Then there was that heated look on his face, in his eyes, and she belatedly realized it was lust.

Because when she returned to Air Temple Island that night, chucking her dress onto her mattress with a huff, in favor of her sweats, she glanced at her reflection and recalled that evident darkness in her eyes.

It mimicked his own, even in the dim light of the jazz club, and it alarmed her.

She punched a tree trunk out of pure frustration until it burst underneath her fists. Her knuckles were raw, a few splinters digging into her skin that she easily bent out. But even that didn’t stop herself from repeating the same gesture as she practiced with Mako and Bolin throughout the week.

They probably looked at her weird, or maybe out of worry, but at that moment in time, she didn’t care.

When she was confronted with these emotions, it was difficult to actually think about whether she wanted to see Tarrlok out of genuine interest or purely for bodily harm. And at that point, everything blurred that she barely held a shred of thought in regards to Mako. Even as they were in the same room, or even as he spoke with her. Spirits, he must’ve thought she was crazy for constantly snubbing Team Avatar out of rage for her weird lust for the Councilman.

It infuriated her, because this wasn’t what she had planned.

When asked, she incessantly chalked it up to the fact that she was annoyed with her airbending training, or her spiritual block, or even that Amon and his Equalists were steadily making progress in their movement and always held the upper hand. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, when it really did frustrate her as she stared at her ceiling in the dead of night.

It just wasn’t the true reason why she wanted to yell into a void of sorts.

Korra already rambled and confided in incoherent, endless circles with Naga when they were alone. It confused her wholly that she practiced with the Councilman - as stupid as she felt when doing so - and he reciprocated in kind. It wasn’t the reciprocation that staggered her, but the fact that his reactions to her flirting were genuine, authentic. She knew he had a deft hand in manipulation and deceit, but this didn’t seem like the type he used when he coerced her to join his task force, or even when she sensed him doing it to other politicians.

No, it was different. And it mystified her even further when she realized her practicing with him wasn’t entirely an act as well.

She always brushed it off as her acting skills improving under his instruction because, one way or another, she’d only grow taut with ire if she let her mind wander into dangerous territory, but as she knew it was nothing more than a lame excuse. Even if it were true, how could she explain away the stirring in the pit of her stomach, or the flush she constantly felt burning at her cheeks. Or even the subconscious way her eyes trailed down the length of his arms and strayed on his hands with mild intrigue.

When she was around Tarrlok, she wanted,  _ willed _ , for those emotions to melt away and maybe it really was nothing more than a stupid infatuation for a mere few days. She’s had those crushes on some White Lotus guards before, maybe this wasn’t any different, she reasoned. When relatively alone in his presence, Korra adamantly ignored him. She tried with all her power not to look him in the eye or focus on his physique anywhere near her. And when she caught herself doing just that, she’d grow infuriated with him, but more so with  _ herself _ for barely resisting.

Suddenly, as she began talking to a few task force members, she realized, that  _ maybe _ being an exaggerated form of herself would scare him away, and more importantly, drive her lust for him away. It seemed to be a good line of thought. He was prissy, she was anything but. It only made sense that her being undignified would repulse him, right?

Curiosity bested her, and she decided to test her theory, almost too confident. Loud and abrasive and vulgar were her jokes, and she was grateful that a few of the members, specifically Tseng and the Liang twins, held the same humor as her because that would’ve been awkward. She threw her head back, cackling at the obvious sexual innuendos, but instead of succeeding in her plan, it only grew into more of a hindrance on her part and intensified those emotions.

Honestly, she didn’t know where it went all wrong.

Maybe it was the high of a successful raid, or maybe it was the fact that they were utterly separated from the group that she was emboldened - affected - by his presence, Korra didn’t want to know. But one thing was for sure, he looked handsome with dim lighting playing across his aristocratic features, and she hated that she even noticed.

Korra cursed underneath her breath at that. The spirits were toying with her emotions, surely. She didn’t know what she did to piss them off, but this was just completely unfair.

Their lesson in his office was improvised. At first, she was frustrated that he duly noted her varying behavior, studying her all the more with a critical and calculating eye that he was prone to doing, but something in her clicked with fascination that caused her to do the same with him.

She really did plan on stopping these lessons, because in all honesty, her true feelings lied with Mako, as foolish as that sounded. But it was true. Korra had more similarities than differences with Mako, and despite him being with Asami, she knew her feelings for him were justified. Pema even said that she had to drive herself between a relationship in order to get Tenzin, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t adamant enough to do exactly the same.

Although, that night in his office, Korra entertained that nagging thought at the back of her mind. It conjured in her brain before his lesson as she endured that inner turmoil of a week, but she ultimately abandoned the idea out of it being utterly ridiculous and selfish.

Korra was already selfish for taking Tarrlok’s time in teaching her seduction when she acknowledged they should’ve been spending their time in dealing with the Equalist movement.

But then, what would she get out of this if she was too late in taking any opportunity with Mako? Korra wanted to begin seduction when she had a relatively firm grasp on it, and it certainly wasn’t now, as much as she hated to admit it. Maybe seducing Tarrlok wasn’t that bad of an idea. If she successfully seduced Tarrlok, she more than likely could seduce anyone she wanted. He was stubborn and stony with guarded walls hiding behind that political veneer, and it actually made her giddy at the mere idea. It was also a nice thought, that maybe she could share her affection with both men when need be. So, that night, she quickly switched gears. She allowed that frustration to melt away, and instead, replaced it with playful mischief. His reactions, his reciprocation, his blatant confusion, amused her to no end.

The majority of her practicing, she didn’t know what she was doing. Basing it off of instinct, she tried not to overthink her actions, and just as he instructed on their second lesson, to look for any opportunity and use it to her advantage. Merely meandering around his office, gazing at his books and political endeavors from years in the past, or even placing her hands on his shoulders was enough to have him warily watching her. Chuckles threatened to spill from her lips, but she successfully refrained when she perched herself on his desk, mirroring that smugness he usually wore in strides.

Honestly, if she knew he’d be this easy to sway under a deliberate hand, she would’ve put her mind to it more firmly earlier than that moment. Regardless, it was fun. That twinkle of quelled lust in pale blue, the wary movements and intentional exchange of words.

He was completely guarded, yet simultaneously transparent. It was strange. And when she left him that note, a flourish of her fingers before leaving him utterly alone, Korra decided then that she could manage seducing him with the intent of successfully seducing Mako in the future. Of course, it’d been roughly a month since she requested his instruction. If seduction took time, she could wait where it’d take her in regards to Mako.

But now, Korra sat alone at the booth, muttering some order to a stray employee wandering the Blind Jackalope, before chewing at her lower lip in nervousness. She kept her gaze focused on the dancers, taking in the environment and already planning for what she could use to her advantage. Just to prove to Tarrlok she knew what she was doing, despite it being the opposite, of course.

Suddenly, the front door of the speakeasy swung open. Her eyes immediately honed in on the movement and couldn’t stop the small smile curving one side of her lips.

There he was.

Many glanced over to him, although they were either already too drunk or too invested in their conversation to do anything more.

He still adorned his usual work clothes, the pale blue robe flowing languorously just as his distinctive three ponytails, as he strode in looking as out of place as ever. It was entertaining to say the least. Because most, if not all - including her - seemed to want a relaxing Friday night rather than appearing as though they were attending a meeting.

But that must’ve been because most of the men in the speakeasy were local fishermen compared to their esteemed Councilman.

Korra stretched her legs out leisurely underneath the table, crossing them at her ankles as she watched him. Spotting her easily, Tarrlok made his way to her, circling the table and eyeing her warily. Spirits, of course he was already cautious. Maybe it was a good thing she already ordered the booze.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Korra said cheekily.

An eyebrow rose as he considered her stiffly. “As opposed to you who looks as though you’re about five minutes from murdering the bartender.” He quipped. Insulted, a scoff was halfway out of her throat, but then it occurred to her that it must’ve shown on her face just how much recent weeks took its toll on her mind and inadvertently how she looked. “Avatar Korra,” he uttered in greeting before taking a seat to her left.

“Councilman Tarrlok,” she matched him. An amused smile threatened to curl her lips as Korra duly noted the fact that he seated himself with considerable distance between them, nearly on the edge of the curved leather. But she held her tongue.

“So what exactly is this about? Am I here just for you to insult me? Because if so, maybe we could do this somewhere less… rowdy.” He suggested.

Shrugging, Korra scanned their surroundings, straying on a couple that’d been dancing since she arrived fifteen minutes ago. “Actually, I thought it’d be a great place for our lesson.” She replied, mischief coloring her voice. Once she met his eyes, she relaxed into the worn leather and felt the need to explain herself. “You took me to that jazz club, and I  _ was _ a little disappointed that it wasn’t as I imagined… you know, like this. All the dancing, the booze, the high energy. I thought it’d be perfect considering the topic of our lessons.”

“Mn,” he nodded. “Well, in my defense, it actually is usually like this, but that isn’t the point. How did you find out about this place? I thought all the buildings near the harbor were warehouses designated for imports in cargo and whatnot. At least, from what I recall from signing permits.”

“It is, but I guess some fishermen wanted to have some fun and built this speakeasy under your nose. You’re not opposed to having fun, are you, Councilman? Because, believe it or not, you look like a wet blanket. It’d be a shame if you couldn’t let loose for once.” She teased, offering him a sidelong glance.

“I know how to let loose. I just have standards.” He muttered with an endearing pout.

A part of her wanted to poke and prod him for more information on what he considered was ‘letting loose’, but she figured it could wait for another time. She sensed his answer was getting a massage, or immersing himself in oils and coming out of a lavish bath smelling of toothpaste, or even attending the local opera house to relax. Just judging by his interest in high-class culture, like the Blue Bearcat, she had an inkling she was right.

Evidently skeptical, Korra smiled despite herself. “Mhm, right. Well, considering all of our ‘dates’, you aren’t exactly a laid-back man. I mean, if anything, you’re a stick in the mud.”

Tarrlok rolled his eyes as she adjusted her position, turning in a way that had her facing him. “You didn’t answer my question.” He pressed.

Sighing, Korra offered him a look. “Asami actually recommended it. I was talking to her after we had a probending match and asked her if she had any idea of great places to get some booze and dance. Apparently, she goes here quite frequently whenever she sneaks out of her estate.” Korra explained with a shrug.

Thinking back to it, Korra couldn’t believe how many places Asami actually knew of, much less the fact that there were so many jazz clubs and speakeasies and whatnot in Republic City. Was Tenzin seriously keeping her from discovering all this? More than likely was it true, but she listened raptly to Asami. There’d been a few of her recommendations she mulled over - more out of her curiosity if she ever took Mako to them - but what a perfect opportunity that was practically offered to her on a silver platter to use on the Councilman.

From their night at the Blue Bearcat, she gathered that he relished alcohol. Whether it was a coping mechanism or he genuinely liked the taste of it - or rather the effects of alcohol - she didn’t know. Regardless, there was a devilish part of her that wanted to see what he’d do under the influence.

Not just the bottle of wine they shared that gave them both a slight buzz, but truly inebriated. Was he an emotional sap? Was he a clingy paramour? Was he the dope that couldn’t stop laughing? Her curiosity piqued all the more.

Tilting his head to the side, he shifted his legs underneath the table. “Sneaks out? I got the impression that Miss Sato isn’t the type to disobey her father.”

Korra waved dismissively. “Her dad has some sort of curfew for her and she hates it. I mean, I kinda understand where she’s coming from because of Tenzin.” 

Tarrlok nodded once before draping an arm around the back of the booth, his fingers just barely reaching her, and smirked. “Color me surprised, but I’m impressed you’re able to hold a conversation with her when I know you want to, essentially, steal her lover for your own selfish needs.”

“Yeah, well, she isn’t all  _ that _ bad.” Korra conceded. Given the past week and a half, she had to admit she was getting closer to Asami. At first, she thought of it as a way to get closer to the enemy - keep your friends close, and enemies closer, was it? - but a large part of her couldn’t go through with it when Asami was genuinely sweet. It was merely Korra being envious of her because she was gorgeous, let alone the fact that she knew how to fight  _ and _ was such a nice person.

It didn’t feel right to treat her like crap just because she had feelings for Mako. But then again, everything about this went against all of her expectations. From wanting Mako to be with her, to unintentionally having some weird feelings for the old fart beside her, and in some odd way, accepting she could wait for Mako and grow a bond between Asami. What an odd sequence of events, however, that wasn’t what she needed to think about.

“Mn,” Tarrlok hummed in response.

Effectively cutting her thoughts off, a man came up to Tarrlok’s side - a slight flinch coming from the Councilman, that she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stifle a chuckle from escaping yet her mind wondered why in Koh’s name he was so on edge - as he scooted an inch or two closer to her.

It was the waiter with a platter of their drinks. Two shot glasses of cactus juice graced the silver surface, while the rest was littered with bottles of traditional Water Tribe beer. Korra counted, mouthing it, and came up with ten bottles. Just as she ordered. A wily smile curved her lips as she thanked the waiter and relaxed back into the cushions, thinking back to the few times she drank this specific brand with her dad.

It was barely anything to fawn over, and definitely not as delicious as that imported wine she shared with Tarrlok, but it did the job in effectively skewing her thoughts, so she shrugged it off.

Tarrlok eyed the platter warily, then flickered over to her in obvious suspicion. “You ordered alcohol?”

“You’re so astute, Tarrlok,” she deadpanned with glittering eyes. When he simply glanced at her sardonically, Korra reached over to pop the lid off one of the bottles and offered it to him. “Are you intimidated?” She questioned in mild challenge.

Considering the bottle, Tarrlok shook his head and ultimately accepted the drink from her, his long fingers grazing hers. “No. Should I be?” He mirrored her tone. The contact, let alone the slight drop in his voice, sent heat lancing down her nerves. It seemed he was getting the message, the unspoken words hanging in the air, and she was grateful she didn’t have to say anything outright.

“Well, we both seemed to be a little  _ affected _ by it last time we shared a bottle of wine.” She replied smugly.

Korra tried not to think about the fact that  _ she _ was the one that panicked and left in such a haste, because the more she dwelled on it, the more embarrassing it’d been since she now decided she’d attempt to play a hand at seduction with him. Instead, she tried to focus her attention on gathering that feeling all over again. It happened almost instantaneously in his office the week prior, but that was because they were alone.

Now, she pondered what she could do behind the prying eyes of the public.

She assumed it wouldn’t be that difficult when he was quite skilled in teasing her from what she gathered over the course of their few lessons. Besides, surely the alcohol would loosen any tautness in their nerves, right? Less inhibitions and all?

Tarrlok took a swig of the beer, her eyes inadvertently watching his throat move as she blindly popped the lid off her own bottle, and realizing a fraction too late when he narrowed his eyes and smiled behind his beer. “Yes, well, regardless of what happened before, I assure you, I can handle my liquor.” He said.

Clearing her throat, Korra licked her lips. “Oh, of course, I had no doubt. It’s just cactus juice and Water Tribe beer, right? What could go wrong?”

A lot could go wrong, but she wasn’t about to confirm anything when he was already suspicious given the amount of times he eyed her cautiously.

Nonetheless, he took another swig of his drink before setting it down on the table’s surface. “I think we should get on with the lesson.” He prompted. Korra nodded in agreement as she tasted the almost disgusting flavor of that familiar beer dancing in her mouth and a shiver of aversion shot down her spine. “As I said in the previous lesson, this isn’t focused on the actual information, but rather practicing. Last time, you did exceptionally well in stringing me along, teasing me, so to speak, and you want to keep that momentum and intrigue with the other person.” He began.

Korra’s brows rose as she draped her elbow behind the booth, her skin grazing his as she took another sip. “I did  _ exceptional _ ?” She enunciated with lidded eyes.

“Yes,” he uttered, and she took the opportunity to inch closer to him. Whether he had any qualms on the matter or not, Tarrlok didn’t mention anything of the sort. “In fact, I was surprised because you seem to be the complete opposite just judging from the start of all this.”

With another slight shrug, Korra studied him critically. He was still quite tense, though just with the few gulps of alcohol filtering through his system, Korra could already sense some leisure settling in his body. 

“Didn’t I say you were a great teacher?”

Tarrlok cleared his throat. Was he blushing? A triumphant part of her thought he was considering there was the tiniest tinge of pink dusting his cheeks - even from her close position a mere foot away from him - but she couldn’t say for sure when the lighting was completely askew. Spirits, if it were true, how was she already making him flush from a simple compliment when weeks prior he’d act smug about it? “That you did, and I assure you, your compliment isn’t falling on deaf ears, Avatar. Now, you need to take it a step further. What do I always reiterate?”

“That seduction is about subtlety.” She answered with the temptation to roll her eyes nearly overbearing.

Tarrlok nodded once and smirked. “Good. That transition from modest flirting to blatant flirting is subtle in seduction. In order to do that you need to hone your skills in making the best out of every situation and taking any opportunity to get closer to the other person, while reading their body language without overstepping their boundaries. In fact, now that I think about it, you did a great job in choosing this speakeasy. I won’t say it outright, but there are plenty of ways to seduce the other person here.”

“Really?” She asked, delighted, and once again, scooting ever more closer.

“Of course. Besides the obvious, you just have to be a little creative.” He said, picking his bottle up and taking another healthy gulp from it. “Some are blatant and some are indistinct, but you’ll do fine. Keep in mind, that in dealing with seduction, at this point, the flirting has to be bold, your intention made clear.” He advised, his eyes glimmering with that darkness again.

Nodding, Korra matched him with another gulp that it barely registered that she was already past the halfway point of her bottle. Regardless, she meandered closer and closer until her thigh was practically pressed flush with his own and she was within some form of a loose embrace, given his arm still draped around the booth.

Cerulean studied his face for any indication of that tautness that she detected when he first strode in, or any hesitation. Of course, there was still some residual tension in him, though she couldn’t help but think it was due to think on a greater scale than just her. Maybe she was wrong, but from her memory of their last lesson, everything seemed to end on a rather friendly note.

However, with each sip of the beer and the alcohol settling in their blood, the more she felt both her and Tarrlok begin relaxing. “So, do I have to go grinding on the other person or something?” She questioned, voice hushed and breathy.

Tarrlok didn’t take the bait. At least, not completely.

He watched her with heavy lidded eyes and swallowed. “No, it’s not that level of blatant eroticism. What I mean is compliment them and tease them, as well as keeping that close contact, like what you’re doing now. You don’t want to regress from the last ‘date‘.” He instructed with a gesture of his hand that it gently grazed her shoulder. “For instance, last lesson, that subtle yet firm touch you had on my shoulders. That was a perfect balance for the lesson. Now, this time, gradually get courageous in flirting, but don’t overdo it. You’re supposed to find that middle ground before advancing to the next step in seducing them.”

Korra nodded and mused over his words. Chewing at her lower lip, she swallowed over the growing lump in her throat. 

“What about this? Is it too subtle?” She questioned as her free hand landed on his thigh. Somewhere in her mind, Korra realized that she was playing with fire. Because she knew he could easily make her flush tenfold. The fact that she was out in public, doing  _ this _ with one of Republic City’s Councilman, let alone that she had a goal in mind to intentionally seduce him was madness. 

But as she lethargically caressed his thigh, moving up and down his leg with teasing, lingering grazes of her fingertips, Korra could see it was affecting him. Whether it was a good or bad thing, she wasn’t sure, but she tried to hone in on his body language.

His hand that didn’t grasp his bottle twitched under her light ministrations and she had to smile at that. Korra continued blatantly teasing him, slowly inching towards the one place she knew she had no knowledge, more so experience, of.

“From a technical standpoint, you’re merely touching my thigh. But what’s important is the implication it sends.” He muttered quietly, utterly transfixed as pale blue orbs searched her face.

“And what does it imply?” Korra shot back, eyes straying on his own before unconsciously flickering to his lips, the movement not going unnoticed.

“Considering you’re gradually getting closer to my groin, and your touch is relatively light, the implication is clear you want to be intimate with me.” Tarrlok smirked as the sight alone sent a shiver down her spine.

“With you?” Korra teased with a cock of her brows.

They lapsed into silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from the cacophony of the speakeasy. “Maybe not me specifically, since this is all pretend, but mimicking this with that firebender will get your point across rather quickly. Especially if you add that sultry sort of look in the eye contact, just as you are now.” He whispered, voice barely audible, though just enough for her to hear.

Korra smiled wickedly.

That diplomatic veneer he had slipped, and whether it was intentional or not, Korra didn’t want to let this go. “I have a question.” She leaned back a fraction and took a swig of her beer.

“I might have an answer.” He retorted mischievously.

Narrowing her eyes, Korra tilted her head as she regarded him. “Why do you always call Mako, ‘that firebender’? I can count on one hand you mentioning his actual name.” She smirked.

Despite her hand still on his thigh, she had no intention of removing it. Teasingly, Korra traced indecipherable patterns onto his trousers with her fingertips and glanced down to deliberately watch her hand move in the slightest of movements, and the tiniest of twitches in his muscles in response. There was nothing there outright, as he said, but something stirred in the pit of her stomach nonetheless.

“He is a firebender, is he not?” He replied all too innocently, sipping his beer.

Chuckling, Korra’s eyes met his once more and nodded. “He is, but it’s odd because you call everyone some variation of their name, yet you exclude him. Are you irritated by him?”

His mouth opened, but resolutely closed a second later before pressing into a firm line. “Avatar Korra, I don’t want to stray from the topic, but it feels as though you’re interrogating me.”

“I just asked you a question out of curiosity, Councilman. Nothing more.” She teased, thinking back to that night in his office. 

Tarrlok was many things, but as odd as it was, Korra sensed him becoming more and more at ease with her company, just as she was with him. Though that’s to say he still had those guarded walls up. For good reason, she had to rationalize. But the fact that he felt defensive, or more so ‘interrogated’ by her questioning the reason why he always regarded Mako in such an unpleasant way compelled Korra to conclude that he wasn’t so fond of him. Was it out of malice? Jealousy? But if so, why?

Chalking it up to the alcohol, Korra internally shook her head and realized she’d been staring at him, completely enthralled in his sharp features, just as he mirrored her expression, and was fiddling with the stray tendrils on one side of her face. 

Before things ended up awkward, Korra smiled. “Let’s dance.” She blurted, intertwining his hand with her smaller one, scooting down the worn leather, and making a move towards the many couples littering the dance floor.

Tension rolled off of him in waves as she maneuvered them towards the center, immersed and effectively lost in the crowd. He stood almost flush against her as they faced one another. A large part of her didn’t think too much of it considering the couples around them moving in such a haste, though all she could do was notice the fact that he was quite tall compared to her… and that she could smell his familiar sandalwood and spiced vanilla despite the cigarette smoke and stale booze lingering in the air.

For once, Korra was thankful for the beer. For one, it loosened her nerves and emboldened her, considering it gave her enough courage to tug him towards the dance floor as they began to seamlessly meld into the dance. Then another, because her giddiness seemed to melt any of his remaining reservations about doing something so scandalous in the public eye.

Regardless, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she caught sight of him in the flurry.

The dance was fast-paced. Cerulean glanced around her, almost dazed, and copied their movements easily, taking Tarrlok’s hand in hers and moving to the beat with him. The push and pull of his arm kept her rhythm matching his own until they moved in complete tandem.

They switched places, feet skittering across aged wood, twisting their hips and twirling along with the other couples by expertly avoiding them as the sound of the roaring saxophone and drums and trumpet rung in their ears. Korra threw her head back and laughed, utterly amused at the fact that she didn’t know what to make of Tarrlok knowing how to do this, of all things.

Especially the deft way he handled the dance with utter ease.

Abruptly, for a few short moments, the dance slowed, and he mirrored the patrons beside him and Korra held on for the ride. That is, until the singer returned with her smoky voice.

Minutes passed all too rapidly and Korra couldn’t get enough of dancing. Her heartbeat thumped wildly against her chest as they hastened their movements, and intensified when Tarrlok gently gripped both her hands in his, pushing and pulling her close to his chest repeatedly. They moved their legs in time with the trumpet with variations of light and heavy taps of their feet against the floor.

A twist and a twirl, and suddenly he was grasping both of her hands from behind her, still moving in a way that mimicked the other couples with arms splaying out in large circles. Much to her surprise, his body was closer than she thought, but it wasn’t unwelcomed when he guided her along. A fiery flush burned at her cheeks, though she didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol, the fast dancing, or the fact that she liked dancing with Tarrlok. Unconsciously, she twisted in his loose embrace and regrettably bumped into his chest.

They were panting, their dance abruptly ending when she caught sight of that glimmer of something indecipherable in his eyes, and that almost endearing way his hair was slightly mussed about. However, Tarrlok offered her that infuriating smirk and bent down close to her side, his hot breath stirring her own disheveled tendrils.

“I’m surprised you know how to dance.” He whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Flushing all the more ardently, Korra shot him a smirk of her own that matched his. “Why because it’s not that slow crap you’re fond of like at the gala?” She lightly poked his chest, but he straightened his spine and rubbed it as though he were wounded with a pout.

“No, it’s the fact that you repeatedly stepped on my feet. I don’t know how you’ve managed to do that when you’re simply supposed to sway to the beat, but like I said, you never cease to amaze me, Avatar.”

Cooing, Korra glanced up at him, tilting her head. She duly noted the fact that some wicked part of her relished their height difference… and the more pressing matter that they were still standing in the middle of the dance floor with the bustling couples pushing and pulling in endless circles around them. “Poor, Tarrlok.” She said. “You know, I should be saying that to you. You don’t seem the type to be dancing to upbeat jazz.”

Tarrlok released her and she finally turned to face him fully with arms folded underneath her bust, taking a step closer. “I  _ did _ take you to the Blue Bearcat, and contrary to what happened that night, I do usually dance with my dates. Most of the time, it is upbeat, or is  _ your _ memory failing you?” He teased, baritone hushed and low.

“It’s not, it’s just based on my experiences with you.” She retorted with a challenging smirk.

“Well, apparently, you don’t know much about me.” He quipped.

“That can change.” Korra replied. Jazz still roared around them, and it was against all of Korra’s expectations that she unconsciously felt herself moving closer to the Councilman. They were a mere few inches away from one another, the warmth emanating from his body in exhilaration and that stirring in the pit of her stomach intensifying. Suddenly, as they gazed into each other’s depths, Korra caught sight of the slightest dusting of pink on his cheeks. Smirk turning into an outright grin, Korra cocked her hip to the side. “Are you  _ blushing _ , Councilman?” She teased.

Brows furrowed, Tarrlok tore his eyes away from hers. “Of course not,” he denied.

She cooed once more, moving her head to catch sight of it once more, though he effectively hid it from her. “You totally are. I wonder what other things could make you blush like that.” She said, her mind wandering into dangerous territory despite herself.

She chalked it up to the alcohol for having no such filter between her brain and her mouth, but she couldn’t back out now when that seed was planted and was now sprouting, her imagination working wonders.

Clearing his throat, pale blue snuck a glance over the top of her head. “We should get back to our table before someone steals our booze.”

“...Yeah.” She drawled, dazed, allowing him to guide her back as she mulled over the obvious of her relishing this side of Tarrlok.

Korra wasn’t sure how much time had passed, let alone how many bottles they drank, but the cactus juice successfully skewed their thoughts. It was only one shot, compared to the two she dared to drink with Team Avatar, but it still morphed her sight, and much more her inhibitions with the Councilman.

She poked and prodded him for useless information, unknowingly chasing that warmth of his side despite the fact that her body was sweltering under the effects of the alcohol. Regardless, he entertained her and matched her raunchy jokes, uttering one thing or another about something incoherent, or rather something she didn’t have the capacity to dwell on, but her cheeks ached from the constant strain of a grin.

Even under the influence, Korra liked his laugh. It wasn’t the teasing chuckle or the arrogant scoff she was accustomed to when he was sober, but instead, he truly relaxed and mirrored her by throwing his head back with a boisterous laugh, tears welling up in his eyes.

One thing led to the next, and with an arm draped around the back of the booth, suddenly there was some fruity drink before him. It was pink at the top and morphed into a milky substance at the bottom with a cherry beside his drink.

In all honesty, it looked delicious, but her curiosity nagged at her brain that as prissy as he was, it didn’t come as a surprise that he ordered something like that rather than a sharp whiskey or vodka she pegged him to get. Snagging the drink from his grasp, just short of spilling some of it onto his lap as it splashed against his lips, Korra sniffed it.

Her suspicions were right. It was fruity. Was it cherry? Moon peach? No, strawberry?

Intrigued, she took a small sip, all while eyeing Tarrlok over the rim of the glass and tasting the alcohol dancing across her taste buds. She had to nod to herself when the quirk of his brows in an unspoken question vaguely registered in her mind. Strawberry, of course. How utterly predictable of the Councilman. 

But spirits, was it delicious.

She took a healthy gulp of it before placing it back down on the table. “It’s alright.” Korra lied, with a shrug. Brushing it off as nonchalantly as possible, she narrowly avoided his gaze and opted to take the discarded cherry and pop it into her mouth.

It was overly, distinctly, sweet. Even a little much for her, but trivial things like the sweetness of a cherry didn’t matter when she slowed her chewing and a half-assed idea formed at the back of her mind.

Audibly swallowing the remnants of the sweet fruit, Korra pinched the cherry stem between her thumb and index finger, and studied it. Her words were slurred at this point, as well as his own, but she questioned him if he knew how to tie cherry stems with his tongue.  _ Of course, it makes for a good party trick _ , he whispered into her ear. His breath smelled overwhelmingly of cactus juice mixed with alcoholic strawberries.

But in some weird way, she kind of liked it..?

Korra couldn’t explain it, and she didn’t want to, but she took that as a challenge. Placing the stem in her mouth, she began tying it under his amused gaze.

No more than a few seconds passed and she smirked, showing him the knotted cherry stem with mischief glimmering in her eyes. Blindly, Tarrlok gestured for the waiter to return to their table, ordering a bowl of cherries.

She didn’t know how it came to this, but of course, they made it into a game of sorts. It was mostly her idea, but he entertained her nonetheless. Whoever had the least cherry stems knotted in five minutes, had to order the most disgusting drink off the menu and finish it all.

Both her and Tarrlok were doing relatively well. Both working at the same pace with little giggles escaping her within the lapsed silence between them, until there was only one cherry left in the bowl. She made a move to grab it, but Tarrlok snagged the small fruit. 

The bastard.

As he popped it into his mouth, Korra’s gaze strayed on his lips, watching them move even the slightest bit. And when he pulled the stem out, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It was double knotted.

Taking the stem from his pinched grasp, Korra leaned forward and studied the two knots in mild awe and obvious skepticism. Surely, he cheated, right? He was a politician, a sore loser at that, that it only made sense that he did some nonsensical bending to weave the knots together.

Pursing her lips, Korra braved a glance at him and discovered his eyes were swimming with mirth and that familiar darkness, but the meaning vaguely registered in her inebriated mind. “How the hell did you  _ do  _ that?”

Tarrlok shrugged triumphantly. “Practice… amongst other things.” His baritone dropped, playfulness coloring his voice just enough that his insinuation - despite the amount of alcohol in her system - was not lost on her.

Heat lanced down her body. An inappropriate part of her brain wondered what those ‘other things’ were, let alone the fact that he said ‘practice’. But then again, that was stupid. With a silver tongue such as his, Korra doubted it had anything to do with cherry stems or speech, and more so something hidden behind closed doors. 

Her giddiness of this game was slowly replaced with wonder, and as much as she hated it, yearning as she continued to observe him from beyond the cherry stem. He took the last healthy gulp of his fruity drink, wincing, then suddenly, met her gaze.

Restless, Korra’s breath caught at the back of her throat as pale blue regarded her all too innocently. A part of her wanted to smack that expression off his face, intrigued and utterly aroused. But she could do little more than fixate on the fact that him practicing such a frivolous party trick was more than likely due to his sex drive, past lovers, and her natural curiosity that filled in the blank spaces of her imagination.

In the privacy of her own mind, Korra devilishly wondered what other things his tongue could do, and how it’d make her feel. Blushing at the mere thought, she chewed at her lower lip, and against everything in her being, she scooted the slightest bit closer to the Councilman, feeling his warmth against her side as she grudgingly called the waiter over once more.

—-

“Korra!” A voice yelled.

Jostling in her warm spot underneath thick covers, Korra’s eyes cracked open with that disgusting crust at her inner corners. Her head reeled at the sudden movement as she slowly sat up. Well, any type of movement sent the room spinning and she really ought to have limited her alcohol intake after she swore to rethink consuming cactus juice with Team Avatar.

This time, though, she had to admit, it was quite fun. But spirits, with Tarrlok? Who knew?

The sun’s rays were barely peeking over the horizon, but it was still enough to get her squinting from the utter brightness of it all. Spirits, why was the sun so bright in the first place? Wait a minute. Why was she even awake so early?

But that was a stupid question.

Squeezing her eyes shut and carefully feeling and meandering her way towards that booming voice that caused a dull pulsation at her temples, Korra realized she had little recollection of what happened afterwards from the night prior. She remembered quite a bit from their ‘date’. The teasing touches, the beer, the dancing. However, the last she remembered was those damn cherry stems and feeling herself burning from under that  _ stupid _ Councilman’s scrutiny. Damn him for doing this to her. Damn her for even going through with this.

And damn him for putting those  _ stupid _ fantasies in her brain.

No matter how she looked at it, it was still weird to her. Not that she held some physical attraction towards him - he was an infuriatingly intelligent and handsome man of the North, that she couldn’t deny, as much as she wanted to - but it was the fact that this was Tarrlok.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least, and it was only proven further when she chose him.

The night before went against all her expectations. Because for someone who held this stony yet diplomatic facade to the public, he sure was easy to read in private. Especially in recent lessons. And that’s what threw her off.

She figured she’d somehow get close to him after all this was over, but Koh it was only their, what, fifth lesson? How the hell did that even happen? Let alone the fact that he was gladly going along with this ploy with little to no qualms, from what she could see.

Obviously she could be wrong, but if she was, surely he’d mention something, right? 

Korra had to shake her head the slightest bit, and immediately regretted it. No, no, no. She shouldn’t be thinking about that, or anything, with her head swimming with the terrible aftereffects of alcohol.

She vaguely recalled stumbling back to the docks with him. She remembered his warmth at her side and giggling at his incoherent jokes, and even more so the fact that he managed to get them both across Yue Bay and back to Air Temple Island without falling face-first into the water,  _ and _ going undetected by Tenzin or the White Lotus guards. But that was just a mystery in and of itself.

“Korra!” That voice called once more, indignant.

Korra clenched her teeth, feeling the world around her tilting and swaying and sending a wave of nausea at the pit of her stomach. She reached out to the wall beside her to steady herself, before slowly making her way to what she assumed was the kitchen if the scent of boiling tea that caused another stirring in her stomach was of any indication.

No more alcohol, she swore. At least for the next few weeks.

Taking a steady inhale of oxygen, Korra cracked open her eyes and found Tenzin standing stiff beside one of the counters and something clutched in his hand. “What? Why are you yelling so early, Tenzin?” She asked. Instead of an answer, or even the ugly red that his face was prone to turning into, he slammed what was in his grasp against the cold surface beside him with a gust of air. 

Apparently, it’d been the morning newspaper. 

Spirits, this was not what she needed this early in the morning. An impatient question was halfway out of her throat before it died as she caught sight of the front page headlines, let alone the image.

Cerulean shot wide open when it finally registered.

It was of her and Tarrlok, cuddling of all things unholy, at the booth that they were at just the night prior. He seemed to be whispering something close to her with an arm around her shoulders, brimming with smugness, and her - dear Koh - leaning quite heavily against his side, laughing.

Surely, she was dreaming, right? Maybe she could secretly pinch herself and she’d wake up from this nightmare. She actually followed through with it, pinching her forearm, but predictably enough, it was real. Terribly real.

Her eyes repeatedly flickered from the image to the headline in disbelief.

_ The Avatar, Councilman, and A Newly Budding Relationship? _

_ It seems that the Avatar and current chairman of the Northern Water Tribe took the Friday night off from their respective duties in favor of some liberation! The two were spotted in an underground speakeasy, the Blind Jackalope, and clearly couldn’t keep their hands off each other- _

Korra didn’t dare read the rest before she threw up the bile rising in her throat from the combination of growing ire, utter embarrassment, and at the mere fact that they were discovered. Especially when Tenzin was looking at her expectantly for an ounce of an explanation that surely would do nothing but anger him further.

“Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can I just say, I absolutely love the thought of Korra and Tarrlok swing dancing :)))


	7. Lesson Six

As much as his voice was hypnotizing, Korra could do anything but listen to him. He stood at the front of the gathered tables, gesturing toward the chalk board behind him with a few papers of what appeared to be pictures of anatomy plastered on the surface. He wore the customary Task Force uniform, just as everyone else in the room, but she was restless for varying reasons. A few were completely inappropriate given the circumstances, because as much as she hated him at the moment, he looked absurdly attractive under the fluorescence. 

It certainly didn’t help knowing that his physique was relatively nice from what she could gather from the tight uniform.

However, the one reason that outweighed the others was that he angered her. Fire welled up within her that she was sure she’d explode.

Considering the maelstrom of a day she had, she was surprised she hadn’t already.

Well, in a sense, she did, but there was no doubt she’d get irked from probending with Mako and Bolin, and their questions… and that terrifyingly horrible lecture from Tenzin earlier that morning.

Spirits, when she woke up she was still too hungover to fully understand all the points her mentor had made in an indignant rush, especially as she was still reeling from the headlines. Her eyes flickered between glazing over in exhaustion and boredom, to the newsprint, to a pacing Tenzin that sent gusts of gross warm wind every so often.

If he could, the rug would’ve worn holes from all his restlessness.

Korra practically groaned and wilted in her chair as the lecture stretched from what should have been ten minutes to nearly two hours. Tenzin began to repeat himself after the first few minutes, and she already had an inkling in her mind that it’d be a long day if this was what she got first thing in the morning. If it weren’t for the chair, she would’ve been lying on the ground, begging to be put out of her misery. 

Regardless, she’d gathered he pointedly wanted her to stay away from Tarrlok. That much was abundantly obvious.

And she would have agreed to it as well, because rumors and buzzing gossip about  _ that _ was the last thing she needed, despite her lingering curiosity. However, she was still adamant about his instruction, for reasons beyond her. It bewildered her to think she still wanted to be in his company, especially with these rumors going around the city.

She didn’t know what to call it when she knew, she could feel, her feelings for Mako were dwindling and her fascination with the older man was intensifying. She already settled into the idea of seducing Tarrlok now with the intention of doing the exact same with Mako in the future, but given the circumstances in the short span of a day, she felt as though she were back to square one.

Studying him, her gaze hardened as his back turned towards the Task Force members, large hands splaying open against the papers on the board and mindlessly explaining… well, she wasn’t quite sure. Judging from the papers, she assumed reiteration of the pressure points, but she wasn’t sure. Cerulean trailed down the length of his back, and as much as she knew she should’ve stopped, her curiosity bested her as she approached the toned, plump ass of the Councilman.

Korra swallowed over the lump in her throat. Feeling heat slowly reaching her cheeks, she immediately tore her eyes away from his body and she frustratedly glanced out the window.

Truthfully, Korra wondered how Tarrlok was handling all this. Well, judging from the way he was still talking - dear Koh, the man opened his mouth a lot - she would’ve ventured to guess this didn’t bother him.

Maybe he was no stranger to being the spotlight of gossip - because of course he constantly made an appearance in the papers, though she doubted it had anything to do with lovers and instead more pressing matters - especially when she’d heard that he was one of Republic City’s most eligible bachelors. She never understood that until recently, but she pushed that thought to the furthest corner of mind.

Instead, another came to the forefront. One thing about all this, despite it being not even twenty-four hours since she discovered the headlines, was that something, a stray thought, tickled her brain. She was more than sure she was right, simply out of the smugness and sordidness he exuded on the regular. 

Surely, he had a hand in making that article, right?

Maybe not him directly, but surely he had something to do with it. Given his record of coercing her to join his Task Force, much less cornering her with the numerous reporters, it made her think he had some play in this.

That thought repeatedly entered and exited her brain, returning all the more intensely before she mulled over it in endless circles, and if she was right in her suspicions, what his motives were behind it. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Despite her superficial feelings for him, he was a slimy politician. She doubted he’d change within the span of a month when he was on the Council for years now.

When she arrived at the probending arena, meeting Mako and Bolin in the gym, she was bombarded with irritating questions. Of course, they must’ve seen the headlines, too. Of course, she couldn’t get a break from all this pestering.

Head still swimming with the lingering effects of alcohol slowly leaving her system, Korra teetered on blowing up on them and wanting to dive into Yue Bay and scream into the soundless waters… or maybe just lie on the ocean floor in a daze of bemusing thoughts.

While she understood their curiosity, their questions gave her a headache. Korra groaned, effectively shutting them up with her own lies. She blurted out that after a raid - a raid that definitely didn’t happen - everyone on the Task Force went to the Blind Jackalope. However, no more than an hour in, everyone left, and that her and the Councilman were the last two there. She hated lying to them, but she didn’t want to divulge the true reason as to why she, the Avatar, was spending her time with Tarrlok… at a speakeasy… alone… learning about seduction.

Because spirits, she knew that they’d outburst, let alone the fact that they’d think she was crazy.

Judging by their reaction, she knew there were more questions forming in their minds as silence lapsed over them, and that they didn’t believe a word she said. Honestly, she didn’t either, but she resolutely turned on her heels and busied herself with maiming any object within her vicinity.

Korra abused the punching bag with all her might. In her mind’s eye, she imagined it was Tarrlok’s face. Although, another thought trickled to the forefront of her mind, her lust, before she squashed it to the ground with another punch. No, she was supposed to be mad at him. Stuffing began curling out of its seams and she was more than sure that the brothers kept glancing at her warily as she kicked the worn leather off its chains, flying in the air from the force of it all, and ultimately falling limp against the wall with a dull thud.

Once again, her knuckles turned an irate red and she cursed underneath her breath.

Fortunately, Mako brought her out of her reverie, if only for a few seconds. He calmed her even the slightest bit by running his bandaged hands over her shoulders, but it wasn’t helping. If anything, it made her ire spark anew. Her thoughts were skewed, muddled, frazzled. Not just because of him, but because of her predicament as a whole. Instead, she batted his hands away, muttering something about needing to practice.

Korra bent the earth disks from the ground, tossing them towards an imaginary target. She sensed the brothers behind her watching with growing concern as she continuously flung the earth disks with heightening aggression until her form was sloppy, her feet slipped underneath her, and a disk sliced through the net and ultimately rammed into the wall.

She didn’t care.

Well, she did in a sense, but that wasn’t a thought she wanted to entertain.

Judgment practically oozed from the brothers. She tried to ignore it, focusing all her attention on bending earth, fire, and water, until sweat dripped down her temples and the tip of her nose. She sensed their wary eyes straying at the back of her head as they inched away from her. Their unspoken questions weighed heavily in the air that she nearly left the gym out of frustration that she couldn’t get any peace, even for a few hours.

Once again, that feeling didn’t leave her, of course. The feeling was almost palpable in the room. Their eyes were on her that she began feeling the familiar sensation of disgruntled heat crawling up her neck to color her ruddy cheeks at the unwarranted attention.

Subtly scanning her surroundings with an undignified scowl, Korra crossed her arms underneath her bust and sank further into her chair. Multiple, if not all, the members of the Task Force repeatedly flickered their gaze from her to Tarrlok. Though that didn’t discredit the small whispers and hushed cackles she heard as she stretched her ears.

Was it paranoia? Probably. Did it anger her further? Of course it did.

If she could, Korra would’ve pushed her chair underneath her with a vexing screech and left just as she wanted to at the gym. But that would’ve only confirmed their suspicions even more.

Then again, what did that matter?

Caught up in her own irate musings, Korra barely paid much attention. Much less the fact that if it weren’t for Tarrlok clearing his throat, she would’ve completely disregarded his last point. “If you are all willing, I think it’d be best if we partnered up and practiced these forms.” He said with a diplomatic smile, gesturing towards the space behind the tables that’d been cleared out for them.

What? Forms?

Confused, Korra’s brows pinched as she realized she was the only one still sitting. Quickly, she stood and glanced around. Her face fell as dread rushed through her veins.

Everyone was already paired up, either eyeing her smugly or avoiding her pointed gaze that she nearly stomped her foot against the expensive tiles childishly. With a cock of her head, she saw hasty movement to her right and caught a glimpse of Tseng and one - she still was trying to distinguish the two - of the Liang twins rushing toward one another.

Mouth dumbly opening all the more, Korra hissed, “Tseng, really?”

“Sorry, Korra. Should’ve been quicker.” He beamed, attempting - and failing - to stifle his laughter. 

A part of her wanted to bend some water at the man out of spite, but she refrained, and instead, seethed, utterly betrayed and rooted in her spot, because one way or another, she knew exactly who was left out of the bunch. Why was this her life?

Just as the thought formed, it was quickly quashed and replaced with weary irritation as the Councilman easily came to her side, wholly smug. Whether he deliberately went out of his way to ignore the blatant stares or not, she didn’t want to know. “Well, it looks as though we’re the last two standing.” He said with a smirk.

Korra clicked her tongue. “Yeah. Unfortunately.” She replied, her voice devoid of any enthusiasm as she grudgingly followed behind him to a corner of the room where they had more space. Though, the amount of eyes that accompanied them unnerved her.

Blatantly feigning he was wounded by her words, Tarrlok cooed and gave her a sidelong glance as they positioned themselves in a one-on-one fighting stance. “I’m not that terrible of a partner, am I, Avatar? I thought we made a great team? Even if this is just sparring, I still think that it’s applicable.”

Narrowing her eyes, Korra fumed at his shit-eating arrogance. “Cut the bullshit, Tarrlok. You did that, didn’t you?” She seethed.

His brows rose, probably because of her vulgar language and whatnot, as she abruptly threw a punch towards his face, and he deftly avoided her fist. “Enlighten me,  _ Korra _ , what did I do exactly?”

“You deliberately paid some dipshit reporter to take our picture last night.” She accused jarringly.

Cocking his head to the side, Tarrlok smirked as they warily circled each other, before he sent a jab of his own hands in her direction in a consistent pattern. “Did I? What makes you think that?”

“Tarrlok,” she hissed. Her patience was on thin ice, and seeing him acting this way - that all-too-innocent expression that definitely indicated he was guilty of  _ something _ \- caused another shot of ire lancing down her nerves.

Jerking her leg, she hastily kicked the side of his shin. Apparently, it’d been enough force behind the hit because he winced, despite his form barely faltering. Seemed to be good enough. Tarrlok narrowed his eyes. “It’s just the newspaper, Avatar. They have plenty of gossip strewn about in there, that most, if not all, are dismissed after a few days.” His baritone was curt. Even if it was some form of a reassurance, it didn’t calm her nerves.

Instead, it did the exact opposite.

“Then why was it on the front page? And why is it that everyone on the Task Force has been incessantly looking at us?” She muttered in a hushed tone, cerulean fleeting over the various members already sparring, though she sensed their attention was elsewhere. Specifically the two who were plastered on the newspapers earlier that morning.

_ Figured _ , she thought sardonically.

“Have they?” He queried, his eyes still locked on her own. Korra glared at him. Despite everything, she swallowed over the dryness in her throat as she felt heat eating at her skin. Whether it was because of his undivided attention or the fact that he was as infuriating as ever, it was beyond Korra’s comprehension. It didn’t change the fact that she wanted to strangle him. But then something intensified. She didn’t even know if she could decipher the true meaning because she was keenly aware of his movements when two long fingers jerked forward to lunge into one of her pressure points on her neck, she narrowly dodged the contact with her forearm. Smiling proudly, Tarrlok studied her. “Regardless, the public loves to talk about important personalities, and we, darling, are immensely important.”

_ Darling?  _ Spirits, she should’ve kicked him in the balls for that.

Bemused, Korra tried not to dwell on that disgusting nickname, let alone him directing it towards her, and exhaled tersely through her nostrils, rolling her shoulders before mimicking his move.

And ultimately, he evaded her once again.

“ _ We _ ? Tch, don’t flatter yourself, Councilman. You mean me.” Korra challenged menacingly. Another kick to his shin, Korra staggered him. Enough so that he gritted his teeth and offered her a pointed glance that had something indecipherable cross his irritatingly handsome features. “Stop beating around the bush, and tell me.” She demanded, twirling around and nearly sending another strike - though this time, aiming just below the rim of the metal plate covering his shoulders - when Tarrlok easily caught her ankle.

Breath hitching from the darkening of pale blue, Korra teetered the slightest bit. She chalked it up to the fact that he bested her so easily, something that - as much as she hated to admit it - thrilled her. Stumbling a fraction, a part of her knew it wasn’t her obvious balance that made her form waver, but instead something she tried not to think about when other people were present.

For one, she’d more than likely flush fiercely because of her raging imagination, but another was that it was completely inappropriate.

Licking her lips, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by the Councilman, she eyed his hand grasping her booted ankle before returning to a subtle pale fire. His touch was firm, tightening ever so slightly against the metal surface of her boot that matched his own, that she could feel her heart racing against her chest. “Avatar Korra, I may have done some seedy things in the past-”

“ _ Really? _ ” She interrupted sardonically, attempting to distract herself by rolling her eyes as he released her ankle, though it only sounded flustered to her own ears.

“-But that was out of my hands. I didn’t do it, and more than likely was it due to someone that just stumbled in at the perfect opportunity.” He said, voice terse, uncompromising.

Studying him, Korra reassumed her position and scoffed. “I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to, but I know what I’m saying is the truth. I didn’t do it.”

“Even if you didn’t, do you know how much of Tenzin’s lecturing I can take?” She seethed. Korra bent low and swiveled on one foot as the other swung around to trip him, but he didn’t budge. However, that only made her more indignant. Growling, she lunged forward as they moved in a weird rhythmic dance.

Pale blue narrowing in disbelief, Tarrlok cocked his head to the side as he dodged her fingers aiming at the side of his neck. There was a murderous intent in her eyes, and she was sure that he duly noted the fact, because he blindly backed up when she inched forward. “Forgive me, but to clarify, you’re angry at  _ me _ because of  _ your _ mentor’s reaction?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes,”

“Explain.”

Huffing, Korra glared at him. “ _ You _ were the one who agreed to come with me.”

Forgetting the fact that they were supposed to practice chi blocking forms and combat, Korra knew her composure was slipping, her emotions getting the best of her that it showed with each sloppy shift of her feet and each haughty thrust toward him. She nearly smacked his cheek, knowing full well it’d irritate him further simply because it was his face that she intended on grappling with. Blocking her hand with his forearm, Tarrlok took another step back. “I didn’t agree to anything, except the fact that I’d be teaching you, Avatar. If I recall correctly,  _ you _ were the one who took the lesson to heart in my office and handed me that note. If anything, this was your doing.” He chided.

“ _ My _ doing?” She enunciated, her voice a little too loud even for her own taste that it caused a few of the sparring pairs to glance in their direction warily, yet they were incredibly interested.

At this point though, a relatively large portion of her thoughts didn’t care considering the papers found them out, despite it being some false narrative of the truth.

“Yes,”

Korra scoffed once more. Spirits, the audacity he had.

Blood boiling, Korra tried to thrust both of her taut hands at both of his sides, yet he deftly evaded her, bending down and effectively switching places. Turning on her feet, her brows pinched. “Even if I gave you that note, you didn’t have to meet me there.”

“True, however, you aren’t exactly subtle.” Tarrlok uttered smugly, smirking.

The nerve he had. Insulted, her jaw clenched with tension.

“Shut up!” She growled.

Hastily, two slim fingers jabbed close enough to the chi points in a small trail up the inside of his right arm. Tarrlok immediately hissed, evidently wounded. He glared hard enough that she could practically feel his anger rising as he gently rubbed his side and she reassumed her careful position, inching forward and smiling triumphantly.

_ Maybe this  _ was _ a good way to wind down. Some bodily harm on the subject of her thoughts _ , Korra mulled with an internal snicker, wicked yet elated.

However, she did wish she actually pressed on those points. Ire raged in her veins and she doubted he wouldn’t take the opportunity to get the upper hand on this sparring session if the roles had been reversed, but she didn’t want him to go limp on her when she only now realized that this was helping relieve her frustrations. Well, despite the obvious in knowing he could only aggravate her more than when she arrived for their briefing.

Straightening his spine, Tarrlok rolled his shoulders and mimicked her stance. His breathing matched her own as he began to pant, and Korra had to take in the grudgingly appealing image he made.

This went against all her emotions and desires of clashing with him, but even she couldn’t deny the slightest stirring in the pit of her stomach.

His hair was disheveled; the immaculate, pristine look he usually had faltered because of her. His eyes glimmered with a combination of quelled mirth, of flaring vexation, and above all else, escalating lust.

Was he  _ enjoying _ this?

Did he get off on fighting? Or was she reading into this wrong?

In some odd way, the corner of her lips twitched triumphantly into a small smile that he looked the way he was due to her ministrations, no matter how merciless she was. But then questions upon questions began to tickle the back of her mind. The fact that he was in some way taking pleasure in this. The fact that  _ her _ body was enjoying this confusing dance of bouts of anger and teasing playfulness. It wasn’t even in the confines of this relatively large room, but the grand scheme of her lessons.

The damn near tug and shove of their relationship that she knew would more than likely be the breaking point of what her lust wanted from him.

No. She needed to focus.

The muscles in his jaw clenched before he tilted his chin up and regarded her almost condescendingly. “Avatar Korra, maybe you should be channeling all that anger from your blatant accusation into something more useful. Discipline, maybe? Perhaps some practice on subtlety? Because for reasons beyond me, you suddenly lost that skill from last night.” He sneered.

Mouth dropping the slightest bit open, Korra slowly blinked before dodging his hand and pivoting out of his reach. “You want to sneak a lesson in? Right now? You know you’re proving my point in thinking you exploited all this, right?” She asked incredulously in a rush.

Tarrlok inched forward, though Korra spun to send another blow to his shin. Out of her morbid pleasure of seeing him hurt, or out of pure anger, those lines were effectively skewed. Patience evidently running thin, Tarrlok moved to match her, copying the spin and kick. However, instead of meeting her leg, Korra easily jumped out of his line of attack.

“Maybe so, but are you willing?” He questioned with another unrelenting jerk of his arm. Her mind screamed for her to say no, because for many reasons, this could only turn incredibly sour within a few minutes. With their track record as of late, she wouldn’t be surprised, too. But for reasons beyond her, Korra didn’t mention anything of the sort, let alone indicate she wasn’t up for the challenge.

When she kept quiet, her mouth pressed into a firm line and her eyes boring into his own piercing depths as they tiptoed in tense circles with their guard up, Tarrlok took her silence as a confirmation. His smirk stretched into an outright smile and dread flooded her once again. “Excellent. Lesson six: making the other person want more.”

Korra exhaled shakily. Of course, that was the reason why he was smiling so mischievously. If she didn’t know any better, Korra would’ve assumed he was doing all this just to get her even more outraged.

Scoffing, she lunged forward to prod two sharp fingers into his neck, uncaring if it was anywhere near his pressure points or not. “Tch, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Now, now, Avatar. I do think you’d like this, considering I pegged you as someone who likes to physically unwind.” He muttered, rubbing his wounded neck with his other hand.

Bristling, Korra almost punched him in the nose out of the implication of it all, but he effortlessly ceased that intent by blocking her hand with his own. Why would he say that so blatantly? When she knew for a fact the sparring members around them were listening into their conversation if they were loud enough.

Indignant, Korra’s cheeks burned at the thought of relieving herself of tension in  _ that _ sense, especially with Tarrlok around. Of course, her curiosity bested her in the past, but she wasn’t going to confirm it to this sleazy old man.

“I don’t-”

“I meant, you take your frustration out on other things that you could mangle, correct? Loosen the tension… or maybe create more?” That smirk of his returned tenfold and Korra didn’t know if that heat she felt steadily rising up her neck, or the  _ small _ shiver that coursed down her nerves was out of anger or purely out of her own grotesque hunger. Regardless, his insinuation wasn’t lost on her when the past few weeks was nothing short of enticing. But just as the thought formed, Korra shoved it to the side and hardened her glare. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter. “Because you’re so angry, maybe it’ll do the opposite of what ‘budding relationship’ we have, though typically it’d intensify emotional and physical feelings through playfulness.”

“So why are we doing this now? You know, when I want to punch you.” She growled, moving faster than she had before with another fist aiming toward his face.

But once again, he easily avoided her blow.

A part of her wondered how the hell he continuously managed to evade her - except for the few that he apparently allowed to slip by - but her thoughts were cut short when he quickly rounded her and jabbed the line along the spine just a few centimeters off the pressure points.

The bastard. Glowering over her shoulder, Korra hissed in pain at the force of his stabs and turned on the balls of her feet, stretching to punch him all the more.

Again, he backed up out of her reach. With an amused smirk, Tarrlok matched her. “I’d like to think you’re more capable than what you let on.” He said, his baritone just audible enough for her to hear. Before she could question what in spirits’ name he meant by that, he was already continuing. “Wanting more is, essentially, flirting, but leaving the subject alone just as you know you’re reaching a turning point. Or, if you look at it in a different perspective, a more dangerous one, it’s having a tense conversation. Anger and pleasure blur the lines, rough touches that can be deemed painful excite you. Experimenting with the factors that play into power and control. It’s rising the tension between you and the other person, yet their body language says their curiosity is piqued.” He explained with a lilt.

_ Like us right now? _ The words threatened to escape her lips, but she didn’t want to give him the pleasure of admitting that she relished this weird, anger-fuelled, lust-filled sparring. It’d only make him tease her all the more with that stupid smirk of his. Because if anything, it kept her acutely aware of her surroundings, of each movement he made, of the emphasis in his voice as he offered an underhanded insult disguised as a compliment.

Odd was it that her body was involuntarily reacting to this back-and-forth exchange with the Councilman. Something within her was welling up, and more than sure was she that it’d been the steady climb of her outrage throughout her day, but the more she honed in on those almost delicious tingles rushing in her blood, the more she felt it bordered on sick fascination.

Shaking her head, Korra quickly and tersely maneuvered her taut fingers to harshly stab at his sides, but each was infuriatingly blocked by his forearms until he locked her arms with his and were inadvertently pulled close together. Swallowing audibly, Korra’s breath came out labored, her exhales hot and heady, stirring the stray strands of hair that managed to escape his ties. Extremely conscious of the fact that their faces were a mere few centimeters apart, Korra felt her cheeks flush hotter.

Shoving him away - before she dwelled too much on that detail - she repeated the motion of her arms, rapidly attempting to waver him, but instead, she was matched. “For all your pretty talk, I don’t think I’ve seen you take your advice with these previous lessons.” She smiled in blatant challenge.

“That’s unfortunate, considering I thought I was reciprocating.” Tarrlok grunted as he blocked another pivot of her leg that intended to connect with his hip.

Korra could feel the heat rising, intensifying fervently. For reasons beyond the fact of obvious exertion, her heart thumped wildly against her chest and a shuddering need began to cascade low in her abdomen. “Reciprocating isn’t the same as initiating,  _ Councilman _ .” She sneered mockingly.

A swing and an intended blow. But he caught her all the more ardently as she flung her left arm toward him.

“What is it we’re doing right now then?” He smirked as he grasped her wrist in a firm hold. Grimacing, three of his fingers dug into the skin just above her veins, feeling the pulse underneath her flesh.

If he could detect it, which she was sure he could, her blood rushed in excitement, in anger, in everything that made her pulse quicken under his pleased scrutiny. 

“We’re sparring.” She said, snatching her arm out of his relatively rigid grip.

“Very perceptive.” He deadpanned.

“Oh, like you were when we got on the front page?” She retorted and hastily bent down to dodge his hands that aimed toward her pressure points at her side.

Scoffing, Tarrlok eyed her. He blocked each of her rapid blows and matched her by mirroring her movements with strikes of his own, though they were ultimately thwarted with instinctive jolts of her protected limbs. “What about you, Avatar? This goes both ways. You have as much fault to this as I do. Like I said, subtlety is seduction. Stealth is seduction. What exactly did you think was going to happen when you told me to meet you at that speakeasy doing anything but that.” He chastised with pinched brows.

Her feet faltered the slightest bit at his words as she thought back to the speakeasy.

She wasn’t subtle? Well, of course, the dancing wasn’t, but they weren’t discovered because of that considering they melded into the throng. However, she couldn’t help but feel bemused.

“So, what I did wasn’t subtle is what you’re saying.” She narrowed her eyes, backing up to create more distance between them, though it was fruitless when he inched forward. Given the passion in his eyes, she assumed he’d have the courage to do something forbidden out in the open, but he stopped and tried to jab at her pressure points all the more ardently once again.

“Yes.”

That didn’t sound convincing even to her own ears.

Cocking a taut brow, Korra lurched forward. “Not the cherry stems? Or the touches on your thigh? Or whatever in Koh’s name we were joking about?” She questioned hastily. The tension was practically palpable at this point, though she barely had half a mind to care when she was fixated on causing some bodily harm on the man that caused all of her frustration, all of her wrath… and unfortunately, all of her carnal thoughts. When he didn’t so much as open his mouth, and instead, released labored breaths, Korra hardened her gaze with gritted teeth. She sent numerous punches his way, moving in toward him in a harsh dance of sorts before he responded by backing up, and finding that rhythm with her once more. “Answer me.” She growled, rushing towards him that they tumbled to the ground.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Prove it.” He hissed.

Suddenly, her anger took hold of her muscles because she had him pinned beneath her. His wrists were bound in her palms and her hips straddled his own like a vice. Her nails dug into his sweltering skin, mimicking a motion he had done just minutes ago. His cheeks were flushed with a tinge of red. Her body pulsed in accordance to her racing heart.

Above all else, a blaze of warmth trembled through her at the sensation of something hot and hard steadily rising against the apex of her thighs.

Eyes widening, her heart leaped into her throat, thumping all the more ardently from the exertion and  _ definitely _ not the fact that she was getting aroused by the turn of events. Breathing coming out in harsh pants, Korra tore cerulean away from icy blue and abruptly realized how unnervingly silent it was. With almost too much trepidation, she lifted her head and sheepishly scanned around the heap her and the Councilman made.

Everyone was watching them.

It was a wonder that she didn’t make her leave already. However, maybe it could be blamed for the fact that her nerves were numbed, honing in on that sweltering sensation she sat upon, and she felt almost frozen in her spot on his lap despite everything in her mind screaming,  _ willing _ for her to move.

Most looked astounded, perplexed with brows raised high and their mouths left ajar, sparring the last thing on their minds. Exhaling shakily, she didn’t know how, but her cheeks burned even further at the unwarranted attention. Especially when she caught sight of Tseng and the Liang twins within the throng, a wily smile, and discreetly gesturing something lewd with their fingers.

Bristling, Korra’s expression twisted into a scowl. She didn’t dare brave another glance at Tarrlok because she knew she’d die out of mortification. Korra opted to release him completely, moving away from him as if she was burned and nearly stomping her way out the room.

However, just before she passed the threshold and slammed the door with a forceful rattle that she even thought the wood would splinter, she blindly punched the wall beside it in a fit of rage. An imprint of her fist crumbled the painted drywall in her wake.


	8. Lesson Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

After that annoyingly terrible night, Korra made it a point to keep her distance from the Councilman. She didn’t ignore him outright like the few weeks prior, or feel herself boiling with a mixture of frustration and confusion, or even feel the itch to maim something within her vicinity. No. She still kept conversation flowing, speaking with him no more or less than necessary.

Although everything about their interactions were nothing short of awkward.

Spirits, she didn’t know how she managed it. As much as she was enraged that night, it didn’t spill into the near week since their sparring. If anything, it was the complete opposite. It was much more her dwelling on new information about Tarrlok that he didn’t candidly say, and a certain detail that she shouldn’t have been thinking about because it only led to a heated flush coloring her cheeks and a warm ache pooling low in her abdomen. 

Really, there was no excuse for a teenager her age to be musing over the bulge of a man of his.

Regardless, she decided to distract herself with spending her time with Team Avatar. She spent a few afternoons out at the arena with Mako and Bolin, an evening out at the race tracks with Asami, and the dead of night at Harmony Tower with all three of them.

It was a nice change from the wrath regarding Tarrlok or the blatant envy concerning Asami she felt thrumming in her veins. It was refreshing.

Though, what made her all the more content was the fact that Tarrlok, admittedly, was right. News about them dwindled. Nothing more than to spark controversy and gossip amongst the city for a few days, that the unabashed stares and whispers she duly noted the morning that headline appeared seemed to quickly melt away.

There were a few that still blathered on about it, specifically those in the Task Force that she knew of, though she assumed that could be blamed for that scene they caused rather than the headline itself. With that in mind, she was acutely aware of each movement, each word she exchanged with Tarrlok in front of others that could be misinterpreted as her, or him, flirting with one another.

Tseng and the Liang twins didn’t help such matters. Because, if anything, they tried with all their might to push her towards the Councilman. From shoving her closer as they were already talking - that ultimately had her colliding into his chest with a flush - to obvious lewd gestures of their hands that were almost always within Tarrlok’s line of sight. All their attempts resulted in a punch to the three’s biceps and a pointed glare, but it was quickly replaced with an awkward smile on her part and a faint blush on his.

Korra mulled the week over as she bent at the waist to touch her toes in the sand. It was strange that she was easily fitting into Team Avatar. Of course, it should be easy considering her title, yet her feelings for Mako and her jealousy for Asami always got in the way of that. But now that her mind repeatedly strayed on a certain wealthy Councilman, she felt completely relaxed in their company, at peace with herself.

Enough so that the blatant displays of affection between Mako and Asami didn’t bother her, let alone make her silently retch.

Then there was her predicament with Tarrlok.

Besides a few signs of him clearly affected by what had transpired, that flattery-filled mouth of his didn’t cease. He managed to uphold a distanced facade of their relationship before any of this started, sneaking an underhanded insult with a compliment, just as much as he allowed her to study him with growing interest.

With a stretch of her arms and an arch of her spine, Korra heard and felt those delicious cracks popping every so often over the relaxing sound of waves breaking on the shore. She took a deep breath in, smelling salt in the air as she flexed her fingers and water responded to her gesture.

Korra focused her gaze on the floating water, glistening under the warm rays of the sun despite the weather being anything but. The sun was soon to set, a few gloomy clouds were hanging over the city, and she settled into a stance that had her body moving to the ebb and flow of the water lapping at the shore.

She had discovered a secluded cove just at the opposite end of the docks a few days prior and had been stretching - relaxing - there every morning before her training, and around sunset after a day’s work of being the greatest Avatar to grace the planet.

Well, it would’ve been completely secluded if it weren’t for the two White Lotus guards watching her every move since those headlines appeared on the front page. Of course, at the instruction of Tenzin.

She had to roll her eyes when she caught a cackle from them, vaguely listening to the stories they exchanged due to their utter boredom.

Though something other than the two guards caught her attention - however, both immediately stopped and stood straighter than before.

The crunching and sifting of sand beneath another’s feet that had cerulean unconsciously turning to the source with curiosity. Undecided whether she should feel mischief or dread, Korra opted to keep the water flowing and firmly pressed her lips together.

Speak of the devil.

* * *

“Wow. What did I do to get blessed with the illustrious Councilman’s presence?” Korra questioned smugly, disappointment coloring her voice the slightest bit.

Tarrlok responded with a diplomatic smirk as he strode to the young Avatar. Hues of orange and pink danced across their features and the smell of the sea enveloped them, the desire to take his shoes off in favor of the rough texture of sand against his skin nearly overbearing, though he refrained.

What  _ was _ he doing there? Well, to make amends with what had transpired. It wasn’t merely the week, but the totality of their lessons.

Since the week progressed from that disconcertingly fateful night, Tarrlok didn’t think this was entertaining in the least anymore. Not the fascinated stares from the Task Force members. Not the select few who deliberately attempted to shove him and Korra together with nothing short of salacious implications hanging around them. Not the reporters that he was forced to pay a hefty sum to to leave the two of them alone.

Usually he reveled in the attention. He relished the thought of having reporters plastering he and his partner on the papers for all of the city to see, but this was different. 

The person in question was the Avatar.

A young, brazen one at that.  _ One that could certainly kill me if she put her mind to it _ , he thought, recoiling. While he didn’t have any qualms about it in the past, and a sick fondness for what could have been if it weren’t for that firebender of hers getting in the way, formed at the back of his mind, he couldn’t shake the fact that this was supposed to be a sham.

The morning he saw that headline with him and the Avatar utterly inebriated, Tarrlok didn’t know if it was trepidation or gratification that flowed through his veins. Or maybe a mixture of both. Though astonishment certainly came in spades as he nearly choked on his daily dose of caffeine.

Spirits, he looked absolutely disheveled.

At that point - as well as now as he approached her from the steep steps of earth - he blamed Yakone for having something to do with this, twisting the spirits above from his grave to make his life ten times more difficult than it already was. Arousal and shame came and went throughout the week. More than necessary if he had to admit. Then ultimately, the strange combination of intensifying fascination, confidence and adoration that he held for Korra.

A part of him contemplated whether or not this was a good idea, to visit her on such short notice, let alone with those guards he saw watching her, more than likely due to Tenzin’s request. He already questioned his intentions in endless circles as he picked up the contents of the picnic basket in his grasp within the hour - a bouquet of fire lilies from a local florist, the same Fire Nation wine they shared weeks prior and some fresh fruit from the markets - after leaving City Hall early. But as he arrived at the docks, asking a few stray guards for Korra, and being led to this secluded area, Tarrlok straightened his spine further, chin tilted up confidently. He blamed this all for the sole reason of reparations, but quelled delight tickled the back of his mind nonetheless.

Although she didn’t need to know that.

“Avatar Korra, I see you’re doing well.” He said as he stopped a small distance away from her.

Cerulean narrowed in confusion as he fingered the woven material of the basket with his thumb. “Well? We saw each other like five hours ago.” She replied in amusement.

Looking out to the sea in mild bemusement, Tarrlok considered her words. Has it? He shook his head and chalked it up to the fact that he’d been too distracted with musings about her, as well as matters with the Council. “Regardless, I came to drop this off.” He outstretched his arm and offered the basket.

“A picnic basket?” Korra asked slowly, warily accepting the gift. She didn’t try to conceal her skepticism because her eyes drifted over the length of his body in scrutiny a few times, however her heart rate increased the slightest bit from what he could detect.

From what exactly, Tarrlok wasn’t sure.

“As an apology, or a peace offering, if you will.” He explained.

Korra tore her suspicious gaze from him to sift through the basket’s contents in relative silence. Past the fire lilies spilling from the opening were the packaged fruit and the golden crest of slanted cursive on deep burgundy, nearly edging on black. “The same wine we had? Really?” She questioned sardonically, cocking her brow, though the smile on her face told him the gift wasn’t unpalatable.

Good.

Tarrlok clasped his hand behind his back. “Like I said, a peace offering for all that has transpired between us. I want an amicable relationship out of this, and I highly doubt fighting will do us any favors, considering our last bout and the amount of stares we’ve been getting.”

Korra snorted. “ _ Really?  _ I would have  _ never _ guessed.” She uttered sarcastically as she made her way toward some form of a small cave behind the guards and placed it on the damp sand.

Tarrlok stood there, watching her, reminiscing over their last sparring session and what mess he had to clean up after her storming out. But before he lingered on the fact that the dented drywall she created was recently mended, Tarrlok took a deep inhale in. When he made no indication of leaving, Korra offered him a sidelong glance over her shoulder, weary. “Other than dropping this off, why are you still here? Because you know if Tenzin finds out you’re here,  _ with _ me, relatively alone, you’ll probably be airbended into Yue Bay without an air bubble protecting you, right?”

Dainty hands settled on the swell of her hips as Korra meandered her way back to him, hips swaggering with an almost satisfied air around her.

Lips curling in a smirk, Tarrlok lowered his lids as she stopped at his front. “Avatar Korra, are you  _ concerned _ about my well-being?”

“Tch, don’t flatter yourself.” Korra dismissed, though almost immediately after she studied him once more and despite it all, a shiver of delight lanced down his spine. “I’m serious, though.”

A terse exhale left his nostrils in amusement. “Well, other than the gift, I’d also like to speak with you alone.”

The hint was blatant enough that as his icy eyes trailed from her to the two guards, Korra followed his line of sight a moment later. The White Lotus guards were standing stiff, since his arrival from what he sensed before descending the stone steps, of course. He doubted they were watching her as carefully as they were now before he made an appearance, but he held his tongue.

One of the two men bristled, subtly flinching from the unwarranted attention. “Erm- Avatar Korra, Tenzin instructed us to not lose sight of you.” The guard said reluctantly, emerald eyes flickering between him and the Avatar.

Korra wilted, pouting and imitating the expression of a wounded polar bear-pup - or maybe one begging for scraps - that had him contemplating if he were on the receiving end of this, he’d be helpless to acquiescing to her request. Completely dangerous was what that expression was. But that wasn’t the case, and for that, he stood there mildly entertained by this endearing sight. “Pretty please? With a cherry on top?” She pleaded. When the two guards merely exchanged a secret glance at one another, Korra rolled her eyes and lifted her left hand. “I swear I’ll be fine, Avatar’s honor.”

Skeptical - for good reason, Tarrlok had to admit - they muttered a few inaudible words to each other before reluctantly nodding. “Fine, but we’ll be up there if you need anything.” Before Korra could do anything more than smile triumphantly, the two were being lifted to the top of the cliff in response to a tight fist.

Piercing blue followed the movement, watching the two quickly ascend as Korra turned away and resumed her waterbending forms.

“So, your office not sufficient enough?” Mischief colored her voice that it set his nerves in mild unease.

Tarrlok shrugged and followed her movements in gently moving the water to and fro with the flex of his fingers. “I didn’t want to be on the receiving end of your wrath… and I didn’t think you’d like to be in such close quarters with me after last lesson.”

“Oh, so this is a lesson?” She challenged, bending some water from his to join hers.

Whether it was a euphemism of sorts, or it was merely her being playful and competitive, Tarrlok tried not to think too much into that.

“I wouldn’t mind squeezing one in, but I didn’t want to divert the topic from a more pressing matter.” He said, mirroring her until they were easily bending the water back and forth to each other in yet another unspoken peace offering.

“Which is?”

Tarrlok licked his lips, focusing on the colors reflected in the water - a bright orange and haughty pink that slowly transitioned to purple - rather than the woman a few large steps ahead of him. If he kept his attention on her, he didn’t know what it’d lead to when he knew how little his resistance was in regards to her. “I’d like to know where we stand.” He uttered.

“What do you mean?” She questioned a little too innocently for his liking, before tossing a considerable stream toward him with a flick of her wrist.

Pursing his lips, Tarrlok tore his gaze away from the water to her warily as she smirked in response. “Avatar Korra, I do regret getting carried away with what happened that night. Tensions were high, we were letting our anger get in the way of speaking rationally… although I also couldn’t help a certain factor on my part considering it is involuntary, but it was completely inappropriate and there isn’t an excuse for how I reacted, in any case.”

As much as his sick fascination with her ran deep in his subconscious, especially now that they were six lessons inwards, Tarrlok acknowledged both he and Korra crossed that concealed line the night they sparred. Utterly intrigued and almost delighted in a way. Though completely morbid. Fortunate was it that the Task Force uniforms were loose enough at the groin that he managed to clean up the mess she had made undetected by curious members later that night, but that didn’t make walking any easier. Let alone the fact that they were, in some ways, caught.

Korra nodded, musing over his words long enough that he felt more than saw her eyes straying on him. “So, essentially, you want to know if I regret anything I did to you?”

Pushing more water from the lapping waves into their growing stream, Tarrlok nodded. “Yes, but I’d also like to know if you want to continue these lessons, as well as if we’re on the same page professionally and personally.”

“I don’t regret anything. I was angry, rightfully so, and even if you didn’t have anything to do with the headlines, you can’t discredit how I thought you did. I mean-” She paused, brows rode high on her face as she blatantly eyed the length of his body once more. A part of him was bemused by the fact that she was so flagrantly checking him out, in front of him no less, but rational thought returned.

Of course, that’d only happen if they were practicing.

“Utterly two-dimensional, vile politician?” He completed her sentence belatedly.

Shrugging, Korra sent another stream of water towards him. “Well… you said it, not me.” She mumbled smugly. Before he could add a quip, Korra was already hastening her form the slightest bit and he matched her accordingly. “My stance on the lessons hasn’t changed because of that, Councilman. You might have angered me and I  _ really _ wanted to kick your ass, but I’m determined to finish these lessons just for Mako. My answer is still the same as the last time I spent in your office.”

_ Just for Mako _ , Tarrlok repeated in his mind. 

It left a stale tang in his mouth the longer he thought about her still holding those feelings for the firebender after brazenly flirting with him the way she was. Time and time again, he tried to rationalize it on the fact that they were practicing seduction, but the longer he and Korra continued these lessons, the more he felt it was unjust. Judging from their recent sessions, he doubted she was that good a liar to trick him into thinking she was toying with him without feeling even half of the adoration he held for her.

However, maybe it was merely that ugly green streak in him that was whispering these things.

“That’s good to hear.” He uttered absently underneath his breath, though Korra managed to hear his words.

Korra made a noncommittal sound at the back of her throat in response.

Silence suddenly lapsed over them as she mulled over his words. The slightest crunching of sand beneath their feet and the crashing waves the only sound that met his ears. It intensified the longer the sun dipped just below the peaks of the surrounding mountains that they were bathed in a wash of pink and purple. And admittedly, the few furtive glances he took toward Korra, he had to immediately look away with a clench of his teeth simply due to the fact that the colors dancing on her features were a little too charming. A large part of him felt as though he were a lovesick teenager all over again, though this was certainly not the case. “I do think it is blurring our professional and personal relationship, though.” She finally blurted.

Broken out of his reverie, Tarrlok cleared his throat. “I agree.”

“A rarity, I assure you.” She retorted sardonically. “But I think keeping this private is what we need to do. I know we agreed that that’s how it’d be when I first asked you, to be away from the public eye and all, but if you haven’t noticed, we haven’t been doing that.”

Tarrlok nodded and propelled the stream toward her before she easily caught it in some unspoken rhythm they set themselves in. “I do take some responsibility for that, and I do apologize.”

It’s one of the few times he genuinely apologized to someone since he’d taken a heavy interest in politics. Many of his mentors and professors years in the past had advised him to be unabashed yet passionate in the political sphere, that in doing so, he’d succeed.

And he did in some ways.

It also seemed as though Korra knew his words were authentic because she narrowed cerulean a fraction as she blindly tossed another wave towards him with a jerk of her arm. Odd was it that it looked as though she were seeing him in a different light, merely judging by her facial expression, though Tarrlok didn’t want to assume anything of the sort.

It’d only leave him feeling shame coursing down his body.

“Same here…” Korra drawled almost inaudibly. Tarrlok swallowed over the growing lump in his throat as he met her intrigued gaze, however that lasted all but a few seconds before it was replaced with a mischievous smile. “So… what do you propose? You’re a Councilman, right?”

“Keep this within the confines of a space where it’s just us? Not even the Task Force, or a fairly secluded establishment?” He suggested with a cocked brow.

Korra offered one resolute nod. “Mhm. Shake hands on it or I won’t believe you.” Tarrlok rolled his eyes in amusement. He released the water from his flexed fingers as it splashed against now-damp sand, before taking a few steps forward and outstretching his hand to grasp her smaller one. Smooth, delicate skin met his that was a complete contradiction of the woman herself. Intrigued, Tarrlok allowed a small smirk to line his lips.

It felt as though this were the first time they formally shook hands. The first time they formally touched each other without the implication of something more devious behind their saccharine eyes or something wrathful behind murderous intent.

It was just them. The Avatar and Councilman agreeing to a fresh start of sorts.

Giggling, Korra released his hand first in favor of punching his bicep just as he’d seen her constantly do to the Liang twins the past week. Though this felt strangely different considering it was actually a light punch. “Wow, look at us. Talking without fighting.” She beamed.

Tarrlok shook his head, narrowing his eyes toward her before glancing at the setting sun behind him. “Astounding, isn’t it? The complexities of relationships.”

Korra chuckled in response. Resuming their stances, Tarrlok bent the water from the sand and sent the stream towards her once again. For once, comfortable silence settled between them. Strange was it that he felt even the tiniest bit of content with her, given the first glimpse he had of her in the newspapers he was nearly taken back to his childhood, reminded of his dead brother and even more perished childhood. Then of course, what they’ve been doing behind not-so-closed doors and their nearly explosive bout the week prior, that if it weren’t for the mild gasps from the Task Force members, he was sure they’d continue fighting.

Regardless, it wasn’t until the sun was completely out of view and the full moon rose high in the sky that the twinkling stars followed, the purple morphing into a dark blue. That the water they sent back and forth to each other felt as though it were an extension of his being. It thrummed, pulsed in response to him. And he knew she felt it as well if the almost too relaxed expression on her face and slowed beat of her heart was of any indication.

Though that changed the moment the thought crossed his mind.

A few terse exhales escaped her nostrils in stifled amusement. Curious, Tarrlok offered her a wary glance, and feeling as though she needed to explain herself, Korra smiled roguishly. “Can I just say, I didn’t imagine you as someone who likes to be bested. But now that I think about it, it makes sense.”

Brows furrowing, Tarrlok faltered the slightest bit as he caught the stream of water she propelled his way. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, mildly offended.

Her smile morphed into an outright grin as she studied him. “It means, you’re a priss.” She answered cheekily.

“I thought you deemed me as one since we first met.” He replied with a dismissive pout. From the way he presented himself - with considerable pride and poise - Tarrlok didn’t understand her penchant with those utterly insulting nicknames. Old? Priss? Spirits, he should punish her for that. What did that make her bald mentor? Let alone those in the White Lotus?

Tarrlok shook his head and readjusted his stance, flinging the water towards her. “I did, but you cemented that.” She smiled.

He nearly scoffed at that. “Just as how I think you’re brash and undignified?” He retorted with narrowed eyes.

“How so?”

Tarrlok released his grasp on the water, letting it fall to the sand once more and resolutely clasped his hands behind his back. As he approached her, circling her and allowing pale blue depths to slowly rove up and down her stiffening form, he detected a spike in her heart rate.

Maybe it was merely his intimidating presence, or maybe it was the effects of the full moon, he couldn’t decide because his rose with hers. But as he stopped at her flank, he held her steady gaze.

“Title aside, your posture is abhorrent, your eating habits are repulsive, and you’re as arrogant as I am, though that’s just to name a few.” He answered, tapping the tip of his foot to her bare ones and shifting them in order for her to straighten her spine. Inadvertently, the small contact was enough to have her grip on the water falter, wavering and wobbling before ultimately splashing into the sand.

“Stop, you’re making me blush.” She uttered sarcastically, an unenthusiastic smile stretching her plump lips before he took a step behind her and bent the droplets of water that landed on his shoes with a flick of his wrist.

Lethargically, Tarrlok eyed her physique as he felt her own cerulean watching him from over her shoulder. He knew he shouldn’t have allowed his lecherous eyes to trail the length of her body, especially with the two guards up on the cliff that could be watching them from their vantage point, but dear Koh was she mesmerizing. Healthy muscles, toned and hearty, flexed under his gaze. Harsh curves, dips and swells beckoning to be grasped at by his hands.

He had to wonder how the sudden fire at the pit of his stomach began to flicker anew. Merely her charm? No. Yue’s powers as the full moon shown above them? Surely, it was that, right?

Arousal tickled his nerves, thrumming subtly in his veins that caused him to unconsciously clench his jaw to refrain from showing his true emotions. As he neared her opposite flank, he leaned in close to her ear. “Actually, I’d like to introduce the next lesson. I doubt with your busy schedule we could do this sooner than in a week’s time.” He whispered, the stray tendrils beside her face stirring from his hot breath.

Seemingly emboldened by him, Korra turned her head, darkened eyes glimmering with something slowly burning within her depths, their faces a few centimeters apart, and smiled wickedly. “More hands-on training? You’re practically begging to be killed by Tenzin, you know.” She threatened mildly, though judging by the almost hushed, teasing tone in her voice, Tarrlok had an inkling Tenzin’s overbearing protection was one of the last issues she had in mind.

“The only time I’d  _ beg _ for something is for a _ little death _ , Avatar. Certainly not for Tenzin’s mercy, or lack thereof.” Whether she caught his insinuation or not, he wasn’t quite sure. However, he had to remind himself that this was Korra he was regarding. The young Avatar that began with barely forming a scenario of speaking with her little crush, now seemed to carry flirtatious banter in spades. Maybe she was following her instinct or maybe it was deliberate. But one detail he was certain would follow if she did catch his heavy implication, he had no doubt that she’d flush a fiery red despite the lack of light. Smirking, Tarrlok continued. “But no, this lesson doesn’t require any physical contact. In fact, you could practice using words to your advantage without the need for touch.” He whispered before stepping away from her and returning to her front.

It was amusing to see those eyes of hers widen the slightest bit - before narrowing in mild offense - and conjure some form of a sultry side deep within her depths. Her form wasn’t nearly as haphazard as their sparring session, though it was faltering a fraction under his intense scrutiny.

The light dusting of pink on her cheeks, then the glimmer of quelled lust, and ultimately the hitched breathing and spikes of her beating heart.

“Wouldn’t that be boring, though?” She mumbled curiously.

Tarrlok smiled. “Of course not.” Memories of past lovers fleeted in his mind’s eye. Most were muddled with terrible ends to said relationships and blatant acts of sex, but the times he or his partner decided to draw this familiar tension to great lengths, even Tarrlok had to admit, it was intoxicating. Entertaining creativity and irritating tension always flourished as he thought back to a few ideas he could share with Korra, though that was incredibly inappropriate. Internally shaking his thoughts, he held her gaze. “It’s what we’ve been doing since we started these lessons, just take the impulse of touching me out of the question.”

She chuckled then, taking a daring step closer to him and standing at the tips of her toes with her hands perched on the swell of her hips. “Impulse to  _ touch _ you?  _ Councilman _ , judging on our last lesson, I don’t need to touch you to get you hard.” She whispered devilishly.

Incredibly crass was what she was, but he resolutely refrained from confirming or denying her assertion when she was perched upon his clothed cock nearly a week prior.

Pale blue searched her moonlit face as he swallowed over his dry throat. “The only touch  _ you _ wanted to inflict on me was pain.” He challenged, baritone low and menacing.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” She quipped.

“Do you deny it?” He whispered smugly.

“No,”

Smirking, Tarrlok tilted his chin up and lowered his lids as he regarded her. “Lesson seven: the art of being a tease without contact.” He began, half expecting her to add some uttered complaint or quip to the conversation, but there was nothing. Instead, as he circled her, Korra watched his movements with fascinated eyes. “To put it bluntly, it’s verbally flirting with the other person. You did well enough with verbal seduction in my office, though it’d be best to put that to practice once again. To reiterate, it’s  _ emphasizing _ certain words, the intonation or lilt in your voice should be playful, but your implication should be clear as to what your intentions are.” He explained, leaning forward to whisper in her ear once more.

Repeating her movements moments prior, Korra turned her head to face him, holding his gaze steady. “So what’s the difference between now and the last time I practiced this?”

“Boldness.”

Brow twitching in response to his words, she smirked. “I wasn’t bold?” She questioned.

His thoughts were taken back to the night in his office. The night she seamlessly transitioned from a fickle teenager to one that held some form of a sultry, seductive facade. The way she swaggered her hips, the deliberate arch of her back, the soft yet firm hands that settled on his shoulders and raked up his chest.

Then of course, her perched so enticingly atop his desk that it, admittedly, lingered at the back of his mind on mundane days where he was signing nothing more than permits.

“You were  _ subtle _ , your physical actions were bold.” He clarified.

Lightly chuckling, Korra cocked her hip to the side, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before folding her arms underneath her bust as he slowly reassumed his stance at her front. “I was just following your  _ instructions _ . Unless you wanted me to take it further, of course.”

“If you feel the need to escalate it, by all means, go ahead. So long as you feel comfortable with what you’re doing.”

“Now we’re talking about comfort?” She asked innocently, her voice betraying her with her piqued interest.

Tarrlok shook his head, amused. “No, I merely mentioned comfort. It’s about confidence. Whether it’s feigned or not, it should appear genuine. As though you’re  _ comfortable _ in your own skin.” He explained.

With a levelled sigh, cerulean roved over his form once more. It wasn’t the curious, or murderous, scrutiny she offered him in the past. No. This time, it’d been slow, deliberate, as though she were appreciating what was at her front rather than studying him as to take some unspoken information from him. Tarrlok didn’t know whether he should be flattered or not, especially when she tore her gaze away from his lower abdomen in favor of meeting his eyes.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin stretched her adoring features in the moonlight. With a step forward, Korra mimicked his movements and clasped her hands behind her back. With little more than a few centimeters that distanced them, Tarrlok’s breath caught at the back of his throat. “You know,  _ Councilman _ , there are very few things I know about you despite you telling me those stories on our first few dates…”

“But..?” He drawled, taking a step back.

“But one thing is for sure, I think  _ you’re  _ the one that needs to get comfortable.”

_ He _ needs to get comfortable? Bemused, Tarrlok glanced over the top of her head and out to the large waves behind her, pondering what in Koh’s name she meant by that.

“... I don’t follow.” He uttered as he met her eyes once again.

Emboldened, Korra took another step forward, which caused him to step back. In a weird sense of familiarity, it felt similar to their tense dance of sorts during their sparring session, though this was growing with a certain type of tension that wasn’t nearly as palpable.

When he moved, she followed. Until they were immersed in complete darkness.

“You’re in a position of authority, of  _ power _ , yet you got turned on just by me matching you when we sparred. You’re clearly used to bossing people around, getting  _ them  _ to do your dirty work, while you sit at your desk, unscathed.” She said, voice mirroring a dangerous,  _ caught _ , tone. It didn’t dawn on him until his back collided with the jagged surface of earth, that they were hidden in the small cave, completely out of view from the guards up on the cliff, and she had effectively trapped him. Pride surged in his veins at how well she was toying with him, but his brain was much too muddled to contemplate anything coherent. 

Tarrlok licked his lips, a movement that was followed by enticed cerulean. “But when it’s thrown in your face, someone doing exactly what you’ve done for the past decade-” She leaned forward, hands at either side of his arms, “let alone someone  _ younger  _ than you… you like it.”

His heart thumped hastily against his chest. His breathing the slightest bit labored as he watched her lust-filled irises glimmer in the dark. If he wasn’t caught before, he certainly was now. A part of him wondered how such a brash young woman became so astute in the handful of weeks under his instruction, but his thoughts were clouded with growing - inappropriate - arousal.

Blood rushed in his veins that he wasn’t sure if it was only his or her own as well. Though he was certain that his was traveling south, threatening to manifest the obvious signs of his lust toward her just as it had the week prior.

Swallowing over his dry throat, Tarrlok’s brow twitched. “Is this an assumption or a fact?” He murmured in a mild challenge, though his baritone gave away his true emotions of being utterly intrigued, fascinated, with her ministrations.

Or rather, lack thereof.

Korra stretched on her toes, digging her fingers into the rough rocks behind him. The heat from her body radiated off of her in waves as they were barely more than a few centimeters away.

“A fact.” She whispered into his ear, the stray locks of hair stirring in accordance to her hot breath curling on his skin. For reasons beyond him, Korra managed to step a sliver closer, wedging herself between his thighs, yet still not touching him directly. “I can see it on your face. You want to boss me around, to play by your own rules, because no one has had the audacity, the  _ confidence _ , to do so since you were elected. You’re used to the idea of getting things you want, of ordering those beneath you around, that when the roles are reversed, you’re fascinated. You want to  _ submit _ .” She enunciated, voice practically a hush as her lips barely brushed his own.

The heat she was emitting was astounding. Almost as though he assumed she used some gentle form of her firebending to add a flair for the dramatic, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. If anything, it was enticing him all the more, leaving him utterly dazed.

Relentless and stubborn. She didn’t back down, her eyes searching his face, before tilting it to the side as if she were to follow it up with a kiss. A large part of him truly thought she would, internally preparing himself for a kiss that would break the chains of their growing lust. Would it be rampant, volatile, nothing more than seeking that pleasure? Or maybe it’d be completely innocent, hesitant, light, considering the young woman’s lack of skill. 

Instead, a brief chuckle bubbled at the back of her throat and her lips stretched into a sly smirk. “Is that  _ bold _ enough, Councilman?” She questioned, her lips grazing his own that sent sparks of sweltering heat lancing down his nerves.

“Yes,” he breathed out shakily. Her close proximity was affecting him in all too delicious ways, but before he was completely swayed by the young Avatar, Tarrlok matched her smirk and felt the defiance rising in him. “However, there’s one detail I can’t seem to shake with all this.”

Reluctant, settled on the balls of her feet. “Which is?”

Taking the opportunity to best her - or rather, even the playing ground of this game they created during their practice sessions - Tarrlok quickly moved in a way that had him trapping her against the cave’s wall and half heartedly straddling his thigh. Bending down to her ear, he could smell the sweet scents of her skin mingling with his own given how close they were to each other. Dangerous thoughts trickled into the back of his mind. It was exhilarating.

“You were just as aroused as I was.” He whispered, before pulling away a fraction. There were traces of her shock on her adoring features. “Don’t act so surprised,  _ Korra _ . I can read emotions better than you, and despite your anger towards me, I could see you were horribly fascinated just as I was.” His hands itched to touch her. To close the small distance and relish the undoubtedly delightful sensation of her front pressed against his own. “Do you deny it?” He repeated the question, though this time, smugness was thick in his baritone.

“No.” She breathed, her cheeks burning fiercely even in the darkness.

Smirking, Tarrlok cocked his head to mirror her movements a few moments prior. “Then am I correct in presuming you’re just as aroused as I am now?” He uttered, drunk on her scent, on her heat, on her dazed expression… on her power.

Though everything tilted on its axis in the span of a second, and he visibly bristled.

“What’s going on here?” Came the familiar voice of his colleague.

Tarrlok felt Korra’s small hands shove him away from her that caused him to stumble a bit, though he nearly cursed underneath his breath. How he didn’t detect Tenzin’s presence with his bloodbending was beyond him, but he tried not to think about the fact that it was wholly due to his clouded judgment and thrumming arousal. 

Her heart rate nearly burst out of her chest from what he could sense, and his rose with it accordingly.

“Oh, hey Tenzin.” Korra greeted stiffly, her voice anything but relaxed judging by the shaky tone. But he didn’t budge, let alone glance at his ward.

“Tarrlok, explain yourself.” He demanded, that ugly red flushing his face just as he’d seen many times in the past on the Council floor.

With one impatient glance at the bald man, Tarrlok sensed that if he simply walked away, or lied and was caught, Tenzin would’ve airbent him against the rough surface of the small cave, or worse, did exactly as Korra mentioned when he first arrived. Though that was merely judging by the taut bending stance Tenzin and the few White Lotus guards directed at him.

Sighing, he conceded with hands lifted in surrender. “Don’t worry your shiny, bald head, Tenzin. I just came over to apologize to Korra for the amount of time she’s been spending on my Task Force, and to discuss a few things for upcoming raids.” He lied with a sly smirk, gesturing towards the picnic basket as proof that he visited with the intention to purely keep their relationship as cordial as possible.

It wasn’t a complete lie when in actuality they did mend their professional and personal relationship, though he received more than he intended, and then some.

Tenzin’s gaze hardened, then flickered to Korra that stood a few feet beside him. Bristling, Korra pointed at him childishly. “What he said.” She muttered.

Spirits, if Tenzin had any doubt that they were lying, it’d be thanks to Korra for attempting - and failing - to stifle her true emotions from slipping. Maybe he needed to teach her about concealing her emotions as well, he duly noted.

Regardless, Tarrlok bowed his head, acquiescing to the fact that everyone except one person out of the group wanted him gone. Straightening his spine, Tarrlok ran his hands down the soft material of his coat, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles on the surface and smiled. “Actually, I was just leaving. I have other affairs to attend to in about half an hour, and I don’t want to be late.” He lied once more.

Emerging from the darkness of the cave, Tarrlok began setting out towards the steep steps, though Korra effectively stopped him with a slight stammer.

“O-oh, Tarrlok, we can continue this on Wednesday, same time in your office.” Arousal still crossed her features, though quelled, as she playfully bit her lower lip and the darkness in her eyes glimmered in the moonlight. It was simply a hint compared to the worry that they’ve been caught in these lies, or maybe even the restlessness she experienced from all the eyes regarding them.

But Tarrlok smiled nonetheless, bowing his head. “I’ll see you then, Avatar Korra.”

It wasn’t until he was nearly out of earshot from the group that he heard Tenzin ask,  _ what will you two be continuing? _ However, the dismissive chuckle and,  _ it’s nothing, Tenzin. It’s just task force crap he wants me to do for the newbies that are interested,  _ from Korra caused a genuine smirk to line his lips as the impulse to shake his head in astonishment overwhelmed him.

Maybe her acting skills were sharper than he originally assumed they’d be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: “Little death”: an orgasm :)


	9. Lesson Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay! I needed a little break for myself and I’ve been busy with a few commissions and suddenly got really inspired to make some art related business crap lol.
> 
> Anyways, feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!
> 
> —-
> 
> Update: Hi, yes, I did edit this and delete the last chapter :)

Since that evening in the cave, Korra was sure she’d go mad from the constant monitoring from Tenzin and the White Lotus guards. Let alone the suspicious and curious eyes that strayed on her a little too long whenever she mentioned leaving the Island in favor of the mainland. It was one thing that they watched her at Air Temple Island, but it was another when Tenzin proposed for them to follow her around the city as if she needed protecting.

As if her muscles and title alone didn’t intimidate anyone brave enough to test her abilities.

She didn’t allow that to happen and immediately quashed that idea with a horrid scowl curling her lips. Vehemently, she refused to be followed around as if they were lost puppies and she were a mother figure. Dear Koh, just the thought made her recoil and shiver in revulsion. However, even Pema had to step in, mindlessly stroking her swollen belly and worriedly uttering,  _ don’t you think you’re going a bit too far, honey? _

Korra was grateful for her, because in the span of a few seconds, Tenzin’s grey eyes flickered between his wife and her in a rapidly crumbling resolve. He slouched in defeat, huffing, curtly dismissing her with a flick of his wrist and leaving the matter alone. She didn’t waste a second more and opted to take the opportunity to slip past the sliding doors and out into the city as he mumbled something she couldn’t catch behind her.

Nevertheless, knowing what lied ahead of her tingled her nerves. 

Heat lanced down her spine now and then, and a morbid arousal came and went. Strangely, it never bothered her - more so never got to the point of that she really did become frustrated - until she realized late one night how often it was occurring, when it occurred… and specifically who was usually in her company when she duly noted that familiar sensation. The incident in the cave certainly didn’t help alleviate any of that vague aching in her lower abdomen. If anything, it intensified the heat pooling within her and causing her to feel restless that her thighs subconsciously rubbed together on a few occasions.

She tried to occupy her mind with other pressing matters - Amon, airbending, her spiritual block - but that flame of interest was flickering steadily on the back burner, heightening the slightest bit every so often she caught a glimpse of those distinctive three ponytails and caught the scent of spiced vanilla and sandalwood drifting past her.

However, one small detail never ceased to confuse her. Not mentally - she knew where they more or less stood in regards to each other, especially after their talk on the shore the handful of days prior - but more so her body could never decide whether she relished or loathed the sight of it.

That all-knowing, shit-eating smirk plastered on his damn face.

It wasn’t that smug smirk he usually wore, though that never left. No. It was as if he knew a bit of information that she didn’t, even about herself. It always changed when he regarded someone else, but immediately after, it’d return in spades. When he briefed the Task Force on the new equipment a few of his detectives discovered and he casually strayed his hooded gaze on her. When she stayed with Tenzin in his office for no more than ten minutes, and he slipped in to settle a few documents for her mentor to sign. 

When she saw him walk out of City Hall for his lunch break just as she was walking in - which he stopped her for a moment with a soft grip on her arm that barely grazed the side of her breast to inform her on their next raid before leaving, brimming with pride - to meet with Lin and Tenzin.

Then again, after repeatedly replaying their lesson in the cave before she drifted off to sleep a few nights prior, she realized she never did answer that suspicion of his. Maybe that’s why he was acting so coy, let alone a little bold, even for Tarrlok.

Regardless, she tried not to dwell too much on it when in no more than four hours, she’d be hidden in the relative darkness of his office. Completely alone with no one to interrupt them. She contemplated what their lesson was about this time, especially now that he acknowledged he was turned on by her… and her to him, but that wasn’t necessarily anything in part of his lectures in seduction, right?

Chewing at her lower lip in anticipation, Korra sat cross-legged on the floor. As did the rest of them.

Boiling broth bubbled right at the center on the table. Mushrooms and meat and vegetables and noodles steaming within the soup, that the scents wafting around them filled her senses all too deliciously. Chatter between them was loud and boisterous, as it usually was, though that didn’t include the excited squeaks from Pabu who bounced around Asami and curled around her neck as she stirred the soup.

Everything around her vaguely registered in her mind, though she knew she was still too preoccupied with musings of the Councilman, much less the raid in little more than a few hours, to truly understand their conversation.

However, Korra was pulled out of her reverie once Bolin asked,  _ right, Korra? _ She nodded in reply, though why she nodded was beyond her comprehension. Absentmindedly, she grasped the stray ladle and her chopsticks, carefully cradling the soup and pouring it into her bowl, before sipping the sweltering broth and testing the taste.

Spirits, it was delicious. 

Flavors of fresh vegetables, bits of lobster crabs and slices of seal meat danced across her taste buds. Korra groaned, content. If she could die at that moment without a qualm in the world, she would’ve already ascended into the spirit world.

Comfortable silence suddenly lapsed over them as the four of them sipped and chewed at their soup, completely sated. “You know guys, we really need to do this more.” Korra blurted, blowing cool air onto the steaming noodles pinched between her chopsticks.

“What, eat hot pot?” Mako snorted sarcastically.

Korra’s brow twitched and her noodles plopped lamely into the broth. “No!” She grimaced, before tossing the stray noodle hanging down her chopsticks at the firebender sitting at her front. When all it did was leave a wet trail on his cheek and ultimately sink down on the table, Mako offered her a weary glance. “I  _ meant _ just to hang out. Talk. Do anything other than what we always do. I mean, it’s always about probending or practicing for the championship, or you know…”

“Amon and the Equalists?” Mako added a little too seriously that caused the atmosphere to shift from playful to something dismal.

Pinching noodles and some mushrooms between her chopsticks once more, Korra muttered a, “...Yeah,” before placing the savory morsels in her mouth.

She hated thinking too much about it, knowing full well that this was her responsibility she had to bear, even when she didn’t want any of this. Nevertheless, she didn’t know how to go about it when she wanted to appease both sides. It was difficult to ask for help because of so many years - her whole life, really - she’d been mastering three of the four elements that nothing truly was a responsibility for the exception of the literal definition of being the Avatar.

Tenzin, even Pema, repeatedly mentioned that it was okay to ask for help, to allow others to guide her, but it was a struggle to accept that when doubt constantly came and went in her brain. Not simply because of Amon and his Equalists, but the totality of her responsibilities crushing down on her.

Because after dealing with Amon, who was next?  _ What _ was next?

It wasn’t merely needing help, but the insinuation that she wasn’t as great of an Avatar as her previous lives, let alone society’s expectations for her that she didn’t know she could ever meet.

Placing her glass of water back onto the table’s surface, Asami settled a light hand upon Korra’s, bringing her out of her morose musings. “Korra, we’re not going anywhere. If you need to talk you could go to any of us.” She reassured gently.

Cerulean glanced into viridian orbs beside her, thankful for the distraction. “I know, but it’s different when we’re all together.” Korra shrugged before sipping the steaming broth.

Asami nodded, her eyes lingering on Korra for just a second more than necessary, opening her mouth, but thinking better of it and turning back to her food. The air around them was growing increasingly forlorn, and Korra nearly cursed underneath her breath for unintentionally making it so.

However, Bolin cleared his throat behind a clenched fist. “How about we go to that cafe after we finish this and treat ourselves to milk tea?” He suggested with bright emerald eyes.

“Flameo Tea?” Korra added with a tilt of her head, voice muffled as she chewed on pieces of seal meat.

Bolin shrugged and smiled over slurping his noodles. “Yeah, why not. We have the time.” Emerald glanced at each of them for a reaction, probably expecting to up and leave right that second with how much he persistently brought the cafe up. Instead, Mako kept quiet in thought while Asami pursed her crimson painted lips before stretching it into a smile.

“I can treat you guys. I mean, you guys have been doing pretty great with practice.” Asami piped in, nodding excitedly.

Some form of regret and guilt ate at her nerves because she knew she couldn’t. At least not today, and she didn’t have the heart to abandon her plans with Tarrlok when that was one of the things she’d been strangely looking forward to continuing since the incident in the cave.

“I can’t tonight.” She said with a slight wince as she childishly played with her noodles. 

“Why not?” Bolin pouted, shoveling another mouthful of mushrooms past his lips.

Korra sighed exaggeratedly. “Task Force raid,” she uttered unenthusiastically, even though deep within her she was excited for what this lesson entailed. But they didn’t need to know that lest they thought she was insane for even thinking of feeding into that not-so-complete-rumor that was now practically nonexistent in the city.

“What about after?” Bolin asked with a shrug.

“Yeah, they don’t close until late I heard.” Mako added as he suspiciously eyed her.

“I’d rather not, I usually get  _ super _ tired after raids, and I have to plan some things with Tarrlok about upcoming meetings afterwards, anyway.” Korra feigned disappointment, wilting in her spot on the cushion beneath her as she pushed and pinched increasingly soggy vegetables within her bowl. She tried not to show that it was completely an act, that for some odd reason, she was more enticed at the idea of spending her night alone with the Councilman than out in a crowded cafe with Team Avatar.

But now that she thought about it, it did sound strange, even in the privacy of her mind.

Spirits, who was she becoming?  _ Genuinely _ wanting to be in Tarrlok’s company?  _ Attempting _ to feign emotions, and spew blatant lies that really weren’t complete fabrications to her  _ friends _ . The more she thought about it, the more she knew that if someone were to tell her that she was consciously deciding to spend her time with the old fart, rather than her friends, let alone  _ Mako _ , before she even conjured the idea of learning seduction, she’d throw her head back in laughter. That was completely ridiculous.

Yet she couldn’t deny that she felt terrible about lying to them. But it wasn’t as though she incessantly saw the Councilman unlike Team Avatar, right? Korra tried to justify it, though she knew it was nothing more than her fascination and strange lust for the priss.

“Speaking of Tarrlok, you’ve been spending a lot of time with him recently.” Mako said nonchalantly. Why he decided to bring this up now was beyond Korra, but she held her tongue and opted to narrow her eyes in response.

“Well, I’m on his Task Force, and I’m first in command after him, so I  _ have  _ to spend a lot of time with him.” She explained slowly. 

“Right,” he uttered.

Plopping the chopsticks in her bowl, she folded her arms underneath her bust and cocked her head to the side, offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She prodded, irked.

“Nothing.”

All Korra could do was watch him incredulously as Asami and Bolin warily ate their soup, while Mako tried to ignore her blatant glowering. Did he know about this? Did he know what was going on between her and Tarrlok? Surely, not, right?

But then it made sense. None of this would’ve compelled them to notice her spending time with Tarrlok if it weren’t for that headline gracing the front page of the newspapers. Relaxing the slightest bit, she unraveled her arms and reached for her chopsticks once more. “Are you thinking about the headlines again? Because if so, I told you guys already that it’s just some dipshit reporter that’s just trying to stir the pot.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

Mako shrugged with his hands pulled up in surrender, golden depths meeting her cerulean across the table. “I’m just saying that it’s a coincidence that you two are spending a lot of time together outside of Task Force stuff.”

Korra scoffed before stuffing her face full of noodles and lobster crab meat. “It’s not outside Task Force stuff, Mako. I told you before that everyone on the Task Force left the speakeasy before we did. We were the last two and we were clearly drunk out of our asses to really realize that until I even saw headlines. Other than briefings and raids for the Task Force, I rarely - if ever - see him.” She explained hastily, voice muffled.

Before Mako could respond, Asami was batting away at nothing in particular. “Enough of that Councilman. You guys fought over this too much already.” She interrupted, her soft voice betraying the annoyance her friend felt, though as she turned to her it seemed to melt away instantly. “Korra, we could just go tomorrow, or maybe Friday night. It’ll be fun.”

Nodding, Korra shoved the issues - more so suspicions - of Mako to the back of her mind and smiled at Asami. “Yeah, that’s fine with me.”

“We could go after practice, right, Mako?” Bolin perked up, nudging his brother with his elbow.

“Yeah, sure.” Mako uttered dismissively.

Excitedly, and deliberately ignoring whatever weird air Mako was carrying around himself, Bolin swallowed the savory morsels in his mouth before leaning forward. “So, what’re you guys gonna get? I’ve been thinking about branching out from my usual honey milk tea.”

—-

Most, if not all, the members of the Task Force were dressed in their regular garb by now, some trickling out of City Hall and returning to their homes, while others lingered, talking amongst each other. She’d do the same - the Liang twins had asked for her to come over once they were done changing and hang out at a local watertribe bar - however, before she had the chance to leave the Councilman’s side from the back of the Satomobile, Tarrlok piped in and requested her attendance in his office,  _ once she’s ready _ .

Elation outweighed the trepidation, but it was still lingering in her veins as she agreed nonetheless. 

As her and the twins were slipping into their normal wardrobe, Korra tried to ignore the blatant cackles and wiggling brows - especially from Ayla, the taller twin, if only by a centimeter - but even she had to bite her lower lip to stifle the chuckle from spilling out of her throat. 

Zipping the tab along her duffle bag, Korra threw the strap over her shoulder and bade her goodbyes to the two who watched her leave the women’s changing room in nothing short of a failed attempt of stifled amusement. She knew what they were thinking, their thoughts and actions never seemed to stop feeding into that grave she and Tarrlok unintentionally made for themselves since that headline was released.

Korra doubted they’d stop anytime soon, because the two were relentless in trying to get her and Tarrlok alone together, and she never did anything more than threaten bodily harm and punch them in the arm for their heavy insinuations. It didn’t help knowing they kept teasing her for being his replacement if there was ever a time he were to be missed.

Let alone knowing that she was his first in command.

Rolling her eyes skyward, Korra passed the two women who offered a teasingly flourished wave and made her way along the familiar path to the Councilman’s office, up the stone stairs, down the eerily deserted hallway of City Hall, and met the now too-familiar double doors.

What used to fill her with apprehension now melted away in anticipation. After weeks of spending time with him, Korra had to admit, nothing short of stifled thrills coursed down her nerves for what awaited her. It seemed to have been steadily intensifying, but the meaning behind those feelings were something she didn’t want to interpret. She knew it bordered on the feelings she had -  _ has _ , she corrected adamantly - for Mako, but she tried to deny it every chance she got.

Especially after their last lesson, she was anxious for all different reasons as to how this lecture would pan out.

They weren’t exactly blase about it when Tenzin arrived with the guards hot on his heels as if they were nothing more than pups. Spirits, if she were her airbending mentor, she would’ve caught on to the heavy tension in the air surrounding her and the Councilman. However, maybe he was just too furious that Tarrlok was there to read the unspoken words.

At that time, it was practically palpable with how much it spiked in a matter of seconds. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to jump in her throat, and her cheeks burned a fiery crimson when she caught a glimpse of Tenzin hurriedly striding past the cave’s dark walls. Quietly, she was thankful for the darkness of their surroundings. She considered herself lucky that she had enough functioning brain cells in her clouded mind to push Tarrlok away, because if she waited a fraction of a second more, she was sure the Councilman would’ve been airbent halfway to the spirit world, or maybe down, buried into the ocean floor.

But that wasn’t the case, fortunately.

Curling her hand over the cold knob, she opened the door as quietly as she could muster, peeking over the edge and vaguely recalling their first lesson where she did anything but that.

The lesson that started all of this.

It felt like a lifetime ago, especially knowing how close they’ve unintentionally gotten to each other, let alone her feelings for him. But considering the man himself was no more than a few steps ahead of her, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Unconsciously, Korra smiled as she witnessed Tarrlok’s back turned towards her as she silently padded her way into his office, making sure the door was completely closed. He was gathering a stack of papers, tapping them against the hard surface of his desk with short, sharp sounds, to straighten them. For once, he had decided to forgo his usual pale blue coat as it was haphazardly slung over the back of his chair.

Though that was probably due to him changing from his frustratedly form-fitting uniform to the somewhat formal garb he usually adorned.

Korra stopped a step behind him, eyeing the clothed muscles of his back in fascination with each movement he made, though immediately caught herself, before she grasped the strap of her duffle bag and unceremoniously plopped it down onto the tiles.

With a flinch, Tarrlok swiveled on his feet, and met her amused gaze. How he didn’t notice her presence was beyond her. However, with a devilish chuckle in the deep confines of her mind, she was sure it was due to the incident that happened not even an hour prior. 

Clutching his chest for a moment, before wilting and relaxing, Tarrlok cleared his throat and tugged at his collar, returning to his papers. “Ah, Avatar Korra, you didn’t take the chance to run with the twins, I see.” He uttered as he pushed the neat stack to the corner of his desk.

“Run? I wouldn’t miss meeting with you for the world, Tarrlok.” She cooed sarcastically and flopped down into the chair she was accustomed with at this point. Much to her chagrin, Korra realized her words, pausing a moment. If she said that weeks prior she would’ve died from mortification and hid it with thick sarcasm and a faltering voice, and no doubt would he respond with a smug smile, venomous words laced within a compliment. But now, it wasn’t entirely a lie when she was intrigued with continuing where they left off, and much more enraptured by the Councilman himself.

What could she say, the man was an enigma with all these different signals she read from him.

A hum was heard at the back of his throat in response. “Already in character?” He teased, offering her a sidelong glance as he gathered his belongings and cleaned the mess on his usually immaculate desk.

Smirking, Korra propped her booted feet at the corner of aged wood and crossed them at her ankles - a movement that caused Tarrlok to falter in his tidying and wearily glance at her, utterly disgusted yet somewhat transfixed. Ignoring that he was a complete priss, she tilted her chin up. “Well, I gotta take all these opportunities if I want to improve, right?”

“Good job.” He eyed her in quelled satisfaction. Whether it was due to her answer or the fact that she was in some weird way trying to prove to him that she could seduce someone, it was beyond her. Tarrlok took a deep breath in, pulling her out of her musings. “Since the last lesson ended so… abruptly, I have to applaud you for your improvised lie.” He smiled proudly.

“What lie?”

“‘Plans for Task Force crap’ as I recall.” He replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and looking at her fully.

Korra exaggeratedly dropped her feet to the floor and pushed herself out of her seat, mirroring his stance by crossing her arms underneath her bust. “Well, did you want me to tell Tenzin what you’ve been teaching me? That you’re helping get acquainted with the art of seduction through  _ hands-on _ lessons? Because outside the two of us knowing  _ why _ I’m here, what other reason would a girl like me be doing in a man’s office such as yours?” Mischief dripped from her voice as she leisurely sauntered her way to his increasingly taut form, though with one glance, Korra knew he was trying to stifle it behind that unfazed political veneer and a quickly wavering smirk.

“Discussing politics considering you’re the Avatar?” He answered with a small pout.

Deliberately ignoring that quip, she shrugged as she emphasized the sway of her hips. “Besides, I didn’t think Tenzin would like to know what exactly we’d been going over. So, in a sense, I was saving your ass… again.” She smiled in silent challenge.

Tarrlok warily eyed her, something indecipherable glinting in pale blue. “Yes, thank you for that, Avatar.” He said as she wedged between him and the sharp edge of his desk, all while keeping a few inches of distance between them.

With half-lidded eyes and a slow smirk, Korra cocked her head to the side and braced herself by blindly gripping the edge of aged wood. “Tell me. How does it feel getting rushed by three Equalists that the greatest Avatar had to come help the damsel in distress?” She teased, voice hushed as if someone were to hear them in this relatively empty building for the exception of a few.

The raid wasn’t completely terrible if she excluded that small commotion. It began just as it typically did - the briefing, the drive over, the stealth, the raid, the ultimate success, the blinding flash of cameras and yet another boost to the man’s ego. She guessed their stroke of bad luck began when the Satomobile ran over a rather large pothole that had her colliding against Tarrlok’s side, and of course, the three watched her every move with mocking eyes. She discreetly flipped her middle finger off to them and righted herself, but that only resulted in them cackling and Korra fuming all the more.

This raid, the warehouse had been wedged on the outskirts of the city, and apparently, had withheld a few of Amon’s top chiblockers.

How that knowledge slipped past Tarrlok, she wasn’t sure, but the result had her completely taken aback, or failing to stifle her entertainment, or a weird combination of both. After covering the main room, they had separated to cover more ground, checking each nook and cranny of the warehouse for any new information or straggling Equalist. Nothing was found on her end and she decided to make her way to Tarrlok’s.

Fortunately, she did.

Just as she arrived, kicking the door down with such force that it rattled the walls, she discovered Tarrlok cornered by three Equalists. Two were swinging bolas above their heads as the other aimed a hefty punch towards Tarrlok’s jaw. Lucky for him, the Equalist didn’t adorn that distinctive electrified glove, because that more than likely would’ve caused a broken jaw.

In the heat of the moment, she bent a large wave of water toward the three and froze them with a clench of her fists. She helped him hastily detain them, nudging her elbow against his own with a joke at the tip of her tongue, as he rubbed his jaw almost childishly and scowled at her.

At the time, she didn’t hide her amusement, and now, she didn’t either considering there was some discoloration and swelling on the surface even in the dim lighting.

Snorting, Tarrlok quirked a brow. “I’m no damsel, Korra. But if you must know, as frustrating as it was, I do admit it felt nice knowing you care for me… in your strangely assertive way, of course.”

Korra hummed in response, pleased. “Well, I can’t have you keeling over early on my watch.” She smiled as his pout pulled further on his irritatingly handsome features. “Really, though, how’s your jaw?” She asked, nodding and eyeing the almost bruised skin. It wasn’t nearly as red as it was an hour ago, but it still made her cringe. Especially when she recalled the sound the punch made.

In all honesty, she was surprised his jaw didn’t break from the sheer force behind it. Even she held  _ some _ mercy for him when they sparred - it was tough not to let her fists do the talking if she had to admit - but she guessed it was inevitable when they were the opponents… and that Tarrlok had a rather punchable face.

Tarrlok shrugged nonchalantly. “Still aches, but nothing a little analgesic and ice can’t handle.” He dismissed sitting himself in his chair with a slight creak.

Tilting her head to the side, Korra studied him. Of course, he was trying to hide his pain. His wounded ego was powerful enough that admitting to something as being bested by the enemy would’ve dented his pride. Sighing, she mused over an idea that popped in her brain and perked. “I can heal it for you. It’s faster than pills.” She smiled sweetly, the tone in her voice roguish.

Instead of an answer, silence met her ears, the numbing sound of water falling behind him calming her the slightest bit. Pale blue blatantly eyed her in skepticism as she leaned back and slid her palms against the cool, smooth surface of his desk. It was reminiscent of the last lesson they had in his office, even vaguely, and despite it all, Korra licked her lips as she waited for his answer.

“You were instructed by Katara, correct?” He questioned with narrowed eyes.

Rolling cerulean towards the ceiling, she chuckled. “Duh! Only the best teach me.”

His brow cocked at that and that wary expression was replaced with quelled defiance as a smirk lined his lips and a hand was placed above his heart. “And I’m included on that list? I’m flattered, Avatar.”

Korra snorted, kicking his shin light enough that there wasn’t the usual grimace crossing his features. “Don’t let it get to your head. So?” In response, Tarrlok acquiesced. He tilted his head away from her, pale blue gazing out the windows and onto the glowing city, and silently offered his bruised jaw. Shaking her head at the amount of pride the man held, Korra smiled and pushed herself off the desk, bending some water from the waterfall that it enveloped her hands. It was cold against her skin, and judging from the tiniest flinch from Tarrlok, she assumed it was for him as well… or maybe that was just the tenderness of an injury. Regardless, the water gleamed a bluish white halo as she focused her attention on the inflamed area.

Fortunately, the punch wasn’t aimed at his nose, or directly at his face because if so, Korra knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it. He’d probably mutter a string of curses underneath his breath or complain the whole ride back to City Hall as he cradled his wound, though she’d be compelled to punch him just to shut him up as well.

A few moments of silence passed between them once more as she eased his pain levels and suppressed the amount of swelling at the site of the strike.

Suddenly, unconsciously, cerulean roved over the sharp edge of his jawline. There was the slightest hint of stubble from what she could see, and as she trailed lower down the column of his neck, she duly noted the tiniest pulsing of the artery at his side. It was hypnotizing, the constant thumping.

She strayed long enough on that thudding artery that her heart began pumping blood in accordance to his.

In a strange way, it also made her mull over the fact that they were nothing more than bodies of meat, blood, and bones. That the now familiar sensation of arousal was biological, normal. That she shouldn’t feel guilty for this unintentional lust, despite everything in her body telling her that this was completely wrong.

But  _ why _ was it wrong?

The difference in their ages? Their status? Their personalities? The mere implication it would send if they truly were discovered? Much less who’d be after his ass and who’d be lecturing her to death? Yet, in spite of everything, Korra couldn’t bring herself to regret this. If anything, she felt emboldened by him. By his closeness, by the heat of their bodies, by the dim glow of the waterfall and city playing across his strikingly aristocratic features.

Odd was it that she felt this sense of confidence around him that wasn’t there when she was fawning over Mako. Maybe it was the sense of familiarity in their banter that helped her release some tension and in turn helped her practice? Or maybe it was just because there was always that nagging thought that knew he was with Asami and this tiptoed around what was right and wrong.

But then again, how was doing this with Tarrlok any different? Because in a sense, she was edging on wanting a lot more out of him that it felt almost familiar to her feelings with Mako.

Just as her vision was tunneling, her heart rate was accelerating, and her thoughts were lingering into dangerous territory, Korra caught herself before the water slipped from her grasp and tore her eyes away from his neck. There was an almost dazed glaze in his eyes, as though he were miles away, yet his muscles were taut enough that if she didn’t know any better, she would’ve guessed he was about to flee, or at least, was too distracted with other matters that were beyond her comprehension.

“Are you okay?” She asked slowly.

Pulled out of his reverie, piercing blue met her own curiously as he hummed in response. “What makes you think I’m not?” She felt more than heard the rumble of his voice.

“Well, for one, you’re spacing out on me. And two, you’re really tense.” Korra said, nodding toward one of his hands that was balled into a tight fist.

Tarrlok followed her line of sight and immediately unclenched that hand. “Just exhaustion and subsiding pain, is all. No need to fret about me, Korra.” He smiled.

Korra scoffed. “I think that’s a sign from the spirits that you need to take a day off.” She suggested with a sweet smile.

Tarrlok shook his head and closed his eyes as one of her hands moved in lethargic circles over his marred skin, while the other fed his body the healing factors of water slowly being pushed in and out of the painful area. “Not happening. There’s too much work that needs to be done that it leaves no room for me to take a break. If I wanted to, I wouldn’t be an adequate Councilman.” He mumbled, almost lulled.

An offhand comment threatened to spill from her lips, yet she bit the inside of her cheek to refrain. “You’re such a workaholic.” She settled with, shaking of her head in disbelief. When he didn’t add some quick-witted remark or insult in regards to her in favor of keeping the silence relatively comfortable, Korra followed suit and focused her care on the wound. Minutes ticked by and as she ran slim fingers over the edge of his jawline, Korra honed in on the sensation of his skin, the slightest scrape, against hers.

He was warm despite the cool water grazing his skin. However, that could be chalked up to their close proximity, let alone the irritation of the hit. Regardless, the sensation didn’t leave her revolted.

If anything, it intensified the subtle pooling of heat at the pit of her stomach that had been subtly pulsing throughout the week, that she was beginning to grow restless.

Catching her thoughts once more, Korra swallowed over the lump in her throat and finished healing him with a hardened gaze, before it melted away at the sight of him utterly relaxed. “Alright, big wuss, you’re good.” She said, bending the water back into the falling stream and moving away from him.

“Thank you.” He muttered, stretching his limbs with a few delicious pops here and there.

Korra waved her hand dismissively, as nonchalantly as she could muster even though it was anything but. She tried to ignore the thrumming excitement and minute nervousness in her veins because of what the impending unknown entailed.

Especially when she was already feeling these stirring emotions welling up in her overheated body.

Chewing at her lower lip, she reassumed her position against the harsh edge of his desk digging into the skin and attempted to gather the confidence, the sultry, exaggerated side of her that was hidden and was oddly becoming easier and easier to channel. “So, what’s this lesson about? More flirting? Interpreting body language?” She suggested playfully. Tarrlok opened his mouth and ultimately closed it when she quickly interrupted with a pensive finger touching her chin. “Wait no… more teasing without touching.” She guessed mockingly.

Tarrlok pursed his lips with weary eyes. When she didn’t say anything more and allowed a smirk to tug at the corners of her lips, Tarrlok heaved in some oxygen. As if that would reel in some of his rapidly thinning patience.

“Actually, quite the opposite. Kissing.” He said stiffly.

Korra wanted to laugh - out of sheer apprehension or delight she didn’t know - and the tiniest bit did slip past her lips despite everything. Although, when she caught sight of him gazing at her a little too seriously that she was sure he’d walk away in some form of shame and uneasiness, Korra mimicked him and swallowed over the growing lump in her throat.

“You’re serious?” She asked, attempting to sound dismissive, even though it sounded jarring and nervous.

Tarrlok hummed in confirmation, straightening his spine and stretching his limbs underneath the desk. “Now, this lesson - and succeeding lessons - we don’t have to act out. I was contemplating how you could learn this without practicing on me, and I came to the conclusion that we could discuss the acts itself and whatever questions you have, I’ll answer them to my ability. I also thought that you could use books as a form of homework, if you will. I purchased these for you-” He reached over to the other end of his desk and handed her two books. Korra grasped them from his hand, her fingers brushing his as she inspected the covers. One had blossoming flowers right at the center, while the other had a few sliced fruit and juices seeping out in the middle. “I admit, it was a rather embarrassing experience at the bookstore, but to preserve our professional and personal relationship as we agreed upon last lesson, I think this route is the best alternative.”

Korra nodded, mulling over his words and vaguely registering the fact that he actually went out of his way to research a few books for the sake of her knowledge. But that didn’t hold a candle to what exactly their lesson was about. Mindlessly flipping through the pages of the book, Korra felt her cheeks burn all the more intensely as she faltered a fraction and caught a glimpse of a drawn image of a woman’s most intimate parts with labels around it.

The labia majora, labia minora, clitoris.

Absentmindedly, Korra chewed her lower lip, reality setting heavily in her nerves that they truly were reaching a part of these lessons that she needed to seriously consider. It wasn’t necessarily a game that she could dismiss anymore. It was something she allowed to happen with  _ him _ , despite her reservations when the idea first conjured practically two months prior.

She always knew it’d get to this point, especially when she delved deep into her subconscious if she really wanted to ask Tarrlok to teach her. But she assumed she’d have to pretend she was actually kissing Mako. Short hair between her fingers and golden eyes gazing at her feverishly.

Instead, she’d graze long - more than likely silky - hair and a piercing blue that never failed to confuse her on whether he was simply watching her or silently picking her apart.

Knowing the man, though, it was probably the latter.

However, she didn’t feel guilty about it. In fact, it thrilled her for reasons beyond her comprehension.

Abruptly, something devious trickled into her brain. It caused her heartbeat to thump against her chest all the more ardently as cerulean strayed on the drawn image, before calmly meeting his gaze and snapping the book closed.

“Thanks for these, but I want to practice.” She smiled smugly, placing the books beside her.

His brows furrowed in obvious tension, taken aback. “I beg your pardon?”

A terse exhale of amusement left her nose as she regarded him wickedly. “Well, knowing how to seduce someone is supposed to be about skill. I don’t think I could achieve that without  _ some _ practice. I mean, sure, I could read those and get the  _ gist _ of it, but theoretical skill is different from practical. Like my airbending, I know what I need to do, the motions, the forms, but it doesn’t make me actually airbending any less easy. In this case, I could get some random stranger off the street and ask if they want to practice kissing, but I don’t think they’d be polite about it.” She explained, trying to stop the mischief from seeping into her tone, because one way or another, he should’ve known, or at least discovered some blatant hint that she was adamant about these lessons, especially after their sparring session. Kissing and anything more wasn’t an exception. “Besides, you’re already teaching me about seduction… so it makes sense that I practice on you.” She shrugged.

“Are you sure?” He asked, his baritone bordering on scheming with a hint of wariness.

Korra hummed in response.

Tarrlok nodded slowly, before standing from his seat and oddly straightening the books beside her. “Kissing… What do you know about it?” He prompted almost sinfully.

Korra pursed her lips and thought as he shifted to stand just a foot in front of her. What  _ did  _ she know about kissing?

Not much since the extent of her knowledge was from the confines of a few stories she heard on the radio late at night, and the sight of Mako and Asami locking lips, as well as a few older couples she saw in the South pole. Including her parents. She recalled the love and happiness, and genuine smiles strewn on their faces.

But in regards to her predicament with Tarrlok, let alone seduction and sultriness, well, she wasn’t sure what that would look like. She could guess it was less on the love aspect and more out of strange desires, just as she was feeling for him.

“It’s supposed to feel nice, especially when it’s someone you have physical or emotional feelings for… or both. You know, lips and tongue and from what I’ve heard, other places on the body, too.” She answered, her eyes searching his face. “I haven’t kissed anyone, so that’s what I assume.”

Tarrlok nodded once more and mused over her words with narrowed eyes. “And you want me to be your first?” He asked. His voice, as much as it was a genuine question, something laced in his words told her he was even mildly elated.

It was Korra’s turn to nod, mulling over their predicament with how abrupt the obvious change in his lesson plans were. “How about I show you what I know and you can give me advice?” She suggested coyly, her voice a sliver more than a whisper.

Shockingly, she succeeded. Especially when she caught sight of the tentative haze of lust swimming in pale blue. As though he were willing his desires to dissipate, Korra noted the sparkle of something devious in his pale fire.

“Your wish is my command, Avatar Korra.” He said slyly, bowing his head the slightest bit with a hand perched over his heart, as if he were flattered.

_ Of course he was, the bastard _ , Korra thought wickedly. 

Straightening her spine, Korra felt her heart racing wildly against her chest, threatening to escape the confines of her ribcage, and her cheeks burning fiercely the more she relished the idea of taking this further. However, all coherency ceased to exist when his hooded gaze looked at her fully. Hesitant yet utterly expectant. She inched forward as she stood at the tips of her toes and he bent his head for a better angle to meet her halfway. Moving on instinct, her eyes slowly closed and her trembling hands reached out to touch the warm expanse of his chest to steady herself.

Without waiting another second, her lips were pressed against his.

It wasn’t nearly the fireworks she was expecting like the stories she heard about, but it definitely wasn’t unpleasant. The complete opposite, really. It was chaste, an almost too gentle touch of their lips that it could be passed off as little more than the graze in the cave days prior. But when she reluctantly pulled away, even for a mere few centimeters of distance separating them, she cracked open cerulean and immediately met half-lidded pale blue.

A shaky breath left her parted lips.

The hands against his chest felt his racing heartbeat that mirrored her own, the slightest hitch of his breath as he gazed upon her with suppressed lust and blatant hesitancy. As though he were reluctant to move on his own without her approval. A part of her didn’t know how to feel considering her brain was filled with anything but coherent thoughts, yet everything in her body was screaming for her to keep going.

No more than a second ticked by before Korra smiled and her hands trailed up his chest to loop around his neck, abruptly pulling him down for more. 

She applied unsure pressure against his lips, and in response, Tarrlok slanted his head to better the angle. Heat flickered at the subtle movement, at his reciprocation. The kiss felt nice. In all honesty, she never truly thought about it, but the idea of kissing him was enjoyable, despite the fact that if Tenzin found out, or rather anyone she had come to know, it’d be a much different story.

It dawned on her that as his words and his actions didn’t coincide - the flagrant confidence he flaunted on the regular, but the odd decency to keep it at her pace in private - Korra found it a little endearing. If not, maybe, disappointing that he wasn’t grasping at her like she imagined he would, given their recent lessons of wanting, longing for that physical intimacy. Regardless, she noted his hands were splayed upon the desk’s surface behind her, deliberately keeping his distance despite her only wanting more.

As she pulled him into another chaste kiss, she felt his tongue slide against her bottom lip in an unspoken request. Korra faltered for a mere second before relaxing into it. With her limited knowledge, her body moved on instinct, following his cues despite knowing that they had just begun. Parting her lips a fraction at the feel of him repeating the slow, almost tasting motion of his tongue, the slick muscle moved into her mouth and tentatively met her own.

It certainly wasn’t what she was expecting. But at this point, she didn’t know what her expectations were in the first place.

Vaguely, it registered in her mind that this was actually happening. That Tarrlok was kissing her and it wasn’t just a peck. It was much more and her pulse pounded all the more fervently.

His tongue tangled with her own, carefully swiping and flicking hers in some innocent, lazy dance that she was sure she could be lulled to sleep by these kisses. But with a slant of her head, Korra unintentionally deepened the kiss.

It was fortunate that she did, because she pulled herself closer to him and felt her blood shuddering with elation. Heat crawled up her neck as she was caged in his arms. With each idle tangle of her tongue with his, with each meager tug away from him in favor of a sip of oxygen, Korra could practically feel the friction between them slowly rising.

Her thoughts were dulled and effectively skewed with the one thing, the one sensation she desperately wanted to stoke with him. But just as she was falling into the depths of lust with each steadily hastening kiss, their lesson shoved to the back of her mind, nearly forgotten, she felt an almost tingling sensation at her sides.

Belatedly, she realized it was his hands.

They caressed her hips, the tips of his fingers playing with the fabric that made his desires all the more clear. It was obvious he was itching to touch her. And she desperately wanted him to. Utterly heedless, Korra loosened one of her arms around his neck and grasped one of his wrists, silently placing his hand on the swell of her hip, and inadvertently, pulled her body closer against his. Seemingly encouraged by her ministrations, large warm hands left the desk in favor of firmly gripping the harsh curve of her waist.

Korra felt his kisses shift from tentative to emboldened. Her breath caught in her throat in delight. It wasn’t the kisses she’d seen her parents, or even Mako and Asami exchange. No. These were kisses she knew were meant to be hidden away from prying eyes.

Teasingly, Tarrlok’s teeth tugged at her lower lip as she pulled away. However, the simple contact, the simple graze and pinch of skin fanned the flames within her that made a subtle throb begin to ache. A moan threatened to escape her throat, bubbling quietly in the pit of her chest that instead, she was left with longing for that same attention to other enticing places on her body.

Korra mirrored his motions, though she wasn’t so teasing about it as he was. Instead, a devilish idea came trickling into the back of her mind and she bit down on his lip rather harshly. Immediately, Tarrlok pulled away, lightly touching his wound before his middle finger returned with a drop of crimson.

Offering an almost predatory smile at the change in pace, Tarrlok didn’t wait a second longer, though before his lips hastily captured her kiss-swollen ones once again, Korra halfheartedly noted the arousal crossing his enticed face before she melted in his embrace.

While she wove long fingers in his soft hair, Tarrlok tugged her closer to him until she was nearly pressed flush against his front. Things moved quickly soon after. She didn’t know what it was or how it happened, but she liked it, she was almost drowning in it. It was bold and salacious, with her rapidly falling into the depths of spiced vanilla and sandalwood, Korra was suddenly perched on his desk.

Her thighs cradled his hips and that sweltering heat between his legs seemed to harden even a fraction under their ministrations. Delight singed her nerves when he took it further, leaning further and holding her with obvious tension.

Strange was it that she was feeling these things for him. That for reasons beyond her, it didn’t feel wrong. Much less daunting to be kissing an unscrupulous Councilman that more than likely had some hidden agenda for this. But maybe she was just thinking of him as such because of her first impressions, of his persistence that seemed to waver at times.

Impatience radiated from her as she clutched at him, nearly painful considering the mild grimace, yet he seemed to match her all the more ardently, willingly. If Korra didn’t know any better, she might’ve chalked all this passion up to the fact that he was hiding something. From the public. From her.

Was he?

Deft hands slipped underneath her shirt, traveling up the warm, smooth skin of her sides, relishing the feel of curves and intimidating muscle underneath his palms, rather than the sensation of her turtleneck. It was obvious by his movements that he’d done this before. Maybe in the same spot as they were now, or maybe just the familiarity of the act itself, Korra couldn’t bring herself to feel anything but thrilled.

His lips deviated from her own, suckling at the soft surface of her neck, honing in on the enticing pulsations of her artery against his lips, just as she imagined as she healed him, before biting down. His hips had just pressed oh-so-delightfully at the right spot at the apex of her thighs, his blood evidently rushing south, her legs wrapped around his own and inadvertently pulling him closer to her heat.

Yet, just as she was falling into the alluring clutches of lust, of impending ecstasy, a sharp knock was heard at the door.

Maybe if they ignored it, the person would take the hint and leave. It seemed Tarrlok had the same idea, because he stole yet another kiss from her. But of course, the spirits couldn’t allow them this small mercy. A set of three knocks were heard against the wood to his right.

Nearly growling in frustration, Tarrlok pulled away from her kiss while Korra could barely form a coherent thought as to what exactly was happening. Hazy cerulean strayed on his lips before searching his face. Arousal and lust settled heavily on his features. “What?” He snapped, patience nonexistent.

“Councilman, Task Force member Tseng is here requesting to discuss his absence in upcoming meetings, sir.” His page said in a rush.

Suddenly, Korra’s palms pushed him away at his chest. Quickly, she slid off the desk to tuck her shirt into her sweats while he righted his vest and seemed to grasp onto that diplomatic composure in a matter of seconds. Korra eyed him warily. How was he so unaffected by this?

“Bring him in.” He uttered once Korra offered a nod. A flush still colored her cheeks, the heat an irritating detail that she wanted to paw away at, but she pushed it aside and opted to stretch her back and make her way towards the doors that swung open as nonchalantly as she could muster.

No more than a second later, Tseng came waltzing into the office, practically oblivious to the fact that it was little more than hot in the room compared to the cool change of airflow from the hallway. Pale blue eyed her as she caught his gaze crossing the threshold. “Oh, Korra. You don’t need to leave, this will only take a moment.” Tseng muttered, the faintest hint of devilry in his baritone, though Korra knew he didn’t have an inkling of what truly happened moments prior.

Batting his concerns away, she shook her head. “No, no. It’s fine, I was actually already on my way out.” She lied. When Tseng offered nothing but a harrumph in response, Korra took that as an opportunity to creep away.

Another step past the threshold, Tarrlok called her name. Heart thumping and her turning to face him, Tarrlok smiled, completely, utterly smug. “We can continue this another time. Perhaps this weekend?”

All Korra could do before she left was offer him a heated glance and a nod, his insinuation not lost on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :)


	10. Lesson Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, yes, I did rewrite/remove the previous chapter and melded it into one.
> 
> Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

The last she remembered from her dream was grasping at long, silky hair. Icy blue twinkling in the moonlight, darkened with yearning, leering at her from between her legs. It was strange that she could almost feel that tongue that tangled with hers just a few days previously against her most sensitive parts, even in her trance.

In her dream, she recalled silently crying, flushing, feeling every bit of her body beginning to succumb to something she’s never experienced before. Let alone  _ with _ someone. With the rapid tightness in her body rising, witnessing him in such a disheveled state, grasping at her thighs in nothing short of eagerness, completely unrelenting that had her blood rushing loudly in her ears. She always assumed he’d tease her, draw the tension out and hold it over her head in favor of something selfish, but it seemed her thoughts were nothing but the obvious jumble of frustrations.

Maybe it was the amalgamation of events, of her responsibilities that caused her to get so wound up, her body and mind, even in unconsciousness, seemed to respond to that stress, grasping at any form of release she could get.

She was right at the edge of that nameless feeling, on the cusp of something delicious. But then she heard it.

Woken from her sleep, Korra jolted in her spot, hot and flushed, though her dream was the last thing on her mind when it was barely dawn judging from the lack of sunlight, and a loud bang was heard from the hallway.

Shit, was it the Equalists? Amon? How’d they break in?

That was a stupid question, but she couldn’t think straight.

Body still groggy from slumber, Korra felt her nerves prickle with some type of electricity, her muscles growing taut, before slinging the sheets off of her and sitting up, stiff. If she needed to fight, she was sure they’d best her, but she didn’t want to think about that. Bloodshot eyes wide, waiting with evident fright, Korra stared at her closed doors and the few shadows that played across the screen until it harshly slid open.

“Korra! Tell Jinora to give me my last lychee juice back!” Ikki pouted, pointing a tiny finger at her older sister.

Taken aback, Korra’s face fell. “What?” She asked no one in particular, her brow twitching in mild annoyance. 

Then of course, before coherent thought was trickling into her brain at a snail’s crawl, the other two had to trail in behind Ikki and interrupt any form of her musings. The elder’s face was scrunched in a glower, clearly offended with hands perched on her hips sassily, while the youngest was coolly cradling a juice pouch in his small grasp and walking behind them with a devilish quirk to his face.

Even from her spot on the mattress, Korra’s mouth fell open, trying to make sense of what in spirits’ name was going on. But nothing came.

“Ikki, for the last time, I didn’t take it!” Jinora hardened her scowl.

“Yes you did!” Ikki accused, her voice nothing but shrill, grating on Korra’s ears.

“No, I didn’t!” Jinora growled.

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Korra allowed her head to hit the back of her bed frame. Was it really necessary to do this now? Spirits, why were they even awake at this hour? How did they have this much energy to fight? 

Closing her eyes and feeling the familiar sting of dryness, Korra listened as their argument continued in a barrage of yeses and nos thrown back and forth until a combination of a frustrated groan and growl escaped Jinora.

“If I did, why's Meelo drinking lychee juice that looks  _ exactly _ like the one you just had?” Jinora retorted with pursed lips, challenge in her voice. Suddenly, a bump and a loud thud was heard near the threshold.

Cracking open her eyes, she found Meelo on the floor, face-first and clear liquid leaking from the straw of his juice box. “Ow!” He groaned, rubbing his forehead and elbows with a pout. With a gesture, Korra bent the juice back into the pouch, though she doubted he’d want to drink that again… maybe.

“See? Look, he spilled it all!” Jinora gestured towards Meelo who was slowly standing from his spot and looking around with mild interest and brows dipped in tension. Korra sat up in worry, looking over the foot of her bed, but then realized how shockingly immune these children were to injuries when they had airbending at their grasp.

When Meelo stood up and tilted his head to the side appearing as though he were a confused Naga, Korra sighed in relief and wilted a fraction. At least he wasn’t crying this time. He barely ever cried, opting to run off whatever wound he did have, but there were a few occasions she’d seen him run off to Pema with a pout.

“The Ethical Tart? What’s a tart?” Meelo questioned, holding the book up and his light blue gaze flickering between his sisters and Korra.

That sense of relaxation flew out the window in a snap of a finger as she bristled at the mere mention of the title, unconsciously making some indignant noise at the back of her throat.

She’d thrown the books haphazardly to the corner of her room all while furiously blushing - and it managed to somehow get on the floor throughout the few days - when Tarrlok handed them to her. With what happened that night in his office, Korra didn’t even realize she forgot to grab them on her way out.

That is, until the next day she had to tag along with Tenzin for a Council meeting that ended up with her nearly punching the Councilman at his audacity. 

Was he seriously trying to get her murdered? Did he want a death wish? Probably, considering he was nothing but smug about it.

He blatantly handed the books to her in front of her airbending mentor saying one thing or another about,  _ I believe these are yours, Avatar _ .  _ You left them in my office last night in your haste to leave. _ It was fortunate that he waited for the meeting to end, much less had Tenzin rifling through his drawers in search of the papers that he needed, but Korra could only gape at Tarrlok at her side, flushing, and rapidly making a grasp at the books by hiding them behind her back, all the more ready to smack him with some earth, or maybe sink him into the stone tiles underneath his feet. Tarrlok on the other hand, simply smirked, more than happy with his handiwork as he clasped his hands behind his back and waited for Tenzin to give him the correct documents.

What a bastard.

When Tenzin crouched down to the bottom drawer of his desk, Korra didn’t waste the opportunity to get some revenge. Opting to injure the man at her side, she firmly gripped one of the two books and smacked Tarrlok’s arm before reassuming her position once again. A flush burned at her cheeks while Tarrlok glowered at her, rubbing his wounded bicep with a stupidly endearing pout puffing his lower lip out.

Korra felt the same heat creeping up her neck and tinting her cheeks at the airbending kid’s natural curiosity. Interest piqued, Jinora took the book out of Meelo’s hands, inspecting it and flipping through the pages before blushing, while Ikki took the other. “Fire Nation Tips: Too Hot to Handle.” Ikki read aloud.

Bunching the sheets in her fists, Korra quickly swung her legs over the edge of her mattress and stood up with a huff. “Okay, you know what, out! All of you!” She said, pushing the three kids out in blatant panic. When they did without hesitation, still grasping onto her books, she could feel her face burning even hotter. “And give me my books back!” She grabbed them out of their small hands.

Dear spirits, she hoped they didn’t see anything too damaging. She knew two out of the three would go run their mouths, and more than likely tell Tenzin about it.

Before Korra could slide the door closed, Meelo and Ikki looked at her in confusion - probably wondering why she was mortified - but then she caught a glimpse of the elder of the group who was observing her curiously, almost knowingly. “Korra, did someone give these to you?” Jinora questioned.

“No! I-” Her brain malfunctioned, scrambling to find any sort of excuse. Although given that it was not even dawn, she was abruptly woken up, and these kids found her naughty books, Korra settled with the first thought that came to mind. “I bought them myself! Out!” She yelped, closing the door with a snap.

Releasing a heavy sigh, she pressed her forehead against the wooden panels of her door, cradling the books in her arms. She heard the muttering of a few things on the other side, then the following shuffles of their footsteps retreating away from her room.

Straightening her spine, she adjusted her grip on the books and in the process, a folded note slipped out, falling gracefully to the floor. What the hell?

Picking up the note, cerulean scanned the expensive paper, and immediately recognized that slanted penmanship.

_ Korra,  _

_ As promised, I cleared out my evening plans to meet with you for our next lesson on Saturday. Meet me at the entrance to Little Ba Sing Se at around 6pm. It wouldn’t do being noticed by the public as the Avatar and Councilman, so please do change into something unrecognizable. _

_ With love, Tarrlok. _

Shit. She cursed underneath her breath, glancing into her wardrobe filled with few items that easily gave away the fact that she was the Avatar, and much more from the South. Spirits, she needed to ask someone.

—-

“So what do you need these for?” Asami asked, sitting herself at the foot of her bed as Korra glanced in the mirror.

Her reflection gave away the fact that she was pretending to be someone she wasn’t and for once, that was a good thing, especially after that meager change with Mako at the Revelation. Deep reds and shades of black draped her body. A few outfits were splayed on the surface of Asami’s bed, all ranging from extremely girlish to the way she normally dressed. One had a long skirt - which she already tried - while the other was a relatively short dress, though as Korra shrugged the button-down over her shoulders, she already sensed this was the winner out of the bunch.

It was feminine, comfortable, and immensely stylish, from what she gathered with a few of the articles of clothing still slung on a hanger or discarded off to the side. It was completely divergent from her usual style of sweats and her turtleneck, but she wasn’t complaining like she thought she would. And it certainly wasn’t revealing or scandalous in the least. Not like the dress Tarrlok sent her - well, the  _ other _ dress he sent her, she corrected - for their date.

Expensive silk was certainly a different sensation against her bare skin as she clasped each button and watched her reflection with a slight narrow to her eyes, the room bright with the morning rays of the sun. 

Korra shrugged. “Oh, nothing, just an undercover mission with Tarrlok. We’ve been tracking down this lead with a tip off and I don’t really have that many clothes that wouldn’t get me recognized. I would’ve asked Pema, but all her clothes that aren’t air nomad robes are with her parents.” She lied. For once, her voice didn’t seem to betray her in the fact that this was a complete fib.

From the corner of her eyes, Asami cocked her head to the side as she stood from her mattress and made her way to Korra. “Well, it’s not a problem, seriously. And I’m not going to lie, that sounds pretty cool. Just be safe, please.” She said with a pleading smile, grasping onto a black vest neatly folded on a nearby table and straightening the fabric with her hands.

Snorting, Korra tied the thin ribbon around her collar and allowed her friend to help her slip the vest on. “C’mon, we’re talking about me, Asami. I’m the Avatar, of course I’ll be safe. Have I ever made you think differently?”

Reluctantly, Asami pulled back the slightest bit and offered a knowing, wary glance. “Umm,” she said, her tone pitching higher with an awkward smile, before returning to the task at hand and buttoning the few clasps of the vest underneath Korra’s bust.

“I’m joking!” Korra laughed. “Seriously, don’t worry I’ll be fine. Thanks.” She said as she finished and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Cerulean traveled the length of her body in approval. Although as much as it felt nice to have this time with Asami, there was something amiss. Maybe it was her demeanor, or maybe it was the nervous tinge in the chuckle she responded with. Korra wasn’t sure, but as she finished by running her fingers through her tangled, unbound hair, she glanced at Asami in silent question when her friend retreated back to the edge of her mattress.

However, this time she was fidgeting with her fingers rather than splayed behind her on the plush sheets as she did moments prior.

“Korra,” she said after heaving out a sigh. 

“What?” Korra glanced at her friend’s reflection. 

Asami bit her crimson painted lip and looked almost reluctant. What the hell was going on? When she released yet another long, suffering sigh, Asami met Korra’s eyes from the mirror. “Look, Korra, you don’t need to lie to me. There’s something going on with you and Councilman Tarrlok, right?”

Korra’s blood froze.

“I-” She began, but then realized what in spirits’ name could she say to that. Mind scrambling, she settled with turning towards her friend, batting her concerns away and laughing it off. However, it sounded grating, nervous, and flustered, instead of nonchalant like she had hoped. “What? Of course not!”

As much as she was trying to keep the mood light with a grin etching itself on her features, it was hurting in her attempt to not show her shock. Even though she knew it was fruitless.

Gazing at her in near pity, Asami tilted her head to the side. “Korra, you make it pretty damn obvious you’re lying, you know.”

Did she? Judging from what Tarrlok mentioned to her from the past handful of weeks being in his instruction, she was sure he told her otherwise. But then she realized the only reason for him saying that was because the lies she’s spewed out in the past were the truth played off as a fabrication. She tried to deny it, or maybe even push it to the back of her mind before a headache throbbed at her temples, but she knew deep down her ‘practice’ wasn’t even an act. At least not anymore.

Audibly gulping, Korra couldn’t decide whether or not she should continue this lie when she was already caught in it. Casting her eyes down, she shrank in defeat.

“Yeah… there is.” She nodded, voice nothing more than a whisper as she avoided viridian orbs watching her in judgment… well, probably in judgment, she corrected. Scratching at the side of her head, a nervous habit she had since childhood, Korra flushed. “How’d you find out?”

Did she even  _ want _ to know? No… maybe… yes.

Asami shrugged. “Well, other than the tabloids, which I’m sure was a complete exaggeration… how you act when his name is mentioned, or you constantly being around him… And I saw you two flirting a few days ago when my father and I visited City Hall to meet up with Chief Saikhan about some information with Equalist activity. I saw Tenzin in the room with you guys, but I don’t think he knew.” She said quietly.

Spirits, did she really make it that obvious? Where the hell was she?  _ More than likely too absorbed in trying to prove something stupid to Tarrlok _ , she thought. “Listen, it’s not what you think. Er-” She caught herself, her lips pressed into a firm line. “Well, okay, maybe it is what you think it’s just I… I don’t know how to explain it, to be honest.” She muttered in defeat, leaning back into the table at her side.

Giggling nervously, Asami tucked a few stray tendrils behind her ear. “It’s fine, Korra. I mean, yeah, he’s a little creepy and old and my dad’s friends with him which makes it a little weird, but you can’t help who you like.”

Well, wasn’t that the blatant truth. First a few small crushes on the White Lotus guards at the compound in the South. Then, Mako. And now, Tarrlok. A sardonic laugh threatened to spill past her lips. She certainly had some range, didn’t she?

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Korra grumbled to herself. When Asami didn’t respond, she studied her friend fiddling with her fingers. “I’m surprised you’re okay with this.  _ I _ wasn’t when I started feeling things for him.”

“I’m not necessarily, I mean, I have some issues with it, but it’s not my place to break you two up if he makes you happy.” She answered slowly. Korra internally winced at her words. Because one way or another, these lessons began with her wanting to break up what happiness Asami and Mako had together for her selfish desires.

Korra nodded. “Please don’t tell Mako or Bolin, okay? Or anyone else for that matter. I don’t really know how to handle the situation outside of Tarrlok and I yet.” She pleaded.

Viridian roved over her, utterly silent. Korra assumed her friend would’ve just left it at that, though as she made a move to grasp at the boots near her feet, Asami released a terse exhale of amusement. “Your secret is safe with me, don’t worry. And if you need to talk about anything, I’m here to lend an ear. It’s kinda difficult to have any girl talk when Mako’s always around, or it’s always about probending.” 

“Well, championships are pretty soon, but yeah, I get that.” Korra chuckled, rubbing a hand at her nape awkwardly.

“By the way, I think I like that better on you than the other one.” Korra smiled, before she turned towards the mirror and let cerulean rove the length of her body all the more earnestly. When she smoothed her palms against the fabric of the vest, Asami came up behind her, looking at their reflection. “If you want, I could do something with your hair. I think keeping your hair down would be best if you’re trying not to get noticed.” Asami suggested with a quirked brow. 

—-

Korra leaned against the stone walls of the shopping center with pursed lips once Asami drove away with a wave goodbye. As abrupt as the whole day had been, she couldn’t deny it was fun. She didn’t realize gossiping could be so entertaining, much less with Asami after practically hating her guts for no other reason besides her being with Mako.

But that wasn’t in her worries anymore. At least, for the past few weeks, she assumed. There wasn’t the slightest tinge of jealousy she felt in regards to her friend, and spending the whole day quelled whatever issues she did have with her. It felt nice, refreshing even. 

After changing into some of Asami’s clothes and getting her hair curled into large bulbous waves that, in all honesty, resembled her friend’s, they spent the rest of the afternoon on the racetracks. Either her or Asami racing each other, or racing a few of the staff from Future Industries, until they were spent and decided flitting through different records would be of good use to her gramophone.

The sun was still shining, splashes of orange and pink washing the sky as it nearly broke dusk, though the temperature around her told her it was anything but warm. 

With a curious glance over the edge of the stone wall, she saw twin arches leading straight into the center of shops. She’d never visited Little Ba Sing Se, much less been to the actual Ba Sing Se, but watching the people walking to and fro with baskets and bags full of their purchases, laughing to their heart’s content, gazing upon the large buildings strewn in rings, made her heart swell. Maybe it was Aang’s memories or maybe it was one of the previous Avatars’, but she was sure content had been present.

Although, that feeling all but lasted a few seconds. A tingle ran across the back of her neck. 

Paranoid, her eyes hastily scanned her surroundings, and when she found nothing abnormal, she released a sigh of relief. She assumed it’d be Tarrlok making his way toward her, or even some hidden Equalist ready to attack, but it was nothing. Spirits, she needed to relax. With championships right around the corner, she needed to be free of any distractions lest she wanted them to lose.

Huffing, Korra crossed her arms underneath her bust as she waited for Tarrlok. As minutes passed and the nearby bell tower rang, signifying it was now past six, she could only assume the man himself was taking longer on his appearance than he intended. Well, as long as he didn’t look like the sleazy politician he was. 

Or maybe he forgot about this all together? Immediately, Korra batted that idea away. Of course, he didn’t forget. After their last lesson, much less him giving her those books back a few short days ago, she doubted he could forget about her. She knew  _ she  _ couldn’t, given that dream she had of him, though she quickly quashed that train of thought before she grew hot and feverish for being a fool for entertaining it. 

She was adamant, growing on him like fungi if she could, and annoying him until he was forced to find her endearing. At least, that’s what she hoped for, even though she knew it was more like a stupid game of tug-of-war and who’d fall for this idiotic play of seduction first.

Regardless, she took deep breaths and caught the lingering scents of street food cooking from over the wall she leaned upon that it calmed her even the slightest bit. She should’ve eaten something before leaving Asami’s estate. Even a small snack would’ve sufficed, but smelling meat cooking was causing her stomach to grumble.

Surely, it was seal meat, right? The scents were reminiscent of the festivals in the South - and admittedly, the North, though she barely recalled those since she was so young the last time she visited. Huffing to herself in impatience, cerulean gazed around her.

At the sight of a man walking towards her from the corner of her eye, Korra couldn’t help the lopsided grin from tugging at the corners of her lips. Wow. He didn’t look anything like the well-groomed, prissy Councilman she was accustomed to. Pausing, she had to take that back. He was well-groomed in a way that was completely different from his usual tidy appearance.

This Tarrlok looked almost roguish, and it looked good on him. For reasons that weren’t in her reach, she liked it.

His silky locks were unbound, entirely free of the multiple ties he adorned on the regular. His outfit - as much as she tried not to linger too long on the fact that he looked  _ really _ good in the form-fitting clothes compared to his semi-formal robes - unintentionally matched the deep wine and blacks of her own. Surely, he didn’t know she’d do that, right? It was just a coincidence, right?

Heavy footfalls of his boots against the ground almost sounded intimidating to her, though that trademark smirk of his made that air around him immediately dissipate.

Once he reached her front, his pale blue roved over her form appreciatively. Sweet spirits, the man had gall. “You look stunning, Avatar.” He commended, incredibly pleased with her effort.

Feeling her cheeks tingle with heat, Korra swallowed over the growing lump in her throat and glanced at the few people entering and exiting the shopping center before meeting his glittering orbs. “Thanks. You too, I guess.” She sniffed. “But don’t let it get to your head.” She added in an afterthought and prodded his chest with a firm index finger.

Puffing his lower lip out, Tarrlok rubbed the area, wounded. “That hurt, Avatar.”

Korra didn’t respond. Instead, she allowed a satisfied smirk line her lips as she nodded for him to lead the way into the shopping center. “So, what exactly are we doing here in Little Ba Sing Se?”

Smiling in a way that made Korra think he was hiding something from her, Tarrlok led her past the food stalls to their left and a few shops to their right. “All in due time, Korra. There’s a small boutique here, relatively new, but it certainly has an… interesting type of merchandise I had an inkling you’d appreciate.” Korra could hear more than see the smirk in his voice, though she discreetly stole glances of the food cooking.

Meat was sizzling, setting the area in a haze of steam and smoke, while dumplings were either in the process of being fried or were being served with soy sauce and flameo flakes. A few other stalls were filled with roast duck slowly spinning, pan-fried noodles crackling, and cotton candy gently rotating. By the spirits, she almost grasped Tarrlok’s wrist at her side and tugged him toward the stalls, but ultimately refrained despite the grumbling in her stomach.

“Interesting merchandise?” She asked dismissively.

“Mhm,” he hummed. “... And it does go along with the lesson quite well.”

“Right…” She said, obvious in the fact that she was skeptical. Pursing her lips and considering the man, cerulean narrowed as she eyed the length of his body. He was  _ very _ obviously baiting her. “What happened with keeping this hidden? Didn’t we both agree that we’d keep this private?”

“Yes, but going about this topic in private is immensely different compared to discussing it in public. I couldn’t find a reasonable excuse, or rather an  _ alternative _ , for the lesson. That’s why I asked you to change into something unrecognizable.”

“Mn,” Korra settled with, walking alongside the Councilman in relative silence besides the cacophony of shoppers going to and fro the pathway, and the footfalls of their boots against stone.

It was when he stopped, gesturing toward a small boutique that was painted a gaudy pink that Korra’s brow quirked in a silent question. “Here we are. Gorgeous, isn’t it?” He said proudly.

Confused as to why the hell he was proud - or maybe he was satisfied with something unknown - Korra took a few furtive glances between him and the shop itself. “ _ Bad Badgermole _ ?” She read the name in question. 

Tarrlok shrugged, leaning close to her. “It’s a toy shop.”

Why was he taking her to a toy store? She wasn’t a child, and considering their last lesson, she doubted he saw her as such when he managed to get hard from all that kissing. If he did, well, she had some serious questions she’d like to ask before parting ways with the man and seeking Chief Beifong to arrest him. But judging from the scantily clad mannequins and large sign that obscured the rest of the store that said,  _ buy one get one fifty percent off _ , she could only assume this was anything but for children.

Bemused, Korra narrowed her eyes. “Toys? Like… rubber turtle-ducks?” She questioned with a sheepish smile. She knew it was anything but that, but it was still nice to play off the apprehension flowing through her veins.

All the man could do was glance at her with glimmering eyes, as though he were silently asking if she was joking. When she met his gaze evenly, Tarrlok released a small chuckle and placed a large hand atop her shoulder. “Well, I certainly am proud that you’ve come so far.” He uttered, before sliding that hand down to the middle of her back and guiding her in. “Come.”

Stepping past the threshold with a cute ring of a bell, Korra didn’t know what she was expecting - maybe some scandalous lingerie - but it certainly wasn’t this. Cerulean opened wide as they fleeted throughout the shop.

_ So this is what he meant by toys _ , she thought.

Objects of varying colors and sizes lined the walls while one appeared to be bare… or nearly bare. Though with one glance at the boxes strewn about and the few customers stepping around them, she could only assume the employees were restocking whatever was in demand. Spirits, she didn’t even know these  _ were _ in demand.

Most of the objects were shaped to resemble a man’s groin, some looking like some strange variation of a claw, while others were nothing more than beads strung together by a measly string and what appeared to be an oversized ring. “Um,” Korra managed to mumble out as she scanned her surroundings, completely out of her element. One wall was adorned with cuffs, paddles, feathers, leather and latex. Then it dawned on her. Shaking herself of her shock, Korra’s brows pinched and attempted to smile her nervousness away, though that was anything but successful. “Wait, is the reason why you couldn’t find an excuse to go to this shop because you’d be embarrassed?”

Tarrlok mirrored her smile then, however, hers faltered at the sight of it, feeling herself grow hot all the more intensely. Leaning in close, his lips brushed the heated skin of her ear. “Avatar, my comfort for sexuality is not an issue, let alone having the courage to step foot in an adult shop. If anything, I know for a fact that you’d be the one embarrassed. Just as you are right now.” His tone dripped with satisfaction, his hot breath curling over her skin and stirring the stray curls at her side.

Attempting to hide her blush, Korra cleared her throat behind a taut fist as he leaned away, leading them to the side a bit as another couple entered the shop. “So, how does going to this boutique tie in with our lesson? Am I going to have to practice with all of this..? Or..?” She drawled in a failed attempt to change the topic, even though apprehension rushed through her by the way her eyes widened.

Tarrlok chuckled. Surprisingly, it wasn’t teasing or condescending, it was a genuine sound that rumbled deep in his chest. “Dear spirits no.” He smiled, evidently amused. “No, this time, I’ll leave the practice up to you on your own time, on your own volition. There isn’t a plausible way of practicing without getting caught, and I highly doubt that that’s in any way sanitary-” He visibly shivered, cringing at the thought that even Korra had to follow suit. “But we can discuss the purpose of each toy and how to use them nonetheless.” He concluded.

Nodding, Korra fidgeted with the flared fabric of the vest around her waist, unsure of how to go about being surrounded with everything. “...And the topic of the lesson?” She asked, straying on a couple evidently deciding between purchasing red ropes or the metal cables she knew Lin and the police force were equipped with.

“Different ways to achieve an orgasm.” Tarrlok answered, smug.

Korra swung her head to face him. “I-what?” She questioned almost incredulously. How did kissing on their last lesson manage to jump to orgasms? 

As if he could read her thoughts, Tarrlok smiled and gestured at nothing in particular. “Well, considering we took a rather large leap with our previous lesson, which I’d like to add, you did an excellent job.”

“With the kissing or the lying?” She matched his smug smile and nudged his elbow with her own playfully.

“Both.” He uttered quietly. It was enough for Korra to feel some warm shudder trail down her spine at his audacity, but before she could think too much on that compliment and his flattery-filled mouth, he leaned away. “Things did get a bit tense, and I thought it would be of good use for you to explore the different dynamics of sex. It doesn’t have to be outright sexual intercourse, it could be out of your curiosity alone or with a partner, or whatever your heart desires, really. Exploring your sexuality is healthy. It helps guide you with what you and your body likes or dislikes.” He paused, scanning the boutique. “Let’s start here.”

He guided her towards the nearest wall to their left. In all honesty, she didn’t know what to make of Tarrlok teaching her about these toys, let alone him having pretty vast knowledge on their use at all.

In all honesty, watching his hands handle the displays was enough for her to clench her jaw, because it looked as though he were familiar with the feel of them.

But then again, their time sparring and nearly getting caught in the cave was evidence enough he knew what he was talking about. She didn’t even want to think about their last lesson in his office, because as much as he made a healthy impression in her mind, solely based on his ministrations, she was sure she’d burn in a fiery blaze out of embarrassment at the fact that he made her feel that good with his lips alone. It wasn’t even just the act of kissing that had her hot, but the way things were aligning before they were so rudely interrupted.

Her dream certainly didn’t help make matters better.

Shaking her head the slightest bit, she stopped her musings before she got ahead of herself and tried to focus on the  _ serious _ topic at hand.

Pointing to each toy, Tarrlok named them, what they did and explained their purpose - which truthfully, was always to achieve an orgasm or some type of pleasure. From hot pink to icy blue, from glass to rubber, all the objects were melding together that by the time they reached their last corner, Korra was nothing but quiet. As they made their way around the perimeter of the boutique, a part of her was sure Tarrlok would’ve felt the heat emanating off of her and assumed she’d be using some of her firebending.

At this point, she didn’t think she needed it.

Once he stopped, utterly pleased with his explanation with hands perched on his narrow hips, Korra stood beside him, stiff and unsure how to respond. She was at a loss. Whether to even say anything or opt to keep quiet and let him lead just as he had been for the duration of this lesson.

Fortunately, one of the employees - apparently the other had gone off to the back for more boxes - cut her thoughts short and interrupted the lack of conversation between them. “How’re you two doing? Need any help?” The woman asked vivaciously, carrying a relatively small box in her grasp.

“I-um-” Korra stammered. It was only then that she realized, besides the few staff members, she and Tarrlok were the only people still lingering in the store.

Apparently taking the reins, Tarrlok offered Korra a wary look, before that diplomatic smile of his softened towards the other woman. “No, just browsing your selection. It’s our first time exploring all of this, so we’re just weighing our options.” He explained, smugly wrapping an arm around Korra’s waist and tugging her close to his side.

Flushing, her eyes widened before nervously smiling and mirroring his movements.

“Ah, okay, so you’re newbies.” The employee said with a shrug. “Well, don’t worry. I know it’s both very intimidating and overwhelming with all the options since this is new territory for you two, and the last thing you guys need is to feel alarmed, but that corner over there-” she pointed toward the furthest corner of the boutique, “is where I usually refer to new customers. There isn’t anything too big or too obscure, it’s pretty tame and playful just to get you guys started. But if you have any questions, I’ll be stocking that wall over there.” She smiled, nodding toward the nearly replenished wall that was bare when they walked in.

“Actually, I have a question.” Tarrlok piped up.

A part of her wanted to hide in mortification, because one thing he had, especially as of late, was the audacity to subtly tease her. If not outright, definitely in a meandering type of way when people were around.

“Mhm?” The woman tilted her head with a polite smile.

“Do you have any suggestions? Or rather, what’s your most popular item?” He questioned. From his stance against her, Korra had an inkling he knew, or at least had some guess as to what it’d be, but he kept his mouth shut. For once.

“Well, most of the time customers come here for these two,” she pulled out two displays of the toys from the box, and Korra pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her interest. One was a simple shape of a man’s cock, while the other resembled a tube of lipstick that Asami always kept on her, though this didn’t have a detachable cap. However, with one glance into the woman’s golden eyes, a knowing glint flickered between her and Tarrlok. “... But… if you two are exploring each other, I have received a lot of positive feedback for this bad boy right here.” The woman pulled yet another toy out with a lopsided grin.

It was another toy that was a near duplicate of a cock, though this time, attached to a harness of some sort.

Cheeks burning all the more fiercely, Korra braved a glance up at Tarrlok who hesitantly met her gaze - pink dusting his own skin - recalling the explanation he mentioned not even ten minutes prior.

“O-okay, thank you for your help.” Korra squeaked.

Thankful that the woman walked away and returned to her duties, Korra scratched her nape, turning fully towards Tarrlok.

With an understanding sigh, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before trailing down to her bicep and rubbing indistinct patterns with his thumb. The light touch was enough to send small shivers lancing down her nerves. “I don’t want to overwhelm you more than I already have, that’s one of the reasons why I mentioned the fact that I’d allow you to practice this on your own time. But I am willing to purchase any of the toys that have piqued your interest.”

Slowly nodding, Korra thought back to their lecture of sorts. “So, more homework?” She asked softly.

Tarrlok smiled. “In a sense, yes.”

With a resolute nod, Korra managed to conjure up the courage to walk over to the wall the staff had just finished restocking and made a grab of the tiny box that cradled a shiny, golden bullet the size of her middle finger behind the display. There was nothing on his face when she silently pushed it into his hands except for the slightest quirks of his brows. Was that amusement? Was it fascination? Korra narrowed her eyes.

If he was about to make fun of her for her natural curiosity, and for taking him up on his offer, she wouldn’t hesitate to give him a very well deserved punch. Only this time, it would most definitely be aimed at his nose.

When there was nothing, a discreet sigh of relief escaping her, they made their way to the cashier. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as she was making it out to be, but that could be chalked up to who exactly she was with. No way in the spirit world did she think she’d ever do something like this. Maybe she was naive for that - and she certainly wasn’t a prude - but the thought never crossed her mind when her knowledge before Tarrlok’s instruction consisted of the basics of sex and the reproductive qualities of intimacy.

As she gazed upon the discreetly packaged toy, finishing up the dumplings he bought her on the way out and jazz playing softly in the background as Tarrlok drove down the busy streets, Korra couldn’t fathom where in Koh’s name she’d hide this from… well, everyone on Air Temple Island, really.

The airbending kids especially, considering they relished the idea of turning her room upside down on random mornings, while Tenzin still kept a wary eye on her at every mention of leaving the Island. She doubted he’d rifle through her belongings. That felt like it crossed some sort of barrier, but still.

She supposed hiding it in her underwear drawer would suffice.

Pulling her out of her musings, the Satomobile rolled to a gradual stop just before the docks that had Tarrlok clearing his throat.

“Before you leave, I’d like to mention I’m not sure when we’ll have our next lesson. The Council is pressing for more meetings, though I know it’d be sometime next week.” He said, pale blue lingering on the simple brown paper bag before meeting her own.

Nodding, Korra bit her lower lip. “Okay, that’s fine. Just, you know, leave me a note or something.” She shrugged, and before she could think better of it, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for the ride… and the gift.”

Even if his face was utterly smug, his eyes were nothing but indecipherable. “It’s always a pleasure, Korra.” He said with a smile, longing - no matter how small - crossed his features underneath the moonlight.

Warmth shuddered down her spine. A large part of her knew that if she lingered just a moment longer, something would’ve happened, something that mimicked their last lesson, though at least then she had an excuse. Opting to leave, Korra slid out of the blue vehicle and muttered a, “G’night, Tarrlok,” before closing the door and making her way to water moving by the command of her hands. The feeling of pale blue depths strayed at the back of her head for some time until it melted away. With a furtive glance over her shoulder, he was already gone.


	11. Indulge Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This may be tmi, but I got horny enough to write this in 3 days :)) Also! This isn’t a lesson, but it is an ‘important’ chapter lol.
> 
> Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

Korra could feel his hands. Large and warm. Unrelenting and tightening their grip on her hips.

She could feel him all around her. His scent of spiced vanilla and sandalwood, his hot breath panting and curling at her neck, his chest pressed flush against her back, his loose hair draping around them like a curtain and tickling her bare shoulders.

They were in his office. The cool colors of grey and blue tinting them in a haze, the shining rays of sunlight filtering through the large windows. Anyone could take a glance into his office and see them fucking, though she knew that was the least of their concerns. Maybe the tabloids would find yet another excuse for a headline. Maybe Tarrlok would bait them by fucking her harder that all that was left was them shivering with ecstasy.

Erotic sounds were spilling past their lips, mixing together with the rush of water behind them and the grating sound of his desk against stone. She knew she was dreaming at this point. With the way her mind was unabating with the subject, even in lucidity, she couldn’t bring herself to care. At least, she could indulge this in her dreams without consequence.

She’d never experienced this type of pleasure, this intimacy, but her mind seemed to fill her imagination, guiding her through that constant ache between her legs. He was groaning into her neck, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as he thrusted into her. Loud and uncaring. The feeling was stirring wildly in her abdomen, though she knew that with every jerk of his hips crashing into her ass, the perfect lewd slap of skin against skin, Korra matched his groan with her own cry of pleasure.

He had her bent over his desk, a leg propped up and the harsh edge of wood digging into her thigh with every one of his impassioned thrusts. 

It began with slow, demanding pushes of his hips, but it rapidly disintegrated to nothing more than poignant, reckless rutting.

They were nearly there. That delicious sensation welling up within her, she could feel it. Tarrlok’s breath was hitching, quickening between the intermittent groans and grunts and bites and kisses he placed on her neck. One of his hands deviated from her hip and inched its way to where they were joined.

With a few strokes to her neglected pearl, she was shuddering helplessly against him as her head tipped back against his shoulder. A desperate, tortured moan of ecstasy tore its way out of her lungs.

 _Korra._ She heard him say.

 _Korra._ It came again, though his husky voice faltered to a concerned, _girly_ tone.

Abruptly, she woke up to the feeling of someone jerking her out of sleep. What the hell?

Eyes jostling wide open, Korra made an undignified noise at the back of her throat when three kids obscured her vision instead of a sunlit, vast office.

“Korra? Are you okay? We heard you making a lot of noise in your sleep.” Ikki said, pushing her side the slightest bit. The worry was evident in her grey orbs.

“I-erm,” she grumbled out unintelligibly. With the dream still fresh in her mind, Korra couldn’t do anything but feel herself grow warm with a fiery blush as she was frozen in her spot. Dumbly, her mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out.

“Yeah, are you okay?” Meelo repeated, enunciating every word as if she were a fool. Well, in a sense, her mind was numb with what in Koh’s name was going on, but despite it all, Korra audibly gulped.

Abruptly, the back of a cool hand came up to her forehead and Korra flinched. “You feel feverish,” Jinora added pitifully.

A succinct nod came from Ikki before she shuffled off the bed and yelled, “Daaaaad!”

Following his sister, Meelo bounced off the mattress that caused Korra to squeeze her eyes shut at the sudden jerks. “Dad! Korra’s sick!”

“I’ll make you some warm tea,” Jinora said, placing a gentle hand on her arm before slipping out of her room a second later. 

With all three of them gone, her door wide open, the sound of another set of footsteps hurriedly walking to and fro in the hallway, and arousal still singeing her nerves, Korra threw the sheets over her face in mortification.

Groaning, she knew it would be a long day ahead of her.

—-

“You guys will do great, I’m sure of it. You guys don’t realize how amazing you are when working together as a team.” Asami said, curling an arm around Mako’s.

They’d just finished practicing for the competition tomorrow, and even though there was still a lot to be done and perfected - which she knew they’d get to the next morning - Korra could feel the electricity of triumph in the air. Her and the brothers spent a good chunk of the afternoon bending with each other and strategizing ways they could use the element of surprise on those stupid Wolfbats.

She just hoped it’d work out in the end.

Now, they strolled along the crowded path of the markets. It was still light enough that the lanterns weren’t lit in a warm, golden glow, though the sight of steam coming from individual stalls and obscuring their view made her think they would.

As cold as it had been, it felt astounding against her heated skin. She probably stank of sweat from the amount of perspiration that dripped down the side of her face nearly thirty minutes prior, but she couldn’t be bothered to do anything besides lightly bend water down her body when they were at the gym. It didn’t even matter. An amalgamation of scents tickled at her nostrils that it completely drowned out the smell of their exertion. From fried dumplings to steaming kebabs and noodle soup, and vendors selling their produce and freshly butchered meat, Korra couldn’t stop her eyes from fleeting over the area in excitement.

Then something caught her eye in the frenzy. Past the mochi stand and a florist selling fire lilies, stood a stall that could be of good use.

That over there.

Cerulean squinted as she tried to sneak a few glances into the stall. Newspapers were piled on the counters, while tabloids and magazines were strewn about the hanging sleeves. Was this what Tarrlok was talking about all those weeks ago? That she shouldn’t go looking through them because they were nothing but gossip and trashy tips on sex?

Just to annoy him, she supposed she could let her curiosity run rampant this time. She did have a few yuans on her that she could use this one occasion.

“True, I just hope the Wolfbats don’t know what’s coming for them.” Mako chuckled, his voice cutting her thoughts short.

“Yeah, we’ll crush ‘em!” Bolin beamed as he punched a fist into his other hand threateningly, a devious grin stretching his lips.

Korra laughed. “That’s what I like to hear.” She said, cocking her hip to the side as they stopped in a long line for a booth that sold crab puffs.

“Do you guys want anything to eat here? I’m paying.” Mako asked. His thumb was gesturing towards the stand that caused Korra to glance over his shoulder and scan the menu. Most were of Earth Kingdom staples: crab puffs, vegetable and seaweed wraps, hell, even Pau buns. But something wicked lingered at the back of her mind.

It being those stupid magazines.

Waving a hand in their direction, Korra pursed her lips. “Um, you guys can get if you want, I’m in the mood for something else. Like some steamed dumplings.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie when she really was in the mood for steamed dumplings - something her parents always made for her on extra cold evenings when she snuck out of the compound - though she knew she’d be purchasing something out of her curiosity beforehand.

Before she stepped out of the line and made a move back down the path they entered from, Asami slipped her arm out from around Mako’s. “Yeah, you two can stay here, I’ll go with Korra.” She said without waiting for a response.

Mildly amused, Korra offered Asami a sidelong glance as they strode back down the crowded path and felt two pairs of eyes - one golden, one emerald - lingering at the back of her head. “I didn’t realize you wanted steamed dumplings, too.” Korra said.

Asami made a noise at the back of her throat. “I saw you eyeing the stall with magazines, and I figured I could indulge in buying one if you are. I haven’t read the latest issue.” She shrugged, easily dodging the people sifting through the throng.

“Mn,” Korra nodded. When they reached the stall, her eyes fleeted over the many glossy covers. Some were encased in a plastic covering - those had a warning label on them that clearly read, _18+ only_ \- while others were easily in reach. Squirming the slightest bit, she realized those at the top were certainly filled with lewd material considering she saw a few lingering beside the counter at Bad Badgermole when Tarrlok paid for her… toy. Swallowing over the lump in her throat, she rubbed her nape nervously. “Do… you have a favorite magazine or something? Yeah know, for…” Korra gestured vaguely.

Bemused, slow realization dawned on Asami’s face before she released a soft giggle.

“Oh, _those_ magazines.” She smiled. “Well, do you want outright lewd or just for fun entertainment?” Asami offered her a knowing glint in viridian.

“Fun entertainment,” she blurted sheepishly. No way in hell would she actually purchase some debauched magazines… well, at least not in front of anyone she knew. Her curiosity was both a wonderful and terrible thing, and she doubted she wouldn’t _ever_ indulge in it. Because that was just laughable at this point.

Asami snickered. “Got it. If you want trashy, then I suggest that one there-” She nodded towards the stack that read, _The City Reporter_ . “It’s nothing but filled with trashy, anonymous stories from all over Republic City. But if you’re looking for something just entertaining, I like to look through the sex column and random quizzes in this one. It helps pass time.” She slid one of the magazines out of the sleeve. It read, _Gossip Republic_. While she would’ve normally been skeptical, her fascination was overweighing her trepidation, especially when she saw the ‘50 best sex tips’ in bold off to the bottom right corner.

Pursing her lips, Korra grasped one out of the sleeve and slammed it down in front of the vendor. “I’ll take one.”

—-

Staring at the ceiling was getting her nowhere when she was too anxious to sleep. Her nerves were overwrought with apprehension and excitement. Her body was nothing but restless that made her hands clammy with disgusting sweat. Taking a few glances out the window didn’t help matters because she knew it was too late to be awake, or at least in regards to tomorrow.

It was nearing midnight from what she could sense. Of course, this would happen to her on one of the days she needed sleep the most. Was something going to happen? Why was she still awake? Why was her body torturing her? A groan was halfway out of her throat, while her palms were digging into her eyes until spots ate at her vision, utterly frustrated that she couldn’t get any peace of mind, let alone the will for her body to relax. 

Spirits, she needed the sleep and the deafening silence that should’ve calmed her nerves were doing anything but that. Instead, it was irritating the hell out of her.

Huffing, Korra turned on her side. Unconsciously, cerulean eyed the books collecting dust on her shelf. Those two books glared back at her, jeered at her just as the man himself would if he ever discovered she hasn’t touched them since he gave them to her. She could almost hear the condescending reprimand with the lilt in his voice, and she could certainly see the haughty smile he wore that bordered on disappointment.

A part of her wanted to go along with that train of thought, because somehow somewhere that reprimand would’ve caused something in her to rekindle with devious mirth. She couldn’t, though. She needed to take the edge off, and it certainly wouldn’t be the enticing, numbing sensation of sleep anytime soon.

A long, suffering sigh escaped her as she pursed her lips. Did she dare? Just to annoy him if he ever found out, she wanted nothing more than to turn over and pretend she never saw those books, or even forgot she had them in the first place.

But the curiosity was nagging at her brain. If sleep wouldn’t come to her, maybe looking at those books would help, she tried to reason.

Fuck it.

Tossing the sheets off to the side, Korra grasped the two books and cradled them in her arms. Before sitting down at her desk, her eyes lingered on the gift he bought her, and immediately backtracked… well, _two_ gifts he purchased for her, she corrected.

She guessed if she were to do this, then it’d be best to get it out of her system before championships tomorrow. Maybe that’d help her relax.

Bending down, she grasped the untouched bottle of wine still wedged within the picnic basket and rifled through her drawer in search of the golden bullet that was left spotless since their night out together. The most she could do that night was recall his so-called lecture before hastily shoving it between all the folded underwear with a fiery blush. A tinge of heat came crawling back up her neck as she gazed at her reflection in the gold. Dear Koh, was she seriously going through with this? Wicked delight and apprehension coursed through her veins. _Just in case_ , she thought devilishly.

Resolutely, she sat down and carefully popped the cork of the wine bottle out. A resulting pop was heard that made Korra wince in hopes that no one woke up from it. Pausing, she stretched her ears for any sounds in the hallway through the rush of her beating heart. Nothing. When she deemed it safe, she released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and took an experimental swig of the wine.

Smooth and bitter, but delicious nonetheless. Just as she recalled.

She didn’t plan on actually reading the books, because from the few glances she took of it in his office, she already knew it was more of a textbook than what she claimed she needed.

And what she needed was practice, not more of this theory bullshit. Sure it helped understand what was going on better, but in regards to her playing out the role of a seductress, well, that needed some fine tuning.

Quickly skimming the pages, Korra strayed on a few paragraphs, reading them before searching for anything else that piqued her interest, all while sipping at the wine. Making out, heavy petting, male and female anatomy. All of this was mildly interesting, but all it did was subtly stir that flame low in her abdomen and imagine what _could_ be acted out if a prissy Councilman was here with her right now, instead of who-knows-where.

Licking her lips, Korra’s breathing hitched. Then it dawned on her. Spirits, how was she getting turned on by this? It acted similar to a textbook, not blatant filth she knew would be strewn about in those lewd magazines.

Regardless, Korra chalked it up to the wine. It wasn’t necessarily a complete lie when she knew alcohol loosened her nerves, her mouth, and her inhibitions. It would explain the heat welling up and stirring in her body. Flipping to the back of the book, she felt her blood rush faster at the sight of numerous examples of sex positions. They were nothing more than simple outlines of stick figures mimicking the positions, but it still caused warmth to slowly creep up her neck nonetheless.

She gazed at them longer than she should’ve, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering the page. Sixty-nine? Reverse cowgirl? The hot seat?

What the hell?

Feeling a hot flush coloring her cheeks, Korra took a few healthy gulps of the wine - even though she knew that was the last thing she needed - and eyed the magazine on the corner of her desk.

Would it include stuff like this?

Interest all the more piqued, she snapped the books closed and slid them to the corner of her desk. Instead, she brought the magazine forward. This was new territory. Despite knowing full well these were the tabloids she and Tarrlok adorned the front cover of weeks ago, she went out of her way to avoid looking at them, but this didn’t necessarily _look_ trashy.

There was a woman on the cover; short, bulbous curls just above her shoulders as she adorned a slim dress, all while puckering painted lips and tipping a hat towards the camera. She appeared to be a model or maybe an actress of some sort. Just as she recalled from that afternoon, Korra studied the claims from the front cover. It was probably blatant lies or exaggerations, as Asami warned her as she purchased the magazine, yet she couldn’t stop herself from feeling compelled to egg her curiosity on further.

Korra sifted through the glossy pages. Past the trashy gossip and the quizzes that Asami mentioned, she found the sex column. _Top 50 tips that will make you come every time!_ It read. With a scoff, she tilted her head to the side. That sounded fake, but she couldn’t deny she was fascinated with what lies they could be spewing when her eyes unknowingly glanced down the list.

One of them read, _Use your toes! Foot play can help ease your nervousness and be a little playful! Grasp, wiggle, anything!_

Another one said, _Be vocal! Don’t stifle your sounds or hold your breath! We tend to do these subconsciously when we’re nervous, but doing so hinders your sexual response as well as make your partner tense up._

Korra released another scoff. Simply based on the fading memory of her dream, she assumed these were natural curiosities of sex rather than tips. Despite wanting to close the magazine and toss it underneath her bed out of a loss of a few yuans, she glanced further down the list.

Abruptly, she stopped at one that said, _The Art of the Fellatio! 34 percent of men say they wish a girl would surprise them with oral when they walk in the door._

Was that true?

Furrowing her brows, she considered it. Maybe? Tipping her head back and drinking large gulps of wine, Korra realized she was already past the halfway point of the bottle. Oops? Abruptly, an idea formed in her mind. It was half-assed at best, though a large part of her didn’t care.

With the alcohol swimming in her blood, her inhibitions were loosened, slackened that she felt much more emboldened to even risk a move that would undoubtedly be traced back to bite her in the ass if Tenzin, or even the Equalists, decided to tap her wire. Heat colored her cheeks and a subtle pulsing was felt at the tips of her ears that mirrored the arousal stirring deep in her stomach.

Goddamnit.

Biting her lower lip, Korra snatched the phone that was barely ever used and rotated the dials to the office she was overly familiar with until she heard it ringing. Why she was doing this was beyond her comprehension, but she decided it’d be fun to pester him, especially when that tip was still lingering at the back of her mind. With it being past midnight, she doubted he’d be there - he’s probably in his lavish home, coddling a glass of the same wine she was drinking, or maybe even drenching himself in bath oils or going through his hair-care routine - but it never hurt to try. Maybe it being a dead line would force her to rethink doing such a stupid thing. Maybe she’d get her head out of the clouds.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped and Korra didn’t know whether her heart was beating out of her chest or it simply stopped out of shock.

“Councilman Tarrlok speaking.” His voice, as prudent as he was, she could hear the exhaustion and mild irritation laced in the few words he spoke. He was probably confused why the hell someone would be calling him this late in the night, or probably just as bewildered why he was still at City Hall as she was.

Audibly gulping, Korra stiffly leaned back into her chair. “Uh, hey, Tarrlok.” She managed quietly, though with a wince, she cringed at hearing the slight nervousness in her voice.

She didn’t plan on getting this far, and it probably showed.

“Korra?”

Anxiously, she let out a soft titter, before reflexively grasping the wine bottle. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“Well, what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with the Avatar so late? I assumed you’d be off to get some rest since your competition is tomorrow, but I guess I was wrong.” He said as she ran her thumb along the indents of the label, almost absentmindedly memorizing the gold cursive.

Korra shrugged as if he could see. “I was, but I couldn’t go to sleep, so I decided to do some homework.” She replied, taking another swig of the bitter liquid.

A terse exhale of amusement was heard from the other line. “Homework, huh?” He asked teasingly.

Korra rolled her eyes because he was probably smirking the way he usually was as a smile of her own curled the corners of her lips upward despite herself. “Not _that_ homework.” She chuckled, before dwelling more on it. With the books discarded off to the side and the golden bullet perched so delicately beside the splayed magazine, she couldn’t deny she was intrigued and very much tempted. “...yet…” She added devilishly in an afterthought.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He pressed, though it wasn’t a complaint, more out of curiosity.

Placing the bottle back onto the table’s surface, her toes curled inward in restlessness. “Well, uh, I was looking through the books you gave me, then got _terribly_ bored because everything is so… clinical… so I decided to look through a magazine I bought earlier today.”

“A magazine.” Blankness that bordered on disgruntlement dripped from his voice.

Her smile grew the slightest bit wider as her fingers played with the edges of glossy paper. “Yeah, those tawdry ones you told me not to look into.” She teased, cerulean distantly fleeting over the fifty tips listed on the page.

A soft sigh and a creak was heard from the other end as she pursed her lips. She could imagine him leaning back into his chair with whatever he’s been working so tirelessly on completely forgotten in favor of this conversation. Odd as it may seem, the image came naturally to her and she liked it. “And what did you gather from it? More than likely prove that I was right, correct?” He asked, the smile in his baritone evident.

“Shut up.” She uttered with quelled mirth, the usual venom nonexistent as she gazed at the page. “Actually, I have a question for one of them.”

“Which is?” He drawled.

“Well, it says, _The Art of the Fellatio! 34 percent of men say they wish a girl would surprise them with oral when they walk in the door…_ Is that true?” A part of her cringed at the fact that she read that aloud, to Tarrlok of all people, but all she heard was a soft chuckle in response. Her cheeks blazed with embarrassed heat, but then there was a crinkle of paper on the other end.

“No,” he said. “I don’t know who would like to be so suddenly surprised by that, and considering it’s only thirty-four percent of whatever group they interviewed - _if_ they even interviewed them - I doubt that’s hardly a tip you should consider.” He explained, the amusement evident. “So, in regards to these tips, what’s your conclusion?” He asked when she quietly sipped at the wine, flustered by the way she was even thinking it were true.

Halfheartedly, Korra shrugged once more. “I don’t know, some of the tips are pretty tame from what I can see, but there are a few that seem pretty ridiculous.”

Tarrlok harrumphed in response. “Besides that one you just read? You’ve piqued my interest, try me.”

“Er-” Her mind scrambled as she gazed at the page in mild panic. “Really?” She managed.

“Mhm,”

A part of her wanted to laugh it off and make a joke out of it, because she felt as though something terrible would come out of this, but then again, she was horribly fascinated and the wine did nothing but _want_ to indulge in that fascination. It all but stopped her from rapidly acquiescing. Eyes scanning the page for anything and ultimately stopping on one, Korra made a noise at the back of her throat. “Okay, like this one,” she said, before quickly sneaking a sip of wine in and placing it back on the table. “ _Please your man by mimicking a handjob but with the use of your bosom. Slide him up and down between your cleavage and even use twisting… motions…_ ” She ended slowly.

It wasn’t until she finished reading that that it occurred to her how inappropriate this was. That the Avatar was calling a Councilman in the middle of the night, _saying_ these things to him, as if _asking_ him about these things would make him groan in need just as he did in her dreams. Then a part of her didn’t understand why she was so surprised at this point. She was well aware this lust between them spanned over several weeks was building and she wanted something done soon lest she’d go mad.

Though, considering everything, it intrigued her that she was entertaining him, and he to her.

As if she didn’t just say those things, Tarrlok replied, “That one isn’t ridiculous.”

“Really?”

A soft chuckle. “Read me another.” He challenged.

“Um…” Cheeks blooming with heat and heart pounding the slightest bit faster, Korra’s index finger skimmed the page in search of another tip as she bit her lip, tasting the bitter tang of alcohol on them. Another sound rumbled at the back of her throat before she blindly grasped at the bottle of wine. “ _Play out fantasies by exploring different dynamics. Master and slave, healer and patient, boss and employee, student and teacher-_ ”

Wildly coughing, Korra felt her cheeks burning even further. Why were a few of these roles reminiscent of their own?

It didn’t help matters when she heard him chuckling, more than likely out of her expense. Spirits, he was lucky he was across the city and not beside her, because she wouldn’t have an issue punching him in the gut. 

“Are you okay, Avatar? You’re not embarrassed, are you?” He asked, the lilt in his voice causing her brow to twitch in mild annoyance.

After what he’s put her through, she didn’t know how she could feel as much embarrassment as she did with their previous lesson. At least with their make out session of sorts she could hide it behind feeling his body against hers or simply get lost in the feel of his lips.

Clearing her throat and placing the bottle back on the table, Korra blinked away the few tears obscuring her vision. “N-no, just drinking that wine you gave me a few weeks back and I think it went down the wrong tube.” She half lied with a pout.

“Mn,” he hummed, though the sound was enough to indicate that he didn’t believe a word she said. “Regardless, those don’t sound very ridiculous to me. If anything, maybe it’s saying to play with power dynamics.” He suggested.

“Tch, and we both know you _love_ that.” Korra responded sardonically.

“Well, in our case, there’s no need to imagine.”

Whether it was his words or his tone or merely the alcohol filtering through her system, she didn’t know what was the cause of her heart pounding faster against her chest. Maybe it was the combination of his implication and the wine… and maybe even the accessible reading material in her reach. Swallowing over her dry throat, Korra bit her lower lip. “So, what would you do, Councilman? Out of the four, which calls out to you?” Nosiness was no stranger to Korra, but the thought alone got her mind racing. Leaning back into her chair and twisting it around a bit anxiously, she gripped the magazine and strayed on the tip longer than she should’ve. “I know which one _doesn’t_ for me.” She added mischievously.

Judging by his baritone, she could sense he was enraptured in this phone call. “Do tell.”

Korra hummed in thought, pursing her lips playfully to stifle the smile. “Well… right now, the student and teacher fantasy seem to be a bit on the nose with what we’re doing even if you aren’t _really_ a teacher. So, maybe either the master and slave, or the healer and patient-”

“The master and slave seem a bit degrading-” He interjected.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Korra interrupted harshly.

Silence met her ears. Was he taken aback? Was he mildly shocked? If he was, she couldn’t stop the smile from curving her lips. “I apologize.” He muttered, the tinge of elation and pride dripping from his tone.

“If it was in regards to you, and considering you relish being bossed around… _I’d_ say that’s a load of bullshit and you like the idea of master and slave. For me, I think I’d like to play around with the boss and employee scenario. Or replace it with our Task Force ranking considering you’re one above me. ”

“Outside of those four, tell me one of your fantasies.”

“Tch, yeah, nice try.”

There was no way in hell she’d do that without more alcohol. Speaking of alcohol… Korra grasped the bottle and took a healthy gulp of the wine until only a few more swigs were left in the bottle. She felt the liquid leave a trail of warmth pooling in her belly that she adamantly refused to believe was anything else but that. All this talk on fantasies, let alone sex itself was enough for her to feel some type of awkwardness.

Another creak was heard from Tarrlok’s end. “Indulge me, Avatar. It’s been a long night.” He prompted, the unrelenting smugness rolling off of him in waves even from a telephone. Korra pressed her lips in a firm line, thinking. When she didn’t answer, Tarrlok’s voice was almost reluctant. “Hello?”

“I’m thinking!” She laughed as he responded with another entertained hum.

What _were_ her fantasies? She hasn’t really sat down and thought about it, though with her past crushes, she could only assume she relished the idea of secrecy… or maybe the idea of getting caught was what truly aroused her. After their sparring, as frustrating as he’d been, the feel of him hot and hard right at the apex of her thighs sent a sweltering lance of excitement up her spine despite herself.

Then nearly getting caught in the cave. If it weren’t for Tenzin and the White Lotus guards, she would’ve been compelled to push it further, if not for her curiosity, then certainly to bait him and string him along like a slobbering pup.

Taking the last swig of her wine, Korra reached out to the golden bullet and inspected the shiny surface that shone her reflection. “Well, I like having to sneak around, or even just the idea of getting caught at the back of my mind. It’s intriguing.” She answered absently.

“So, that’s why you chose that scenario.”

“Yeah.” She drawled, her thumb and index finger twisting the small, flat knob at the bottom that caused it to slowly vibrate, and as she twisted it further, the vibrations intensified. Hastily putting a cease to it, Korra felt a flush burn her cheeks and her heart thump rapidly against her chest. “What about you? It isn’t fair for me to tell you without you doing the same.” She managed to blurt.

Spirits, she hoped he didn’t hear that. Or rather, anyone on Air Temple Island for that matter.

“As repetitive and unimaginative as it may sound, the same as yours.” Tarrlok confessed huskily.

“Tch, you’re fucking with me.” She scoffed, but then realized her poor choice of words a moment too late.

And of course, the Councilman caught on.

Cheekily, he responded with, “I’d like to.”

Heart hammering wildly against her ribcage, Korra bit her lower lip, unsure of how to respond, though she settled with an unintelligible, “Um.” There was a pause on his end as she shifted in her seat. Even though they were miles away, she sensed the tension rapidly building as she waited.

“What if I decided to visit the Island tomorrow morning. Maybe before or during your meditation.”

Korra audibly swallowed at the change in his tone.

“Okay?” She egged on, reluctantly yet horrible fascinated at the turn of events. Her breath was shaky - partly due to apprehension, and partly due to elation, though arousal stirred heavily in her blood. 

Lethargically sneaking the golden bullet down between her sweats and undergarments, Korra moved on instinct to quell that heated ache between her thighs. “What would you do if I asked to talk to you in private?” He asked, his tone trifling yet menacing all at the same time. When she didn’t answer, he continued. “What if I pulled you into an empty room and kissed you the way we did with each other before we got interrupted?” A curious yet intentional twist of the knob and that slow vibration began all over again. Korra gasped at the first touch. “Would you push me away? Or would you let me undress you?” 

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Use your words, Korra.” He demanded sternly, though the amusement was rampant in his intonation. Despite everything in her body, she was helpless to feel the delicious thrumming at the mild threat, at the sparks of intoxicating warmth lancing down her nerves.

Twisting the knob further, the vibrations intensified, even if by a margin. “Y-yes, I would let you.” She uttered, squeezing her eyes shut. She focused on the sound of his voice and the succulent sensations between her thighs.

Unconsciously, Korra parted her legs the slightest bit further. “And what if I wanted to do more than what we did that night in my office?” 

“Like?” She managed to ask breathlessly.

“Kiss your breasts, down your stomach… touch you just as you’re playing with yourself right now.” Her heartbeat hastened, jumping into her throat at his words. _How the hell did he know_ , she wanted to ask. Her lips mouthed the words, but nothing came out except for an incomprehensible moan of sorts. Then a breathless chuckle was heard in her ear. “Does it feel good?” He questioned, intrigued.

“Spirits, yes.” She moaned aloud.

“Do you want me to stop touching you? Or do you want me to go further?” He prodded, asking as if he truly were bent down between her legs and pressing all too heady circles against her clit, and ultimately replacing the bullet pinched in her grasp.

“More,” she uttered feverishly, feeling her body pulsing with desire.

“I want to taste you. To feel you around me. I want to hear you beg and scream my name in a failed attempt to keep quiet.” He muttered into her ear. Her senses were acutely aware of what he was doing, of what she wanted, but she kept the toy in place and pretended his body was pressed against her own and he was following through with his words. “I want you to come for me.”

Spirits. The vibrations, his voice, his demands. She couldn’t stop herself from grasping the phone that threatened to shatter from how tight she was gripping it. She couldn’t stop herself from that persistent, mind-numbing shudder of the golden bullet. She couldn’t stop herself from succumbing to that sensation she desperately wanted to fall into.

“ _Fuck_.” She gasped, before having half a mind to bite the inside of her cheek lest something loud managed to slip past her lips.

Hot shudders bolted down her nerves that caused her body to grow taut and arch against the chair. Despite her efforts, a few soft moans escaped her as her legs clamped around her wrist. Korra rode out the swell of her ecstasy until she felt herself shivering, overwhelmed by the sudden and rapid tidal wave of pleasure searing within her body.

Satiated and utterly boneless.

With her breathing labored and her heart rate only beginning to return to its normal pace, the sheer gravity of what she was doing, and _who_ she was doing this with, crashed on her as deafening silence met her ears. Coherent words weren’t in her slackened grasp, and neither was the fact that she could barely bring herself to care for what in Koh’s name was going on.

Audibly gulping, Korra released a shaky sigh and pulled the now slick bullet from within her sweats, completely embarrassed.

“Get some rest, Avatar. Good luck with your competition tomorrow.” He said with a combination of smugness and terseness, before the line abruptly went dead.

Releasing another shaky breath, Korra placed the phone back in its place and inspected the toy still in her grasp. She was partly intrigued, but the part that was disgusted outweighed her mild fascination. She supposed she’d have to clean it, but her muscles were limp, a fuzzy sensation tingling all throughout her body as she wilted in her seat..

Well, this was certainly a way to relax before championships.


	12. Lesson Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some of you have been asking: this is NOT canon compliant! I wanted to, but because of how heavy the plot is in book 1 (and that Tarrlok and Amon/Noatak went off and got killed) I decided to forgo it and keep it lighthearted and focused on the humor. This story isn’t meant to be taken too seriously lol It’s all in the name of horniness and good fun ehe >:)
> 
> That being said, feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy! ;)

What happened last night was something she both didn’t and did want to forget. Out of sheer embarrassment, there was nothing more that she wanted to do than hide under her sheets and never see him again. How utterly humiliating was it to have an orgasm just from the sound of his voice, just from the words he was speaking, whispering into her ear.

Spirits, she was pathetic.

But then that nagging thought at the back of her mind desperately wanted to indulge in that foolish part of her and chase that feeling. With a dreamless night - the first since those stupid dreams about him began nearly a week prior - she was determined to keep her thoughts free of him.

She would’ve thought it was easy. With her muscles loose it wasn’t difficult to come to that conclusion, until she realized what awaited her at dawn. The need to meditate, the need to face Tenzin and the airbending kids. The fantasy was still fresh in her mind despite the grogginess of sleep, and a part of her wondered if he’d follow through with his words. He did send the picnic basket and her dress himself, she doubted this would be an exception.

Korra shook her head at herself as she made her way to the pavilion. Pft. What was she thinking? She’s just being paranoid at this point.

Stretching her arms above her head, she reached the meditation pavilion. Tenzin and the three airbending kids were already there, just about to sit themselves down as well, and Korra willed her nerves to relax. After last night’s call, it was easy to feel herself grab ahold of some peace, though with her anger towards Tahno and the Wolfbats on the backburner, she needed to keep herself from slipping. She needed to be free of these things in order for the Fire Ferrets to win tonight.

Swinging herself down beside Meelo, she crossed her legs and assumed the meditation position. Oxygen expanded in her lungs. Blood gracefully flowed in her veins. In and out. She honed her attention on the small details around her until all she could feel was the rousing tingles of nature breathing with her in a relentless pulse of sorts. The waves, the wind, the leaves rustling in the trees.

She would’ve continued and immersed herself in those pulsations, but she heard footsteps against stone growing louder and louder behind her. Probably some White Lotus guard giving Tenzin something important.

“Avatar Korra,” that all too familiar voice called out. 

Korra bristled. Her blood froze and cerulean widened. It was the same voice that held charisma and intelligence as he charmed and lied his way up the political ladder. It was the same voice that made her feel torn between wanting to punch him or pull him in for a kiss. It was the same voice that whispered crude things to her just the night prior.

Spirits, was he seriously going through with that scenario he conjured? Was he actually going to do this?

Her heart fluttered wildly against her ribcage. If Tenzin had any suspicions about what occurred between her and Tarrlok, surely now would be the biggest indicator considering she slowly glanced over her shoulder to meet piercing blue that swam with mirth.

A long, suffering sigh was heard somewhere behind her. “Tarrlok,  _ why _ are you here?” Tenzin asked, weary.

Pale orbs waited a moment, before answering her mentor. A twitch of the corners of his lips curled upwards and a break of his eyes with her own. Grinning and showing pearly whites, Tarrlok raised a gentle hand in mild surrender. Even now he seemed unfazed. And she hated that. “Now, now, Tenzin. Don’t get your airbending robes in a twist. I’m just here to give Korra this.” He pulled out a folded note from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

“Thanks…” She uttered, brushing her fingertips with his own. “What is it?”

Tarrlok shrugged as Korra flipped the paper to open up the note. Eyes fleeting over his pretentiously beautiful penmanship, it was an address, date, and time. Nothing more, nothing less. “Just instructions for the next Task Force meeting. I postponed it specifically for your championships tonight, but our next one will be tomorrow night, eight sharp. Your attendance is heavily requested.” He easily lied.

When she glanced back at him, reading the unspoken words hanging in the air, Korra felt a smile threatening to break her suspicious expression. Instead, she opted to bite her lower lip to stifle it. With a furtive flicker towards the note once more, she realized the address was in the upper class neighborhoods of the city… Did that mean?

Before she could dwell on it further, Tenzin released another sigh. “Okay, you’ve given it to her, you can leave now, Tarrlok.” He said impatiently.

Tarrlok smiled evenly, even though she sensed his muscles were taut with something she read as a combination of irritation and annoyance. For Tenzin? Of course it was, why was she even questioning that. “Good luck, Avatar Korra.” He bowed. Gracefully, he strode back the way he came in. She forced herself to reassume her meditation position, discreetly pocketing the note with pursed lips.

Before closing her eyes, she caught Tenzin’s narrowed eyes straying over her shoulder. She supposed she’d have to sneak out this time around.

* * *

Tarrlok didn’t think he’d like this game at first. It was persistent and intriguing, as expected. But he always assumed she’d cow away once he pushed forward. Though that wasn’t necessarily the case, was it? Surely, she wasn’t naive enough to believe he wasn’t enraptured by this, right?

In regards to the night prior, he couldn’t help but indulge in her request. After the whole day nearly glued to his desk, weary eyes trailing over fine print, Tarrlok felt almost compelled to take a step back from work and speak to her. It was completely unexpected, but a welcomed distraction nonetheless. From her queries on sex advice from reckless magazines, to chasing that teasing intonation in her voice, he was helpless when it came to her.

At this point, he wasn’t even surprised. He seemed to be a slave to her desires, no matter how much he wanted to let on, even to himself.

What did surprise him was the fact that he heard a distinct vibration coming from her end of the call. If he could, his brows would’ve been raised to his hairline, but he flowed with the change in conversation in fascination, easily conceding to her inquisitiveness, and then some. But that didn’t make him feel less like a lecher. A voyer, despite not actually watching her from afar, though as he stood currently, that could be changed.

Regardless, it felt as though he weren’t meant to be hearing that, despite the fact that he couldn’t bring forth the will to put an end to the madness. 

Then of course, her breathlessness, her utterings ground out as if she were torn between keeping quiet or releasing the sounds she so desired. The moans, as stifled as they were, he couldn’t bear listening to them and idly sit in his chair. Abruptly, he ended it and opted to fumble with what little dignity he had left.

There was no way in Koh he’d be able to deny himself yet another night of release. After months of hiding his lust behind a sly smile and cool composure, and her comfortably meddling with his desires as rashly as she could muster, Tarrlok felt almost obligated to indulge in the night just as she did.

He was thankful that no one was lingering in the building, everyone leaving in favor of their homes hours ago, even his page, because he all but scrambled with the ties of his trousers as freely as he could. Tarrlok palmed the head of his prick and stroked himself. With the little fire she needed to rekindle that arousing flame, he felt himself stiffen at hearing the mere sounds she was creating.

It was music to his ears as he replayed them in his head, even long after the call ended. Pumping, stroking, imagining she was with him at that moment and replacing his touch. Perhaps she’d be reluctant. Or perhaps she’d be trifling with mocking intent in cerulean.

It was pitiful, truthfully. A man of his age, his status, his poise, spirits, even his family, to be broken by the young, brash Avatar. But he couldn’t deny it any longer.

Especially at the mere sight of his arousal throbbing and spurting the proof of his pleasure against his bare abdomen, threatening to soil his clothes.

He sat there: partially ashamed, partially sated.

As humiliating as it was, Tarrlok found this immensely entertaining. That despite Tenzin’s warnings, she still relentlessly came back to him just as he was with her.

Even earlier that morning, it was nothing short of captivating.

She was so easily swayed. The tautness in her muscles, the slightest dusting of pink on her ruddy cheeks, the widening of cerulean. His mere presence caused her heart to flutter like a baby hummingbird. Was it out of anxiety? Possibly. Was it out of elation? He wasn’t quite sure, but after witnessing that furtive, small smile she offered to only him as he handed her his note, he couldn’t stop himself from the familiar stirring low in his abdomen.

Since that call, with what they were speaking of, of course he had to toy with her. He was drunk on her. The little glances, the smallest of touches and barest of insinuations exchanged between them fueled the lust he held for her.

Even as he stood beside Beifong and Tenzin up in the stands, he couldn’t deny her movements were tantalizing, silently wishing he were on the receiving end of her passion, if only to witness that fire in her orbs once again. Tarrlok took a levelled breath in - smelling popcorn surrounding him - and folded his arms across his chest. The two alongside him were speaking in hushed tones, more than likely personal matters or complaints with the referees, though he couldn’t be bothered to listen to them.

Instead, he studied her.

Perhaps he was risking a lot considering two of the people protective of her were standing beside him, yet he felt as though it was worth it.

Her forms were precise. Her footing was excellent. Hell, even her posture seemed to be perfected. He allowed a smug smirk to line his lips in pride. Evidently, she noted his remarks from prior weeks and translated that to the innovative techniques in probending.

Blaring bells rang with a chorus of cheers from people in the crowd and the cadence of the commentator’s voice, signalling the first round was over and the Fire Ferrets won.

A small water break was given for the players on both teams, and as Korra threw her head back and chugged healthy gulps of water down her esophagus, Tarrlok honed in on her heartbeat racing from the exertion. She was barely in his range, though he couldn’t stop himself from taking the opportunity. Deviously accelerating her pumping heart, even the tiniest sliver to cause mild panic, Korra acted accordingly.

Cerulean glanced around her in paranoia before quickly meeting his pale blue from afar. Merely smiling, Tarrlok held her gaze. Korra pursed her lips and mirrored him, though he supposed everything in her crude nature compelled her to flip a slim, glove-covered middle finger in his direction.

Spirits, she was uncouth. Yet for reasons other than fascination, he relished it, and even then, it was beyond his comprehension.

Tarrlok braved a glance at the two muttering wildly to one another. At least they were too preoccupied to notice.

The next round began and that flawlessness in her seemed to falter. From her forms to the wavering streams of water she’d send towards their opposing team, she was stumbling. Tarrlok wasn’t quite sure whether he should be amused or worried, though as brazen as she was, his thoughts were cut short when she was growing increasingly incensed.

For what, he wasn’t sure. However, as the second round melded into the last, he studied her movements once more, focusing on her heartbeat, and concluded anger was the least of her problems. She was frustrated, that was evident. But there was something within her that was the cause of that frustration and it didn’t seem to be due to probending. What happened in two rounds that wasn’t there in the first?

Tarrlok mulled over his observation and smiled mischievously to himself. Was she aroused? Was she frustrated simply because he was watching her?

If so, it made sense, especially after what transpired during last night’s phone call.

When the competition ended with Korra and those brothers jumping in excitement at their triumphant victory, cerulean shot him a threatening, yet all too challenging glance. As if she had proven him something she only knew of.

Despite it all, a proud smile stretched his lips as he gazed upon her. He was pleased.

* * *

Korra didn’t know if she wanted to punch him or stalk across the city just to get a kiss from him. After last night’s wavering victory, her nerves were overwrought with arousal. She honestly didn’t know what was wrong with her. 

If this was anyone else, she would’ve thought she was crazy for feeling this much knotted tension for someone during a competition.

Maybe it was the adrenaline of fighting, or maybe it was Tahno’s goading that added to the mix, but nothing of the sort was there when the competition began. It wasn’t until she noticed  _ he _ stood there with Lin and Tenzin, as if silently provoking her that he was blatantly eying her within their vicinity, that she felt heat welling up in her abdomen. It was knowing he was watching, more than likely critiquing her from afar, that unconsciously caused her to stumble and fumble and get knocked out of the ring so quickly.

That, in turn, made her all the more frustrated. It was his lingering gaze. It was her, even for a moment, recounting the sound of his voice in her ear and egging her on when Tahno sent a wave of water her way and Korra narrowly dodging it.

She wanted to slap him for that. Both Tahno and Tarrlok. But when they won, the overwhelming sensation of triumph coursed through her veins. They managed to win even when Tarrlok probably wanted her bested.

Tires screeching to a halt, Korra was brought out of her reverie. She blindly gave the driver his yuans, even a little extra to keep his mouth shut, as she scanned the house, unimpressed. A sardonic laugh threatened to spill past her lips. Of course, he lived here.

The neighborhood, as gaudy as all the houses were, she couldn’t deny that all of this felt very… Tarrlok. She couldn’t explain it, yet it was the air of elegance and class that seemed to permeate down the dimly lit road. When the taxi driver rolled away down the street, Korra slowly sauntered her way up the steep steps and fussed with the flared fabric of her vest. He never mentioned anything of the sort, but she adorned the borrowed clothes of Asami to keep from getting noticed.

It seemed to have worked.

Regardless, she didn’t know why she was so fidgety. Maybe it was what lied ahead of her, or maybe this was solidifying what happened over the phone those few nights ago.

She wasn’t sure.

Nervously swallowing over the lump in her throat, Korra licked her lips and released an even breath out of her mouth. Knocking tersely against the ornate door, she stepped back and waited.

A few seconds of silence. Then footsteps.

The door swung open and suddenly, the Councilman - not-so-shockingly still in his work clothes, though seemed much more casual about it - stood at the threshold. “Korra,” he greeted with a small smile.

Without waiting for his permission, she slipped past him and eyed the interior critically as she tried to shed the agitation from her nerves. “I should’ve known you lived here. It’s fitting for a priss like you.” She teased.

Warm, dim lights illuminated the small room, though there were many elaborate, Water Tribe decorations adorning the foyer. It was cozy, yet the intricate furnishings screamed of exorbitant prices of the highest quality. She had to roll her eyes at that. Considering the man, it was very much on par with Tarrlok’s standards. Then, of course, the overwhelming aroma of the man himself nearly smacked her in the face. She wasn’t complaining; his scent became more and more comforting the longer she spent time with him - and she certainly wasn’t about to go telling the man lest she  _ wanted _ to get teased mercilessly - however, she felt as though she were immersed in a wave of sandalwood and spiced vanilla.

Absently, she hoped Tenzin didn’t notice it when she returned to the Air Temple.

“A greeting would’ve sufficed, but I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless.” He sighed, closing and locking the door with a flick of his wrist.

A smile curled her lips up, but she caught the faintest trace of something lingering to her left. It was a very distinctive, cozy scent that wafted throughout the house. “Are you making seaweed noodles?”

Tarrlok hummed in confirmation as he gestured for her to follow. “Why, are you hungry, Avatar?”

“Tch, no, just… smells like home.” She shrugged sheepishly. In a sense, it was true. But that was just the scent of homemade water tribe food that reminded her of her family. As much as she loved Narook’s - merely because it was the closest thing to her mom’s cooking - it felt like ages since she’s had anything authentic. Shaking herself of her musings, she matched his pace and walked alongside him.

Nodding, he guided her towards the kitchen. “Well, I don’t want them to get overcooked, so you could wait while I finish it up.”

Korra kept her mouth shut as she took her surroundings in stride. Spirits, was this where all of the city’s funds ended up? In Tarrlok’s pocket and spent on materialism? She shook her head as she passed a gaudy painting of… well, she wasn’t sure. “Do I get a grand tour later?” She asked, nudging his arm with her elbow.

“That could wait another day, unless you’re planning on staying all night.” His voice dripped with wickedness, his insinuation not lost on her, especially with what happened during the past few days.

Not knowing how to respond, Korra chuckled and felt her cheeks flush. “I-um…”

Tarrlok snickered before gesturing towards the few bar stools dividing his common room and kitchen. “Take a seat, it should be done shortly.” He said, moving expertly behind the counters and taking up the role as a chef quite easily.

When she perched herself high on the chair, she watched him quietly.

It’s a bizarre sight. Tarrlok cooking like any normal person would. A part of her always assumed he was a little princess that needed to be taken care of. That needed someone cooking his meals and cleaning his house at every beck and call. He probably had a bell somewhere hidden behind all his wealth. He certainly looked the part, but an unknown fragment within her relished the sight despite herself.

Propping her cheek against her palm, she simply observed him with a small smile. Maybe it was the comforting scents of home wafting around them that caused her muscles to ease rather quickly. Or maybe it was merely the sight of Tarrlok doing something so uncharacteristically domestic that it tapped into a part of her that in a weird way liked it? Korra furrowed her brows. She didn’t want to think too much about it, especially when he caught her gaze with his own and held it as he blindly stirred the boiling noodles.

Her blood froze, but there instead of the usual vanity, his gaze was indecipherable.

Despite everything, heat lanced up her nerves before he broke the contact and turned the stove off.

Spirits, what was wrong with her?

The question immediately dissipated when she caught a glimpse of him carrying the pot towards the sink, pouring the combination of water and noodles into a strainer as steam clouded him. His back was turned to her, and she was lucky that it was, because she could already hear his smug voice filling in the silence at the sight of her practically oogling his physique.

He wasn’t wearing his usual pale blue coat, or his vest. Rather, he opted to keep the white button-down dress shirt on and tucked into his trousers, while the sleeves were rolled to his elbows. The fabric at his back was wrinkled and his hair, despite it still pulled into his distinctive three ponytails, were the slightest bit disheveled. His arms, the little she could see of his bare skin, caused heat to stir low in her abdomen.

She’d felt this way with Mako all those months ago, swearing underneath her breath that his body was to die for as they practiced at the gym, but given this was Tarrlok - someone who she rarely ever saw in different outfits other than a select few, let alone his bare skin - she couldn’t deny herself from traveling her eyes appreciatively.

Straightening her spine as he returned to her front with a bowl in his grasp, he offered her a few noodles pinched between ornate chopsticks. “Try it.” He uttered quietly. Warily, Korra caught his pale blue. He was probably baiting her, or toying with her just as he did relentlessly. Despite her reservations, her curiosity bested her and she inched forward. His eyes strayed on her lips and smiled. “Good?”

She hated indulging in him, loathed giving him praise or any compliment because that only stroked his already large ego. And the last thing she needed was a completely puffed up Tarrlok before a lesson lest it get to his head.

“Delicious.” She muttered warily, but then a smile stretched her lips as she leaned back and watched him place a large pinch of noodles into his mouth. “You know, I’m surprised you can cook. You look the type to order takeout on a regular basis. Or you know, have someone cook for you.”

“As opposed to you, which I’m sure would burn water if it were possible.” He quipped sarcastically. When all she could do was purse her lips in response, he straightened his back. Carefully, Korra grasped his chopsticks and shoved a healthy bite into her mouth just for that comment. As a result, he winced. Good. “Truthfully, though, I’d rather learn for myself and surprise people, just as I did with you. It makes for great conversation, and  _ lots _ of opportunities.”

“Mhm, right.” She smiled as morsels of noodles slowly went down. “So… what’s our lesson about? Are you going to teach me how to cook now? Wait, is cooking even seductive?” She mused aloud.

Eating the last of the noodles in the bowl, Tarrlok merely watched her with fascination glinting in pale blue. “It can be, but unfortunately for you, we aren’t going over cuisine. You just came in while I was cooking.” Korra harrumphed, swallowing the last morsels and sneaking in a few furtive glances towards the strainer that nestled more noodles, though he continued. “Actually, I set up our next lesson upstairs. Are you ready?”

Upstairs? A mixture of tension and exhilaration stirred in her body. Despite herself, Korra nodded and slid off the bar stool as he rifled through a few of the cupboards. Immediately, Korra rolled her eyes at his audacity.

When he passed her, gesturing for her to follow, she duly noted the bottle of moon peach wine in one hand, while the other dexterously cradled two glasses by the stem. The smirk lining his lips not going unnoticed.

Korra was sure he was trying to get a raise out of her, because despite her efforts, she felt her cheeks heating once more. It was as if he  _ knew _ the slightest nods to their phone call would’ve gotten her heated.

Up the grand staircase, and down a dim hallway, Korra couldn’t deny the man had taste. If not garish, then definitely pretentious. A part of her felt as though she were walking to her doom, like some prey unknowingly meandering straight into a lion’s den, though she didn’t know if it was dread dropping in her stomach or some form of elation muddling her nerves.

When she indulged the latter, she didn’t know how to comprehend favoring that sensation all it reminded her of was peaked pleasure thrumming through her.

A turn to the right and straight into a warm room with wood crackling, it looked akin to a library… or maybe just another office of his, although this was significantly smaller than the one in City Hall. Spirits, was  _ he _ planning on seducing her? White wine, sputtering fire, quality furs underneath- Korra’s eyes instantly thinned on the low table perched at the center of the room.

“Pai sho?”

Tarrlok shrugged almost smugly. “Considering you’re near the end of what I had planned for your lessons, I doubt you want to go over anything overwhelming, so I thought reviewing everything as a whole would’ve been a nice change of pace while playing the game.”

Korra nodded stiffly, considering his words at a snail’s crawl, humming. “So, you invited me all the way across the city, to  _ your _ home, just to play pai sho?”

“Not  _ just _ pai sho. Strip pai sho.” He uttered teasingly.

What in Koh’s name was strip pai sho?

Her brain was muddled, but then she had a vague idea of what it could be. When she thought hard, indistinctly recalling something in the magazine she purchased mentioning gambling with a strip tease, she supposed the rules were somewhat similar. Unconsciously, warmth blossomed underneath her skin - a part of her thankful for the lack of light. “I-I’m sorry?”

Tarrlok smiled to himself as he sat on a stray cushion. “Strip pai sho helps loosen the tension and keeps the atmosphere playful. You’re well past the point of knowing how to keep everything relatively mischievous, but as it stands, the game itself is reminiscent to the art of seduction. You need to plan and keep yourself open to abrupt change, but also remain calm and determined lest you falter like your performance last night.” Korra glared at him. Of course, he noticed that, the bastard. When he met her gaze evenly, utterly trifling, he gestured towards the cushion at her feet. “Sit. Have you played before?”

“No,” she easily lied, warily seating herself across from him.

Her instructors at the compound taught her many years ago. She never understood the appeal; it was a boring game that required a lot of skill and patience. Her tolerance was never lengthy enough to accommodate actually wanting to play unless something was at stake - though she was shockingly good at the game - but that didn’t stop her from finding the silver lining in playing this with Tarrlok. He always found an excuse to toy with her, so badgering him was some form of revenge, right?

The man at her front gestured towards the tiles already placed in its designated spots and educated her on the rules and what the end goal was. It was all  _ very _ fascinating stuff he was speaking of, her mind straying as she nodded at the appropriate times. Korra was more than sure he could see right through her - the utter boredom - but it was entertaining how genuinely interested he was regardless.

When he was done, and she repeated a few things about the game in question, he nodded before grasping the two glasses and wine bottle at his side.

“Do you want any wine before we get started?” He asked almost knowingly.

Out of the mere implication in his voice, she narrowed her eyes. She desperately wanted to take his offer and cradle the bitter taste of alcohol and allow it to distort her inhibitions, but then a wicked thought formed. Smiling all too innocently, Korra shook her head. “Nah, I wanna be sober to see this.”

“Cocky, though you make a good point.” He mirrored her and placed the glasses back down.

It was easy enough to get into a rhythm with him. He brought up topics and she’d explain them to him and give him examples as to what she could do with a given scenario, then move a piece of the game until they eventually repeated themselves. She sensed the lesson was the last thing on their minds when he stopped asking her and opted to focus on the game.

At first, she strung him along in thinking this was her first time playing. An accidental move here and a completely  _ foolish _ tile there, he was so easily baited that she was sure he was wary of her. But there was nothing of the sort. Instead, Korra could practically see the triumph radiating from him as he clicked his tongue and told her,  _ off with the vest _ .

Cerulean narrowed as she stripped herself free of her clothing. It dwindled down from her vest, to her shirt, to him giving her trousers a pointed glance before meeting her own in silent challenge. She went through with it, feeling the heat crawling up her neck and settling on her cheeks simply because his lusty gaze flagrantly lingered on her bound breasts, though that didn’t last long.

He could have his little victory, but once she was in nothing but her undergarments and not a shred of clothing had been stripped free from him, Korra moved the pieces deliberately.

The surprise on his face was nothing short of amusing. He leaned forward, elbows propped on the edge of wood, and dwelled on the pieces he could move with an endearing pout. Quietly, she quickly quashed his plans on winning by besting him with a tile counteracting his. Pale blue read her effortlessly as she smiled and exaggeratedly mimicked his tone, saying,  _ off with the ties, Tarrlok. _ Vexed, he slid the fastenings from his hair until his long tendrils flowed down his back and over his shoulders alluringly.

Another purposeful move, and she offered his shirt a calculated glance.

With a deadpan expression, Tarrlok unbuttoned his shirt, though before he casually shrugged it off, Korra halted him. “C’mon, Tarrlok. You could do better than that.” She teased, feeling a heavenly pulse begin within her core at the sight of his bare, chiseled chest.

Dumbly, she wondered how he had a body like that with his career choice.

Tarrlok scoffed. “Are you seriously asking me to strip for you?” He cocked his head.

“No, I was going to say keep it entertaining. But now that I think about it, I like the sound of that better.” Korra smiled. He rolled his eyes and made a show of stripping himself of his shirt, then his trousers and his socks with Korra throwing her head back in laughter and creating an upbeat rhythm for him… until he mirrored her in lingering in his briefs. Their clothes were strewn about in the increasingly warm room, unceremoniously tossed into heaps as her eyes strayed on his bare skin.

This was certainly a change of pace, and she liked it… and the view.

Soon enough, the game was ending - with Korra winning - and she could see the light dusting of pink on his cheeks. If it was out of the sheer embarrassment of her beating the hell out of him then that would’ve been plausible. Although, even him flushing from being almost nude in front of her was possible as well, yet she doubted that was the case considering he seemed to pride himself on his physique every time he noticed her staring during Task Force meetings.

Rolling her eyes, Korra smiled as he muttered something underneath his breath. It was incoherent, more than likely complaints of her fooling him and blah, blah, blah. But she couldn’t deny the heat was getting to her.

For once, it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

With her heart pounding in excitement, emboldened, Korra leaned across the pai sho board, lacing her fingers within his long strands and tugging him close to her until her lips met his in a kiss. They were soft and pliable under her own, moving in an innocent rhythm that even he pressed harder into the kiss. Korra smiled against his lips. As much as she knew Tenzin would’ve been livid for the fact that she was in Tarrlok’s home, alone, playing strip pai sho of all things, and almost completely nude, she gave into the impulse of pushing the small table to the side and threw caution to the wind.

His skin was hot to the touch as she edged closer to him, closing the distance until she was practically crawling onto his lap. She shouldn’t be doing this, but by the spirits, did she want to feel those heated thrills again. And this time, with him. Her heart raced feverishly when she pulled away a few centimeters and searched his face.

Quelled confidence crossed his handsome features as she straddled his hips. This once, she towered over him, looking down into pale fire with flickering flames reflected in them. There was a hint of wariness, a dash of smugness, and  _ maybe _ even the slightest trace of vulnerability in the mix.

Strangely, she relished it. She relished eliciting these emotions out of him, even if it was a fragment compared to the haughtiness he wore habitually.

Korra’s hands settled on his shoulders, lightly tracing the path up his neck and duly noting the intoxicating palpitations underneath her fingertips before deepening the kiss. Enticing tremors rushed in her blood when he responded eagerly. Warm, large hands wandered her sides, her waist, and landed at the harsh curve of her hips, pulling her closer to his body that the mere sensation of his bare skin against hers caused a shaky breath to escape her.

A hypnotizing pulse was steadily growing with each teasing swipe of her tongue against his, with each bite against his lips, each yearning press of his fingers into her thighs.

Just as their time in his office, things were moving rapidly.

Labored breaths escaped her at the need for oxygen. His lips deviated from her own, trailing down the column of her neck and biting down on her flesh that inadvertently caused her hips to subtly rock against his and delicate tingles of gratification to bloom. The familiar sensation of hardness met the junction between her thighs. Hot and hard and eagerly awaiting for her touch.

Vaguely, she wondered how she managed to get him rigid with the little that transpired, yet she was transfixed regardless. A familiar coil tightened in her stomach, just as it had the night of their call. Drunk on the thrills blossoming underneath her skin, Korra moaned. Low and soft.

At the sound, Tarrlok tightened his grip on her. His lips moved over her neck, earlobe and jawline before capturing hers fervidly.

A nimble hand raked down his chest, relishing the feel of muscles twitching at her touch, wedging between them and into his tight briefs, before grasping at his arousal. A hiss escaped him as she stroked him tentatively, lightly. Her heart pulsed in her throat out of nervousness, though that was quickly quashed when he released her hip and placed his hand over hers, guiding her as to how he liked to be touched.

It was much rougher than she expected, squeezing him and completely feeling the weight of him, though the pleasurable grimace etched on his handsome face and quickening of his breath told her he liked it. Distantly, she noted the sensation of velvety smooth skin and the contrasting hardness of the blood flowing underneath. She repeated the motions again and again, subconsciously smiling at the fact that he was so relenting under her hands and quietly marveling just how hard he actually was because of her. 

When he released her hand in favor of deftly fumbling with her wrappings until they were shed haphazardly to the side, Korra leaned forward a fraction and propped herself up with one hand in the furs beneath them. The movement caused his darkened gaze to glitter with sin as he lurched forward. Warm lips captured her nipple and suckled enticingly, while a large hand roughly cupped and molded the other.

A hastened, harsh stroke. A resulting groan muffled against her breast.

She realized the longer she stroked him in such a way, the more she witnessed an fascinatingly menacing glimmer in his eyes. Something stirred within her at the mere sight. Wickedly, she did it again. And again. Until she allowed her thumb to blindly press into the slit that beaded with slickness.

Another groan rumbled deep in his throat.

Deliberately, she lowered further as his back was pressed flush against the fur rug beneath them. The sight of him nearly smothering himself so ardently between her bust was something she didn’t realize would’ve caused the pulsations within her to intensify, yet it did. 

Was it wrong that she relished the sight? Was it wrong that she reveled in the control, even for just a moment?

Korra released him, perching herself on her forearms and biting her lower lip as the sensations within her were amplifying. With a wet pop, Tarrlok leaned back and laid searing kisses upon her decolletage. In turn, she ground her hips harder against him until she was rapidly losing herself to the pleasure continuously rushing in her veins.

It felt as though she was quickly losing herself to raw emotion, raw sensations that she wanted more of.

Sweltering heat prickled at her nerves as she tried to chase that thrill. With the guidance of his hands firmly grasping at her ass, a soft moan escaped her. Spirits, it felt so good. Swallowing over the dryness in her throat, Korra abruptly slowed herself, finding the will to form coherent words in her jumbled brain with Tarrlok releasing soft noises of pleasure underneath her. “Where’s your bedroom?” She uttered breathlessly against his lips.

Pale blue darkened further. “Are you sure?”

Yes. By the spirits, she wanted him. She should’ve felt terrible that she even wanted this in the first place, or at the very least embarrassed by the fact that she was surrendering this quickly to rapture. However, nothing but elation caused her to brush her lips against his teasingly.

“Yeah,” she answered with a smile, before surging upon him with harsh kisses.

Wordlessly, he conceded. They broke away for a moment as Korra fumbled off of him and chewed at her lower lip in anticipation. It was only then that she realized the near complete lack of light. The crackling flames were practically dying embers and for some unknown reason she was grateful for the fading warmth. However, the almost intimidating sight of ebbing flames dancing across his body had her mesmerized. A pulse was felt low in her core. Her eyes immediately honed on the evident bulge in the tight confines of his briefs, cheeks burning. He stood tall, tousled and rugged as he pulled her flush against his chest by the tug of his hands.

It felt odd, blindly stumbling in the darkness with him. From the cool air dancing upon their overheated skin to the almost weird way that she was expecting someone to come out of the shadows and catch them, Korra couldn’t bring herself to do anything but moan into his mouth and rake her short fingernails down the warm expanse of his back.

He steered her down the hallway, his grip on her hips bordering on painful as their mouths matched their growing passion once again.

With a cruel push to the door, Tarrlok led her to an ornate bed, his mouth leaving blazing kisses upon her as he laid her against silk. The sensation of this smooth, lavish fabric cooled her skin for a mere second, almost relishing the slightest mercy, yet it instantly dissipated at the enticing image he made. Pale fire drank in her form as he leaned forward, her legs instinctively wrapping around his narrow waist and the heat rekindling at the mere contact.

Tarrlok loomed over her, his long hair cascading down in a curtain of sorts and tickling her ruddy cheeks, yet even in the darkness, she could see the ardor in his eyes. He looked undeniably  _ pretty _ . Aristocratic and simultaneously rugged, yet strikingly pretty nonetheless. Slim hands roved over his back, feeling the grooves and the twitches of his muscles with each rock of his hips against her own.

Korra gasped at the friction, jerking forward and capturing him in a remorseless kiss that had him groaning into her mouth as her fingers wove underneath the elastic band of his briefs and dipped down the enticing divots that marked the curve of his ass. She wanted him, that much was obvious. Yet she couldn’t deny her patience was thinning rapidly at his ministrations.

As dulled as their thoughts were, the movement caught his attention and stopped her. “Wait, wait, wait,” he uttered breathlessly.

Korra leaned back, panting, cheeks flushed. “What? What the hell are we waiting for?” She asked impatiently. Out of all the things, she didn’t want to be prattling on about nonsense when she could be seeking some form of relief of that constant ache between her thighs. However, considering the man and his silver tongue, she was bound to hear that stupid voice of his at the most inopportune times.

He must’ve thought something was funny, because mirth twinkled in his eyes. Smirking, he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Lesson ten,” he whispered, his baritone dropping sensually, playfully, utterly husky in her ear.

Releasing a sarcastic chuckle, Korra shook her head. “Of course, you want to add a lesson in  _ now _ .”

She didn’t know why she was so surprised, but she was regardless. He’d done it in the past with their sparring, he’d done it with the cave. A part of her should’ve known he’d pull something like that with this.

Tarrlok pulled back. “Why not? Is sex not apart of seduction?” He questioned, emphasizing his point by pinching her earlobe between his teeth. Korra couldn’t bring herself to answer, rational thought nowhere near her grasp. Instead, she leaned into the teasing bite. Her cheeks were blazing with heat, the coil deep within her was wounding tight and all she wanted was to continue this. Offering a trifling smile, he leaned forward as if reading her thoughts. “Sit back, Avatar. Let me teach you. Let me fulfill your desires.” His voice was muffled against the column of her neck as he punctuated each word with a kiss to her skin.

As difficult as it was, she acquiesced, relaxing into the sensation and propping herself up by her forearms.

Cerulean watched in nothing short of captivation as Tarrlok deftly slipped the last, thin fabric of her undergarments and tossed it to the side. He kissed lower and lower, down the valley of her breasts, down her toned stomach, and teasingly inched towards the place she desperately wanted his touch. That heat ached, it pulsed in time to her heart and wanted nothing more than to alleviate the constant strain. She assumed he’d hold her release prisoner merely as amusement on his part, and the utter frustration on hers, yet he held her gaze challengingly as he dipped lower between her thighs and spread them with a push of his hands.

Why nothing but heated thrills coursed through her was beyond her clouded comprehension.

Korra’s head tipped back against the pillows at the first touch of his tongue brushing her cunt. Gentle and light. A contrast to the near frantic movements just minutes ago.

A soft moan escaped her as she closed her eyes, indulging in the foreign sensation of something so intimate. Little sparks blazed underneath her skin as she almost shyly ground her hips against his tongue, twisting her hands in the silk with each delicate, slick stroke.

However, the tender flicks of his tongue circling her clit was a short step away from the eager suckles and frenzied laps against her cunt. She carded her fingers in his long hair, grasping him, anchoring him in place as her cries of pleasure grew louder and louder, utterly uninhibited.

Tarrlok echoed her, his answering groans vibrating against her so deliciously that she was restless yet utterly powerless.

Just like her dream, he was persistent. 

The noises he was making, she couldn’t justify her reveling in the lewd sounds as her back arched against silk sheets, writhing under his ministrations. Spirits, his tongue was so good. Exquisite, even. Her legs were trembling and despite wanting to give into the impulse of caging his head between her thighs, he had her pinned, nearly controlling when she could find that relief.

Wet heat settled low in her abdomen, delectable and incessant. Again and again until her heart nearly burst out of her chest and her moans of pleasure filled the silence. Korra rocked against his tongue, relishing the slickness and the delectable tingles, as she caught pale blue gazing at her sinfully through heavy lids.

When she couldn’t do more than simply lie on his bed, panting, Tarrlok released her limp hips and pressed beguiling kisses to her inner thigh, just above her femoral artery. Crawling over her, his mouth captured hers in a lazy kiss, his tongue dancing along with her own sluggishly. The taste of her desire lingered on his lips, heady and sweet, until it melted away with the incessant pace of their mouths.

Quickly, the interest in her rekindled and their rhythm became all the more erratic once more. Tarrlok pulled away a fraction as her legs rose around him for leverage. Korra could see the raw desire burning in his eyes as she almost eagerly bucked her hips to meet his in a poor attempt to quell the vehement ache.

Instead, it only grew hotter.

Trembling breaths escaped her as she continued throwing her hips to meet his, feeling the slickness at the junction of her thighs blooming wetter. Groaning, Tarrlok reciprocated until he reluctantly pulled away to cast his briefs over the edge of the bed.

Even in the slivers of moonlight filtering through the curtains, she couldn’t deny her heart rate pulsing to unimaginable speeds and her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him, halfheartedly recalling what she’d been grasping at in his study. His arousal jutted almost as proud as the man himself. Hard and completely unrelenting. Korra swallowed over the dryness in her throat as she nestled him between her legs, his forearms caging her.

Icy blue gazed at her in an unspoken question. She didn’t have it in her to speak. Her words would more than likely be jumbled and incoherent, and the smirk would already line his lips. Breathlessly, wordlessly, Korra answered by guiding him forward with the press of her legs. 

Tarrlok released a shaky breath and aligned himself with her slickness, coating himself against her cunt before pressing gentle pecks to her cheek. As he slowly pushed forward, she could feel every bit of him invading her. The oxygen was sucked out of her lungs at the overwhelming pressure, the stinging sensation of being stretched to fully accommodate him. Her face pulled into a grimace, though she bit her lower lip to stifle the noises bubbling at the back of her throat, threatening to spill.

A part of her didn’t realize it’d hurt, but that was foolish of her to think it didn’t. Would it always be like this? She knew it was supposed to feel pleasurable, so maybe she needed to adjust to him?

Her hands gripped his arms until she was sure bruises marred his flawless skin. When he was wedged deep within her, his curls mingling with her downy ones, Tarrlok nuzzled his face at the crook of her shoulder and released a tortured sound when she fully enveloped him. He stayed still within her, waiting for her to make any mention to continue or to stop.

But she was determined. She wanted this and that didn’t change.

Korra took shaky, even breaths to calm her nerves and nodded when she felt as though she were ready. Keeping it relatively gentle, Tarrlok slowly moved between her breaths. It was nothing more than a few shallow thrusts, but with every tender jerk of his hips, he lethargically went deeper and deeper.

As the jolts of his hips continued, the pain was dying and something else was building.

Again and again. He repeated the gentle thrusts.

Emboldened, she crossed her ankles at the small of his back, sparks of delight curling within her as he explored deeper and nearly struck that coil. Once that something, that sweltering pleasure outweighed the pain, Korra threaded her fingers in his tangled locks and scraped her nails against his scalp, feeling herself jostling as his thrusts gained momentum. Her moans mingled with his soft groans and nothing but blossoming heat sparked at every crash.

Her body was burning in need as her jaw clenched with tension. She partially wanted more and partially felt frustrated that he always shied away before striking her to the hilt.

Yet the air was thinning, electrifying. She could sense desperation was on the brink of controlling him as his breaths hastened and his grasp on her tightened in a white-knuckled grip.

“More,” she breathed between gasps of air, clutching at him. 

Immediately, Tarrlok hastened the pace and she felt the angle shift that caused her head to tilt back, utterly paralyzed at the liquid fire that rushed in her veins. It was against all of Korra’s expectations to feel this dazed as she pressed flush to his front, the tingling sensation of her nipples grazing his chest and her breast bouncing accordingly to the beat of their hips. One of his hands twisted in the sheets above her head, while the other grasped desperately at her thigh, all the more likely having blood glaring back at her in the morning.

Tortured groans and grunts were muffled against her neck between labored breaths. Korra echoed him with punctuated cries, which morphed to a long low moan as he took her faster, easily gliding through her slickness.

Narrow hips relentlessly collided into hers. Hard and fast. Unforgiving. Heady cries incessantly spilled past her lips, mingling with his much quieter groans. Korra couldn’t stop herself. She was entranced by the feel of him surrounding her, the heady mixture of their scent engulfing her, and the exhilarating tremors growing in intensity at every slide of his arousal into her cunt that it practically scalded her nerves.

The heat rapidly, repeatedly, lancing down her body, sparking anew at the site he incessantly struck caused her to writhe underneath him. All the sensations in and around her were heightened to new levels that she could barely do more than claw her nails down the expanse of his back and utter his name breathlessly, as if in a plea.

Endlessly, each deep, urgent thrust of his jolted her to the hilt. The bed frame creaked underneath their weight, the headboard collided harshly against the wall, the lewd sounds of slick flesh slapping against flesh burned her cheeks all the more fervently until all she could dwell on was him.

She should’ve been mortified that this was happening, that she wanted this from him, yet nothing but gratification seemed to rush desperately in her veins, clouding her mind. Korra wanted more and felt as though she were addicted to the lecherous smack of his hips against her own that the pleasure edged on pain.

He stoked the flames. Hotter and hotter. Until the coil in her snapped.

Korra screamed his name, clinging to him as his hips were utterly merciless.

Scorching shudders coursed down her spine as impassioned cries spilled past her lips. Her muscles fluttered wildly within her, trying to milk the essence out of him and claim his seed. It seemed he was helpless to her coaxing because a low groan escaped him. Tarrlok trembled against her, his thrusts slowing to demanding, primal jerks until he tersely uttered her name between gritted teeth, his voice searing with ecstasy. All she could feel was his arousal throbbing within feminine muscles and the vaguest spread of heat as he emptied his pleasure inside her.

Korra trembled, taking heavy gulps of oxygen and distantly willing her heart to return to relative normalcy.

Slowly, they drifted down from their euphoric high with Tarrlok collapsed atop her, his weight heavy through the residing tremors. Her mind was nothing but muddled, and effectively skewed with euphoria. Cool air greeted their overheated skin that caused sensitive prickles to raise on her arms, though warm tingles coated her nerves, coursing through within her blood comfortingly. Hearts racing and breaths panting in unison, Korra laid exhausted under him. She couldn’t decide whether her muscles stung or were simply jelly from the exertion.

Boneless. Utterly slackened.

Gentle, doting kisses were pressed on her cheeks, the tip of her nose and suddenly her lips. It was endearing that he took this role as a tender lover so effortlessly, despite the desperate pumps of his hips just moments ago. Regardless, she took delight in his affection and released a sigh of content.

Weakly, Tarrlok slipped out of her with a grunt as he moved off of her. Korra vaguely felt the sensation of their combined desire trickling out of her in slick stickiness, however, she couldn’t bring herself to care. The fuzzy afterglow tingled her nerves all too deliciously while the heady scent of sex lingered in the air.

Faltering and staggering the slightest bit, they adjusted themselves until they were underneath silk sheets.

Idly, long fingers trailed the length of her spine, his thumbs tracing indecipherable patterns on her skin. The silence was deafening as they laid there, the sheer gravity of what transpired nearly overbearing, yet the need to move away in mortification was nonexistent.

Instead, she snuggled further into his warmth, listening to the lulling beat of his heart thumping against her ear, before a snicker unintentionally escaped her. Everything about this was more than likely going to get her killed. Especially Tarrlok, if they were discovered. If not by the mixture of Tenzin’s wrath, Lin’s undoubtable search warrant and her dad’s fury, then certainly by Amon’s doing if she was distracted enough with the Councilman.

Braving a glance into pale blue, Korra licked her lips. “Was this what you had planned for this lesson? Lure me into your house and fuck me?” She questioned mischievously, her voice hoarse from the near incessant shrieks.

Smirking in response, Tarrlok shook his head. “No, just an added benefit.” He whispered, leaning in for another kiss as Korra smacked him on the chest.


	13. Lie With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

When Tarrlok roused from his slumber, his bleary eyes immediately settled on her. He couldn’t make sense of what happened, let alone why he was awake at such an hour considering the moon still filtered through the curtains. Yet even with a muddled mind, he couldn’t believe what had transpired all those hours ago. They were tempted and they indulged in the night yet again. Although this time, with one another.

He was hypnotized.

From the warm touch of her lips under his to the scalding trail of her hands against the surface of his body. Gentle and teasing compared to her usual forcefulness. From the sensation of her hips gyrating against his to the almost aggressive way she wanted _more_ as he sheathed himself within her, crying out his name. Spirits, _his_ name. He relished it, savored it. He didn’t know if this was a one and only occurrence or if she had an inkling of what emotions he hid from her were, and what he had hoped for.

Perhaps she already knew? Perhaps that’s why she reveled in mocking him at every chance she received. It only made sense given the events prior to their coupling. Their so-called ‘lessons’.

In retrospect, he’d been relatively flagrant with wanting her affection. Lust or love, whatever he could get from her was more than what he expected in his lifetime.

Tarrlok tried to keep his desires at bay, simply to sate her lust first, yet he couldn’t stop himself from rapidly falling into greed, into carnality. He chalked it up to the fact that he hadn’t taken someone, hadn’t felt flesh and blood writhing in ecstasy beneath him since he first met her at the Air Temple, but he knew he was lying to himself. No. It was the feel of tight muscles fluttering around him, utter silkiness and stifling heat wrapped around his cock, that there truly wasn’t hope for him at that point.

But as he laid motionless as she fell asleep at his side, Tarrlok couldn’t help but entertain the jumbled mess of his thoughts, let alone the variety of emotion splayed out before him. He’d been ashamed that he took her, that he’d been her first simply due to the fact that she deserved better. She didn’t need a corrupt, bloodbending politician; she needed that firebender she held a fondness for. But then he realized it wasn’t his place to know what sshe ‘needed’. Instead, a swell of pride rushed through him considering he was the source of her pleasure, of her ecstasy, of her budding affection for him. Then ultimately, the utter content that she even decided to share such a moment with him.

Regardless, witnessing her now - starkly exposed just as he was underneath his sheets as her back pressed against his chest - was a welcomed sight. She was snoring rather loudly, though Tarrlok found that detail all too endearing. Then again, seeing her this relaxed was endearing in of itself.

Her brows weren’t pinched in tension or cocked in mischief. Her lips were merely parted a fraction rather than curled into a smirk that she learned from him, or pursed in thought. Her eyes, as beautiful as those cerulean orbs were, were delicately closed. He never thought the word delicate connected with Korra, yet the juxtaposition intrigued him. Especially when slivers of moonlight danced across her soft face.

With a glance out the window over his shoulder, it had to be nearly three in the morning. Maybe even four. Why he wasn’t still asleep was beyond him. After their night together and the pressing matters within the city, he needed the sleep, but his mind was evidently fixated on staying awake.

Gently tucking the stray strands of hair stuck to her forehead behind an ear, Korra roused from her sleep. Immediately, Tarrlok tensed. He’d hoped it was light enough that she wouldn’t have woken, yet glazed cerulean gazed back at him, twinkling attractively in the moonlight.

A pause. Then a slow blink. As if she were processing what had happened.

No words were spoken, however, something else glimmered in her eyes.

It must’ve been the enticing clutches of slumber still clinging to her that made him mistake that look. Surely, it was. He’d only seen it a handful of times, though that was in regards to his reflection with past lovers. Despite it, Tarrlok felt himself unconsciously moving closer to her, closing the small distance and capturing her lips in a lazy, lingering kiss.

Dazed delight rekindled when she gently covered her hand over his and guided it towards the one place his tongue and cock explored. Lethargically, teasingly, she trailed his hand from the curve of her waist, down her toned stomach, and finally settling at the center of her interest. Lazily, the cadence of their kisses matched the patterned circles he created over her clit. He was tender with her, keeping himself idle until he traveled down the side of her neck as her pulse fluttered underneath his lips and wetness pooled at his fingertips.

Intrigued and adamant, he tightened the circles until she groaned in frustration and all but pinned him to the mattress.

Time escaped their grasp as they lost themselves to the rhythm of their kisses, to the rhythm of their hips, and he was utterly surrendering to her ministrations.

Tarrlok was entranced, enraptured by the feel of her. Once again, she straddled his hips. However, this time, he braced himself with one hand buried in sheets behind him while the other curled around her waist as he wedged deep within her. Bleary eyes, darkened with lust gazed down at his own while she ground herself against him harder and harder, mimicking him and circling an arm around his neck as the other tugged at his tangled strands to keep his eyes locked on hers.

Strangely, this felt more intimate than the previous hours. Perhaps it was the sight of her vulnerability, her blatant desires splayed out in cerulean, or perhaps it was the utter closeness of her body pressed flush against his own that they almost moved as one. Tarrlok wasn’t quite sure, yet he couldn’t deny he was mesmerized by her.

Soft moans were muffled against his lips, her hardened nipples grazed heated trails against his collarbone, as she bounced in his lap, jolting him enticingly. Ardor sparked with each thrust, though as he guided her down just as he thrusted up, Tarrlok noted the pitch in her cries growing less inhibited and more heedless. He smiled in response.

Pumping and groaning. Clawing and moaning. Faster and faster. Until it suddenly crashed and a wave of euphoria rushed in their veins. They were shivering in each other’s loose embrace, limbs entangled in the muss of sheets once more as she collapsed atop him.

Exhaustion creeped into their blood that moving a muscle was nothing but a chore. Indulging in the intimacy, Tarrlok wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and almost immediately, sleep enveloped them like a blanket.

Yet just as rapidly, Tarrlok roused once again with a slight jolt. Sunlight was only beginning to peek over the mountains, and shockingly, the Avatar was still with him, though this time, nuzzling his chest beside him. Smiling, he gently shook her. “Korra, it’s time to wake up,” he said groggily, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as his hair seemed to have tickled her nose.

“Mmph,” she yawned. “What time is it?” She asked, stretching out luxuriously like a feline, and hearing delectable cracks of her joints popping. As endearing as the sight of her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and the tangled mess her dark strands were, Tarrlok broke his gaze from her and glanced at the bedside clock.

“Almost five thirty,” he answered.

Cerulean shot wide open and her body immediately bristled. “Shit!”

Silk sheets were flung off her body and onto him, nearly smacking him in the face in the process as she hurriedly padded her way around his bedroom. Presumably in search of her undergarments.

Maybe he should get up as well.

Tarrlok slipped into his discarded briefs and rifled through his drawers to find a pair of sweatpants and quickly adorned them. Following the scantily clad Avatar hastily making her way to his office, he ran his fingers through his mussed tangles and stifled a yawn. When he reached his office, he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

Halfheartedly, he realized how much of a mess they truly made the night before. From his own clothes wrinkled and heaped, to the pai sho tiles scattered on his rug and untouched wine glasses. Nevertheless, he couldn’t bring himself to care much when he simply observed her donning those completely divergent clothes. Even if the scent of sex clung to their skin, Tarrlok allowed his eyes to indulge in the view, roving appreciatively over her lithe body.

She looked absolutely stunning.

It was the way he sensed her pulse pounding against her chest as she clothed herself - more than likely due to him watching her silently. It was the way she stumbled and trembled with anxiety. It was her mere appearance, evidently mussed and poorly attempting to quell what questions Tenzin and the White Lotus guards might’ve had… or perhaps even those little airbending ghouls that were even more attentive than their father.

However, something conjured at the back of his mind.

“Korra,” he uttered softly, which she responded with a rapid hum. “I know you’re in a rush, and I don’t intend to ruin the moment, but have you thought of any contraceptive methods?” He asked, nearly wincing at the fact that he more than likely sounded like an asshole for bringing this up after their coupling. But he had to digress. It was better that either one of them said something before _another_ something began growing. And it was best they were on the same page rather than assuming.

Korra slowed her movements, blindly buttoning the clasps of her shirt with cerulean holding his own. “No, I thought you did,” she said almost inaudibly, sheepishly.

Tarrlok scratched his jaw, feeling stubble grace his skin. “Well, I usually make tea for both my partner and I, but I didn’t think we’d do anything last night… or this morning.” He smirked, despite himself.

A snort was heard as she shrugged the vest on and made her way to his front, mirroring the teasing lilt in his voice. “Tarrlok, if you wanted me to stay longer, you could just say that. Although, I don’t think Tenzin would appreciate it.” She replied with a smile.

He chuckled at that. “Tenzin doesn’t appreciate anything I do regardless.” Korra harrumphed in response, but as the silence stretched, Tarrlok searched her face. “Korra, I’m serious, I don’t think both of us want something surprising out of this, correct?”

“No…” From what he could detect in her pulse, it was the truth, thankfully.

“It’ll be quick, I promise.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

As he brewed their tea, he felt her eyes on him even as his own incessantly flickered towards the clock. Perhaps it was the fact that he was still shirtless that had her admiring gaze lingering on his bare back and chest… and even down to his ass. Or perhaps it was her merely attempting to stray the slightest bit longer with him. He didn’t know, but he relished the attention, as subtle or blatant as she made it out to be.

It’d only be a few minutes until the water came to a boil - a detail Korra said she could make faster with her firebending, and he nodded for her to do as she pleased. She cradled the pot in her hands as she leaned against the edge of the counter, chewing at her lower lip when he caged her in his arms. His lips brushed her own, yet just as he wanted to capture her in yet another kiss, she uttered mockingly, _it’s done_.

Leaves were seeped into the steaming water and when it was poured into porcelain cups, they quickly gulped the tea in a few healthy swigs. Immediately, Korra winced, visibly shivering in aversion that he couldn’t stop the amusement from showing. She had punched him in the shoulder for that, however, his eyes unconsciously flickered to the clock once more. A quarter to six.

He told her so and her eyes widened in panic.

When she hastily slipped past him, beginning to lace her boots near the front door, Tarrlok cleared his throat. “Do you want me to take you to the docks? It isn’t that long of a ride and going on foot might take you awhile.”

Korra shot him a knowing smile. “I appreciate the offer, really I do. But I don’t want to get us busted looking like this, and I doubt you do either.” Cerulean trailed over his leaning body, though she lingered a fraction of a second longer on his groin before meeting his own in challenge.

Teasingly, his lips stretched into a smirk. “Am I really that vile?”

“Tch, you know the answer to that.” She stood from her crouched position and tucked his disheveled hair behind an ear, though he doubted that truly did anything with how messy his locks were. It was endearing nonetheless, especially the sight of her chewing at her lower lip and almost shyly pulling away, though he didn’t mention anything of the sort. “Look, I’ll see you soon.” Warm, plump lips pressed against his in a kiss, before she opened the door and stepped into the sunlight.

Just before he closed the door, he caught sight of her warily crossing the street and offering that crude middle finger of hers to him. However, the grin on her face told him she was more than willing to play this game.

* * *

That morning and the few succeeding days passed in a hasty blur. 

From what she recalled from the rush of gliding down the streets as fast as she could muster, she arrived back at the Air Temple with just a few minutes to spare. It was fortunate that she didn’t stray a second longer at Tarrlok’s - even though she wanted to with how absurdly alluring he was - because she ducked and wove through the trees to go undetected by the White Lotus guards. They weren’t much help in that regard anyways considering she managed to slip past them numerous times now. At the Air Temple and the compound since she moved there. 

But still.

Korra had just enough time to look somewhat presentable in her regular clothes, chucking Asami’s embarrassingly wrinkled garments to the corner, that the need to run a bath was nearly unbearable. She grabbed her towel and opened the door, only to discover the airbending kids strolling down the hallway.

One was gesturing wildly while the other two simply walked behind and nodded, though it didn’t take long before they all began to talk over each other with increasing rowdiness.

Korra rolled her eyes as she slipped past them. She was thankful they didn’t question her at the time, let alone have the audacity to comment on the way she stank of sex and sweat and Tarrlok. But that wasn’t the point. Grateful was she that they were too occupied with their own squabbles to truly notice her edging into a tub of nearly boiling water to relax her muscles.

Korra merely shrugged then. Tenzin could wait the ten minutes she submerged herself in water.

It’s been a few days since then, and she hasn’t caught a glimpse of those three distinctive ponytails since that morning. She wondered if he was deliberately ignoring her, but then she realized that was ridiculous. He was a weasel-sneak through and through, and she doubted he’d stop pestering her just as she did to him after a night together.

Regardless, it must’ve been the Council meetings he mentioned the weekend before.

Tenzin did seem to be even more grouchy compared to recent weeks, though she simply chalked it up to having to deal with Tarrlok on a daily basis. In this case, she supposed that detail didn’t change, but he had been leaving more frequently in the mornings.

Korra shook her head. That wasn’t her business.

Instead, she took a deep breath in and mildly recoiled at the smoke filling her lungs as she passed the few people puffing on cigarettes and chortling loudly at their own conversation. She strolled down the relatively crowded path with Asami at this downtown area she’d been raving about. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing or what _they_ were doing, though silently walking with her friend was oddly comforting.

“So, what exactly are we looking for?” She asked as she leaned forward with slightly narrowed eyes. They’ve been walking for the better part of fifteen minutes in relative silence and if she didn’t know better, Korra would’ve assumed they were just taking a walk through the city to pass time.

“It’s a small type of ‘hole-in-the-wall’ eatery. My father said he used to take my mother here before she… you know… They have comfort food from all over the world. He says it’s really good and reminds him of the time he and my mom visited the Fire Nation together.” Asami replied, viridian searching the wedged buildings between numerous boutiques and full restaurants. 

“Hm,” Korra nodded, mimicking her friend in search for whatever this place was. She still didn’t know what she was looking for, but she assumed it must’ve looked similar to the stalls at the market they visited before. “What about Mako and Bolin?”

“Oh, uh, they said they’ll meet us there because of some stuff with payments for them living in the arena. I don’t know. I think it’s just another excuse for Bolin to get that milk tea he’s been obsessed with.” She shrugged, giggling.

Korra followed suit. Bolin had been going on and on about Flameo Tea since before she gave into the impulse of mentioning it to Tarrlok. A part of her wished he told them that beforehand because if the brothers were paying a visit to the cafe, she wanted her usual order. Though that must be asking for too much.

Instead, she pursed her lips and swung her arms, allowing her mind to wander into the territory she’s been indulging in each night. Her last ‘lesson’. Blindly, Korra followed Asami as she mulled over the Councilman. It wasn’t the first time she dwelled on it, the fact that she gave her first time to Tarrlok, of all people.

She always assumed it’d be with someone other than _him_ . Maybe with Howl or even Mako. It was at the back of her mind since her crush on Howl at the compound, though she didn’t expect it to go anywhere. And it didn’t. But apparently it was enough for her mom to notice. As embarrassing as it was, her mother brought the subject up a few years ago, giving her _that_ talk and mentioning that it was her choice whether or not she wanted to wait until marriage to experience something so intimate. Her only request was for her to be with someone who cared deeply for her and the same as she. 

Korra wasn’t having it at the time. And she still wouldn’t if her mother brought it up again. No, no, no. She’d rather die out of mortification than listen to her mom talk about that, and inadvertently think of her parents _doing_ that. She shivered in aversion, utterly repulsed.

Despite it, she was in many ways grateful that it was Tarrlok. Of course, before all of this began, she would’ve thought she was crazy for even entertaining the thought of doing something so intimate with him. He was a duplicitous and annoyingly smug politician that worked alongside Tenzin.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet along the way, within their lessons, Korra knew she grew a bizarre fondness for him. At first, fascination melded with her natural curiosity, but it grew rapidly from some form of innocence to the same lust she held for Mako. At times, he’d be endearing and striking. Then the next second, she wanted nothing more than to bend some water onto his face and slap him with it.

But maybe that was the appeal.

Regardless, she couldn’t deny that his experience had helped her. The more she thought about it, the more she relished being just as active as her partner, however, that night she had to make an exception. She was fond of the push and pull of their relationship, even in bed, unspoken or completely blatant.

But then her mind wandered into dangerous territory, as if she hadn’t already indulged in that part of her brain repeatedly. Since that night, she’d been laying in bed, restless. Korra tried to resist the temptation that lurked underneath her bed, yet she couldn’t handle the deafening silence and her uneasy nerves. She flipped through the magazine once more out of nothing but curiosity and mild fascination. Both Tarrlok and Asami had been right in regards to the fact that some of the advice was utterly ridiculous, while some seemed genuinely fun, though one had her repeatedly lingering on the fine print.

“Hey, um, can I ask you a _totally_ random question?” Korra blurted without thinking.

“...Sure?” Asami answered. Judging from the glint in viridian, Korra already knew she was in deep shit for even saying anything.

“How do you…” She drawled, trying to think of a way that didn’t sound like she was actually interested in the topic.

“How do I..?” Her friend drawled as the silence stretched, sidestepping a kid that backed away from their parents.

Huffing, Korra scratched at her jawline in mild irritation. Spirits, why was it always so difficult attempting to talk about this stuff with other people. It was the same as the time she brought up lessons in seduction with Tarrlok, but at least she could easily get him just as annoyed as she was compared to Asami. Sighing, she wilted and quickly blurted, “How do you go down on a guy?”

Korra winced at the sudden wave of awkwardness in the silence.

“I-um, Korra? Is this about..?” 

Bristling, Korra shook her head repeatedly. “N-no! I just- I’m just curious! It said in that magazine I bought, and I just got… curious.” It wasn’t a complete lie when she really was just curious, however, that information could be stocked away for later use down the line if she continued these lessons with Tarrlok.

Well, with whatever was left with these lessons, that is.

Apparently that was a good answer, because Asami visibly relaxed. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as Korra made it out to be, but listening to her friend talk about this, in some weird way, did seem to quell whatever questions she did have on the act itself. If she were speaking with Tarrlok, it’d end up with her cheeks burning and him endlessly teasing her with that stupid smirk on his face and in his voice.

Instead, Korra nodded. She took what she could get from her friend even though it didn’t dawn on her until late into the conversation that she might’ve done these things on Mako. No, no, no. She shook her head, freeing herself of the mental image.

As much as she didn’t have any qualms with them anymore, she didn’t relish the thought of picturing them doing the exact same things her and Tarrlok were engaging in just those few short days ago. And she didn’t doubt Asami felt the same way about her relationship with Tarrlok.

“Oh, speak of the devil.” Asami muttered with a somewhat sly smile.

Korra followed her line of sight and caught a certain Councilman stepping out of a boutique. He wasn’t wearing his coat, though he did adorn his usual work clothes that appeared a little rumpled from what she could see down the path. Was he okay? Sardonically, Korra snorted to herself. Was he ever okay? Of course not. Instead of his typical arrogance, he looked a little frazzled.

Smiling at such a great opportunity, she hastened her steps by a fraction and felt Asami follow behind her warily.

“Tarrlok?” She asked, crossing her arms underneath her bust and jutting her hip out almost smugly.

Tarrlok turned and immediately smirked. “Ah, what a _pleasant_ surprise, Avatar Korra. Miss Sato.” He greeted them with a slight bow and a diplomatic smile. Pale blue shifted between her and Asami, but he didn’t seem to be at all wavered by the fact that Asami was beside her, let alone knew - to an extent - what type of relationship they held for one another.

An audible gulp was heard from her friend. Viridian flickered between her and Tarrlok repeatedly until she released a nervous chuckle. “I think I saw Mako and Bolin. I’ll be over there,” she said awkwardly, pointing with her thumb back down the path and taking that as a way to leave.

In a blink of an eye, Asami was gone. If it were possible, a cloud of dust would’ve been trailing behind her with how fast she managed to leave. Korra shrugged to herself, she supposed this was what she expected.

Pale blue glanced over her head, lingering on her friend in mild bewilderment, before meeting her own happily. “Does Miss Sato know?” He asked, gesturing for her to follow if she wanted.

Korra strode alongside him, and once again blindly followed her companion. “She knows there’s something going on between us. She kinda figured it out, but not… you know… _that_.” Well, at least, she hoped she didn’t know. The last few days certainly wasn’t an indicator, though with the knowing glint in viridian before she dashed away, she could almost see the wheels in her brain turning. If she did, at least it was her connecting the dots rather than Korra telling her outright like what happened in her friend’s bedroom.

She didn’t think she could take that embarrassment.

“Mn,” he nodded in response. What that meant was beyond her comprehension, however, with a sidelong glance at the man, he was nothing but pleased with his handiwork with what they did together. 

Korra rolled her eyes. Of course he was.

She wasn’t complaining in the least, especially if she got her release as a result, considering Asami’s offhand comment, let alone stories of men not knowing how to please women and whatnot.

With pursed lips, Korra shot him a pointed gaze and nudged his elbow with her own. “What about you? Do _your_ friends know? Knowing how much you talk and considering I’m the Avatar, I have a feeling you have, just to brag.”

“Do you really think that little of me, Korra?” Tarrlok asked. At the sound of that lilt, and the way he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, surely he’d let something slip, right? She could almost _see_ him breathing in nicotine and drowning in wine at the Blue Bearcat, lips loose and practically boasting something to those friends of his that he called nothing more than ‘acquaintances’. It was one thing if he were sober, but witnessing him tipsy was another. Offering him a skeptical expression, Tarrlok wilted. “I swear, I haven’t. And even if I wanted to, what would I tell them? That I’m bedding the Avatar because she wanted to learn about the art of seduction?” He prodded quietly for only her to hear.

“I don’t know, but not that!” She laughed, shoving him hard enough that he nearly toppled over into a stand of cabbages. Tarrlok quickly apologized to the vendor, but with one pointed glare towards Korra, he pouted like a wounded Naga. It was cute on Naga, but she couldn’t really say the same for a thirty-eight year old Councilman… but the longer she gazed upon his face, the more she had to reluctantly concede. Okay, _maybe_ it was a little adorable. _Maybe_. Despite it all, Korra smiled. “So, what’ve you been doing out and about here? Looking for more risque shops and asking about that strap-on?”

His brows rose. “No, have you?”

“Tch, no.” Korra said, her voice betraying her that she really had been as subtly as she could muster. The shop, not the toy, of course. However, her search had been for nothing considering she hasn’t seen one since she arrived with Asami.

“Right,” Tarrlok uttered, his baritone completely skeptical of her blatant lie. She assumed he’d tease her about it more, but instead, he merely smiled. “Actually, I got a few things tailored and since it’s just a little ways down, I thought I could purchase some groceries on the way out.” He said, vaguely pointing towards the rather large market at the end of the street they were rapidly edging closer to.

Korra harrumphed, nodding. “Gonna make more seaweed noodles that we barely got to eat?”

“No, I was thinking maybe sushi or vegetable wraps. Unless the great Avatar wants me to make her something specific the next time she pays a visit.” He whispered, leaning the slightest bit closer to her as they wove through the crowd. Some were merely talking in a halfassed circle of sorts, while some were boisterously laughing around them as if they were nearing inebriation.

Then Korra thought. His blatant hint that she’d be visiting him again in the near future made her want to punch his shoulder, though she refrained because she knew at the back of her mind it was true. As much as she didn’t want to confirm his suspicions, she went with the first dish that popped into her brain, humming.

“Maybe arctic hen. I haven’t had that in a while.” She smiled enticingly, tapping her chin with pursed lips.

Tarrlok shook his head. “Of course, you’d want that.” His smile stretched into an outright grin and showed those irritatingly pearly whites.

Scoffing, Korra folded her arms and gazed at him, offended. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” he beamed smugly, holding the door open and gesturing for her to enter.

Her mild offense quickly dissipated at the sound of an endearing bell as they entered the market. It wasn’t as large as she expected, especially compared to the street markets she visited with Team Avatar, yet it was rather sizable regardless. Cerulean scanned their surroundings with her muscles gradually growing taut as Tarrlok grabbed a discarded basket to his left.

They’d entered from the side where fresh produce were sold, while the rest of the market was littered with aisles full of a variety of packaged food. She’d never really been to one of these markets before - most of the grocery shopping was done by Pema or the nomads, and her parents from what she recalled, however her father usually hunted for their meat - yet it felt strangely comforting when she strolled alongside the Councilman doing something so… domestic.

In all honesty, aside from the sex, she was seeing different sides of the Councilman just in this past week. She kind of liked it, the constant surprise.

Korra licked her lips and followed him as he made a beeline to the fruits and vegetable aisle. It wasn’t nearly as crowded as it was outside. Maybe a fraction compared to the throng that lingered on the sidewalk, yet her eyes nervously inspected the area.

Most were too preoccupied with their own grocery shopping, while others seemed to be gone in some stupor as they waited in line to pay for their items. Yet she couldn’t stop the thought of the tabloids catching them doing something so innocent after their night together. But _they_ didn’t know that.

Korra nudged his elbow once again. When he glanced at her, she gestured for him to lean closer and he acquiesced. “You’re not afraid some reporter will take our photo?”

A terse exhale was released from his nostrils and opted to straighten his spine. “I’m sure they will, but I doubt anything newsworthy would come out of it unlike that time we were at that speakeasy. It’s just groceries, Korra.” The implication in his voice seemed to suggest otherwise, even as he all too innocently picked up a paper bag and considered his options with a bunch of bundled enoki mushrooms. With a single, sidelong glance from him, Tarrlok smiled. “Unless you’re planning on flirting with me so brazenly out here when all I’m doing is picking my vegetables, I doubt there’s anything they can pin on us.”

She narrowed her eyes at that. He was so infuriating, yet she couldn’t stop the satisfied smile that matched his own. “Oh, _just_ me, huh?” Tarrlok hummed in response. “What makes you think I'm not planning on flirting with you right now?” She dared with a cocked brow.

Pale blue discreetly inspected the aisle as an old lady squinted at the prices for dragonfruit and another woman a little older than Korra’s age was deciding between pears or plums. “Perhaps because you’re afraid Tenzin will find out.” He uttered softly, resolutely picking a bundle of mushrooms that, in Korra’s opinion, looked just as good as the rest.

Ever the priss as always.

Korra rolled her eyes. “He already suspects something, so either way we’re fucked. Also, I’m not afraid, I’m more wary of what’ll happen to you if people find out.”

“Aww, are you worried about me, Avatar?” He cooed with a half-lidded gaze.

The look alone was enough to send small lances of heat down her spine, but she wasn’t about to give in in such a public place. Well, at least not yet, anyways. Instead, she felt the corner of her lips twitch in feigned offense that the mere thought of caring for him was an insult in of itself.

Which was completely untrue, though she wasn’t going to say anything when he knew she did after all this time reading those unspoken words hanging above them.

“Shut up,” she settled with lamely, the venom long gone.

Tarrlok chuckled. Another heated shiver sparked underneath her skin at the mere sound. “There’s far worse controversies and gossip going on in the city if that’s the case. Besides, I never said I wasn’t fond of flagrant flirting. You know I appreciate the art of it. It makes seduction more fun.” He said, his voice low and rumbling into her ear as he passed her and moved further down the aisle.

Acting as though the sound of his voice, let alone the sensation of his lips grazing the shell of her ear was nothing, Korra cocked her brow. “Tch, yeah, I know.”

The time spent in the market was nothing more than tolerable. In fact, she was a little bored, though she learned quite a lot about his preferences in food as she followed beside him, watching him pick and choose his vegetables and fruits and what seemed to catch his eye.

They spoke of trivial things. The weather, the constant barrage of Council meetings that he complained about, the source of his irritation - either being Tenzin or Amon - and really anything that wasn’t what they were blatantly tiptoeing around. The question was at the tip of her tongue, nearly waiting for any opportunity to ask when that next time would be, but she didn’t want to sound like she was desperate or anything. Especially when she knew he’d only tease her mercilessly if he found out she was waiting for that opportunity.

Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut on the subject. However, the tiniest details as he passed her caught her attention: the grazes of his fingertips trailing at the small of her back, the all too interested gazes with quelled longing glimmering in pale blue, the deliberate word play that seemed to be nothing compared to their previous flirtatious banter. No. He wasn’t outright talking of sex, and neither was she - they were simply speaking of food, is all - yet the cadence in his voice lulled her into fanning those enticing flames all over again.

It was the emphasis on certain words and the tone in his voice that caused her breath to catch in her throat.

She hated that he could do that so easily. Although, it seemed to make sense considering his career as a politician.

Despite it all, lust flickered between them as they reached the butcher counter. She’d been too absorbed in their quiet banter, keeping it inaudible enough that any passerbys wouldn’t hear them that she almost didn’t notice Tarrlok eyeing the wrapped arctic hen.

Korra’s brows rose in mild astonishment. It was nothing more than a joke, but she should’ve known he’d go out of his way to do this. “Oh, you’re actually getting?” She asked, pointing towards the already butchered arctic hens wrapped in a film of sorts.

Tarrlok shrugged as he grabbed one and placed it in his basket, the container teetering quite heavily on its side as he cradled the handles at the crease of his elbow. “Why not? I haven’t had it in a while either. My mother actually makes it on special occasions so whenever I visit she makes it for me.”

She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that. She wondered if this was normal. That someone as elusive as Tarrlok was with his personal life would slowly begin divulging something so private, near and dear to his heart, to her after their night together. Was that what happened after sex?

Regardless of the answer, she was interested.

Cerulean narrowed in amusement as he passed her. “Aww, Tarrlok. I never knew you were a mama’s boy.” She cooed as a smile stretched her lips. After that comment, it made complete sense. He might’ve been a man of the North, of Republic City, but everything about him seemed to have screamed of a mother coddling him until teenagehood.

Spirits, she wondered what embarrassing stories she had stowed away from Tarrlok’s younger years.

“I’m not.” He denied.

Korra shook her head. “Mhm, that’s _exactly_ what a mama’s boy would say.” She poked him in the side that caused him to flinch. What a baby, it wasn’t even that hard. He shot her a glare and a pout as he picked up a few packages of flameo instant noodles and placed them in his basket.

They strayed in the market longer than they needed to be, truthfully, slowly meandering around each aisle and eyeing the goods, though it seemed Tarrlok was done with his grocery shopping. Since he brought his mother up, she pressed him for more. The muscles in his body were relaxed enough that she was at ease about asking him, yet there was something indecipherable in his gaze… maybe something considered distant in a way.

She found out his mother loved to bake and cook, that his interest in cuisine was due to her influence. It made sense, considering he was such a mama’s boy, she thought deviously. Her influence wasn’t merely limited to cooking, though. She had a conniving tongue just as Tarrlok, however, she didn’t seem to relish in her skill as the Councilman did. Instead, she was soft-spoken.

Apparently, she loved traveling just as much as him. He’d taken her to places around the world, though her favorite seemed to be Ba Sing Se. The food and the bustle of the city were completely divergent from the North on the outskirts of the capital.

Korra paused then, thinking.

She could vaguely recall her time visiting her family in the North. She’d been too young to truly remember the visits, though it was mostly in the capital. The few times she managed to slip away, it was with her cousins as they pulled her along to go penguin sledding. Now that she thought about it, she did see huts around the area, propped up in the snow that was reminiscent of her home in the South. Before the compound, that is.

Korra shook her head.

For reasons beyond her, she couldn’t stop herself from genuinely smiling at the fact that Tarrlok really loved his mother as he rambled on about her. She had to wonder what happened with the rest of his family, but from what she remembered way back on their first few dates, he had said they weren’t close, right?

She couldn’t quite remember, but she didn’t want to diverge from the relatively lighthearted atmosphere as he absentmindedly picked up a box of fire gummies.

When silence lapsed over them and he was very obviously reminiscing about something in his mind, Korra cleared her throat. “So, when’s my next lesson?” She asked, biting her lower lip.

Tarrlok was pulled out of his reverie, the firm line of his lips morphing into a veiled smirk as they rounded a relatively hidden area of the market and faced her fully. “I have some time after this weekend’s Task Force meeting. Unless our impatient Avatar wants to squeeze another lesson in before then.” He teased quietly, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Korra shivered at his audacity. Even silently relished it. She desperately hoped no one was around lest they ended up on the papers and she got lectured to death by Tenzin all over again. But then another part of her, a devious part, hoped someone stumbled upon what they were doing, simply to get some excitement reeling in the city again. Feeling her face flushing with heat, she held his beaming gaze. “Oh, when I pay you a visit for that arctic hen?” She matched his smirk.

“Mhm,” he captured her lips in another kiss, though Korra grasped onto one of his ponytails and tugged. Hard. Tarrlok winced as the kiss abruptly ended, yet the smile on her lips never vanished as if he reveled in her roughness.

Instead, she licked her lips, tasting mint on her skin, and strayed on his own. “Just to prove to you that I have patience, I’ll wait for our Task Force meeting.” She uttered, resolutely pulling away from him.

Tarrlok matched her smile, her grip on his hair loosening. “I wonder how long that’ll last.” Korra couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling at the back of her throat, let alone a hand that _accidentally_ smacked his bicep. “Ow!” He pouted, rubbing his wounded arm.

The bastard.

—-

She was thankful that they weren’t gone.

Korra had backtracked down the street and bade her goodbyes to the Councilman as he walked the opposite way. On her way back, cerulean scanned her surroundings as hastily as she could without looking like an absolute maniac.

Fortunately, it wasn’t that far from the boutique Tarrlok came out of. She saw them there, Mako with a curled arm around Asami’s shoulders, Asami with a wrapped arm around his waist, then Bolin gesturing wildly to the eatery they stood in front of with a hand cradling a cup of that milk tea he was so fond of, and ultimately wilting at whatever words they exchanged.

Korra hastened her pace. He was probably mentioning something about getting a head start on her, but she was determined. Nearly jogging, she met the group. “Hey, guys. Sorry, I had to babysit the airbending kids for a little while.” She lied, out of breath as viridian and cerulean met in a silent exchange of acknowledgement.

As long as she didn’t say anything, they wouldn’t know, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this is a slow chapter lol


	14. Lesson Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, babs! I edited the smut chapter ‘Lesson Ten’ and added a bit more after I felt it was a bit lacking. I might edit it again, but who knows with my motivation lol 
> 
> Other than that, feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

She was sure the sound of his voice could lull her in a daze. With the almost stern intonation in his voice, utterly uncompromising and that he was nothing but business, she couldn’t stop herself from being aroused by that.

Maybe she had a thing for power just as he did. The thought lingered at the back of her mind since she discovered her fondness for him, especially as she watched him at the front of the room. 

Korra propped her chin on her hand. She had to admit, Tarrlok had his moments. The moments of wanting nothing but control over a situation, sometimes overwhelmingly so, just as much as she wanted it. Of course, she chalked it up to their respective duties as public figures, yet there was something else hidden in there. Sometimes there was malice, sometimes there was nothing more than concern.

But she couldn’t stop herself from being intrigued by it.

She always relished besting him. At first, it’d been nothing more than to pester him. The irritated look on his face was always a treat that caused a laugh to bubble in her throat. But since their lessons, their  _ sparring _ , she indulged in witnessing that surrender on his handsome face, the glimmering elation and the impulse to have someone as elusive as him underneath her thumb.

If she considered him from afar, just as the Councilman and the first in command for the Task Force that many of the people surrounding them regarded him as - despite her knowing the man for little more than three months now - Korra could see the appeal he had, as annoying as that had been to admit. He oozed confidence and arrogance all in the same breath. He held power and authority, experience and prowess at his fingertips. Merely the sight of his gesturing hands were enough of an indicator that he held all of that in abundance.

Especially whenever she got to see him waterbend. Let alone him touching the hot surface of her skin, threatening to set herself ablaze.

Korra licked her lips. Cerulean traveled over his form-fitting uniform and imagined they were alone, that she had an opportunity to touch him just as they were able to in the safe confines of his home. The responding twitch in his muscles to her touch, the enticing grooves of his chest and back, and even more deliciously, lower to his hard length.

His eyes were on hers when she glanced back at him. Amusement flashed in his pale blue, yet it was something of silent acknowledgement and mild fascination than anything serious. Even as he held her gaze, he didn’t falter in his words. Instead, it flickered over the Task Force members as he spoke. Of what, specifically? She couldn’t say, she hasn’t been paying attention for the better part of the meeting that began thirty minutes ago.

He’d probably reprimand her later for that since glittering pale blue repeatedly fluttered to meet her gaze. But she didn’t care. She held his eyes in challenge, though she failed in her attempt to silently mock him when he looked a little too appealing under the fluorescence. How he managed that was beyond her. In fact, it irritated her that little effort could be done on his part and he still had allure dripping from his pores while she had to try her damnest to find  _ something _ akin to eroticism to match him.

Because if she was anyone else taking a glance at herself, she was sure she looked how she felt.

Dazed with warmth stirring low in her. Utterly fazed by his presence despite her poor attempts.

Korra narrowed her eyes a fraction. She sat in her usual uncomfortable chair, listening, but not registering his words. Instead, she cast a sidelong glance at the twins sitting beside one another at the adjacent end of the table. Their faces alone were hardened, serious, completely focused on the task at hand, and even nodding a few times to nothing in particular as Tarrlok continued. In all honesty, she  _ should’ve _ been listening to him just as they were - as well as the rest of the Task Force, really - but the sight of him alone was making her heart pound a little faster against her chest.

It could also be the fact that he was doing nothing but tormenting her since their time at the market. Simply because she was testing her patience, he found every believable excuse to strain her resolve. To break her in front of the people that could easily kill him if they found out.

From incessant smug innuendos that could be passed off as friendly banter, to the way he ran his hand down her back, just to cow away as he neared the curve of her ass, in front of Tenzin, Korra was sure he was testing her. As odd as it was, she duly noted the few times she’d merely meet his trifling gaze and it was enough to have her heart thumping almost too wildly within her chest, before returning to normalcy moments after he’d leave. Was that normal? Did she need to check in with a healer?

She shook her head at that and abandoned the thought entirely. This game of theirs hadn’t extended outside of City Hall since the market, yet it seemed as though that was enough for the Councilman to tease her.

With the constant meetings with the Council, Tenzin found it most imperative that she attend since she was the Avatar, and these meetings involved bender and nonbender issues, as well as how to deal with Amon. She didn’t have any qualms about attending, though it was significantly  _ boring _ after the first meeting. Enough so that she had dreaded having to follow her airbending mentor to City Hall every morning after a shortened training session.

On the few days she attended, she had taken up a seat wedged between Tenzin and the Representative of the Fire Nation, slouching with crossed arms underneath her bust while listening to Tarrlok ramble on. Her foot tapped impatiently against the tiles and her face probably showed just how bored she was, yet she couldn’t deny his baritone carried alluringly just as it had now in the Task Force briefing room.

It didn’t matter what he was saying, his voice sounded nice, yet everything in her body wanted to take that back lest he found out.

He’d offer her half-lidded eyes, darkened with quelled lust despite the fact he was talking of nothing but serious topics. When she offered an opposing side, against his proposal on how to manage the Equalists, she stood from her seat and leaned forward with palms flat against the table’s surface. Her eyes were glittering in a mixture of mirth, challenge, and earnestness. Her words prodded his proposal, breaking it down until he stood opposite of her with narrowed eyes, silent.

Even now, she recalled the tension hanging in the air. She was sure it could be passed off as the tension between opposing views in front of the Council, but between the two of them, she knew he sensed the flames fanning hotter as she waited for his response. When nothing came but a clench of his jaw, she smiled.

Utterly proud, Korra could see he was trying his best to keep from being fazed. Both at being bested by her, and fazed in a way that would certainly be unbecoming of a Councilman showing his physical attraction towards her.

She simply sat down then, the smile on her face stretching into an outright grin. Two could play at this game.

However, that didn’t last long when she’d visited the police station alongside Tenzin, Tarrlok had already been speaking with Lin. Her airbending mentor was nothing short of irritated by that detail, though Korra felt herself grow warm when he blatantly roved pale blue down her body. His voice was trifiling, the innuendos obvious, and the implications with each stress of an innocent word had her cheeks flushing and her hands itching to do  _ something _ . In all honesty, she was mystified that neither Lin or Tenzin didn’t catch on as they all reviewed a few of the arrested Equalists’ files.

She had to admit, her refusal to take his advances in stride had rapidly withered that day. She uttered something incoherent and tugged him to an empty corridor, pressing a few hasty kisses to his lips, though it didn’t get as far as she wanted to when she heard footsteps coming their way. Clearing her throat and scratching at her nape, she excused herself to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto her face before returning with Tarrlok eyeing her as if he wanted to devour her.

The need for cold water - either to douse herself in or to quench her dry throat - returned tenfold, though she tried to ignore him as she wedged herself between him and Tenzin, and barely listened to a word Lin was saying.

Korra was all too aware of his presence beside her. His scent enveloping her, his arms bracing against the marble counters, let alone the way the tip of his foot trailed a teasing line up the back of her calf. She was sure someone would discover them - he was making it so obvious - yet cerulean discreetly glanced at their surroundings and no one was in the station except for the few waiting on the benches, lost in the fine print of the newspapers.

At the time, Korra tried to stifle a smile from stretching her lips. Instead, she opted to chew at her lower lip to refrain from making a noise from his audacity, and tried to even the playing field by kicking his shin.

It must’ve worked because a small noise caught at the back of his throat that caused Lin and Tenzin to bizarrely ask if he was okay. Korra trained her face to be as placid as she could muster as she glanced at him, but the blatant amusement was obvious despite Tarrlok’s near disgruntlement.

She was half expecting something to happen with Tarrlok since that visit to the police station, but there was nothing. Was it fortunate that nothing had? Probably. Were the spirits actually looking out for them? Korra nearly snorted aloud at that. That was unlikely, but she liked the thought, regardless.

Korra leaned back into her seat with a creak, absentmindedly chewing at her lower lip as she unknowingly slouched and watched the Councilman gesture towards the map behind him.

A large part of her wondered how the hell it even came to this. In what dimension was she living in?

The Avatar and the Councilman.

“...Korra,” she heard Tarrlok call her name.

Bristling, Korra sat straighter in her seat. “Huh?”

There was a pause. Tension lingering in the air. It was painfully obvious she wasn’t listening and she only involuntarily confirmed it when she caught everyone’s eyes on her. Korra felt her cheeks grow warm at the attention, especially the pale blue that beamed all too happily in mirth and the subtle smirk curling his lips up. “I’d like to reiterate, for the sake of the Avatar’s waning attention for our briefing, if anything is discovered, do not hesitate to find either me or Korra. We’ll take care of it and be sure to be mindful of your surroundings. This is a rather large tip-off and I’d like it to be as successful as possible. Considering Amon has always been one step ahead of us, he more than likely already knows we’ll be infiltrating this supposed headquarters of sorts, so please be on high alert, everyone.” Tarrlok dismissed the members with a curt nod.

As she stood and straightened her uniform with her palms, she caught the twins’ elated eyes on her as the rest of the Task Force filtered out of the room. She followed behind the large group, nearly punching the two women in the bicep, but Tarrlok grasped her wrist and pulled her towards him just as the other two exited the room. “Some advice: blatantly checking me out isn’t helping our cause in trying to hide this,  _ Korra _ .” He whispered playfully in her ear, the amusement in his voice overbearing.

Korra snorted at that, pushing him away with a light shove to his chest. “Funny how you’re giving me advice on that after nearly all week of you doing exactly  _ that _ in front of Lin and Tenzin.”

“I never said not to do it. I’m merely commenting on  _ how _ you’re going about it. Didn’t I say early on in our lessons that seduction works best with subtlety?” He responded cheekily.

Korra folded her arms underneath her bust. “Oh, so this is a lesson now?” She asked, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her gaze mischievously.

“Not necessarily, but the finesse of seduction applies to a disguised relationship.” He seemed adamant about keeping the conversation at that. Nothing more, nothing less, as he placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her out of the room with him following behind her.

As much as she knew he meant well, where was the fun in that?

—-

“So, would the Avatar be open to leaving the Councilman’s side and hang out with us at Narook’s for the night?” June asked teasingly, leaning against one of the lockers and waiting for her sister.

Since Tseng’s absence with the Task Force - the twins had mentioned something along the lines of he and his boyfriend taking their five year anniversary vacation away from Republic City, which he should be back anytime now that she thought about it - the Liang twins had been poking and prodding her more than usual. Call it a hunch, but she was sure their attention on her and the Councilman never swayed.

If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve assumed they’ve taken up a role as a silent matchmaker. But that was ridiculous. If their actions and motivations were of any indication, she’d call it more badgering them and stirring up the pot than anything.

“I’m not-” 

“Don’t mind her, Korra. You know she’s just teasing.” Ayla said, rolling her eyes as she stepped into a pair of trousers.

Korra huffed and slowly tied the end of her wraps in a knot. “Yeah, Korra, I’m just  _ teasing _ .” June emphasized, mimicking a gesture Tarrlok had done on the ride back to City Hall by tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

Even as he did it - more than likely to stir the pot between her and the twins, or even to get a reaction out of her - Korra nearly pawed at her cheeks burning with heat. During the ride back, she could sense he was doing everything in his power to make up for the day’s loss of teasing opportunities. He’d lean in and whisper in her ear, touch her wrist to keep her from falling over, and apparently felt the need to tuck the few hairs stuck to her forehead behind her ear. As endearing as it was, it took all her willpower not to punch him in the side considering he chastised her about blatantly flirting with him.

The nerve he had.

Contradicting his every word by doing exactly the same thing he told her not to do. Especially after pulling her out of her musings! She nearly groaned aloud. Korra felt herself thrumming from Yue’s pull. Since night fell, she was all too aware of the fact that it was a full moon. Sure, it strengthened her waterbending. Sure, it practically caused her blood to boil in nothing short of elation.

It made her feel alive. With one glance into Tarrlok’s pale fire, she was more than sure he felt it, too.

However, it never dawned on her until then that the almost seductive pull of the full moon could potentially affect the already intense sensations of sex. She had no reason to tiptoe around the subject before. Sex was never a topic she seriously considered until recently. And now? She couldn’t stop her mind from wandering.

Would it be any different? What about being submerged in their element? And what more with a fellow master waterbender?

Spirits, she was already succumbing to what her imagination conjured for her, yet Tarrlok incessantly interrupted her train of thought. Instead, she’d meet trifling pale blue and the twins’ orbs full of gaiety. There was no winning in this situation, especially when arousal slowly burned in her lower abdomen and the source of her pleasure seemed to relish the flagrancy of seduction despite all the words they exchanged about keeping it private, hidden, well beyond closed doors.

Although, she couldn’t completely chalk up the stirring emotions because of Yue. The ambush - more like fight - with the Equalists was certainly something that caused her blood to stir with adrenaline. Two of Amon’s top chi blockers had tried to corner her, nearly jabbing at her pressure points, though they missed by a margin.

It was fortunate that they did because she would’ve been moving like a limp noodle.

Thrills of excitement lanced up her nerves as she moved on instinct, bending three of the four elements in a way that had them completely at her mercy.

Looking back, she knew she should’ve simply matched them by using raw muscle and the hasty punch of her fists, yet she was caught in the moment of it all. It was a tough fight, perspiration lining her forehead and making stray tendrils stick to her skin. However, she couldn’t deny it was thrilling, as morbid as it was.

Tarrlok had helped her then, regarding her with a mixture of quelled pride and stifled arousal. It was hidden deep enough that it wasn’t obvious, but with how long she’d been at his side, let alone talking of these things  _ with _ him, he was getting more and more transparent with each encounter.

“Shut up,” she batted the woman’s hand away with a smile, feeling herself flush at the fact that they noticed.

“Wait, before you answer my question, I have a  _ totally _ personal one if you don’t mind me asking.” June said with steepled fingers. The look on her face caused Korra to mildly recoil, simply because after dealing with the two of them for the better part of three months now, she was well acquainted with what that look entailed.

It was a look that was a combination of utter fascination that outweighed the sheepishness.

Reluctantly, Korra shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she pulled her sweats out of the duffle bag at her front. “Well, either way, I feel like I have no choice in this.”

“You don’t,” June smiled. When Korra mentally prepared herself, taking a deep breath in and stepping into her sweats, she hesitantly met June’s mirthful gaze. “Okay, be honest, are you and the Councilman…?” She drawled, gesturing lewdly with her fingers that imitated the act that they  _ definitely _ had done.

“What?! No!” Korra lied. For once - thank the spirits - her voice didn’t betray her. For once, the harsh pitch in her voice and the scowl curling her lips was enough of an advantage that it feigned even the slightest sliver of revulsion, even though it was anything but. A part of her winced at the fact that she had to regard him in such a way, yet she couldn’t stop herself from doing so lest they were caught.

“Hm,” June wilted boredly, practically dismissing her whole answer by cocking her hip out and pursing her lips.

Korra narrowed her eyes and blindly pulled her turtleneck out of the duffle bag. “What ‘hm’? What do you mean by, ‘hm’?” She pressed in feigned impatience. There was a hint of genuine panic in there, because one way or another, they must’ve figured it out. If not the whole story, then certainly some vague form of it.

“Fine, it’s just hard to believe after we see you two go about doing stuff like  _ that _ and you guys aren’t- or at least, don’t have some kind of feelings for one another.” June explained, crossing her arms underneath her bust as Korra slipped her turtleneck on. Alright, she was definitely beginning to panic, but her mind scrambled to rationalize why Tarrlok could’ve teased her so blatantly other than the fact that he was trying to get a reaction out of her. “...And, I know you won’t like this, but both of us and Tseng have been betting on whether you two are or not. I can’t be for sure, but I  _ think _ the rest of the Task Force is, too.” She added almost sheepishly.

“I-I’m sorry?” Korra asked.

Bet?

Was that why everyone constantly glanced between her and Tarrlok with something knowing on their faces? As if they were  _ waiting _ for something to happen? Was that why she incessantly heard muttered whispers behind their back as they talked privately? Or when they were merely alone? Her astonishment and some form of trepidation must’ve shown on her face, because Ayla let out a suggestive cackle as she tied the laces of her boots.

“Don’t act so surprised, Korra. We see how you two look at each other, it only makes sense we do something fun out of it. And I mean, seriously, do you realize how much he’s eating out of the palm of your hand?” Ayla said with raised brows.

It made her wonder why she hadn’t thought about that before. She always assumed it was to grate on her and Tarrlok’s nerves. How come she hadn’t thought of that? If this were any other Task Force member, she’d certainly take part in it. Did Tarrlok know about this? Surely, right? 

Korra released an almost nervous chuckle in response. “He’s not. And  _ we’re _ not. I can assure you that.” She said, tying her anorak around her hips with slightly trembling hands and toeing her boots on. “He’s just… trying to get on my good side so it can make him look better for his public image. Trust me.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie, considering if their emotions didn’t run rampant then she was sure the only reason why he indulged her this far was simply for his image. Thinking back to their interactions before she requested these lessons from him, it seemed like a facade. The diplomatic smiles that were nothing more than to persuade her into something she didn’t want to do. Besides, he was a man of vanity regardless of her feelings towards him, and she knew that.

June wilted even further. “Hm, that’s no fun.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Korra released another chuckle, though that quickly faded as she contemplated if Tarrlok would’ve been hurt at the way she quickly dismissed their suspicions. Regardless, she shook her head. At least they didn’t know.

“Man, now we  _ really _ need to pay Tseng.” Ayla nudged her sister and zipped her duffle bag closed.

Korra tensed. Curiosity outweighed the part of her that wanted to act as though she were uninterested. “Wait, just… out of curiosity, how much were you betting?” She pointed her index finger between the two women with a cocked brow.

“A hundred yuans.” June said with a shrug.

“A  _ hundred? _ ” Korra didn’t know what to do with that information. Was she unnerved? Did she feel violated in some ways? Yes, but the thought that a hundred yuans were on the table at the expense of her and Tarrlok’s relationship… 

Spirits.

“Tseng proposed two hundred, but that’s a little much.” Ayla said, shrugging the strap of her duffle bag over her shoulder. Korra simply nodded, stiffly placing her uniform in her own bag. “So, what’s your answer? Wanna eat some greasy fried noodles over sake and gossip?”

“I can’t tonight. I have to wake up pretty early in the morning for training.” She responded sheepishly. When the twins wilted even further, Korra panicked and nervously scratched at her nape. “Er- but I could tomorrow night, if you two are still up for it?” She smiled.

The twins eyed one another in some secret conversation, then a curt nod from both of them. “Seven sharp, okay?” Ayla said as they made their way to the exit.

“I got it, I got it.” Korra giggled and bade them a goodbye. Cerulean watched as the two women exited with a flourished wave of their hands and ultimately left her utterly alone with the click of finality from the closing door.

Korra released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She made her way to one of the few showers that were behind her and turned the knob to let the water flow. Slowly, she stripped herself free of her clothing once again.

She hoped she wouldn’t be waiting long. She couldn’t take all this suspense with what was to come at the back of her mind.

* * *

With Yue shining high, the time nearing eleven, and the building free of anyone except him and the Avatar, Tarrlok made his way down the stairs with a small smile, feeling his blood thrumming to the pulse of the full moon. The night had been good, successful in some ways, yet knowing that Amon was still at large with those goons following his every step, he couldn’t feel quite at ease as he’d like to be.

From the brawl he discovered Korra leading with two of the few top chi blockers of Amon’s, his blood boiled at the sight. He was well aware she could handle her own, but that didn’t stop him from feeling conern for her nonetheless. With her muscles that could intimidate any man, much less the fact that she could deftly bend three of the four elements, of course she could handle it. He watched and focused on their pulsing bodies, slowing their movements just subtle enough that Korra could easily best them.

She had no need for his aid, but he couldn’t sit back and simply watch her. She’d more than likely comment on that later in the future.

Regardless of that detail, his Task Force sifted through the large building. They apprehended rather notable Equalists under Amon’s watchful eye, though the man himself and his trusted advisor - his Lieutenant, from what he researched - were long gone. Most of their plans as well had been taken, except for the stray file that had a full fledged scheme of overtaking the Council scrawled hurriedly on paper.

Tarrlok took it, yet he knew something was amiss. As if hidden eyes were on them from afar. He couldn’t deny it felt utterly deliberate. Perhaps Amon had meant for him or Korra to find it. With the man seemingly always a step ahead of them, he was sure it was anyways. With a deep intake of oxygen, he straightened his spine and lolled his head until a few delicious pops were heard. Spirits, he needed some rest, or maybe some tea. What was for certain was the fact that he needed a break from thinking about that madman traipsing around the city, lurking.

Pushing the door open with a creak, Tarrlok entered the locker room just as he caught sight of Korra toeing her way into one of the showers, a teasing smirk already lining her plump lips and cerulean glimmering in mischief. Well, this was certainly a way to distract him. Before he went further in, he flicked the lock of the door, just in case. Dim was the light, if he could truly call it that other than Yue’s cool hues filtering through the small windows.

Splashing water graced his ears, however, no movement was heard other than soft padding of bare feet behind the curtain.

Once he stripped himself free of his own clothing, neatly folding them and setting them beside the haphazard heap Korra’s was in and slipped the ties out of his hair, he entered the same shower she’d occupied.

She was already waiting for him. Wicked and demanding.

Her back was pressed against the wet tiles and her lower lip was caught between her teeth, chewing seductively at it. Her toned muscles glistened in the moonlight and her hair stuck to her skin alluringly. The scalding water steamed around them enticingly and dripped down her lithe body as if it were his own lips pressing kisses down the same path he traveled a week prior. 

Spirits, she was gorgeous, nearly glowing in the moonlight.

He stood underneath the spray of the water, the captivating pull of their element, of Yue, tempting him so. He had to wonder, the last he’d been with a waterbender under Yue’s guidance, and he could barely recall. He had to admit it’d been a while, perhaps even back to his days in university, yet he knew what lied ahead of him, the raw ecstasy. 

Pale blue searched her face in the darkness. He sensed the full moon was tantalizing her as well, merely at the sight of blatant, rampant lust swimming in cerulean. Her features were illuminated by the slivers of white, dazed, yet utterly mocking.

“You know, you’re in an awfully perky mood, considering you were ambushed tonight.” He whispered, despite knowing full well there wasn’t anyone else in the building. Besides them two, the last to leave were the twins that seemingly lingered a little too long for his tastes after everyone else on the Task Force had long left. If he didn’t know any better, his whispered request for Korra to take as long as she could in the locker room must’ve slipped her mind given the two were happily accompanying her.

And she was happily indulging them. Regardless, now as he stood under the spray of water, relishing the numerous pulsations of their bodies, of the water, of the moon, Tarrlok was helpless to her intangible charm.

Playfully, Korra shrugged, her eyes roving over his naked body and straying with mischief over the swell of his growing arousal, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. “Yeah, well, I got to beat up some top-tier Equalists, so that makes my night a little better.” She said, her voice echoing the near whisper his was.

Tarrlok couldn’t take the tiptoeing. The obvious word play, the continuous banter, that had excitement coursing through their blood. After nearly a week of what their next encounter entailed, he was more than ready to continue where they left off. Licking his lips, he closed the small distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss to her plump lips.

“You did great tonight,” he said, resting his forehead against her own.

Smiling, she pulled him closer with hands that trembled even the slightest bit. Was it due to apprehension? Perhaps excitement? Or perhaps it was the untouchable pulses of the moon? Whatever it was, her lips brushed against his teasingly. “Thanks, you, too.” Korra uttered. He could taste her words, the praise no matter how small, and he relished it. Softness captured his own, moving in an eager rhythm that his hands traveled the curves of her sides and settled keenly on her hips. It was when her head tipped back against the tiles, pulling away from his mouth that was eager to taste more, that he could see the roguishness glinting heavily in her eyes. “Hey, did you know that they’re betting on us?”

“Who?” He asked, having half a mind to vaguely register her words when the sound of her blood roaring in his ears was nothing but intoxicating. Distantly, he wondered if she’d notice if he’d hasten it a fraction just as he had throughout the week. Nothing worrying, merely something to heighten her senses in the throes of passion.

A kiss to her cheek here and a teasing bite down the side of her neck there, Tarrlok felt her shiver at his teasing touches as her breath hitched. “Tseng and the twins… and I’m pretty sure the rest of the Task Force. They said they were betting a hundred yuans on whether we were together or not. It’s a little unnerving, but I can see where they’re coming from.” Korra released a breathy chuckle, closing her eyes and indulging the sensation of his lips against her skin. “Well, I mean, I’d do the same if you were doing this with someone else.” 

Tarrlok pulled away from her, pale blue searching her face despite the fact that he focused on her beating heart. It’d been gradually pumping faster since he entered the women’s locker room, however, his eye contact must’ve caused it to spike. 

Perhaps.

He couldn’t stop from mulling over her words. Other than the known fact that if it really were someone else, she’d indulge in the gambling as well, but the unspoken question that hung in the air since their night together. “ _ Are  _ we together?”.

Korra slowly blinked. The mischief faltered a bit. “... I don’t know, are we?” She asked sheepishly. Her words weren’t teasing in the slightest. Instead, she was almost apprehensive, though her genuine interest piqued as he gazed at her.

He wanted to say yes. Yet it didn’t feel right to dictate something so ambiguous as their relationship. Because as much as he wanted to further their ties, he had little to no idea as to what went on in that pretty little head of hers, despite the blatant lust and her usual brashness.

_ Did _ she want to further this outside the context of sex?

Merely to quell the tension in the air, Tarrlok released a brusque exhale throught his nose and smiled before pressing a tender kiss to her lips once more and deviating down. “I don’t think it’s considered appropriate for a teacher to take a student in such a way.” He uttered in jest, his baritone muffled against her skin as one hand trailed down the wet surface of her toned stomach. 

Deft, long fingers snaked their way down her smooth curls and ran a digit along her slit, spreading them and began pressing gentle circles over the center of her interest. A shaky laugh escaped Korra as she grasped his wrist. A part of him assumed she wanted him to stop, yet she anchored his hand in place as the piqued delight in cerulean told him otherwise.

“More hands-on teaching, huh?” She dared, her breath beginning to come out in soft pants. Tarrlok released a terse chuckle then. Her desires were obvious laced within her innuendo and the gentle tug of his hand to go  _ faster _ .

_ Already? _ He wanted to ask, yet he held his tongue.

“Mhm,” he hummed in confirmation, leaning back in to nibble at the side of her neck, relishing the hypnotizing feel of her blood pumping beneath his lips. After years and years of hiding his skill in bloodbending, he had to admit, he would never grow tired of the sensation of blood surging underneath his lips as he centered at their fluttering vein, more so now that it was Korra.

“And what’s the topic of this lesson? Sex in the shower? Try not to slip while fucking?” She asked, the tone in her voice bordered on a jest, yet told him she was anything but interested in conversation anymore.

“Does each lesson need a topic?” He asked, yet she didn’t respond. “Perhaps dabbling into power and control?” He retorted teasingly against her lips, the smile in his voice blatant.

It seemed they were at a loss for the playful exchanges of words because Korra harshly tugged him to her lips, patience all but present as she laid searing kisses upon his lips and the pad of his finger hastening the tight circles over her bundle of nerves. They were pressed flush. Skin to skin, the erotic sensation of her full breasts and tight nipples dragging over his sculpted chest drove his thoughts into a frenzy. A soft moan rumbled against his mouth, yet as he deliberately released her - a whimper unconsciously left her lips at the lost contact - he uttered a cold and stern, “Turn around.”

Delighted, Korra easily acquiesced, glancing at him with expectant eyes over her shoulder, until he pressed her flush against the wet tiles. She looked absolutely stunning. With lashes clumped together charmingly and her glistening body, sweltering water streaming down their forms, Tarrlok felt himself swell harder at the mere sight she made.

He laid fervent kisses down the curve of her neck and over her shoulders, before their mouths found each other once more. His hands wandered the smooth expanse of her body on his own accord. He reveled in the feel of her toned muscles twitching due to his ministrations without the use of his wicked skill. He relished the shameless reactions he gauged from her as he cupped a rather large breast as best as he could with their position, molding it and massaging her flesh possessively. As their lips hastened, mirroring the beat of their hearts, he felt movement over his groin.

A hiss and a shaky moan were released as they parted a fraction.

With darkened eyes, he watched cerulean beam in nothing short of disobedience as she repeated the teasing gyrations and anchored him by threading slim fingers into his drenched strands. Almost as if she were gladly waiting for his reprimand. Spirits, he couldn’t take it. She was exquisite.  _ Everything _ influencing their coupling was exquisite.

A deft hand gripped her hip, while the other strummed her quim, matching the rhythm she set for them. However, the longer she ground her ass against his groin, the more rigid the friction between them grew. Wanting more, he sped up his pace until she unknowingly followed.

Until the sensation of the thrums of pleasure was nearly palpable. 

If he was doubtful about her desires before, her abandoned movements told him quite obviously what she wanted. As if their relentless banter wasn’t enough of an indication. Just as she had in his study, she was rapidly losing herself to the depths of euphoria.

However, he couldn’t allow that to happen. At least, not yet.

Soft moans bubbled at the back of her throat and his own labored breaths warmed the skin of her neck. Their lips found one another again as he stopped his teasings, and instead, gripped the other side of her hip to guide her. Every jut of her ass out, every wet slide of liquid fire against his thickening arousal, Tarrlok felt both of their bodies ready themselves for their inevitable union.

With their state of near frantic lust, his pupils dilated as he gazed upon her flushed face pulled into a pleasurable stupor. Nearly smiling at the opportunity, he focused his rapidly waning attention on her fluttering heart, of her pumping blood streaming through each vein and artery, and flexed his fingers the slightest bit tighter against her supple flesh.

Immediately, her blood rushed a fraction faster, roaring in his ears over the sound of his own, that caused her breathing to catch at the back of her throat. Tarrlok clenched his jaw at the feel of himself nearing ecstasy.

Before he could revel in the delightful vibrations, he pressed adoring kisses to her palpitating vein, excessively indulging in the pulsations of their element surrounding them. With thinning patience and a harsh thrust into her, Tarrlok hissed at the sensation of feminine muscles sheathing him so smoothly, so hotly, while Korra released a yelp of excitement. 

Grasping at her hips with one hand as the other moved to brace himself against the wall, he tested her resolve by thrusting cruelly into her once more with a clenched jaw. Slow and hard, steady and demanding, feeling nothing but sparks of fervor blazing with each push of his hips. 

It seemed as though the young Avatar relished this callous treatment just as he did because all she could respond with was an eager cry. Feeling his lips quirk the slightest bit, Tarrlok couldn’t stop himself from vaguely thinking back to her tormenting him about his penchant for power dynamics through stuttered thoughts. However, it was short lived when he caught sight of her chewing at her lower lip to stifle a moan.

Strangely, it bothered him that she was attempting to hide her emotions from him in such a way. Possessively, he increased his pace with brusque thrusts, shifting within her that he felt himself wedge deeper than he had been before, the sensation of her tight muscles nearly squeezing him in the process.

Victoriously, he elicited an impassioned whine. Elation thrummed in his veins.

“Grab my hair,” she demanded, flames burning hotter as he heard the exhilaration searing in her voice and her hands grasped restlessly at the edge of the window. Powerless against the young Avatar, Tarrlok gathered her hair into his fist and tugged hard enough that her head tilted back. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was parted a fraction, however, her keen movements in response to his own caused him to release a low growl. The unspoken words hung above them, lingering in a silent command for him to  _ take _ her.

With his clouded mind, his senses filled with nothing but Korra, he increased the force and pace behind his thrusts. It was jarring enough that the vibrations of their element, of their coupling intermingled together in captivating synchrony.

Korra cried out at the amalgamation of their pleasure.

Everything around them sparked with energy. Their powers thrumming all the more acutely at the mere touch of their blazing fingertips. Whether it was his bending subtly hastening her blood, the painstakingly obvious influence of the scalding water and the full moon high above them, or the ardent strokes of their touches, Tarrlok tightened his hold on her hair, wrapping it around his hand once until the tension was flagrant.

She howled in response. Her face contorted delightfully as euphoria was nearly in her grasp.

The lewd sounds of his groin smacking against her pert ass mixed with her own uninhibited cries and his echoing grunts caused him to dig his fingers into her hips in a white-knuckled grip until he was sure bruises marred her flawless skin. Tarrlok hastened his harsh thrusts, quickly losing himself to the delicious pull.

Korra must’ve felt the shift, because she blindly reached behind her and grasped his ass, almost guiding him in a way.

Faster and faster until her head tipped back against his shoulder and her body jolted to the rhythm of his jarring thrusts. Utterly mystified, water dripped from the end of his nose as he nuzzled the sensitive patch of skin just behind her ear, growling at the delightful sensations.

He was all too entranced with the lewd sounds gracing his ears, the utter recklessness of their rampant lust splayed out between each heated gasp. Wet heat enveloped him, seeping out of her and mixing with the scalding water that control was anything but rushing in his blood. He thrusted harder against her, slamming and crashing his rigid cock into her sweltering cunt that their primal growls and moans intermingled in a hypnotizing tune.

She was tightening around him, trembling just before her orgasm washed over her.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Korra cried out, her voice rebounding off the walls in the empty room loud enough that he still had half a mind to clasp a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans of rapture.

Tarrlok couldn’t suppress a groan as her muscles contracted so tight around him that the pleasure blurred with the pain. Yet he was relentless. He watched her riding the swell of her ecstasy, mesmerized in a way that had the faltering, frantic rhythm they created broken as he succumbed to the same pleasure she was experiencing.

In the heat of the moment, he was seized by the impulse to claim her, mark her, anything that could imply she was his even for just a moment. Blood rushed in elation as he bit the crook of her neck. Grunts ripped out of lungs. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest as heat lanced feverishly down his body as if it were a thousand hot needles and his seed spurted inside her, filling her until he was effectively spent.

Thrums of pleasure trembled through them, flowing within them as if they were one with the impalpable attraction of the moon. Tarrlok pressed his forehead against the wet tiles, relishing the slight coolness before he gazed upon the red mark glaring back at him with glazed eyes. Their hearts beated in unison, their breaths labored, their forms utterly relying on each other for quiet support and thankful for the wall against them.

Slipping his softening length from her wet haven, Tarrlok laved his tongue against the mark at the crook of her neck, almost tasting her skin, and pressed tender kisses up the path of her neck. Tranquility settled over them, blanketing them as the deafening silence rang in their ears.

But then they heard it. His blood ran cold and all sense of relaxation was thrown out the window as Korra’s muscles grew taut.

Footsteps.


	15. Lesson Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

There was no doubt in his mind that he was completely enthralled with her. So much so that he disregarded their surroundings and foolishly let his guard down, for once. He couldn’t help it then. The moon, the water. 

Her.

Spirits, he was a dullard.

The scene replayed in his mind, over and over again until he realized he must’ve been so enraptured by the feel of liquid heat squeezing around him like a vice that the ever-so-subtle pulse of another person’s heart just outside the room had only been detectable at the end of their coupling. Just as he was gathering some of his wits, truthfully. He couldn’t help but wonder, dear Koh, were they just standing there in the corridor? Were they merely  _ listening _ to them for who knows how long? Tarrlok racked his brain for who it could be.

At first thought, his mind centered over the few that could’ve returned. Perhaps Tenzin? It was plausible, considering he had just as much work as he had in these recent weeks, yet that didn’t sound just. The bearded man must’ve already been off to bed by nine, and if it really were him, he wouldn’t have simply walked away.

No.

The older man would’ve pummelled his way into the women’s locker room and more than likely killed him with a gust of wind. Or maybe even suffocate him if he was tempted enough. He could already envision it. The color draining from his already pale face with a body grown immensely taut that icicles might’ve crumbled from a caress instead of sliced through him.

But if it wasn’t Tenzin, surely it was those twins that hung around longer than they should’ve, right? 

He considered the two. They were both brash and boisterous, just as Korra, though he doubted they’d merely linger. He imagined they’d be cackling or leaving the area with nothing but innuendos and teasings escaping them, instead of utter solitude. Besides, he sensed the pulsing of one heart for a second before it disappeared into thin air rather than the two he expected.

Tarrlok mulled over this for the better part of the week. Subtly lacing in a few vague questions to everyone he suspected in conversation. It couldn’t have been Tseng since he’d been on leave and only a few days after that incident, he had returned, speaking with him on such matters. His best guess was that it was either someone from the Task Force too bashful to speak up - or perhaps too deceitful to do so and could use this as blackmail - or any one of his colleagues idly walking past him as he entered City Hall.

It couldn’t have been the guard lingering at the front entrance, since she’d gone home by the time the Task Force came back from the raid.

Since then, no one has come forward. From what he gathered, no one had been lying to him when they answered in mild bewilderment or utter lack of interest to continue that line of conversation. Both the members of the Task Force and his fellow colleagues. Strange was it that a lie that he expected to be hidden would’ve been blatant enough for him to detect by the change of a person’s heartbeat, yet everyone he questioned seemed to be telling the truth. 

That they had no idea what he was talking about.

He was at his wits end. His nerves were frayed from the flagrant tension that could be passed off as nothing more than exhaustion from his career. His temples ached and produced a dull throb, though he was sure that was due to the amalgamation of stressors in his life at the moment. His wallet was heavy, ready to offer a hefty sum to keep whomever’s lips sealed, yet there was nothing.

It was almost eerie in a way due to the fact that it felt as though he imagined the whole thing entirely. Yet he knew it was real when Korra heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor just as he did.

Tarrlok readjusted his grasp on his cup of coffee. The longer he dwelled on the subject, the more he concluded the footsteps sounded more like boots falling on stone. But what..? Who..?

Perhaps it was a blessing that no one decided to come forward. Perhaps whomever heard them in the midst of passion decided it was best to keep their mouth shut, or pushed the incident to the furthest recesses of their brain and forgot about the whole ordeal in the first place.

Tarrlok could only hope that was the case.

With that in mind, he had to allow himself to indulge in what he had with the young Avatar. Their relationship as it stood seemed to be rapidly volatile. Bemusing and entertaining, but volatile nonetheless.

He easily yielded to her silent requests in the middle of the afternoon - during his lunch breaks more like - and relished the sight of her bouncing tits as she ground her hips against his loins. He considered himself lucky that she was sharing her affections, her attention,  _ with _ him this frequently. That he was the source of her lascivious reactions. Cerulean beamed with sin and he marveled at her awareness with the few times she managed to sneak away from Tenzin’s nurturing wing and into the rhino-lion’s den, so to speak.

A mischievous smile would curve his lips as she’d saunter her way into his office, acting as though she owned the room rather than the one sitting behind the desk with his half-eaten lunch splayed on the surface.

Although, he wasn’t complaining. The complete opposite, really.

The air of dominance, of authority, looked good on her. More than he’d like to admit, in all honesty, though he relished the sight of hardened eyes and a cruel sneer. After months of remaining by her side throughout these lessons, he could confidently conclude that if she was willing, or rather, if there was something she put her mind to, she took the role she assumed in strides.

After their first impromptu arrangement in his office, he convinced her to join him for dinner later that night. It didn’t take much to persuade her when the mere mention of arctic hen had her eyes glimmering in interest and the callous facade easily slipping away. He didn’t know where they stood with one another in regards to their relationship, though he tried his best to keep it relatively innocent for the night.

Warmth and content filled his blood as they acted just as any normal couple would. He never imagined he’d have the opportunity to, but teaching her how to cook, teasing her for her lack of knowledge on the subject and that endearing pout, let alone eating together at a candle-lit table was enough that he sensed genuine sheepishness exuding from her. As much as he relished the intimacy of sex and the harshness of fucking, he reveled in this almost ordinary routine of sharing a meal with someone he had come to care about.

Spirits, it’s been a while since the last this had happened. At least a few months before she had arrived in Republic City, in any case.

Then, of course, the night prior.

He couldn’t deny their emotions ran rampant as they did. The constant warmth lingering, stirring low in his abdomen was enough of a hindrance that he quickly slipped his way into the Island without detection.

The guards - as much as they had their title - weren’t much help in regards to keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. He had to wonder how much they were paid if they were this lax with their duties.

But he’d digress.

At first, he assumed he’d have to resort to using some form of his bloodbending to sneak past them, though the few he did duck past were already too absorbed in the radio shows an announcer was reading to realize his presence. Regardless, he focused on the numerous hearts beating within his range, until he centered in on the one most familiar to him.

Following that intangible path, it led him to a closed window. The look on her face was undeniably adorable. She must’ve thought it was someone much more terrifying than him, because she clutched at her chest as he duly noted her racing heart and smacked him at his bicep when she allowed him into her bedroom.

They shared whispered stories and small kisses over a bottle of soju he brought along, and while everything in him attempted to keep his emotions at bay, the way the moonlight filtered through her window and gleamed in her depths had him pulled into a trance of sorts. Korra took advantage of it. From what he could sense, she relished the way he was so acquiescing to her.

One thing led to another, and soon enough, offending clothes were peeled away into heaps on the floor and he was grasping the malleable swell of her hips, applying impassioned pressure to her clit as she fervently ground her seeping cunt against his lips. It was the expression of pure ecstasy on her pretty face from his vantage point beneath her. It was the way one hand held the headboard in a white-knuckled grip that it threatened to splinter under her strength and the other carded through his mussed hair almost painfully. It was the way she chewed desperately upon her plump lower lip to stifle the many sounds he wanted to hear unabashedly.

However, he doubted that’d do them any favors when children were within their vicinity down the hallway. With the little he knew of the three kids, he could already imagine them barging into the bedroom in nothing but curiosity, faces burning in mortification, and squealing away in search of their parents.

Fortunately, they managed to keep their voices down.

Just before she tensed against him, her cunt swiping and wetting his face deliciously, she pulled away from him and guided him into her breathlessly. A gasp escaped them both as she pinned his wrists to the mattress in an unrelenting grip.

As they neared their climax together, their senses acutely heightened, Korra wove their fingers with one another and nuzzled the crook of his neck, the only sound coming from the young Avatar, a sharp inhale. Feminine muscles contracted against him so delectably, and he was helpless to follow their gratification with a restrained, guttural grunt.

Soon after, sleep came easily, though the hour before he sensed the airbending family would awaken, he slipped his clothes on, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and snuck out of her window once more, as much as he regretted doing so.

Tarrlok sighed with furrowed brows as he unlocked his office door with a slight click. He brought the steaming cup of coffee to his lips, relishing the warmth and desperately hoping the caffeine in the rather sizable cup was enough to keep him awake after their night together… much less the alcohol still muddling his brain.

He’d been hoping the dark circles underneath his eyes didn’t give him away, yet he was sure if someone were to look hard enough, they’d offer their concerns and ask if he needed to take sick leave. He closed the door behind him and made his way to his desk, the mundane routine once again restarting with a new day.

Although with one glance, his coffee pausing in his throat and nearly choking him in the process, Tarrlok’s eyes caught sight of a note perched so delicately at the center of aged wood. Slowly, he placed his belongings at his feet and picked up the flimsy paper between his pinched grip, reading the strangely ordinary penmanship. 

_ One with the moon and one with each other. Baited and caught. - N _

Tarrlok’s lips pressed into a firm line and placed the note back down. N? Who in Koh’s name was N? Pale blue searched his desk, his office, for any indication that whomever this stranger was, took anything of value. Important documents, the few personal items he managed to weasel into his drawers, the files wedged between books on his shelves.

But nothing was out of place. The only thing marring his office was the note.

* * *

Jazz music greeted her ears as she entered the small boutique. Cerulean glanced around her and nothing had changed since she last visited with Tarrlok - she seriously doubted it would have unless they had a new up and coming product that was completely outrageous, yet utterly reasonable if it resulted in that heightened peak. But that wasn’t the point.

The point being she had an itch and she was out to scratch it.  _ As if doing so with Tarrlok didn’t help such matters _ , she thought sardonically.

Korra shook her head and took a deep breath in. If she really wanted to do something surprising, surely this was the place to find that something, right?

Right.

With a resolute nod to herself, she smoothed her disgustingly sweaty palms down the soft material of her button-down in nervousness. After Tarrlok made it a point to go in disguise with their one lesson to the Bad Badgermole, she guessed that was the best way to go with really any outing together. Although, she didn’t think Asami would appreciate her clothes being returned to her completely wrinkled and smelling of a few wears and the outdoors.

With that in mind, Korra took it upon herself to purchase an outfit purely for these rendezvous. A simple button-down, trousers and boots, the color on them completely divergent of her usual blues that made her background and identity evident. In all honesty, it made her look a little ambiguous, and she relished the sight of her reflection as she tried the clothes on those few short days ago.

Besides, it wouldn’t do seeing the Avatar enter a toy shop in search of something to use for one of the city’s Councilmen. Well, unless she  _ really _ wanted to bait the tabloids and reporters, though she didn’t think that was beneficial to them when they were supposed to be hiding this from practically everyone.

As Korra made her way to the furthest wall of the shop, her eyes caught sight of the few customers strewn about. One standing and conversing at the cashier’s counter, another debating over the handful of maid dresses made of latex, while another lingered coyly around the rope and gags with pursed lips.

A flush began crawling up her neck that she even wanted to indulge in doing stuff like this with Tarrlok. She never thought she’d be this taken by sex. It just seemed like something clinical from her studies at the compound; nothing more than to reproduce, or show affection for someone. It didn’t occur to her until her crush on Mako, more so when she arrived in Republic City, that sex was something completely normal and fun to do with someone she trusted.

It wasn’t that she trusted Tarrlok wholly - she still had her reservations with that blabbering mouth of his - but he was certainly growing on her rather quickly if she had to admit. More than Mako, truthfully.

However, the longer these trysts occurred, the more she understood why shops like these even existed in the first place. Also, she couldn’t deny it’d been fun since their first night together.

After the incident in the showers - something of which Tarrlok repeatedly tried to quell her anxiety over with, ‘I’ll take care of it’ and ‘I can figure it out’ - she attempted to keep her thoughts on other matters. She didn’t doubt he could take care of it on his own, but knowing there was someone out there, someone they potentially  _ knew _ had information on them was unnerving to say the least.

She didn’t question anyone outright, more so kept an eye on a few  _ particular _ people she had come to know, but there wasn’t anything awkward or out of the ordinary from them. 

One thing was for sure, the twins were the first on her short list of suspects.

During their night out at Narook’s, Korra kept a wary eye on them, duly noting their mannerisms and their speech, but they were being their usual selves with gossip and raunchy humor that matched her own. The night blurred together as they stayed at their booth in the corner of the restaurant, easily downing sake and slurping greasy noodles. They spoke of rumors with Tseng and his lover, speaking of their own lack of love life, and wanting to vicariously live through her and Tarrlok’s relationship.

It was all a joke - at least from what she could tell - but she firmly insisted nothing was going on. If only to quell their suspicions, though after the words escaped her, she regretted even saying anything in the first place. It only made her sound guilty of doing something so scandalous with the man.

However, it didn’t matter. The twins were long past inebriated, more than her tipsy brain, to remember what they were talking about… hopefully.

She racked her brain for any other suspects and there was only one other person that came to mind.

The other person being Tseng.

He’d already interrupted them once, and even though he’d been gone with his beau for little more than a week, she didn’t doubt he’d do it again if he could. But that didn’t sound right. As much as she knew he’d barge into the room, the person that heard them fucking didn’t seem to want to do so.

She and Tarrlok agreed with that, at least.

Whoever it was, wanted to keep their identity hidden and be as elusive as possible, considering they haven’t come forward with this information, and Tseng was anything but that. He relished the attention, maybe just as much as Tarrlok, but if it were their fellow Task Force member, how would he know it was she and Tarrlok in the showers? Why hadn’t he broke into the locker room as he did with Tarrlok’s office?

Korra hated thinking too much on the subject because in one way or another, it was both her and the Councilman’s fault for being so careless, so reckless with their desires.

Even throughout the week, she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to indulge in that nagging thought at the back of her mind. She was thinking on impulse rather than rationality, and it was entertaining, to say the least. Although, it was one thing to think about it, but it was another actually acting upon that constant ache.

Spirits, she even felt almost excited in a way to drudge along with Tenzin from the Air Temple to City Hall for their meetings. The actual meeting was annoyingly boring, it always was, yet once it came to their lunch break, she’d excuse herself to ‘find some street food’ and instead, meander her way into Tarrlok’s office.

Tenzin didn’t seem to question her motives, which she was grateful for, since she didn’t think she’d be able to scramble up a believable lie as to why she was wandering her way to his colleague’s office. 

The first time it happened, bewilderment crossed his handsome features as he placed a cherry into his mouth, his partially eaten lunch forgotten as confusion morphed into his usual smugness when she pulled his chair away from his desk, and made just enough room for her to settle on his lap.

Now, whenever she entered, sauntering her way in and flicking the lock of his door, that smirk lining his lips was nothing but enticing. It was as if he was waiting for her to barge into the room. They hadn’t been exceedingly loud since that incident - they were in many ways careful since there were other people walking down the halls of the large building. However, the few times she indulged in these lunch-time trysts, the more she realized they were unintentionally renacting her dreams of fucking in broad daylight, bent over his desk as he rutted into her, when anyone could see through his windows if they were so inclined.

Korra had to admit, they were terrible at this. At hiding their lust.

But she wasn’t necessarily complaining… well, until they really were discovered, that is. No. She reveled in being almost blatant in displaying their ardor for one another, even if it was superficial or not.

The first time in his office, he mentioned coming over for that arctic hen he purchased as he tucked himself in his trousers and she pulled her hair into the accustomed wolf tail. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the look on his face was endearing. A flush - a combination of the exertion, lust, and the tiniest sliver of sheepishness - dusted his cheeks and quelled longing laced in his husky baritone.

There was no doubt she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to eat that with him - she’d been secretly craving it since the market. Easily, Korra agreed, and later in the night, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling warmth welling up in her veins. It wasn’t of arousal, this time. For once, she relished the simplicity of learning the basics of cooking and having dinner with the man, of talking candidly without the need to act like the seductress she wanted to learn how to become. It was refreshing in a way as it was inelegant for having conversation flow so naturally between them.

It was against all her expectations that she’d be driven to the docks at a relatively normal time of night, with only a kiss to her lips as a parting gift. A part of her was taken aback by the night in its entirety. She assumed after their arctic hen they’d relocate to his bedroom, but there wasn’t anything of the sort. In many ways, it felt as though their relationship had shifted. As if she was actually being courted by him.

It felt genuine.

Intrigued, she’d silently thought back to her time with him. As much as she knew being caught in the showers had exhausted him, his muscles were loose, slackened. The contrast was striking with what had occurred earlier in that day. Of a spontaneous tryst to endearing talk of their past. He never went too deep with his family. It seemed to be a sore spot and she didn’t push him, as much as she was fascinated. But from what she recalled, he was much more willing to speak on such matters compared to their first so-called date at that cafe.

The longer she dwelled on it, the more she chalked it up to that moon peach wine they shared together. Maybe it was just the alcohol loosening his lips. Surely, she must’ve been looking too deep into things… right?

Korra shoved the blossoming idea at the back of her mind and focused on his hands, on his lips and that irritatingly delicious expression etched on his face from the night prior. It was nearly midnight when she heard the soft sifting of dirt and sand underneath a person’s weight just outside her window. Her body had grown tense, muscles pulled taut as she waited for that masked man to show his indifferent face in the darkness, her heart thumping wildly in her throat as if she could  _ sense _ the electricity, yet it was just the Councilman being a creep.

She rolled her eyes and let him in, punching him on the bicep that resulted in a glower from the man, with their voices nothing more than a whisper. In his grasp, he had yet another bottle of liquor - soju, this time - though time seemed to slip past their fingers. Maybe it was purely the alcohol, or maybe it was due to the fact that she could  _ see _ he was utterly enraptured by her - the twins’ words ringing in her ears - but the sensation of her blood thrumming with arousal was intoxicating.

She’d never done that before, the thought alone was foreign to her, yet once he whispered his idea, the more it warmed her insides.

Initially, she had her reluctance. Sitting on his face? That sounded terrible. Yet, once she caged him in with her thighs, and the first graze of his tongue against her core, reluctance was anything but present. She chased that wet need within her, and judging by the look in his eyes, he was more than willing to offer his assistance.

It was difficult to stifle the moans she wanted to release, especially when she took him in in a torturously long stroke, the only exception being the sharp inhale as she reached her climax, though the slapping of their skin seemed to be enough to set their nerves in mild unease. When they were done, trembling from the aftermath, he warmed the spot beside her as she nuzzled his bare chest, his long fingers carding through her hair tenderly until she was lulled to sleep by the sensation.

Tarrlok managed to slip out of her room and leave the Island undetected before most of the guards were even awake, that she had to question if it happened at all. However, when she glanced down at her naked body, let alone the bite mark he left at the crook of her neck, Korra couldn’t help but smile as she caught her reflection and almost reluctantly healed the dark blotches of blood.

A shrill laugh was heard and immediately pulled Korra out of her reverie. What was she doing? Oh, right. Toys.

She didn’t even realize she’d been staring unabashedly at a hot pink strap on for - probably - the better part of ten minutes. Spirits, if someone saw her and didn’t make mention of it, at least she could wallow in her embarrassment on her own.

It wasn’t anything more than a suggestion from the employee last time - the same one was actually joking around with one of the few customers in the shop - but she was a little intrigued by the toy, regardless. She tilted her head, eyes roving over the object as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. There was no doubt she would indulge in this eventually, but that time wasn’t now.

However, wondering about the possibilities wasn’t off the table, right? A cackle threatened to escape her lips as she could almost see Tarrlok flushing an endearing crimson if she pulled that toy out.

No, no, no. Not now, at least.

Slowly meandering the perimeter of the shop, Korra stopped at the wall that she caught a customer gazing at in thought as she walked in. Fascinated, cerulean strayed on a coil of rope and a gag of various designs. One had a pink or red ball at its center, while another seemed a bit more cruel with metal curling around the corners of someone’s mouth. Did she want to try this? Was she actually going to do this? The answer seemed to be obvious with how much the man talked during foreplay, let alone had some kink with power dynamics. 

But then again, so did she, given the past week.

As much as she relished being the disobedient, submissive lover from the few times she got to dabble into it with Tarrlok, she couldn’t deny that she wanted nothing more than to best him. Her blood sang at the thought; to have him completely at her mercy. He didn’t seem adverse to it. In fact, it was the opposite. With what they’ve done in the past, before their trysts, it was obvious he relished it no matter if it was unspoken or not.

Even in his office, much less the sight of him beneath her the night before, his tongue lapping generously against her cunt, it was obvious he loved being obedient to her requests.

Spirits, she could already see the yearning glinting in pale fire, the subtle tremors shaking through him as she bound him. Whether from elation or from frustration, or probably both, she didn’t know. The smug bastard probably itched to be whipped if she was that tempted to purchase a whole ensemble. Who actually thought their illustrious Councilman was into this? 

Cocking her head to the side, her eyes flickered to the wall adjacent to her in thought. Should she? Mulling over it for a second, Korra ultimately shook her head. No, no, no. Maybe some other time. Instead, grasped onto the rope and leather gag with a pink ball at its middle. How fitting for the man in question.

Taking it to the cashier, Korra placed the items on the counter and rifled in her pocket for the crinkled bills she managed to persuade Tarrlok into giving her. In all honesty, it wasn’t that much of a struggle when he seemed to be wrapped around her finger. After her talk and gossip with the twins at Narook’s, what they said seemed pretty accurate, as much as she didn’t want to admit it.

Golden eyes flickered to her as the woman punched the numbers into a calculator. It was the same employee that helped her and Tarrlok last time they visited, but something about this was measured in a way. Did she know she was the Avatar? Did she know something about her and Tarrlok? Attempting to ignore her gaze, Korra chewed at her lower lip and focused on counting the yuans in her grasp, recalling the price when she snagged the toys. 

Clearing her throat, the woman asked, “Would you like to buy these edible panties for half off with your entire purchase? We’re having an end-of-the-month sale for all things edible.” She wiggled a small wrapped package that had something similar to the fire gummies texture, except thinner in a way… and this was shaped into a typical underwear, or maybe a thong. Her eyes honed in on the stamp at the side that said, ‘berry flavored!’.

Cerulean glanced into golden orbs filled with enticement. Korra felt herself flush. “Um,” she settled awkwardly, considering the package. It was obviously a novelty item, nothing more than a prank gift, or maybe something to keep a partner preoccupied. Then she considered Tarrlok. “Yeah, sure.” She nodded.

Another few taps into the calculator, and the woman glanced at Korra with a glimmer in her eyes. “So, the first gift seemed to have sparked some interest with you and your beau, huh?” She questioned teasingly, before muttering the total.

Korra nervously chuckled and slid the yuans on the counter. “Yeah, just spicing things up a bit.” She said, conjuring that confidence and mild modestness even though it seemed fruitless in a boutique filled with toys meant to stimulate a man’s cock and a woman’s quim. 

Regardless, it helped attempting to think of herself as someone committed to the man rather than these clandestine rendezvous every other day.

The woman bagged her items and placed the spare change into Korra’s hands. “Well, you look like you’re still young so enjoy the energy you have!” She didn’t know how to respond to that other than awkwardly laughing with the cashier. But now that she thought about it, she didn’t seem that much older than herself. Maybe mid twenties at the most, but it wasn’t her place to prod. “Have a good day!” She called out as Korra made her way to the door.

“You, too!” She said with a smile, however, all forms of coherent words were stuck at the back of her throat and that smile was immediately replaced with a panicked scowl.

Dear spirits, did they  _ have _ to be here? 

Through the window of the door, she caught sight of Mako and Asami making their way to the shop. An arm was looped around Mako’s and Asami seemed to be whispering something into his ear that caused him to flush. She didn’t want to know, but she was certain it was something she’d whisper to Tarrlok if they could go out and about without a care in the world.

Audibly swallowing, she felt her nerves prickling with panic.

Fortunately, the couple was too enthralled in their own conversation to recognize a flustered Korra, because all she could do was bristle, frozen in her spot. Once the door swung open, she plastered herself to the nearest wall and made an undignified sound at the back of her throat as she hoped to hide herself at the very corner and what little shadows were filtering through the windows.

A few seconds passed and she could hear them still immersed in their own conversation. Braving a sidelong glance over her shoulder, they were too deep into their own world to see that she was even there… well, and maybe the change in outfit helped, but she doubted that. Clenching her jaw, she stood straight and kept her eyes on the couple nearing one of the corners with the vibrators.

Okay, gross.

But she couldn’t deny that the spirits were looking out for her today since they didn’t even notice her presence.

Releasing a shaky breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, Korra hastily slinked out the door and strolled out of Little Ba Sing Se.

—-

Landing at the docks, Korra fumbled with the bag of her purchases. She thought it would’ve been easy attempting to return to the Island, yet from what she could see, there were much more guards littering the area than when she left.

Has something happened? Did Amon threaten them or something?

Korra furrowed her brows as her gaze swept the entrance to the Air Temple. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the numerous guards.

Licking her lips, she made her way down the familiar path to the women’s dormitory and to her bedroom. That was odd, they weren’t even greeting her, let alone questioning either where she’s been or why in Koh’s name she was dressed so similarly to Asami given the deep reds and blacks.

Absentmindedly, Korra almost bumped into the kid. Meelo rode a ball of whirling air underneath him and rapidly traveled the pathway, a mixture of sand and dust swirling beneath the ball and a giddy laugh escaping him.

“Woah, hey, Meelo.” She said, watching as he stopped at her front and her hair swished around in a flurry from the gusts of wind. Meelo greeted her in response, though her eyes caught the fact that he was utterly alone. Usually he was with either one of his siblings, yet they didn’t seem to be anywhere around. Curious, she glanced around her and asked, “Where’s your sisters?”

“They’re over there talking about you.” He answered plainly, pointing with his index finger towards the garden that was just outside of her bedroom window. Mildly bristling, she squinted and discovered the two bent over and surveying something on the ground.

“I… what? Why’re they talking about me?” She questioned in slight panic.

“They said they’re trying to figure something out because they found footprints in the sand this morning and Ikki said she heard noises coming from your room late last night.” Dear Koh. Korra’s muscles were pulled taut at those words, but then Meelo shrugged lamely. “I don’t know, I got bored at looking at the waves of sand, so I left and now you’re here!” He said with a toothy grin.

Korra couldn’t even bring herself to reciprocate the smile, because her blood had gone frozen in her veins. Spirits, of course, Tarrlok left them something to discover. Did he not know what type of family the airbenders were? Did he seriously not think about the fact that they could easily be discovered with one slip up, considering the amount of people - the amount of White Lotus guards - littering the Island?

Wait a minute, was that the reason why there were so many out guarding the perimeter?

Releasing a nervous chuckle, Korra shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Yeah… you didn’t happen to hear what they figured out, did you?” She asked, scratching her nape stiffly.

Meelo shook his head. “Nope!” That quelled a  _ little _ bit of her nerves… for now… but she didn’t doubt they’d figure something out sooner than later when Jinora - especially the eldest - seemed to easily piece together what’s been going on between her and Tarrlok. A levelled sigh escaped her, though oxygen all but choked her when Meelo leaned forward and hooked a finger into the bag. “What’s in there? Food?” He questioned all too innocently and snuck a peek inside.

“I-uh, Meelo!” Korra panicked and tried to back away, but it was too late.

Tilting his head to the side with confusion written everywhere on his face, he furrowed his brows. “Why do you have a rope and… that thingy?” He pointed towards the gag.

Korra flushed, the sensation of heat burning her cheeks fiercely as her eyes widened and hastily scanned her surroundings. The few guards that managed to hear the conversation seemed to glance at each other in a knowing way that left nothing to the imagination. Her brain was frazzled and she scrambled to rationalize why in all that was unholy, she’d have rope and a gag… and the obvious connection that these were in fact part of the reason why Ikki and Jinora were looking as though they were solving a murder.

Sputtering, she forced a smile. “N-nothing! It’s just for interrogating Equalists! Asami recommended it!” She blurted, before hurriedly escaping Meelo’s dainty clutch and nearly sprinting towards her bedroom, past the two sisters who made a sound at the back of their throats to catch her attention.

Korra wasn’t having it and ignored them. She ran down the hallway and slammed the door shut with a rattle.

Spirits, she couldn’t have any peace of mind when quite literally anyone she came across could discover what was going on between her and Tarrlok. Korra sighed and allowed her head to tilt back against the wooden panels of her door as she dropped her bag of purchases and nudged them underneath her bed.

Although, that didn’t last when she saw Ikki and Jinora peek through her window across from her, and the eldest of the two said, “Korra? We have a few questions.”

She groaned and rubbed her burning face with her hands. Well, she supposed she’d have to come up with some other outrageous lie that Jinora probably wouldn’t believe.


	16. Berry-Flavored Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you haven’t noticed, I have been updating a lot quicker recently lol I’m trying my best to finish this before I get back to work because I hate making you guys wait !!
> 
> Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

“You know, you could tell me what’s on your mind. I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to.” Asami mumbled into her drink, viridian offering cerulean a sidelong glance from over the rim of the glass.

She was at Asami’s estate. Their legs were dipped into the indoor pool as they shared a rather large bottle of sake, while waiting for the brothers to arrive. The sizable room was empty for the exception of them two - as per Asami’s request for her butler to leave - and their voices, as small as they were, echoed and mingled with the splashes they sent from a jerk of their legs and the scratchy sounds of upbeat jazz playing from a gramophone near the entrance.

Korra wasn’t quite sure what to expect from this visit, since this was something Asami wanted to do on such short notice. At first, she thought it would’ve been another outing to a ramen bar this time, but instead, she was greeted with Asami looking as though she wanted to talk about something grave.

Has something happened? Was anyone in danger?

No.

Instead, she guided her to the pool, the water steaming in a haze. To her right, it appeared as if they were about to have a picnic of sorts in the dimly lit room. Some finger foods were splayed out on a blanket beneath them - an assortment of fruits and a large strawberry pie - untouched, and a few bottles of sake were ready for them to drink.

She’d been alone with her friend for the better part of half an hour, but it was obvious from both of their body language that they were avoiding the elephant-rat in the room. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk about it - she did - it was that she didn’t know whether Asami would want to run away in mortification, or simply sit and listen as she did when she figured out Korra had a thing for Tarrlok. She always assumed it’d be the former, considering she sprinted away when they were looking for that eatery, but that's besides the point.

There were a few things she couldn’t bring herself to say aloud, but knowing she was caught in some ways, she wilted a fraction. Whether it was due to her finally relaxing a bit from the constant tension, or maybe out of nothing but dread, Korra didn’t know. She didn’t want to think too much on the subject when hiding this was already more than stressful enough.

However, she couldn’t blame anyone other than herself and Tarrlok for putting themselves in this mess.

“I know, it’s just…” Korra drawled, trying to find the right words as she swished her legs back and forth.

“It’s hard, right?” Asami asked, voice soft and gentle, almost reassuring in a way.

Korra glanced at her friend in mild surprise, her muscles taut. A sense of familiarity glimmered in viridian, as though she understood, but maybe Korra was looking too deep into this. “...Yeah.” She answered distantly, thinking. Suddenly, her brows furrowed as she considered her friend. “Wait. You know?” Korra asked incredulously.

Asami giggled in response, grasping the sake bottle and pouring more of the clear liquid into their glasses. “Korra, the look on your face says it all.” Her friend said as a matter of factly.

The look on her face?

Unconsciously, Korra lightly touched her cheeks and thought what she meant by that. Was she making it that obvious? Well, probably, considering Asami pieced together everything before,  _ without _ the need for Korra’s help.

“How so?” She asked reluctantly, grabbing her glass and taking a healthy gulp of the alcohol. If they were going to be talking so blatantly about this, she’d need more than just that one bottle… probably two more, if she were being honest.

Asami leaned back, bracing herself with one hand upon the soft fabric of the blanket behind her as she took a good look at Korra. Feeling herself flush from the attention - or maybe it was nothing but the alcohol already - Korra glanced everywhere but her friend when Asami hummed in thought. “Well, for one, you’re glowing. That’s a glow that comes from only one thing and that  _ thing  _ being you-know-who, unless you’re taking it upon yourself to do that on your own time. And two, you look like you’re about to break. I can see the stress building up.” 

How the hell did she manage to see that with just a few observations? She was right, of course, but still.

Narrowing her eyes, Korra mirrored her friend’s leaning position. “When did you figure it out?”

Asami merely shrugged in amusement and took a swig of the sake. “As much as you guys don’t talk about it openly, you two aren’t exactly subtle with the signals, Korra. When we were out looking for that eatery? And we bumped into him?” She pressed knowingly that caused Korra to look away in embarrassment. Shit. They really were making it  _ that _ obvious. But if it were obvious to Asami, did anyone else connect the dots? Another giggle escaped her friend, before she could grudgingly entertain the thought. “Yeah, I’m not ignorant to  _ those _ looks even if I wanted to be. I don’t know how long you two have been  _ together _ together, but your body language speaks volumes… Besides, I know a thing or two about keeping a relationship hidden for quite some time, so it's easy for me to read the lines.”

“I-uh… really?” Korra asked.

“Mhm,” she hummed in response.

Slowly nodding and absorbing the information, she blindly grasped onto a piece of fruit behind her - a few grapes - and popped them into her mouth. “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” She questioned, her voice muffled over the chewed morsels of fruit in her mouth.

Asami shrugged once more as Korra caught sight of the slightest tinge of pink on her friend’s cheeks. “A lot, but I mean, it obviously didn’t work out in the end since I’m with Mako now. Nothing bad happened between us, it was more on the fact that we just didn’t like each other in that way anymore than anything.” Viridian glanced out into the water in front of them distantly, as though she were remembering the relationship through her mind’s eye.

Unconsciously, Korra curled her toes within the warm water, relishing the heat, despite the alcohol swimming in her stomach. “Was it difficult? You know, to keep it a secret?” She asked slowly, hesitantly.

Viridian orbs shifted to the glass she cradled in one hand, swirling the clear alcohol and gazing deeply into the liquid. “In some ways yeah… we were lucky that my father didn’t suspect anything, though. He was pretty preoccupied with Future Industries and a few investors to really notice.” Asami chuckled as the silence lapsed between them. “He always insisted we were really good friends and nothing more, so having her over and sneaking around with her came a little easier compared to what I’m guessing your situation is… right?” She nudged Korra’s elbow.

“Yeah…” She conceded. It’s not that it wasn’t difficult - it was - but it wasn’t so much as the effort to see him compared to finding a handful of lies that were convincing enough to keep everyone off her and Tarrlok’s back for the time being. Tilting her head, she made a sound at the back of her throat. “Well, sneaking out isn’t much of an issue, it’s more trying to come up with believable excuses other than Task Force meetings. I mean, if I say it one more time to Tenzin, he’d probably track Tarrlok down and ask why there’s so many meetings and Amon isn’t apprehended yet.” Korra chuckled and Asami mirrored her.

“Well, if you need some I got a ton up my sleeve.” She suggested enticingly. As much as Korra tried not to be curious about it, she couldn’t stop herself from taking up the offer. Because one thing was for sure, she needed all the help she could get if this was going to continue.

As requested, Asami indulged her, listing numerous excuses she used in her past, along with others she hadn’t been able to mention to her father, as they drained one bottle of sake. From dinner with friends and going to an onsen, to spending the night at a friend’s house and going to the gym, Korra stocked a few credible ones she could use for the future.

With time passing relatively quickly under the influence, a lighthearted atmosphere lapsed over them as the chuckling of past stories from Asami quieted. The occasional tremble of Korra’s shoulders came sporadically, though the heat from the alcohol tickled her cheeks endearingly.

“So, how  _ is  _ it with him?” Asami asked with a fascinated smile, the sake loosening her reservations on approaching the topic.

“W-what do you mean?” Korra stuttered despite herself.

Her friend tilted her head and offered Korra a knowing look, mischief glimmering in viridian. “You know…” She drawled, nudging her elbow once again.

Korra flushed, her meaning evident. How could she even describe what it was like with him? With what they’ve done collectively, she couldn’t bring herself to form a coherent thought. “Well…” She began, sighing.

Smiling, Asami shook her head as if she understood something Korra didn’t. “I knew it. That blush right there says it all.” She giggled into her glass.

With a brow twitching, Korra leaned back. “What?! I’m not blushing!” She said, her voice betraying her and pitching a little too high for her liking.

Swallowing her sake, her friend nodded. “Mhm, yeah you are. Right there.” Asami pointed towards her heated cheeks, even poking her hot skin with the pad of her index finger that caused Korra to pout. However, she realized just how much she’d been pouting - a bad habit she learned from a certain irritating Councilman - and quickly replaced it by clenching her jaw. “Wait, before you go any further, just answer one question.” Asami said, the playfulness glinting all too happily in her orbs.

“What?” Korra asked reluctantly, internally bracing herself for the onslaught of embarrassing questions.

“Is he just as prissy in bed as he is on the outside?” She asked with a smirk, her voice hushed. When Korra merely narrowed her eyes in confusion as a response, Asami bit her lower lip to stifle a cackle from escaping, and clarified. “I meant, is he wrapped around your finger, or is he as demanding about all this stuff as he is with everything else? Since I found out about you guys and connected two and two together, I’ve been wondering that, as much as I don’t want to.”

Korra considered her friend’s words and took a healthy gulp of the sake, before pouring more into her glass. 

Truthfully, he could be both. On one hand, she could tell he loved taking the reins and controlling every bit of their coupling. It could be rough and heady, then just as quickly, loving and tender, depending on their mood. Then on another hand, considering him in his entirety, Korra knew he relished being bossed around by her. They’ve only dabbled a little into the subject of her dominating him - just a few days ago, actually - but the defiance sparkling in his pale fire, let alone the pounding of his heart beneath her palms, she couldn’t deny he took pleasure in her power.

Whether it was because she was the Avatar, or it was someone as young and energetic as her besting him - or a combination of both - it was obvious he took her control in strides.

Despite herself, a smile made its way up her lips as she shrugged in pride. “He’s pretty whipped, if I do say so myself.” She uttered smugly.

A sound bubbled at the back of Asami’s throat in disbelief, though the amusement was evident on her tipsy face. “Wow, Korra. It seems our esteemed Councilman loves being under your thumb, huh?” She jested, before taking another gulp of sake.

Korra chuckled, however, she wasn’t wrong about it. “Well…” She drawled happily.

They drank more and more as time passed, the barely notable sting of alcohol was practically nonexistent when they were closer to drunkenness than sobriety. As they waited, Asami and Korra joked about sex, speaking of tips and techniques and whatnot that Korra wanted to stow away for later use, but she doubted she’d be able to remember them, while they gossiped about their beaus through gasps of air and inadvertently, toppling over in laughter.

Another bottle was nearly empty by the time the brothers arrived with the guidance of Asami’s butler. 

With how much they were laughing, their voices croaked, her throat scratchy and her eyes welled up with tears.

Mako and Bolin came from their flanks with brows knitted together in a combination of amusement and worry. “Well you two seem to be super chummy with each other.” Mako said, eyeing both her and Asami as they sat themselves down on the splayed blanket.

“Yeah, sake usually does that to you. You know, letting loose and going with the flow and all, right?” Korra said with a vague gesture, her cheeks hurting from how much she’d been smiling.

Bolin released a snicker, before his emerald eyes widened at the sight of the nearly empty bottle of sake. “Hell yeah, is that the berry flavored one I’ve been asking about?” He pointed with his index finger.

“Mhm, try it.” Asami nodded, outstretching her arm and offering her drink with flushed cheeks. Korra watched as Bolin took a few sips, determining whether or not he liked it, and concluded he did when he happily grasped at the bottle and poured the remnants into a stray glass.

Mako shook his head in amusement and grabbed the last glass, waiting for his brother to pour him some. “Speaking of letting loose, you seem to be pretty bright-eyed these past few weeks. What happened? Was it that old guy again? Is he buying you expensive gifts?” He questioned, nodding towards Korra.

A part of her was offended that he could waltz right in and question her like it was an interrogation, but with the amount of alcohol flowing in her blood, she couldn’t bring herself to care. In a lot of ways, she was happy because of Tarrlok, but it wasn’t because he was spoiling her with his wealth.

Furrowing her brows, Korra shook her head. “No. I can’t be happy for the sake of being happy?” She retorted.

“Tch, okay, you’re twisting my words.” He said into his glass. 

Korra paused, thinking about it. Judging by his tone, let alone the questions itself, it seemed like he was trying to goad her, or at least get a reaction out of her, but she wasn’t having it. She shook her head once more. “Mn, no, I don’t think I am.”

Seemingly attempting to quell the tension in the air, Asami placed a hand on Mako’s bicep and intervened. “Mako, she’s managed to break through her spiritual block. Of course, she’d be happy.” Her friend lied easily, offering Korra a pointed look. Even through the sake, she understood her meaning well enough and discreetly nodded once.

Golden eyes widened and flickered between her and Asami. “Wait, really?” He asked seriously, looking at her to expound on the subject.

Despite it being a fib, her mind scrambled as she tried to sheepishly shrug at the attention the brothers were giving her. “Well, it’s not much of a breakthrough yet because I still can’t go into the spirit world or anything, but I caught glimpses of Aang a few days after winning championships. Now that I think about it, it might’ve been a dream, but it felt real from what I remember.” She said with a small smile.

In a sense, it was the truth. She really had been seeing glimpses of Aang in her dreams, though she doubted it had anything to do with her spiritual block and more just reliving memories she didn’t actually experience.

“That’s awesome news!” Bolin beamed, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace that caused her sake to spill onto her clothes. If it weren’t for the fact that she’d been grasping at the edge of the pool, they would’ve tumbled into the warm water from the sheer force.

“Congrats, Korra!” Mako praised, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

She should’ve felt terrible for lying to them, or hiding the truth from them, but she couldn’t stop herself from going along with the fib Asami created for her. Spirits, was that how her friend managed to hide a relationship from her father for so long?

Suddenly, Bolin pulled back and offered her an earnest gleam in emerald. “Wait, did he have a beard just like Tenzin does? Because I’ve been thinking about growing mine out.” He asked, his face all too serious, yet the tone in his voice said otherwise. With a chuckle, Korra shoved him with a hand to his chest.

She merely shook her head and took another swig of the clear liquid in response. It was a good thing they didn’t question it, lest she sputtered like an idiot.

* * *

Patting his face with a discarded towel at his side, Tarrlok glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His long hair cascaded down his back and over his shoulders in mussed waves, and his broad chest was starkly bare. Even in the warm light, he could see the dark circles underneath his eyes.

It wasn’t an unusual sight to see. The mild blues and purples from the sheer exhaustion came sporadically, however, this was different. It wasn’t simply from the Council and the Equalists as it had been as of late. No. It was the combination of work and his  _ own _ handiwork at attempting to track down that person who caught him and Korra in the showers. It’s been a little more than a few days since he discovered that note perched so delicately, so  _ mockingly _ , on his desk and to say he’d been stressed was an understatement.

He pocketed that note and inspected the writing, the wording, and the anonymous ‘N’ they signed it with once he returned home. Spirits, he couldn’t form any guesses as to who it could be.

A part of him contemplated whether or not it was his companions from the Blue Bearcat. If they had some part in this, merely to cause some panic and disorder from the little content he could manage after years of him assuming the notion was fictitious. However, just as his other theories, it didn’t coincide with what happened that night.

Tarrlok knew them well enough that they wouldn’t simply remain quiet on the subject. If it were, there’d be a myriad of innuendos thrown about, and a few congratulations strewn in the mix due to the fact that he was screwing someone after so long.

He had to shake his head at the thought as he hung the damp towel behind him and brushed the tangles out of his hair. It wasn’t them. He’d know in an instant if they were lying to him and considering he met with them once since the incident, they were completely oblivious to his relations with the Avatar, other than the obvious professional regard of her being on his Task Force.

A fortunate thing, surely.

Suddenly, a morbid line of thought came trickling in as he glanced at his reflection and slowed his movements the longer he mused over the possibility.

Had it been Noatak?

No. Of course, not. 

He snorted aloud and scratched his jawline in response. There was no way, after years and years of his older brother being dead and gone to the world that gusts of wind could write a note as eloquent and ambiguous as it was.

With a sigh, Tarrlok conceded to the fact that this was merely someone that would never come forward, unless it benefitted them. He placed the brush down in its designated spot and ran his fingers through his soft hair as he decided to abandon his efforts in finding this stranger.

However, when Tarrlok entered his bedroom, he froze in his spot as his eyes scanned the familiar area in mild scrutiny, a foreboding sensation lancing down his spine and causing goosebumps to form on his skin. He must’ve looked like some sort of fool standing at the doorway, looking around in nothing but bewilderment, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on him. As though someone were watching him.

As long as he’d been on the Council, the feeling was familiar, though this felt cold in a way. Even considered menacing. Generally, the many eyes regarded him in awe, or perhaps merely waited for their question to be answered in the midst of a press conference. He certainly hadn’t felt this unrelenting gaze in a long while, not since working as an intern all those years ago.

Strangely familiar, yet completely foreign, Tarrlok narrowed pale blue and warily made his way around the perimeter of his bed.

After he found that note on his desk, things seemed to have moved on their own. He wasn’t one to believe in ghosts and whatnot, but he couldn’t explain the cruel sensation of a pair of eyes on him, let alone a few of his belongings shifted to different corners of a table.

Just earlier that morning he’d been in a rush to dress himself for work, and in his haste to leave, he blindly grasped at his keys that were  _ usually _ cradled in a dish beside the front door. Instead, they were dropped at the middle of his kitchen floor. How odd. At the time, he brushed it off as nothing more than them falling out of his pocket from the night prior, yet he couldn’t be so sure the longer he dwelled on it.

Then another instance was when he returned home those few short hours ago. He took a routine piss and when he reentered his bedroom, the pale blue coat he adorned for work was draped haphazardly on his mattress, rather than dangling meticulously over his chaise longue.

Was it ghosts? If so, what prompted this? He hasn’t had an issue with it until recently. Or maybe it really was Noatak. Haunting him and tormenting him from the great beyond even as nothing more than a phantom?

Surely, that was what was going on, right?

Then a darker, terrifying line of thought caused his blood to freeze. Was someone in his house?  _ Living _ in his house without his knowledge? Pale blue widened at the thought. Tarrlok focused on his surroundings with tense muscles, yet the distinct throbbing of a heartbeat was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps he was merely paranoid. After this hellish week - more like two, if he had to admit - he was more than sure it was the stress and exhaustion creeping up on him and this was unfortunately the result of it. Rational thought trickled in and he scoffed, shaking his head. Spirits, what was he thinking? Noatak haunting him from some unmarked grave in the snow? Ghosts? A stranger living in his house?

Tarrlok tossed the sheets back with a flick of his wrists and made a move to finally catch up on some well-deserved sleep. Maybe then he’d get his head straightened and back to rationality once morning broke.

Before he could even prop his knee on the plush, inviting surface, harsh banging pounded at his front door and it was all he could do not to bristle and clutch at his bare chest at being scared out of his wits. Heat prickled his nerves as he hastily made his way out of his bedroom, down the steps, and to the front door. Who in spirits’ name? It was nearly midnight.

Snapping the lock in irritation and swinging open the door, words of reprimand were at the tip of his tongue, ready to spill as his brow twitched. Yet that dissipated in a matter of seconds once he caught sight of his late night guest.

“Korra?”

The young Avatar leaned against the bricks of his house, her temple resting on the side with eyes glazed over in a veil of sorts. At the mention of her name, she halfheartedly perked up. “Heeeey, good looking.” She greeted with a toothy grin, cocking her hip out and moving past him.

Just as the first time she visited, she acted as though she owned the place.

With his mind working at a snail’s crawl, likely due to fatigue, Tarrlok closed the door and shook his head. “Korra, what’re you doing here? Spirits, you stink of booze.” He scowled as her scent wafted past him. It was certainly alcohol lingering on her clothes, and judging by the few damp spots on her clothing, he was sure she’d been out with friends doing who-knows-what.

Korra unsteadily spun to face him with a deadpan expression. “Well, yeah, dipshit. I’ve been drinking. Duh…” Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at the pet name. He didn’t know what he expected, truthfully, but it wasn’t that. Suddenly, her back straightened and her face was nothing but bemused, her intense gaze straying on his bare chest. “Why’re you like… that? Wait a minute, you were  _ expecting _ me to come over, huh?” She smiled knowingly.

Despite himself, he released a small chuckle, amused. “No, I was just about to go to bed. If you haven’t noticed it’s nearly midnight and I didn’t expect to be having a visitor this late. But then again, you’re long past inebriated so I assume you don’t necessarily care or remember, correct?”

Korra snorted at that. “Nope! I wanna let loose and say fuck ‘em!” Tarrlok winced at her colorful language that seemed to never cease to amaze him, yet her words slowly registered and he had to wonder what in spirits’ name she was talking about. Before he could mention going to bed, she bounced up and down the slightest bit and gestured for his attention. “Oh, oh! You should bring out those cherries again. Show me how it’s done. C’mon,” she said in a sad attempt at being sultry this deep under the influence and grasped his wrist.

Korra tugged him towards the door to his garden, though he was sure she intended for the kitchen. Smiling, Tarrlok easily pulled her to him. “You’re going the wrong way and don’t change the subject, why are you here? Did anyone see you?” He pressed uneasily, even though he knew it was fruitless with her on cloud nine.

“Probably.” She uttered happily.

“Korra,” he wilted.

“Tarrlok,” she mimicked, a giggle bubbling at the back of her throat.

Pale blue observed her. She was completely heedless and the loose muscles in her body proved his point. It was most certainly the alcohol, yet he couldn’t stop the smile from etching on his face as he watched her subtly sway to and fro, attempting to grasp onto some semblance of balance. “I don’t want to ask again,” he said gently, his voice barely above a whisper as he roved his hands up from her wrists to her shoulders to steady her.

“Ugh! Fine! I wanted to see you because Mako and Asami were being so lovey dovey with each other, and I just like the way you make me feel. You know, like this… fuzzy feeling in me.” Korra gestured to her stomach, vaguely motioning with her fingers a curling, stirring sensation that he understood well enough, but the sight alone was endearing. Especially coinciding with those words he was certain she didn’t truly want to say aloud if she were sober.

Lips quirking further, Tarrlok wrapped an arm around her waist as she followed suit dazedly. “Come on, it’s late and you look like you’re about to pass out.” 

“Mn, probably.” She mumbled, already leaning heavily against his side as they teetered up the steps to his bedroom. With each step, he was almost sure she’d been fast asleep, expecting to hear the resulting snore from her or maybe even a twitch, considering dead weight nearly pulled him down, though the fingers that rested at his hip lazily drew indecipherable patterns against his skin that told him otherwise. He was almost astonished that she was still awake with the amount of alcohol filtering through her blood.

Distantly, Tarrlok wondered how in the world she managed to get to his home this inebriated. He hoped one of her little friends was sober enough to drive her here, although he seriously doubted that. The woman was as stubborn as he was, more so now when under the influence, and he imagined she either took a taxi or bent her way to him. He liked to assume it was the former rather than the latter, but he wasn’t sure.

Once they reached his bedroom, Tarrlok guided her to the mattress. Korra flopped unceremoniously with a slight bounce and he could only wince in response to the jarring movement. He shimmied her boots off and placed them methodically at the foot of his bed, then moved to slip his fingers under the hem of her shirt, peeling away her clothing one by one, until he awkwardly jerked the sweats down her legs.

A giggle escaped her, however, her face was as relaxed as if she were at the cusp of falling asleep. “You know,  _ Councilman _ ,” she croaked. “For someone who’s adamant about restraining himself on certain occasions, you sure are taking pleasure in doing this, huh?” The smile was evident in her voice, despite the slurred words.

Tarrlok released a curt exhale through his nose and smiled, taking extra care of folding her soiled clothes and duly noting to wake up a little earlier to wash them for her. “Korra, you know I’d be much more caring and teasing about it if I were doing this to get you aroused. But, I’m not. You have booze spilled down your shirt and sweats.”

Her brows rose, though her eyes were still closed shut. “Mhm, sure.”

Placing the clothes on his chest of drawers, he glanced back at her in mild concern. He was expecting her to doze off on him, or already succumb to sleep, yet her heartbeat told him she was still unmovingly awake. Slow and steady, but still fast enough that she wasn’t dead to the world. 

“Can you move yourself up?” He questioned, standing at the side of his bed.

In response, she made halfhearted, childish faces to mock him, but all he could do was smile at the adorable sight she made of lethargically, unsteadily, moving underneath the sheets and resting her cheek upon a pillow.

Tarrlok positioned himself beside her, gently kissing her temple, though a soft snore quickly met his ears. “Goodnight, Korra.”

* * *

When she woke up, Korra couldn’t process anything. Where she was, how she got there, and who she was with. She supposed that was a terrible thing when she was in nothing but her undergarments… How the hell did she get out of her clothes?

Korra glanced around her, groaning. The slow movements felt as though she were jerking to sudden mentions of her name. A dull throb pounded at her temples and her mouth was as dry as the Si Wong desert. Where was she? As groggy as her muddled brain was, she caught sight of the familiar silk sheets and the all too familiar Councilman opening the bathroom door and getting ready for yet another day at City Hall through bleary eyes.

Spirits, when did she even get to his house?

The sight alone was enough to cause her to smile, warmth tickling her cheeks, despite it slowly registering why she was flushing in the first place. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, his hair wet and clinging to his skin as he moved about the room in search of some clothes. So unfortunate was it, because he made a  _ very _ admiring image.

Soft, scratchy jazz was playing in the background as the gramophone near his bathroom hummed a relaxing tune. A part of her knew she could fall right back asleep if she propped her head upon that pillow once again, but instead, she perched herself up by her elbows.

Abruptly, he rifled through his drawers and grasped onto a pair of briefs, the towel falling down in a heap at his feet. Korra’s brows rose and a knowing smile lined her lips at the sight of his bare ass. Plump and toned. Ready for her to grasp or smack if she had enough energy to get up from her all too comfortable spot on his bed.

Surely, he knew she was awake, right? Surely, he was doing this just to entice her, right?

It only then occurred to her that it must’ve been past dawn, given the bright rays of sunlight filtered through the lack of drawn curtains. Spirits, it nearly blinded her in the process, but her muscles grew taut at the notion that Tenzin likely knew she was missing. She only hoped he didn’t know  _ who _ she was with lest Tarrlok was gravely injured from being thrown into Yue Bay.

Regardless, she decided to take this all in stride. If she was already late for training and in trouble for leaving the Island, the least she could do was get some delight out of this. Watching him and poorly attempting to stifle a yawn, Tarrlok glanced over his shoulder at the sound and smirked teasingly. She knew it was probably because she looked like a mess, but she didn’t care at the moment. She stretched her limbs, her joints popping and bones cracking deliciously, before braving a move towards her neatly folded clothes.

Did he do that? 

Korra mimicked him and got herself ready for the day, despite the overwhelming desire to return to his bed and sleep once more. Her clothes, even as washed and clean as they were, smelt of his usual scent that caused warmth to stir at the pit of her stomach. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and managed to get the tangles out of her hair, while Tarrlok shaved the little stubble on his skin and shrugged on his usual work attire.

Not many words were exchanged between them, the only sound coming from his gramophone, but she couldn’t deny there was something warm that sparked. Whether it was the unspoken sheepishness of knowing she was piss drunk the night before, or it was something else entirely, Korra tried to stifle the unrelenting smile making its way on her face.

When she was done, ready to leave the warm confines of his home, Tarrlok followed her out. Something about this was endearing, but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

Korra hesitated as she outstretched her arm to grasp the knob, acutely aware of his presence behind her. Chewing at her lower lip, she swiveled on the balls of her feet and leaned her back against the door, fully facing him sheepishly. “Hey, um, I don’t remember a lot, but thanks for everything.” She said, her voice nearly inaudible.

A genuine smile curved the corners of his lips, though it was gone and replaced with that trademark smug smirk of his in a matter of seconds. “Aww, Korra, are you finally growing fond of me? I’m flattered.” He cooed teasingly, tucking a few stray tendrils at the side of her face behind an ear.

“Shut up,” she batted his hand away, but it was lackluster at best. She bit her lower lip again, simply searching his face and relishing his cozy scent wrapped around her. “Seriously, thanks.” She said bashfully, tilting her head to the side, before moving on impulse. Korra stretched on the tips of her toes and captured his lips in a kiss. It was chaste, lazy, yet she could feel the unspoken emotion radiating from him, and subconsciously, from her as well.

Pulling away, she settled back on her feet.

“It’s no problem. Although, I do believe you need to lay off on the alcohol… even for a little bit.” Korra chuckled. She really should, now that she thought about it. Silence lapsed over them and when she sensed Tarrlok wanted to pull her into another kiss, he stopped midway and uttered, “You better go, before Tenzin worries and finds out where you’ve been.”

“He worries, regardless.” She replied smugly.

Tarrlok guided her out, and as much as she should’ve been more careful, she couldn’t stop herself from bending, gliding down the streets and across the bay as fast as she could muster. She was sure someone caught sight of her, but with the alcohol still lethargically leaving her system and the dull headache pounding at her temples, Korra returned back to the Island unceremoniously.

She wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she’d been gone, considering the guards that were usually posted at the entrance of the Air Temple weren’t present. Instead, they were probably running back and forth in an attempt to quell Tenzin’s worries.

Idly making her way down the path to her bedroom, she bumped into a hastily pacing Ikki. “Oh, hey, Korra!” She beamed in surprise, almost as though she were shocked that she was talking to her in the first place.

“Hey, Ikki.” She greeted stiffly.

Jutting her hip out and propping a tiny hand upon her waist, Ikki tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Where’ve you been? Dad’s been looking everywhere for you! He even had the guards search the Air Temple because he thought Amon kidnapped you or something.”

Kidnapped? By Amon?

Korra scratched at the nape of her neck and awkwardly shook her head. “Oh, um… no. I was with Asami.” She lied. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie when she really was with Asami for the better part of the night… except when she unconsciously decided to pay the Councilman a late night visit that she still had no recollection of doing.

“Hm,” she hummed in response, though before Korra could question that, Ikki was already yelling at no one in particular. “Dad! I found her!” She screamed towards the hallway.

Korra winced at the shrill, boisterous voice of the airbending kid. Spirits, how did she have that much in her? Just like Meelo, both were so loud. Did they just bottle everything up with a ball of energy? The words rang in her ears as the sound of Tenzin’s hurried footsteps were practically tuned out.

Suddenly, Tenzin was at her front. “Korra, are you alright?” He asked, face full of blatant concern as he grasped her shoulders and inspected every inch of her exposed skin in search of any injuries.

She wanted to push him away for that, but the energy she had merely getting back to the Island was gone. It felt like a chore to blink her stinging eyes, and all she wanted to do was run a bath or sleep for the better part of the day. Nodding, Korra heaved in a large inhale. “Yeah, just a bit hungover.”

Tenzin pulled back, nothing but confusion etched on his aged face. “Why were you-  _ Where _ were you..?” He sputtered. An inappropriate chuckle threatened to escape her lips, though thankfully, she had half a mind to refrain.

“Team Avatar was at Asami’s estate. Things just got out of hand that I ended up staying there for the night.” She lied with a shrug. Whether or not he believed her wasn’t that important, but it dawned on her that the need to lie to everyone was coming easier and easier with each fabricated truth. Korra didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, considering the man she’s been around repeatedly.

There was a pause and movement to her right as Ikki shifted her weight with pursed lips and crossed arms. Almost as though she sensed the fib, too. “You’re not lying to me, are you? We contacted Sato and he said you weren’t there.” Tenzin said with narrowed eyes.

Korra snorted at that. “I’m  _ pretty _ sure I know where I was last night, Tenzin. Besides, Hiroshi wasn’t there at all. He was at one of his warehouses with Future Industry stuff, like, all night. Asami even said he had a big meeting with an investor.” She lied easily. After her talk with Asami, her friend seemed to make it easy enough to conjure a fib that could be passed off as questionable and believable.

And judging from his face, it was working.

Tenzin harrumphed. The sound was evident enough that told her he didn’t fully believe her words, though he seemed to leave it at that with a sigh and wilted. “Come on, I’ll make you some tea to get rid of that headache.” He said, guiding her towards the hallway he entered, but Korra stopped him.

“Actually, can you put it in my room? I think I just need a bath, I feel disgusting.” She cringed.

“Of course,” Tenzin nodded once. With that, he made a move to return to the kitchen, as she realized someone was still at her side. She only took two steps towards her bedroom, but it seemed as though it were enough to catch Ikki’s attention.

“Korra? Why do you smell like ponytail ma- ow!” She asked, her voice cutting short when Korra panicked and bent a stray pebble to the kid’s forehead.

With muscles grown taut, she hoped Tenzin didn’t hear that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just realized how much alcohol/drinking is in this fic, and I’m sorry lmaooo


	17. Red-Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

Perspiration beaded just above his brow. Pale blue had been dazed, glazed over in sin as he watched her and her breasts bounce upon him and heard the resounding slap of their meeting thrusts.

She made a heavenly sight. That was unquestionable. Naked and flushed. Moaning out her demands and desires without a care in the world as he tightened the friction between them.

He almost regretted that they were forced to conceal their relations.

After the handful of weeks they hid these rendezvous of sorts behind closed doors, he reveled in the sensation of coming home to someone and releasing the shared pent up frustration on one another. From the scratches and bruises they’d leave on each other’s skin, to the raw vulnerability, raw desire burning in their irises and dilated pupils, the sensation was unmatched to the mundane routine of his profession.

It certainly didn’t help their cause when both hiding and blatantly displaying their greed produced a swell of arousal at the most inopportune times. Mainly during Council meetings, or when he consulted Tenzin about one thing or another, yet the temptation to pull her into his office about ‘upcoming Task Force raids’ overwhelmed him.

He didn’t, of course - the bald man would in all likelihood attempt to question him on said raids - but the urge was there. If not to tease her and see that adorable pout, then certainly to taunt Tenzin into a bemused and sputtering mess.

Tarrlok groaned. His hands grasped at the curve of her hips and guided her motions, though his eyes lingered in a trance at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her, the feeling of being so enveloped by her, relishing that intoxicating liquid heat.

Spirits, she was exquisite. 

With a grunt, Tarrlok tightened his grip on her hips and roved his gaze up her toned stomach and to the enticing view of her breasts. Full, supple breasts vigorously jolting to the force of his thrusts that the desire to suckle upon a dark nipple overwhelmed his seared nerves.

Tarrlok leaned forward, capturing a hardened bud between his lips and applying pressure, before she tilted her head back with a low moan. He should’ve been used to hearing such sounds from her, given the amount of times they’ve engaged in this act, let alone the numerous occasions he’d done this with past flames, yet it still caused a surge of pride as well as his heart to pound accordingly.

He couldn’t help but think back to memories in his past. While he’s experienced a handful of lovers, Korra was quite different. Different in a way that he was left mystified at how well their bodies matched one another.

Tarrlok marveled at the way she played the part of a submissive lover, as well as a rough and domineering one at the same time. Most, if not all, of his past relationships, Tarrlok was forced to decide between either one. While he relished laying back and gaping at his lover, he also reveled in power and control. It was fitting with his choice in career, let alone his upbringing that he took part in both.

Regardless, the longer they continued these trysts, the more he felt himself growing attached to her. Unhealthily so. She was completely divergent to the partners he had in the past - personality and age, as well as title and position in power - yet he couldn’t deny he was utterly transfixed by her. By her smile, her glimmering eyes, her boisterous laugh. Spirits, even the way she yanked the tangles out of her hair as she dressed herself for the day, or the way she unconsciously nuzzled his chest for warmth during the times she remained by his side for the night.

He relished the tender moments just as much as the alluring ones. Yet as he considered her beside his previous flames, there was a notable contrast as to how they regarded him. Often, she’d prod and mock him just as much as he did with her. Truthfully, it felt similar to a game, however, it was an intriguing one compared to his past in blindly leading his partner and hoping for the best. 

This, as much as it began with nothing more than her curiosity in seduction, felt right. With what little patience she held for him in their normal lives, she made up for in spades in endearment and audacity. He just wished it was under different circumstances, that they were allowed to do as they saw fit without the unspoken threat hanging over his head.

Abruptly, Korra shifted her pumping movements to mesmerizing gyrations upon his cock that caused Tarrlok’s musings to cut short. He squeezed his eyes shut, though the uncharacteristically breathy,  _ girly _ giggle that escaped her caused him to release the nipple in his mouth with a wet pop and allow his head to tip back against the pillows.

She repeated the circular motions, over and over again until an elated smile quirked the corners of her lips up.

It was evident in the way she took this vague role in strides that she relished holding his pleasure over his head. There was an unspoken need to prove himself a capable lover, or perhaps merely to cause that pretty face of hers to contort in utter ecstasy with nothing but him on her mind.

In and outside of silk sheets, she ridiculed him. It was nothing more than a ploy to provoke him, he knew that much, but it still produced an enticing shiver regardless.

Pale blue bore into her dazed cerulean as Korra hastened her pace at a nearly uncontrollable rhythm. The pitch in her cries rose with each impassioned thrust, however, even in his stupefied state of near frantic lust, he managed to concentrate on the hasty beat of her heart. It was already hammering against her chest, heady and elated. Yet with previous encounters - a few he guiltily accomplished on himself - cutting the slightest bit of oxygen off and rushing the rate of blood flow caused a peak to heighten all the more fervently.

Tarrlok clenched his jaw and hastened the blood rushing, pumping to the beat of their thrusts until it outmatched them.

Through hazy eyes, the look on her face was mesmerizing. 

Her brows furrowed, her head lolled back and her mouth parted, even just a fraction as moans spilled deliciously from her kiss-swollen lips. As much as she dominated him, straddling his hips and digging her short fingernails into his chest that’d undoubtedly leave little crescent moons, she stopped moving her hips to meet his thrusts and instead, allowed him to do as he pleased.

He chased their pleasure breathlessly. His nerves prickled with continuous heat that his attention waned, even a mere sliver. His invisible grasp on her heart slipped and abruptly caused her heartrate to spike.

One second she’d been riding him with joyous abandon, yet just as quickly, she was off of him as if she were burned, clutching her chest, gasping for air and appearing as frightened as he loathed to imagine.

“What the hell?!” She gasped, shakily standing at the foot of his bed with eyes widened. It seemed as though her thoughts were just as muddled as his due to the fact that tense silence lapsed over them as she stared at him incredulously. Tarrlok propped himself up by his elbows, attempting to catch his breath and unconsciously noting her beating heart that was only now beginning to slow down from that forced high. “Did you just bloodbend me?” She asked.

Audibly swallowing over his dry throat, Tarrlok licked his lips and released a trembling breath. “I… I didn’t expect to get caught during sex, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything.” He managed to respond, still in the process of comprehending what in Koh’s name had transpired.

Well, him getting caught bloodbending her was what happened.

Cerulean softened a fraction. “Yeah, you’re definitely caught…” She said slowly, her gaze roving over his form in thought, a combination of quelled mirth exceeded the irritation, if even by a fragment.

It was only then that he realized how flushed and flustered they were. That his cock, as swollen as he’d been, rested wetly against his lower abdomen and throbbed to the thrusts he imagined they would’ve continued in partaking if it weren’t for the fact that he was so entranced by her body that matched his own perfectly.

Tarrlok observed her. While she stood at the foot of his bed, cool air grazing his overheated skin at the lost contact, he couldn’t deny the panic that peaked intensely in her blood began to subside into a quiet hum the longer her cerulean orbs traveled the length of his splayed body.

“Are you going to take me in? Arrest me? Bloodbending is a capital offense and you have me at your mercy… naked I might add. I assure you, Lin wouldn’t appreciate the image.” He goaded, preening.

Her brow twitched in response, whether from annoyance or amusement, he wasn’t sure, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Her body language, as much as her muscles were tense, the mild intrigue outweighed her resentment that was there moments prior. She cocked her head to the side in thought, her eyes roving over his restless form simply due to the fact that they were prolonging their inevitable union once more.

A part of him was ill at ease that he was discovered. Perhaps she truly was contemplating whether or not to take him into the police station. However, that didn’t seem just. As much as her face was indecipherable, the rest of her body told him she was little more than fascinated by his dark skill.

He supposed that was only natural.

She was an inquisitive woman, he didn’t expect that’d change in this regard. He expected the pain and betrayal and fear burning in her body, yet that slowly dissipated the longer she stood with a cocked hip at the foot of his bed. Although, judging by the way her calculated leers lingered at his still stiff loins and his face that more than likely showed just how aroused he was, Tarrlok assumed her intrigue stemmed from something sinful, rather than trepidation.

Was she getting aroused by this? By the idea that he could induce such sensations on her?

Just as the thought formed, cruel orbs brightened at something unknown, before she sauntered towards the duffle bag she brought along with her. She emphasized the sway of her hips, more than likely to torture him with the enticing sight, while a knowing smirk lined her kiss-swollen lips. Pale blue followed the movement of her hips and discreetly wished he felt the sway against his own. 

Interest piqued, he watched her silently.

Korra reached for something in the bag, rifling the slightest bit through its contents, before swiveling on the balls of her feet. His brows rose at the items.

In her grasp, she dangled and temptingly wiggled a coil of rope and a gag with an endearing pink ball at its middle. His eyes flickered from the items undoubtedly meant to be used on him to the young woman holding them. The smirk morphed into an outright grin, though something about the way she regarded him was stern.

“How about I punish you for doing something so stupid to me in the first place?” She said, leisurely making her way back to his increasingly tense form. He was tense in a way that had elation rushing in his blood - feeling himself swell all the more stiffly with each step she made towards the bed - rather than apprehension.

It was due to that look on her face. The heavy lidded gaze through sooty lashes, sultry yet uncompromising. Promising of relentless peaked pleasure at her whim rather than his own.

Tarrlok clenched his jaw as Korra unceremoniously tossed the items on the bed beside him and crawled atop his body. 

She straddled his hips, bracing herself on her forearms on either side of his head and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. His tongue danced along with her own in a rhythm so familiar and wavering and heatedly sweet, until she captured his lower lip between her teeth and pulled away mockingly. Deft hands placed themselves on her hips in an attempt to continue where they left off, the heat emanating off of her and onto his groin was too tempting, though with the gentle graze, Korra easily, mercilessly, grasped his hands and pinned them into the pillows above his head.

Tarrlok cracked open his eyes at that, and soon enough, the following tug of his wrists were being bound together by the rope.

Eager thrills coursed up his spine. She was utterly determined, calloused. Spirits, even tenacious in the way her cerulean glimmered cruelly in the moonlight. It was only when she knotted the rope and smirked that he tested its strength. Of course, it was chafing against his skin, and more than likely when they were done, he’d catch sight of red blotches of irritation.

“Ko-” He began.

“No talking.” She uttered brusquely, sitting squarely on his throbbing cock that even the barest grazes was enough to get a shaky sigh to escape him.

Smiling, Tarrlok scoffed as Korra blindly reached for the gag. “Korra, that’s a little difficult when-”

“I said,” she paused, placing the pink ball into his mouth callously. “No talking.” Korra commanded, punctuating her words by snapping the clasp of the gag behind his head. Another rush of heat lanced down his nerves, awaiting for her punishment in elation.

Was this considered a punishment? For what he did to her? He assumed so, given the unyielding air dominating him, yet he had to confess, this was a poor attempt of a reprimand. If anything, he relished it.

Regardless of the answer, Tarrlok couldn’t help but to fidget as she mockingly pressed a light and teasing kiss to the ball in his mouth, a complete contrast to the kisses they shared previously, before lethargically travelling the side of his neck, down his heaving chest, and centering over his loins. 

Blood immediately rushed south and a shiver sparked down his body at the sensation of her hot breath curling around his sensitive flesh, of her nimble hand almost tentatively stroking his velvety skin, and ultimately, the single touch of her slick tongue against the side of his arousal.

With a breathy groan, Tarrlok allowed himself to indulge in his admonishment.

* * *

Undoubtedly, this was one of the most foul sights he had to come across in his lifetime. 

His dear baby brother and the young Avatar.

Absolutely horrid. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he expected - he’d known for a long while now, yet admitting that to himself was considerably unmatched. He’d avoided it for as long as he could muster, months of denial, yet he couldn’t disregard it any longer as the scene unfolded just past the few windows distancing them.

Sounds of footsteps echoed behind him. It wasn’t unusual to have his Lieutenant beside him, though it was a first in this empty home Sato rented for them to investigate the Councilman.

Even gathering information from the shadows caused indignation to burn heavily in his veins.

As shrouded as he was, he observed them. At first, it’d been nothing more than to set his plans into motion, to witness the pawns in his schemes fall so gracefully into place with cold eyes. They’d played the parts well enough, unknowingly settling right into his plans just as he intended. Yet he wasn’t expecting the onslaught of possessiveness coursing through him the longer he had watched them from afar. He couldn’t fathom, couldn’t even form a coherent thought in regards to his brother when he sensed a change in his body in the times he was with the Avatar.

When this began, the restlessness from the Avatar vexed him. Immensely so. He’d seen this type of philandering before, as nauseating as it was. The nervousness, the fidgeting, the blatant intentions burning with each teasing glance and move they made.

From afar, it was nothing more than her lingering too long in Tarrlok’s office. Truthfully, it was more a hindrance than anything, that he couldn’t survey his brother without her interfering. However, the longer he watched them, the more he knew something was agreed upon between them as they went about the city - other than the flagrancy of their feelings for one another, as much as they danced around the topic.

Tarrlok seemed much more at ease with the transition in their relationship, a little guarded, but that quieted after the first few meetings he’d observed… he had to sardonically ponder why that was.

It was revolting, to say the least. The last he’d seen this was a few months prior to the Avatar’s abrupt arrival, though at least then, his brother had been with sophistocated partners rather than  _ her _ . 

As the weeks peeled by, he slipped in and out of his brother’s office undetected. Time and time again, he shook his head as he marveled at his brother’s indecency. The locks were child’s play, the windows were nothing more than a creaking mess, yet it was easy enough to filter through the shadows just as he had been for the majority of his time in Republic City.

Nothing substantial was discovered over the weeks. Well, at least nothing he hadn’t already predicted. 

At most, he’d find a stray note at the edge of his desk and something shoved into a drawer, but just as he was, Tarrlok was vastly meticulous and wary. The scrawlings on expensive paper - he had to scoff at the quality his brother seemed to relish for no distinct reason other than being gaudy and boastful - were reminders of Council meetings, some calls he had to return or arrangements with foreign dignataries… then of course, the few he and the Avatar exchanged furtively.

He’d grown accustomed to inspecting his brother’s office in the dark. Over the weeks, he noted the lack of personal touches - he wasn’t fond of them either, considering their upbringing - as he clasped his hands behind his back and meandered around the perimeter. The only sound came from the waterfall behind the desk that seemingly never ceased, combined with the dull taps of his boots falling against the stone.

The only nod to their shared and separated past was an image of their mother, perched delicately upon one of the many shelves lining the walls. The photo must’ve been taken years after he left them, due to the fact that lines were pronounced at the edge of her eyes and the corners of her mouth, and her hair greyed even from the lack of color in the image. Regret flickered ever so slightly as he immersed himself in Tarrlok’s completely different lifestyle. With what weak, faded memories he held in the dark recesses of his mind, this wasn’t the Tarrlok he knew when he left the North.

This was a different sort of mask of a man. A veiled facade of vanity, unlike the quite literal version he had conjured over the years. He surrounded himself with material wealth, though Amon could see right through him, just as he had in their childhood.

Despite his musings, soon enough, vexation came rushing back like a wave. Unwarranted and uncompromising.

Regardless of  _ their _ relations, from his observations, Tarrlok’s caution was slipping. He wondered if it was due to her or the creeping exhaustion from contemplating why he was always a few steps behind. Files and important documents he typically brought home with him were left on his desk, either in a rush, or hastily placed in his drawers. It was evident in the way he blatantly eyed the Avatar lasciviously. In the way he sensed the barest hastening of blood flowing through his veins.

There were times where he’d catch glimpses of these details in the few minutes he’d stray within the shadows of buildings and trees, before returning to his duties.

The lingering touches between them, the beaming eyes, the unspoken promises hanging in the air. Even from afar, he knew the actions well enough, but that didn’t make accepting it any easier.

The fact that he had to consider this was baffling in of itself.

In one instance, he sat upon a barstool, his back to them, yet so unbelievably close to the couple at the Blind Jackalope. It was uncannily amusing how he could easily blend in with the local fishermen drinking beside him and mirror those in deep inebriation. However, disapproval caused him to chuckle into his whiskey then, at the fact that his brother was so enraptured by the girl that embodied what they loathed growing up. Of course, inadvertently rather than directly, though he couldn’t deny she morphed into this situation and circumstances all the more perfectly. Tarrlok had been utterly oblivious to the fact that he was sitting no more than ten feet away from them, that he could  _ hear _ the nauseating insinuations and playful intonations in their voices, as much as they remained close to one another.

Just as each time he stepped out of his disguise as Amon, he concealed his heartbeat to keep from getting discovered and limited his words to nearly nothing. He opted to fumble with something in hand, or perhaps distract himself in a piss poor attempt to keep his sanity, as he easily recognized the sharp sting of Fire Nation whiskey.

As he folded his arms across his broad chest, he had to wonder how many times he’d simply walked past his baby brother without the other man knowing. It was an abundance, that was for certain.

Another instance trickled in reluctantly. It had been purely by chance. One of his subordinates tapped the wire to Tarrlok’s office as per his request. He wasn’t expecting anything more than calls of bribery and mundane exchanges between Councilmembers and dignitaries as he had duly noted on the lingering messages on his desk.

Of course, most of them had been precisely that, because as much as he’d been able to predict his brother’s moves from afar, it was only solidified in fine print. But on one occasion, he’d been mistaken. Sorely mistaken.

Fortunately, he wasn’t able to hear the conversation, yet reading the transcript of their discussion was more than enough to cause his jaw to clench and the bile to rise in his throat. Was he disgusted? Of course. Did some odd sense of greed flash through him? Surely, it was something else, if not that. Perhaps it was a mixture of overprotectiveness and the need to control the situation between the two.

Yet that train of thought died as he read on. What in spirits’ name did he stumble upon?

Hurriedly, he drudged through the conversation, feeling as though his soul were detaching from his body. In a sense, he’d done enough of that in his lifetime that the sensation was familiar. The few brothers and sisters that stood around him as they waited for his response cackled - one even going so far as to mutter something indecipherable to another - yet all he could do was narrow his piercing eyes from behind porcelain slits towards the fine print. He had stood from his spot at the head of the table, the paper crinkling ever so brusquely in his clutch, though all he could muster was to merely stride towards his office with a dull headache pounding at his temples.

Amon released a measured breath from behind the mask as he leaned back into his chair with a disconcerting creak.

The signs had been splayed out for his grudging attention, his inquisitiveness outweighed his rationality. However, he was fortunate enough his motivations were hidden behind the need to survey the couple for the movement. After months of doing so, he often dismissed the flagrancy of their unsavory attraction towards each other and focused on his plans. If either his brother or the young Avatar were even remotely interested in the reasons as to why he led the Equalists, or why there was such a large support for the Revolution to begin with.

Of course, with a few visits, they weren’t. He didn’t expect much, considering they were both blinded by their positions of power, blinded by their abilities to bend, let alone blinded by their trivial lust, that they only played all too well into his plans.

Often enough, he questioned and contemplated why his brother would even indulge in this repulsive behavior, why he would entertain  _ her _ . She was nothing more than a fickle, sheltered teenager, too brazen and impulsive for her own good. Title aside, she seemed to relish in her powers and oppressed those unknowingly. It was obvious by the way she stomped her way through the city that she hadn’t experienced the wrath of various opinions and clashing views and the deep pain of those that were ill-treated - especially those who didn’t revere her as some glorified bender like she’d been accustomed to. Just as many around her taught her or regarded her as.

That was exactly why he loathed her. 

The mere image of his dear brother  _ allowing _ her to do such things to him caused a shiver of aversion to lance down his nerves. He was no prude in the least - he was well past the years of inconsequential modesty - though watching this was agonizing. Especially in previous weeks when he  _ heard _ their rapture.

It shocked him, to say the least. He had slipped into City Hall that night to merely gather more information on what they concluded with their pathetic raid. More than likely was it that Tarrlok took the bait of feigned plans to infiltrate and control the Council. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to still be there, however, with one step into the building, silence was anything but present.

Instead, it’d been moans and grunts, combined with the lewd noises of water and skin slapping together that met his ears. He didn’t want to believe it then, but as he hesitantly drew closer, the familiar sensation of his brother and the Avatar’s pulse was undeniable. His control over his own heart faltered, even the slightest bit as they peaked together, though rather than panicking, he supposed this could work to his advantage in distracting them both.

He took a measured few steps down the corridor before concealing himself once more, and hastily slipped out of the building undetected.

Behind the mask, Amon clenched his jaw in disapproval and narrowed his piercing gaze towards the couple. Even from the building over, hidden in the shadows with his Lieutenant moving about behind him, he couldn’t mask the blatant distaste he had for them. Specifically, the young Avatar. However, it intensified at the image of her taking his brother in hand, teasingly stroking him, before losing herself to the haze of lust and taking his arousal into her mouth.

The rapture on his brother’s face was evident as his head tipped back against the pillows. Utterly revolting. 

He wanted to avert his gaze, out of his own sanity, yet for reasons beyond his comprehension, he couldn’t force himself to look away, watching them in contempt as the image seared itself into his brain like a punishment.

It was almost comical that their father claimed that their purpose in life was to destroy the Avatar and avenge him. A sardonic chuckle threatened to escape his lips in a curt exhale, though he refrained. He had to contemplate how their father - dead or alive - would take to this information. The one of his sons was outright fucking the Avatar.

Surely, there’d be nothing but blatant and quiet outrage, just as it had been in their childhood.

A shrill sputter was heard behind him that drew him out of his reverie as steam blew out of a kettle. Then the responding footsteps, and the resulting silence lapsing over them as sweltering water was poured into two mugs.

Sounds of cupboards opening and closing met his ears, however, the longer his icy gaze strayed on the couple, the more he felt morbidly intrigued.

His Lieutenant came from his side, placing both mugs atop the window sill and fogging up the glass sporadically, before taking a seat beside him. Amon considered the tea placed at his front. Oddly inviting, yet the need for whiskey, or perhaps even a few shots of cactus juice became overbearing the longer his eyes gazed upon the sight of the Avatar performing a fellatio on his brother, and said brother writhing in presumably vocal pleas.

A guttural cackle to his left was heard as his Lieutenant nudged the chair closer beside his own. “Wow,” the man said with a shake of his head. As quiet as he’d been, Amon couldn’t blame the man for the lack of words. “Who would’ve thought?” Lieuteneant sneered, scoffing, before mirroring him in leaning back against the tawdry chair with a creak.

“Are you surprised, Lieutenant?” Amon asked calmly, watching as the girl hastened her movements, taking him deeper and expressing her enthusiasm.

The man beside him shrugged noncommittally. “A little, yes. Not with Councilman Tarrlok. It was obvious he had some sick attraction for her with all the bribery and discretion with published articles and what we gathered… but her?” He understood the meaning well enough, due to the fact he often questioned what her intentions were. If it were something frivolous as his wealth and power and prowess, or whether it was genuine. It was grating on his mind to even acknowledge that this was something they both wanted, let alone there was a possibility - no matter how small or big - that she could be a part of his family. Well, with whatever family he had given his lineage, that is. “What does she find so admirable about him? Both of them, as a matter of fact.”

Amon released a brusque exhale in derision. “Repulsive, isn’t it? It’s almost fitting that the two most garish upon the few governing the city seem to want each other.” Lieutenant harrumphed in response, silence greeting them once more. It seemed as though it were an understatement, given Tarrlok’s pulse peaked, his face contorted into one of ecstasy and the proof of his pleasure spurted upon her face as awful as it had been to watch.

His brother visibly shuddered, his expression utterly mystified and dazed while the Avatar eagerly cleaned herself up by licking the remnants of his seed off her fingers. Amon tilted his head to the side and scowled when the two continued rather than ceased whatever this was and saved him and his Lieutenant the mental anguish.

But no.

Instead, the Avatar kissed her way up his brother’s abdomen and chest, before rekindling his interest once more. She braced herself upon mussed sheets and straddled his brother’s hips, slowly moving in gyrations that caused Tarrlok to utter something incoherent against the gag strapped around him. It was obvious by their movements - as well as his attention on his brother’s blood flow - that Tarrlok relished this.

His Lieutenant grasped his mug and blew cool air into the steaming tea as they silently watched the Avatar clasp an uncompromising hand around his neck. Even from the building over, Amon could see the wickedness twinkling in his brother’s eyes. He was only proven further when the sudden rush of blood migrated south, much to the Avatar’s delight, and she enveloped him in one smooth thrust down.

With an audible sip of his tea, the man beside him made a sound at the back of his throat. “Should we ambush them, sir? They’re distracted enough. It’d be a perfect time to apprehend them and take their bending away.” He said.

Amon had to admit, the idea did cross his mind when he first took his seat beside the window. It would undoubtedly hasten his plans and it’d progress their movement considerably, given the flagrancy of their so-called ‘hidden’ relations could cause hostility in the city and that they were the few that made this more than a little difficult because of their actions. Without a doubt, it’d certainly be an image to mull over.

Him and his Lieutenant apprehending a naked Avatar and Councilman in the midst of their passion. He could already envision the blood either draining from their heated bodies or welling up in discomfiture as they scramble to get away from them. Perhaps he’d hear screams of humiliation mixed with fear, though he imagined they wouldn’t easily back down without a fight with their previous encounters - even as starkly bare as they were.

However, as much as this could work to his advantage, something indistinct was holding him back from giving a nod to accept the impromptu plan rather than merely gather information.

Instead, Amon shook his head curtly. “No. I intend to keep my promise in taking their bending last. That hasn’t changed, despite the circumstances.” Icy orbs hardened as he gazed upon the Avatar riding his brother, the pace more than likely torturous in the Councilman’s perspective he presumed. He shifted his legs to cross at his ankles. “However, if the night continues in our favor, I might make this an exception.”

His Lieutenant nodded in response and sipped at his tea while his own cooled substantially and was left untouched. Inaudible words were spilled from the Avatar as she leaned close into Tarrlok’s ear, however, he couldn’t make out what she’d said from the position she was in. Perhaps it was a fortunate thing, because his brother seemingly squirmed against the binds at his wrists and the Avatar smiled in response.

As the clock behind him ticked deafeningly in the silence, he was almost sure that the night would consist of nothing but this salacious view. A part of him was unsure whether he should merely leave them to their devices, or remain seated and form a plan as to how this could be of any use.

It must’ve been past midnight by the time Amon stifled a yawn behind the mask. Mildly intrigued, he had to wonder how they had this incessant energy to repeat their carnality, though the thought died at the back of his mind as he clenched his jaw.

“How about you take off, Lieutenant? I’ll take it from here. They’re not a threat to us if they’re this preoccupied with each other. Besides, I’m rather fond of the idea of getting a fight out of them compared to this mess.” Amon said placidly. It was almost pathetic how utterly transfixed they were with one another.

“Are you sure, sir?” He asked, stiffly leaning forward and nearly ready to make his exit out of this empty, rented house.

Casting the man a sidelong glance, Amon merely uttered, “Have a good night, Lieutenant.” With a single nod in response, his Lieutenant stood from his seat and gathered the kali sticks that were left on the kitchen counter behind them. 

No more than a minute later, he was gone, leaving Amon completely alone with the sight of the two still rutting in ecstasy and the Avatar tipping her head back with cries spilling past her lips. As tempting as the idea had been to emerge from the shadows and capture them, the tiniest flicker of mercy flashed through him. It wasn’t in regards to the Avatar - he truly didn’t think there’d be any form of mercy for her in the foreseeable future - but instead, his brother.

For the few hours he’d been hiding in this empty house directly across from Tarrlok’s sizable home, the repungance was obvious. However, even from his vantage point, he sensed his brother was genuinely content. He didn’t need his bloodbending to know that, but merely a simple observation of the blatant adoration crossing his features as he gazed upon the Avatar, stunned.

Perhaps it was due to the regret he felt come and go repeatedly from the years of separation that caused him to feel reluctant in apprehending them as early as he could have. Perhaps it was something else entirely. But knowing a relatively large amount of information of Tarrlok’s past, whether he was there with him or not, he felt almost obligated to allow them to indulge in the night.

If not from the gathered weariness and agitation of watching his brother and the young Avatar in coital bliss, then merely to appease Tarrlok’s happiness.

It still grated on his nerves, everything about this situation, yet Amon slipped the porcelain mask off and took a sharp inhale of oxygen, before standing from his seat and grasping the two mugs. He hastily gulped his cold tea as he made his way to the sink and placed the two mugs against the dusty surface, filling them up with water and gazing at his reflection absentmindedly.

As long as his brother was happy, he would remain reluctant in advancing his plan.

* * *

With the excitement from the night before, Korra didn’t know why she woke up so early. Especially when she left Tarrlok’s house at nearly two in the morning with nothing but shaky legs and a body sore from the exertion. Even as she snuck her way back to the Air Temple, the streets practically empty, she felt refreshed. Refreshed in a way that the bounce in her step returned tenfold and the feeling of empowerment thrummed in her veins.

After they managed a few rounds of him bound and gagged, Korra supposed she’d done enough damage, considering he’d bloodbent her then, and more than likely in the past as well. He even had the gall to do it once more - mischief and defiance glimmering in pale blue all the more ardently - when she caught his fingers flexing against the rope as she rode him to completion, in desperation.

The night left a rather large impression on her that it caused her to realize she relished the roughness. She loved having him at her mercy. She loved the idea of punishing him, of restraining him in a way and having his body yearn for her. Whether it was him writhing beneath her or the incoherent, muffled pleas for more, Korra felt her heart hammering against her chest without the guidance of his sinful skill.

When she returned to the Air Temple, sleep came easily when the fuzzy aftereffects of sex still hummed in her body. 

But soon enough, that escaped her. What woke her up?  _ Why _ was she even awake?

Oh.

Cracking her bleary eyes open, she groaned at the fact that sunlight was barely peeking through her window. But that hardly mattered when she felt someone glaring at her. And that someone being her airbending mentor. 

Tenzin’s face stared down at her from the side of her bed. It seemed as though he didn’t know what color to turn, even in her dazed stupor. A worryingly fierce hue of crimson? Or maybe even a sickly pale? She didn’t know and she didn’t want to know, because her thoughts weren’t even functioning coherently to process anything, sleep still clinging to her, tempting her immensely.

Releasing a long, suffering sigh, Korra scratched her cheek and mumbled, “Tenzin, if you wanted to talk to me, you could’ve just woken me up instead of standing there and looking like you want my head torn off.” There wasn’t even a move in response. Honestly, that probably made him even more indignant, since the tension between his brows deepened as he stood beside her with something clutched in his grasp. A part of her wanted to turn over and succumb to sleep once again, but before she could even move, something dropped onto her face… well, more like a dull smack, truthfully. “Ow!” She whimpered.

Irked, Korra reached for what fell onto her face as she sat up and realized it’d been the morning paper. What?

Her blood froze and all color from her face drained.

“Would you like to explain what that is?” Tenzin asked unnervingly calmly and nodded towards the headline that graced her eyes.

It was her and Tarrlok. From last night… or rather, just a few short hours ago when she left his place. She was kissing him just outside his front door, a hand woven into his tangled hair, appearing just as mussed as he’d been shirtless from the image. Her thoughts were completely muddled and heat crawled up her cheeks from the rumpled image she made, let alone the feeling of getting caught welling up in the pit of her stomach.

Korra knew she wouldn’t be able to hide this.

Spirits,  _ who _ even caught them? Were they just waiting for her to leave? She thought back to the wee hours of the morning and she certainly didn’t see anyone before stepping out, especially the notable flash of a camera. 

Suddenly, cerulean braved a glance towards the article underneath, dread coursing through her.

_ Confirmed!  _ The headline read.

_ It seems Avatar Korra and Councilman Tarrlok (Representative of the Northern Water Tribe) just confirmed their relations! An anonymous tip was submitted and suggested much more had taken place just hours prior to their discovery. The couple were caught at the Councilman’s house, necking and tousled as Avatar Korra allegedly snuck her way back to the Air Temple at the early hours of Saturday morning. If The Republic Inquisitor didn’t know any better, it seems the couple can’t keep their hands off of each other! What’s to come for this newly budding couple? Does the Avatar’s parents know? Does her mentor and fellow Councilman Tenzin (Representative of the Air Nation) have a say in this scandalous relationship? Will our beloved Councilman Tarrlok need to get to carving- _

Her hands trembled, her curiosity warring with her rationality in wanting to find out what more they had discovered. Yet, Korra stopped before she got ahead of herself. Releasing a shaky breath out, she slowly placed the paper down on her lap and strayed on the image of her and Tarrlok in black and white and various shades of gray. 

“Is this where you’ve been sneaking off every other night?” Tenzin asked, a visible shiver of aversion coursing down his body. In response, Korra wilted the slightest bit further and kept quiet. “Korra, what do I tell your parents?” Tenzin prodded.

She audibly gulped. “I… um…” She managed, sheepishly forcing a smile and meeting Tenzin’s glowering gaze.


	18. Curses and Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

It wasn’t even noon and she already felt that dull pounding at her temples. She sat cross-legged atop one of the many cushions in the dining room; Tenzin pacing across from her, Pema listening beside her and silently sipping at her tea. The door was closed, although the shadows dancing across the paper made her think the three airbending kids were listening closeby. It wouldn’t be much of an effort because Tenzin seemingly relished the sound of his gruffly voice and made their conversation known throughout the Island.

Well, with whatever conversation this was when he did all the talking.

Korra braced herself with her hands behind her, leaning back with pursed lips. Since she was abruptly woken up by him just those handful of hours ago, he’d been doing nothing more than lecturing her.

It was a jumbled mess, of course. He was evidently frazzled and he was muttering to himself about one thing or another, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything in response. It’d only vex him further and she’d probably see that unflattering crimson tinting his face and the hairs bristling on his chin.

Besides, she was only half paying attention. Because if it was anything like her previous lecture with him, it was the same premise just this time, louder.

Tenzin took a deep inhale in and visibly released it when a moment of deafening silence lapsed over them. She was sure with how quiet it was, she could hear a drip from the tap fall into a water-filled cup from several rooms over.

Braving the chance to break the silence, Korra cleared her throat. “I’m guessing you already phoned my parents?” She asked softly. With the electricity in the air from the moment she woke up, she didn’t know why she felt the need to ask that. It was obvious from her hasty bath shortly after having the unfortunate knowledge of that article that Tenzin wouldn’t let this slide.

She didn’t expect him to, but there was a little spark inside her that hoped he’d keep it between him and Pema. But no. Instead, she heard his voice carry down the halls, filled with frustration and fury, spilling everything that made him hate Tarrlok to her parents. As if they couldn’t make their own assumptions without his bias.

“Mhm,” he brusquely hummed in confirmation. “They’re on the next ship over to Republic City, so don’t think you and Tarrlok -  _ especially _ Tarrlok - will be getting away with this without any reprimands. I doubt your father would allow this, just as I wouldn’t.” He paced back and forth, and given how long he’s been doing so, just looking at him was making her headache even worse.

Korra rolled her eyes and pushed herself up to prop her elbows on the table. “Tenzin, for the last time, my dad will do enough damage as is. You don’t need to do anything to Tarrlok. And I’m pretty sure whatever you want to do to him is because you already hate him.” She said with a twitch of her brow.

Given the circumstances, it made much more sense for her dad to feel this type of anger towards Tarrlok rather than Tenzin. Because she was sure that the only reason why her mentor felt this way was due to his distaste for Tarrlok on the Council, and of course, this situation only added fuel to the fire. It was one thing for her father to do all the threatening - even though she didn’t want him to since she grudgingly did care for Tarrlok - but it was completely another for Tenzin.

Besides, knowing her father, he’d probably get a kick out of scaring him, compared to Tenzin who would more than likely induce a mocking chuckle out of Tarrlok.

“ _ Why _ are you defending him?” He prodded in return, stopping in his trek and gazing at her with hardened eyes.

“Because I-I… like him.” Korra ended meekly. 

Her airbending mentor rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion. Another moment of silence fell upon them, but then Tenzin took a levelled breath in and glanced at her with tired eyes. “Explain to me again how this came to be exactly.”

Korra lolled her head. She’s said the story once hours ago, he more than likely stewed in his hatred for Tarrlok then, but she felt as though there was no need to draw this out even more than he already had.

With an exaggerated sigh, Korra kept her gaze on her already finished tea and recounted everything. How she came to Tarrlok in an idiotic request for him to teach her about seduction. How she wanted to learn because she wanted to be with Mako. How they went on supposed ‘dates’. How she ended up starting to have feelings for him.

Everything.

Well, almost everything. A large part of her was reluctant to even mention the obvious notion that she’d been sleeping with Tarrlok for little more than a month, however, she didn’t think she needed to say anything of the sort because Tenzin would probably be a mixture of a weeping man and a sputtering mess.

When she was done, Pema raised her brows as she cradled her cup of tea with one hand, while the other absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach. Deliberately quelled shock and maybe even strange curiosity crossed her features. She almost forgot this was the first Pema heard of it, considering Tenzin asked her to help him just in the previous hour… or had it been two already? Regardless, Korra chewed at her lower lip anxiously when the silence was nothing but overwhelming.

She wanted him to say something,  _ anything _ , but all that was there was an expression of disappointment. Abruptly, he stroked his beard a few times. “And you thought going to Tarrlok would ease your curiosity?” He pressed quietly.

Korra met his gaze and sheepishly shrugged. She had to admit, it was a bit of a stretch when she thought about it in retrospect, but it wasn’t like she had any real choice on who she could ask! She’d come to terms with that months ago, that she wouldn’t be able to ask Tenzin or Pema or Lin or really any of her friends when she needed practice and it would only result in her feeling like a moron at the end of the day. If not from her lack of knowledge on the subject, then certainly for indulging in her curiosity for wanting to learn… well, and the fact that she didn’t think she could easily practice on  _ any _ of them without feeling utter embarrassment for doing so.

At least with Tarrlok, it was easy to pass her interest off as a way to pester him, and when he’d tease her about it, it wasn’t difficult to get him back in his place. Then there was the fact that she had some eyecandy and he made it entertaining. It was something that was grueling to admit to herself even when they first began their lessons, but the longer that went on, the more she was at ease with the notion that he wasn’t unpleasant to look at… or be in company with.

It was the complete opposite, really.

Tenzin released a chuckle and suddenly continued in his muttering just as she heard earlier that morning. Earlier, she couldn’t make anything out, especially when he spoke with her parents. But now? Well, it was still a bit incoherent, but she caught a few things in the mess of grumbles. Such as,  _ out of all people, why  _ him? And,  _ you might as well pack your things because you’ll more than likely be taken back to the compound to get you away from him.  _ It was nothing more than empty promises because she’d heard him mention relatively the same things the last time he lectured her, but it didn’t make her roll her eyes any less. But then he uttered a,  _ I can scrounge up a search warrant from Lin, we can arrest him then. _

Taken aback, Korra narrowed her eyes towards the man. What? A search warrant? For what exactly? She knew he was taking it a bit far because as much as she was expecting Tenzin to practically screech for her modesty, Tarrlok’s arrest wasn’t one she had considered from him. From Lin, of course, but not him.

She always had this idea that he wouldn’t say it outright, but silently agreed to Lin’s idea, regardless.

Suddenly, Pema batted at Tenzin’s arm to get his attention, and the longer she did so, his argument faded. “Wait, honey, I’d like to interject for just a moment,” he nodded for her to continue, but then she narrowed her eyes towards Korra. It wasn’t out of anything malicious, but her inquisitive gaze hardened a fraction. “Please tell me you guys haven’t done anything on Air Temple grounds.” She said just a little more than a whisper, almost pleading in a way.

Done anything on Air Temple grounds? Korra furrowed her brows, mouth opening to ask what the hell that meant, but then it registered. Mortification rushed through her. Resolutely closing her mouth shut, she felt her face grow hot and pointedly looked at anything other than the two people in the room. That must’ve sufficed because Pema wilted and glanced expectantly at Tenzin.

A combination of a hysterical laugh and a groan of disgust escaped him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sweet merciful spirits, where did we go wrong?” He asked to no one in particular. “We need her bedroom cleaned out immediately.”

Korra’s face fell. “Whoa, okay now. Don’t you think you’re being unreasonable?” She questioned, the pitch in her voice cracking in mild panic. It wasn’t the fact that they’d have to go through her belongings that terrified her, but more so  _ what _ they’d find. Especially what was hidden in her underwear drawer. Surely, they wouldn’t go through that, right? 

“Unreasonable how?” Tenzin asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Korra scoffed. “Well, for one, you’re invading my privacy by wanting my room cleaned out for no other reason other than Tarrlok being in there. And two, I’m capable of deciding whether or not I want to be with someone. I’m not a child.”

“Yes, you are.” His voice rose a fraction.

“I’m eighteen.” She shot back tersely.

“Just because you’re of legal age does not mean you can go philandering with my colleague. Spirits, Korra, there’s a multitude of reasons why you shouldn’t-” 

Abruptly, the jarring sound of the door slid open and shook the walls around them, effectively - thankfully - intervened in Tenzin’s rant. However, her luck quickly ran out when she caught sight of who it was. Mako and Bolin came rushing in, and Asami hurriedly attempted to keep up with their hasty strides until they were all standing beside her. “What the hell are you doing with that old guy?” Mako pressed incredulously.

Asami pulled Mako back with a jerk of her arm, almost annoyed in a way, though that was quickly replaced with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, Korra. I tried to cover for you, but… it’s kinda hard with the headlines…”

Korra smiled sheepishly in response. She had to admit, she and Tarrlok did set themselves up for failure, regardless of their intended lessons or not. But what she didn’t understand was the fact that Mako was acting so possessive, as blatant and quelled as it had been. “No, no. It’s okay, you’ve done enough already. Thanks,” she said. Asami smiled back, but a slight shift to her left caught her eye.

Mako made an undignified noise at the back of his throat and shook his head in what Korra assumed to be disbelief. “Answer the question, why’re you with Tarrlok?” He questioned.

_ “Are _ you with Tarrlok?” Bolin asked.

As much as she was cool and collected with Pema and Tenzin, the amount of people badgering her in such close quarters was overwhelming. Korra mouthed a few incoherent words, but nothing came out. Instead, she swept cerulean over the multitude of people around her. Pema sat shocked on her cushion and Tenzin was surprisingly quiet, while the other three - well, two, considering it was really only the brothers - looked as though they were on the cusp of either fainting, or following her out until they received a sufficient explanation.

But she couldn’t even do that. After hours of listening to Tenzin, let alone the barrage of displeasure from everyone in the room, except for maybe a few, Korra couldn’t do anything more than sit in her spot, rendered utterly speechless.

“Well?” Mako pressed, his voice growing louder. “Why are you ignoring us?” He asked.

“You know you can tell us!” Bolin added, but all Korra could feel was a mix of indignant and mortifying heat from the amount of people watching her.

Pema stood from her spot and moved about the room until she was attempting to usher the three of them out. “One at a time! You three, stay outside and we’ll-”

Korra couldn’t take it. Hurriedly, she stood up and slipped out of the room without a word.

“Korra!” She heard behind her, but fortunately no one came to follow her.

She just needed some place quiet to think. Since she woke up, she hasn’t had a moment’s time to simply wallow in what had transpired in the past twenty-four hours. Korra allowed her feet to carry her. With what was going on in the building behind her, she needed the brisk air rather than the stuffy warmth that nearly suffocated her in the dining room.

Cerulean caught sight of a ball of white curled up in a shed and immediately made a beeline with a sigh of relief. Naga’s head lifted, her ears perked and her tail wagged in curiosity. Korra smiled, feeling the tautness in her muscles loosen, even a mere fraction.

“Hey, girl.” She said, squatting down and running her fingers through Naga’s soft fur. Abruptly, a large, wet tongue licked the side of her face and she could do nothing but giggle at her companion. “Yeah, I just need some peace and quiet.”

The longer she remained at Naga’s side, simply petting her sleepy companion and relishing in the brisk wind touseling her hair back and forth, Korra allowed her mind to wander. As reluctant as she was, she knew what lied ahead of her, and she knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

* * *

When he saw the headlines, Tarrlok had an inkling no amount of yuans could hide this. He had a feeling it was too late to bribe some reporter or publication office to postpone any future articles said about them. At least with the first headline, it could be dismissed as them simply indulging in a night of drinking.

Were there any budding emotions? Were they merely sharing a night at a speakeasy as nothing more than inebriated companions? Perhaps.

This, however, was different.

The signals were flagrant, their body language - even printed in black and white - was enough to suggest something risque was going on between them. The disheveled appearance, let alone the obvious kiss, Tarrlok knew he’d have to accept whatever fate the spirits induced on him. Was it the spirits cursing him? Was it his father? Surely, it was, right?

Dread coursed through his veins as he leisurely sipped at his coffee. It truly didn’t register in his mind the gravity of the situation until he went to work later that morning. Some reporters lingered around his home, while a few others pestered him at the front of City Hall, however, he easily avoided their questions by slipping past them. Blatantly so.

He had to wonder how Korra was taking all of this. Not just the headlines itself, but certainly the onslaught of inquiries from her peers, and the attention it brought them. Given who she spent her time around, he was almost sure they were having a fit. Especially Tenzin. He had to admit, as much as the situation was daunting on the grand scale, he was utterly amused by envisioning the bald man’s face. 

Regardless, Tarrlok wasn’t a stranger to reporters from scandalous magazines asking about his love life - he relished the attention, actually - although, this was a different situation. She was the Avatar.

Tarrlok knew at the back of his mind that this day would inevitably come. He’d even prepared himself for it since the day she proposed her idea on these lessons. That Tenzin and Lin would be after him. That it’d be a sizable shock to those in the city. It was one of the reasons as to why he was reluctant in accepting her surprising offer, though even he knew, his feelings for her was what compelled him to take on the challenge.

At the time, Tarrlok acknowledged her emotions for that firebender outweighed how she felt about him. Truly, he was shocked that she even came to him for such matters instead of barging into that firebender’s arms and taking it into her own hands, yet he couldn’t bring himself to not take advantage of indulging in his sick fascination with her then. Perhaps it was considered a punishment on his end for feeling the things he did for her.

Now, those emotions he hid deep in his stomach intensified tenfold. Perhaps it was due to that, that caused their facade to slip, even just a fraction.

When he situated himself at his desk, work had been nothing but difficult and fruitless. If not from the constant scrambling and skittering of his page outside his office doors, then certainly the way his mind couldn’t focus on the tasks at hand. He knew this would be the case, but sitting at home and wallowing in his thoughts wouldn’t be a great use of his time… Well, neither was it as he leaned back into his chair with a slight creak. His attention for permits quickly waned and it was all he could to do simply stare in thought at his already empty cup of coffee.

Tarrlok was pulled out of his reverie when he duly noted Tenzin didn’t arrive at work until late in the afternoon, something of which caused a brow to quirk up due to the fact that Korra had been halfheartedly trailing behind him. Merely one glance at the young Avatar, and he was certain Tenzin had been lecturing her for the better part of the morning… or perhaps day, considering the dark rings underneath her eyes. Her face was indecipherable, placid, yet her body screamed she wanted nothing more than to slip away and hide under a rock for much of the year.

He wanted to reassure her that these things would eventually fade - the gossip, the scandal, the articles written about their every move - but given the evidently rough day she had, he opted to hold his tongue.

Despite everything, he offered a diplomatic smile towards his colleague. The pleasantries didn’t matter because Tenzin was unfazed to his veneer and more crossed than ever. The bald man quickly uttered that the Avatar’s parents would be arriving in two days' time from the South and that his attendance was heavily requested for a dinner hosted at the Air Temple to discuss the circumstances with them. With the tone in his voice that was completely firm, the question,  _ I am?, _ threatened to spill from Tarrlok’s mouth in nothing short of a taunt.

He managed to refrain and simply nodded when Tenzin gave him more details, but he left it at that. The look on the older man’s face was of quelled rage as he outright glared at Tarrlok from across his desk. Truthfully, it was entertaining. An inappropriate cackle nearly escaped him, though before he could stifle it, Tenzin was already leaving with Korra reluctantly following.

She offered him an apologetic expression before closing the doors behind her, pausing just for a moment while Tarrlok smiled in response. It must’ve been all the reassurance she needed because the slightest tinge of pink dusted her ruddy cheeks.

However, as time passed quickly, he had to admit, he’d been dreading this day.

It wasn’t necessarily Korra’s parents that had him apprehensive about meeting them - he’s had no issues in the past with meeting his partner’s parents, and all of them loved him from what he could recall, in fact. But no. It was the situation in itself that had him fingering the hem of his vest anxiously as he met Korra at the docks. 

She looked ravishing. She’d changed into something much more formal than her usual sweats - a silk ivory button-down tucked into black trousers - as her hair was woven into a single braid. However, it was obvious by her stance and the fidgeting of her cuffs that she was ill at ease.

A tense silence enveloped them, as if they were walking to their deaths, and as much as he wanted to whisper something put her mind at rest into her ear, he couldn’t bring himself out of his own musings.

Odd was it that he’d never experienced this much dread and anxiety welling up in his veins when he thought back to the times he had met a partner’s loved one. But then again, this was a completely different circumstance from merely courting someone outright.

He considered the situation from afar. That he accepted her request in teaching her about seduction. That he accepted her advances, despite knowing he shouldn’t. That he was sleeping with the Avatar. That he inevitably felt an accumulation of emotions stirring in the pit of his stomach for her.

Tarrlok nearly sighed aloud, though stifled it by focusing on walking forward with Korra alongside him.

As they passed the threshold of the dining room, Tarrlok immediately caught sight of who he’d be dining with for the night. Tenzin and Pema sat beside one another on one end, while presumably Korra’s parents on another. Her mother - strikingly - resembled Korra. Hair braided and cerulean just as Korra’s, Tarrlok swallowed over the lump in his throat nervously as he shifted his gaze towards the burly man beside her. He had a pointed beard that mirrored Tenzin’s and long hair that was pulled into a half ponytail, while his arms crossed and a deliberate scrutinized stare bore holes into his soul.

Before they took their seats, Korra cleared her throat and scratched at her nape anxiously. “Mom, dad… this is Tarrlok. Tarrlok, this is my mom, Senna, and my dad, Tonraq.” She introduced stiffly, gesturing towards her parents. The urge to run a comforting hand down her back was overwhelming, though he refrained. If not to preserve what unspoken formalities were hanging in the air, then certainly because Tenzin and Tonraq were glowering at him.

Given the circumstances, he couldn’t even bring himself to feel ire rising in his blood. He was expecting it at this point.

Instead, he reassumed the polite and charismatic veneer he held for the public and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” He said, bowing to them in greeting as Korra sat upon an elaborate cushion.

“Charmed.” Senna said, bowing in return with the slightest tinge of pink coloring her cheeks. He had to wonder if this was who Korra got that from, the almost constant flushing, though he held his tongue. With a shift of his pale blue, he duly noted Tonraq had yet to unfold his arms and return the favor. The other man tilted his head back and hardened his gaze towards him. At the abrupt moment of awkward silence, Senna smacked her hand toward his chest, and tersely uttered, “Honey, don’t be like that.”

Tonraq merely shrugged. “Like what?”

Uneasily, Tarrlok took his seat beside Korra, just as she took a sip of her tea.

“Fucking hell, this is so awkward.” She muttered into her drink. It was nearly inaudible, though considering it’d been unnervingly quiet, the whole table heard.

“Language,” Tarrlok and Tonraq reprimanded at the same time.

His blood froze and nearly paled at the fact that this was even happening in the first place. Pale blue glanced at Tonraq’s that were mere slits, full of suspicion and venom. Korra rubbed her face and groaned aloud.

Before he could respond, Pema cleared her throat and forced a sheepish smile. “H-how about we start with dinner, yeah?” Hastily, she waved someone in, and in a matter of seconds, a variety of Air Nomad food was splayed out for their convenience.

It seemed that food was all it took for that uneasy electricity hanging in the air to dissipate. Because shockingly, the dinner wasn’t as uncomfortable as he expected it to be. The start of it was uncomfortable in ways that he knew everyone in the room had knowledge of what happened between him and Korra. His muscles were pulled taut as he spooned his curry, however, it was more due to the two pairs of eyes glaring daggers at his head and the difficulty to gauge how he could make this situation turn for the better.

With past lovers, it was easy to put up that facade in regards to their parents, or really any loved one, because most stories about him were in his favor, unlike this one. However, he understood why they’d be wary of him. He was one of Tenzin’s colleagues - one that was hated by him, of course - a man of thirty-eight that was only a handful of years younger than her parents, and given the circumstances, it appeared as if he were taking advantage of Korra for nothing more than sex.

While he did relish it, his feelings for her went deeper than something as superficial as that. As for Korra, he had an inkling of how she felt in regards to him, yet he didn’t want to assume with his own judgment and hopes plaguing him for the better part of these lessons.

They spoke of the obvious, what exactly happened and how this came to be. A flush of mortification burned at Korra’s cheeks as they switched explaining things, while heat slowly crawled up his neck. However, it seemed the spirits held a shred of mercy in this one occurrence, because Senna eased the conversation and brought up some other topics. Much more intimate in a way that was personal rather than simply the rhino-elephant in the room.

Truthfully, it was strange that he was talking of his personal endeavors in front of Tenzin. He vaguely regarded him, considering he was speaking more to Korra’s parents, however, Pema sat seemingly undecided beside a vexed Tenzin. He never indulged in speaking such matters in front of his colleague that had no intention of knowing him on a personal level, so he kept it at that.

The longer they ate and spoke to one another, the more Tarrlok could confidently conclude that her parents were warming up to him. Of course, not Tenzin, and Tonraq still seemed hesitant to trust him, though Senna was cackling with Korra and Pema as he mentioned a few stories from his travels around the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Let alone stories of a disgruntled Tenzin from the first few months he was elected onto the Council.

It seemed his experience schmoozing to foreign dignitaries and those in the upper crest around the world worked in his favor, because he felt his nerves ease as he ate his food alongside Korra. He couldn’t be completely sure, but judging from the atmosphere that lightened considerably, he had to stifle the smile threatening to tug at the corners of his lips.

Even the young woman beside him seemed much more at ease with the dinner than when it began. Korra didn’t mention anything of the sort, but he could feel her heartbeat quiet in content as time passed relatively quickly during dinner. Not completely so, but it was vastly less frantic compared to the moment he stepped foot on the Island. He took that as a good sign, though he preferred to hear it on his own from the two at the opposite end of the table.

Feeling prickles on his legs from the lack of circulation and shifting his position on the cushion beneath him, Tarrlok finished the last morsels of his sweet buns and took a healthy gulp of his tea. A relatively comfortable silence lapsed over them - except for the gloomy cloud that still hovered over Tenzin, although he knew that wouldn’t waver in the slightest anytime soon and tried to ignore him - as he furtively observed Korra finishing the last of her rice.

As much as he shouldn’t, he felt something warm well up in him. Perhaps it was because there were people that mattered to Korra around him. Or perhaps it was the intimacy of the dinner itself, he wasn’t sure, but content slowly surged in his veins the longer his gaze strayed on Korra spooning her food and absentmindedly tucking the stray tendrils that loosened from her braid behind an ear. It was still a long way to feel completely comfortable around these people - especially her parents if this was something she wanted to continue - but he couldn’t deny the warmth bubbling in him.

“Tarrlok, how about you walk with me.” Tonraq interjected resolutely, his baritone bringing Tarrlok out of his musings. 

“Of course,” he said. The other man was already making his way out of the warm room, while Tarrlok snuck a sip of his tea - simply to quench what dryness was there at the dreaded conversation - and Korra placed a reassuring hand on his bicep. He’d press a kiss to her cheek if it weren’t for the others in the room, however, to save their eyes from the sight, he responded with a nonplussed smile.

He stood from his spot and made his way to meet Tonraq leaning against the door frame of the entrance to the Air Temple. Easily, they moved in step past the White Lotus guards and out into the darkness.

The glow of the city past the bay hazily radiated to the Island. Warm lanterns were lit to illuminate the several paths, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it because it was more than likely Tenzin’s doing, the sight of these lanterns swaying ever so slightly to the wind caused his nerves to relax, despite knowing full well the gravity of the impending conversation.

Gravel crunched beneath their weight as they simply strolled down a dimly lit path, the only sound greeting their ears, before Tonraq took a large inhale. “Look, we don’t need to dance around the topic. From what happened at the beginning of dinner, I know you explained it well, but that was also in front of everyone. I’ve seen the article and what Tenzin told me. I have a brother who’s well acquainted with you in the North, I’ve heard stories about you through him and other people and now from you… you and I are relatively around the same age, and I’m not saying I  _ don’t _ have any assumptions, but I’d like to hear it from you.” Tonraq said, keeping his eyes trained to the winding path ahead of them. “What are your intentions with my daughter?” He asked.

Tarrlok considered his words carefully with a slight pout. “I’m not out to hurt her or take advantage of her, if that’s what you’re asking. As much as Tenzin makes me out to be, I care deeply for Korra and want what’s best for her. I genuinely want to help and guide her throughout her troubles.”

“So why all the secrecy?” Tonraq questioned, his baritone softening a fraction.

Mindlessly following the other man, Tarrlok just noticed they were doing nothing more than leisurely walking the perimeter of the Island judging by the constant, reassuring sound of waves crashing beneath them at his side.

Why all the secrecy? The answer should’ve been obvious, considering their positions of power and who exactly wasn’t fond of him, yet Tarrlok held his tongue. There were numerous factors at play that made both him and Korra choose to keep their relations hidden. It was the press, the people they knew, let alone the implications that would undoubtedly be misconstrued and exaggerated.

“For one, Tenzin.” He answered bluntly.

A chuckle left the man beside him. “You have to understand, he’s like a second father to her. We’ve known him since the White Lotus confirmed she was the Avatar.”

“I-I do understand, but it’s difficult to get anything through to him when he already has unfavorable opinions about me that, I feel like, can’t be changed.” Tarrlok said with a shrug.

“And I don’t?” Tonraq retorted, offering him an indecipherable sidelong glance.

With his thoughts stuttering for a moment, Tarrlok’s mouth opened a fraction. “I…” He drawled foolishly.

Abruptly, the other man released a hearty cackle and shoved Tarrlok with a harsh push at his shoulder. He held back a wince and stumbled over his feet before quickly righting himself. “I’m just messing with you.” Tonraq said, his voice full of amusement, though Tarrlok was sure there was the slightest bit of delight in the shove due to the fact that he could outright reprimand him if there were any ill emotions he felt.  _ So that’s where she gets it from _ , he thought sardonically. When a relatively comfortable silence fell upon them, Tonraq egged him on. “Go on, I’m listening.”

Tarrlok inhaled and licked his lips. “Another reason being I’m more than certain people would make up their assumptions about our relationship. That I coerced her, or I’m taking advantage of her, or I’m using her as some ploy to gain more power… I mean, you said you did.”

“Of course, I did. It’s hard not to since we first heard about it from the papers and Tenzin, and not from either of you.” He responded.

“Precisely that.” Tarrlok smoothed a hand down the soft material of his vest.

Another lapse of silence rushed over them, although this time, Tonraq stopped in his stroll at one of the pathways leading back to the Air Temple that caused Tarrlok to halt as well. “Listen, I don’t care what you guys do as long as I don’t see it. That goes the same for Senna. She’s our only daughter and you know her being the Avatar only warrants a lot more stress from our ends than what I can imagine any normal family has to go under. There’s a lot of people out in the world who want to hurt the Avatar- I mean, Republic City is almost in a war because of a man who wants to hurt her.” Tarrlok nodded, all too aware of the fact. “I’m not saying to take care of her, I’m sure you know she’s fully capable of defending herself… but if you hurt her, there will be problems.” Tonraq threatened, his voice both soft and insistent despite the roughness.

Out of apprehension, or merely at the fact that Tonraq was outright threatening him, Tarrlok released a terse chuckle and placed his hands in his pockets. “Trust me, she’d be more than willing to do all the battering herself.”

The other man laughed and shrugged noncommittally in response, though, before he turned around to continue their leisurely stroll, he folded his arms across his broad chest and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, studying him for a moment. “Just answer me one more question before you can calm down.” Tarrlok pressed his lips in a firm line, uneasiness prickling at his nerves once more. “I know things are just starting out between you and Korra… but do you love her?”

There was a combination of dread and hope in the other man’s tone, but Tarrlok attempted not to dwell on that. Instead, he thought of Korra. Their time together, while most of it wasn’t necessarily a serious relationship of sorts, he did feel those emotions welling up inside him that the longer this continued, the less he felt the need to restrain himself from saying so.

However, the one thing he was worried about was her reaction. It was obvious when she first started feeling some flicker of attraction towards him, let alone when he brought up what their ambiguous relationship meant to her in the showers, that she didn’t relish speaking about such matters aloud. She was fond of keeping the illusion of mystery and charm and the vague meaning of their relations hanging in the air, and rather indugle in the moment. Would she run in mortification? Would she merely smile and kiss him in an unspoken acceptance of his confession?

Despite his hesitancy in speaking with Korra about it, he nodded. “I do.”

* * *

No matter how much she tried to sit still, she couldn’t stop her limbs from restlessly shifting as Tarrlok and her father were gone walking to who-knows-where. They were gone for a while, the silence settling over the three others in the room was, in all honesty, getting a bit stuffy.

Pema must’ve noticed because she tapped at Tenzin’s wrist and nodded for him to follow in her movements in clearing the table of the used dishes and utensils, until it was only her and her mom left in the warm room. She couldn’t make any assumptions, but judging how the night panned out, she hoped it quelled whatever misconceptions were brewing in their minds. 

She also hoped she wouldn’t have to be bending her way into the deep depths of the ocean to save Tarrlok from being thrown in a fit of anger from her father. She doubted that’d happen at this point, but there was still something small lingering at the back of her mind.

A few terse chuckles were released from her mom that pulled Korra out of her musings.

A simple, and teasing,  _ he’s nice _ , left her mom as she smiled into her cup of refilled tea. Korra rolled her eyes in response. Of course he’s nice, he’s supposed to be nice to people he’s not working with… but, she had to digress. He had his moments and she really shouldn’t be insulting him after he schmoozed his way into calming the storm she expected would occur. There were unspoken words hanging in the air that made her think her mom wasn’t opposed to Tarrlok, after all. After the night of laughter and blushing over dinner, Korra knew they weren’t  _ completely _ against him.

It warmed her heart, despite Tenzin’s sulking. 

Her mom seemed to leave it at that, smiling and standing from her spot, before placing a comforting hand gently over her own.  _ We’re still a bit wary of him, but just know we’re more upset that you decided to hide all of this instead. We know why you did it, and we know Tenzin is a bit overbearing because he works with him, but we’re always a phone call away if you want to talk, okay?  _ Korra uttered a soft,  _ thanks _ , in response, feeling her cheeks prickle with heat since this was completely perplexing. That her parents were even the slightest bit lenient in regards to her escapades with Tarrlok, rather than seething like Tenzin was a few days ago.

Korra had to wonder what happened during dinner that caused her mom to say such things. But then she decided she didn’t want to test fate and immediately abandoned her questions. Her mom cradled her cup of tea and stood at the threshold of the room, glancing out towards the entrance of the Air Temple.  _ I see your father, so you and Tarrlok can have your time alone. Tell him to come over anytime he wants… both here and in the South. _

_ Mom! _ She yelped, flushing fiercely as Senna hastily exited the area.

She was left utterly alone and she vaguely heard the sound of her father’s voice mingling with Tarrlok’s, a few chuckles strewn in the mix, Korra couldn’t make out what they were saying. Instead, she stood in the same spot her mom did and leaned against the doorframe. 

She waited, cerulean straying on the sight of Tarrlok smiling and gesturing with his right hand, while her dad nodded and smacked a hand to his bicep. Even from afar, she could see Tarrlok stifling whatever pain he felt, because he tensed for a fraction of a second.

Korra smiled. What a baby.

When they were done, her father and Tarrlok reentered the Air Temple, but her dad quickly made his way to the kitchen, as Tarrlok stopped directly at her front. “Hey,” she greeted softly, chewing at her lower lip.

Tarrlok smiled in response. “Walk with me?” He asked.

She nodded and followed alongside him as they left the Air Temple. Absentmindedly, Korra allowed her feet to carry her as the glow of the swaying lanterns cast a warm sensation deep within her nerves. It had stirred since Tarrlok managed to sweet-talk and charm her parents - more so her mom, given the expression on her father’s face at the time - and that he was putting in a great deal of effort for them to like him, despite how quickly their situation disintegrated.

It was strange, due to the fact that she observed him during the dinner with nothing short of astonishment and mild arousal rushing in her veins. He seemed like he wanted to fix this mess, even though Tenzin occasionally shot a few glowers at the man beside her. 

Korra had to wonder, was it simply just because he loved the favorable attention on him, instead of what’s been going on the past few days of incessant pestering? Was it because he loved people flocking to him in awe and a flustered mess? Or was it genuine? That he wanted their approval because of her.

Considering the man walking alongside her, he stood tall and proud, although it was significantly toned down enough that it was just Tarrlok beside her. Not  _ Councilman _ Tarrlok. Just Tarrlok.

Spirits, what happened during that walk? They were gone for little more than thirty minutes, but when they returned it appeared as though they were already comrades.Korra shook her head and abandoned the thought, merely indulging in the sense of closeness and warmth tingling between them.

It wasn’t until they reached the meditation pavilion, sitting themselves upon the steps and listening to the crashing waves of the Mo Ce Sea just behind them, that Tarrlok broke the pleasant silence. “What’s on your mind?”

Korra shrugged nonchalantly, sheepishly. In all honesty, a lot. After two days of constant badgering from Tenzin and Mako, she felt that the end of this dinner was in a lot of ways refreshing. She was expecting it to pan out just as how it began - a complete mess and awkward shitshow - but it wasn’t. Of course, it was thanks to him, but she really was grateful that he managed to sway them so quickly.

“A lot. I mean, you know, the obvious.” She answered.

“Mn,” he nodded.

Korra fingered the tight cuffs of her button-down, relishing the ivory silk underneath her fingertips with a mind wandering relentlessly in exhausted circles. Wilting, she released a sigh and turned to fully face him. “I just- I want to apologize for getting us in this mess. If it wasn’t for me wanting to learn about seduction and wanting Mako and screwing you instead and getting us caught for being a shit liar and super careless and-” she blurted all in one breath.

“Korra,” Tarrlok interjected softly.

“I… um,” she wilted even further and blinked dumbly. “What?”

He propped his elbows on his knees, the movement causing her to glance at his dangling hands, before easily meeting pale blue glinting attractively from the warm lanterns gently swaying around them. “You don’t need to apologize. I’m part of the blame as well. This isn’t a one-way street, so to speak, and I hate to make you think this was entirely you. I agreed and I could’ve backed out, but I didn’t.”

Korra nodded at his words. “Yeah…” She drawled. Cerulean searched his face. It was odd that he was as transparent as he was. He usually held a smirk or his tone would sway the conversation in another direction, but at this moment, he wore his heart on his sleeve. It was a bit disorienting to regard him in such a way, that he was gazing at her with unrelenting warmth that she tried to dismiss in the past, simply to keep herself from falling quickly, but it was there. Blatantly. Her heart pounded against her chest at the overwhelming intimacy. She leaned forward a fraction, intending to follow it up with a kiss, though she stopped herself and awkwardly chuckled. “I hope my dad wasn’t too harsh. He can be a bit overbearing,”

“A bit?” He teased.

And there that smirk was. Back to teasing her.

Korra rolled her eyes and leaned against the step above the one they were sitting on. “Hey, if it makes you feel better, my mom likes you, despite everything.” She matched his smile.

That smirk grew into an outright toothy grin as he straightened his spine and ran his hands down the front of his vest. “Well, I do tend to have a way with women, if I do say so myself.” He said, the unspoken words hanging in the air that he was also regarding her, considering she slept with him repeatedly.

Scoffing, Korra poked his bicep sharply. “Yeah, well, it’s probably because you smell like one.”

“You’ve never had any qualms about it.” He quipped, discreetly rubbing the wounded area.

With a pout, Korra broke her gaze from his and surveyed the dimly lit pathways ahead of them. “Shut up.”

A brusque exhale escaped him in amusement. “Really, though, I understand why your father’s protective. Well, both of your parents, actually. You’re the Avatar, you’re their only daughter, so it makes sense why they’d feel the need to be overbearing with you… Besides, your father even confirmed their perception of me was biased because of Tenzin, so I have to tred lightly, regardless.”

Korra chuckled and met his eyes once more. “Tenzin did give them an earful a few days ago. I couldn’t hear most of it, but I did hear him muttering a lot into the phone.” Tarrlok shook his head, though he tucked the few stray tendrils at the side of her face behind her ear. Feeling herself flush from the uncharacteristically gentle gesture, Korra chewed at her lower lip. “So… what did my dad want to talk to you about?” She asked slowly.

Tarrlok shrugged before leaning back and bracing his elbows on the step above them. “Besides the obvious of wanting to know what my intentions are with you, we just… talked. A little bit of politics, what I’ve done with work. Stories of what I know with his brother. He even mentioned something about staying a bit longer just to see the city, but I’m sure it’s because he’s still suspcious of me.” He chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest that despite hearing it numerous times, it still caused lances of heat to run up her spine.

She harrumphed in response. “Yeah, my dad loves the South, so I’m pretty sure he just wants to keep an eye on you.” She teased.

“Well that certainly reassures me.” Silence fell upon them and she couldn’t bring herself to break it. It was odd. She used to hate the silence when she was with him because she knew at the back of her mind he was either internally picking her apart, or forming some scheme to use her as a prop for his public image. But now? Spirits, it was a blessing in disguise, considering he never seemed to shut his mouth… well, except for the night they were discovered, that is.

Regardless, her musings were cut short when Tarrlok gently grasped her hand in his larger one and absentmindedly traced indecipherable patterns with the pad of his thumb.

“I do have to admit, the night turned out better than I expected. Since Tenzin threatened me in my office, I’ve been dreading making an appearance for this dinner because I was sure it’d end in screaming and food thrown about, or me being tossed into the ocean.”

Korra couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling at the back of her throat. “I was kinda expecting that, too. Especially when you came in. Did you see my dad’s face?” She mimicked the expression; her brows knitted, eyes narrowed to mere slits, and a grim scowl downturning her mouth until her cheeks ached from attempting to stifle the mirth welling up in her.

“I was sure he wanted me dead.” Tarrlok shook his head with an amused smile.

“Well, yeah. Tenzin told them you were doing ‘scandalous’ things to me.”

He scoffed. “Leave it to Tenzin to overexaggerate.”

“Was he, though?” She teased. After all their couplings and escapades, even she knew from an outside perspective that what they’ve been doing was considered scandalous. Especially with them being public figures. She had no doubt that some reporter would linger around the docks across the bay with a pair of binoculars or his home and try to find any little piece of this new scandal to their advantage.

An endearing pout pulled at his features as Tarrlok tilted his head to the side. “Fair point.”

She didn’t know how long they simply sat upon the wooden steps of the meditation pavilion, but she couldn’t deny that that spark of warmth stirred the longer they talked. It was of inconsequential things. Of indulging in the calming sound of the waves, of the wind, of the leaves rustling around them as Tarrlok absentmindedly unbound her braid and toyed with her wavy hair. No matter how she looked at it, there was enough content coursing in her veins that she could’ve been lulled to sleep just being there beside him.

However, just as she felt herself dozing off, Tarrlok broke the silence. “As much as I love what we’ve been doing and how this night went, I’d like to know where we stand…” He whispered. “Or rather, if you want to continue this.”

Korra glanced up at him. “Like the lessons?” She asked sheepishly, the pitch in her voice growing higher as she ended.

He smiled. “You know what I mean.”

Korra didn’t have to think much on the subject, because she’d been dwelling on it for the better part of the two days. When Tenzin lectured her, when her friends - more so the brothers - badgered her, let alone the moment her parents stepped foot on the Island. Even during dinner, she couldn’t stop her thoughts from wandering.

It was difficult not to.

“Yeah, I want to continue this. You know, I’d tell you if I don’t… or I’d probably pummel you until you stopped.” She released a soft snicker as his nails scraped ever so slightly against her scalp, a shiver tingling down her spine. “As for where we stand… I have a lot of feelings for you. I don’t know how to express it right without sounding like a dumbass, so don’t even ask. I honestly don’t know how you managed that when I wanted Mako at first, but I do like you…”

Tarrlok’s brows rose at her words. “ _ Just _ like?” He teased.

“Don’t push it, bub. My parents are still here, I could call them to beat you up.” They both laughed, though she was sure his held some fear that outweighed the amusement, or at least matched it. She doubted it’d melt away anytime soon, she knew damn well her father was terrifying, even to a few of the White Lotus guards at the compound  _ and _ here on the Air Temple were afraid of him. “What about you?”

“I thought I made my feelings abundantly clear,”

Korra shrugged and coyly cocked her head to the side. “You have, but you haven’t said it outright which is surprising, considering you can’t seem to shut up, even during foreplay.” She said, her voice little more than a whisper and held more mischief than she felt in the last few days. Tarrlok cracked a trifling smile, though as she leaned forward, her lips brushed his and instead of taking the bait, he pulled back a fraction.

Strange.

However, one glance into his eyes, there was something glimmering in his irises. Warmth, of course, was there, but it was definitely something more than just that and she knew she’s seen it in the past. Many times in the past, actually. He opened his mouth and looked as if he wanted to say something, but he ultimately closed it and instead, pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was quick enough that she didn’t even have time to reciprocate, but when he pulled away, he merely uttered, “Walk with me to the docks.”

They stood up, Korra stretching and hearing those cracks and pops of her body evidently aching from leaning against the steps.

The night had been a wavering success. She honestly didn’t expect it to turn out the way it did because Tenzin proposed the idea to her parents. At first, he was gloating at the fact that he could finally get a jab at Tarrlok - even through the blatant ire - but she had to wonder how her mentor felt now that she was outright canoodling his colleague out in the open. The image alone didn’t sit right with her in her mind, but it did offer some solace, given he was adamant about lecturing her for the better part of a whole day.

She wrapped an arm around Tarrlok’s waist as he draped an arm around her shoulders and made their way to the docks. A part of her couldn’t deny that as much as it felt right and comforting to do this without needing to be wary of their surroundings, the furtive glances between a few of the White Lotus guards had her feeling heat tickling her cheeks.

Avoiding them, she glanced up at Tarrlok’s profile, duly noting his freshly shaved jawline, the crispness of his button-down against her skin, and even the different ornaments tied within his hair. Spirits, he really cleaned himself up for this dinner. She smiled when he met her gaze and leaned in for a featherlight kiss.

It was when they reached the docks that he fully turned towards her. Not many words were exchanged, surprisingly, but she could read the raw emotions in his pale blue. In all honesty, she didn’t trust herself to speak, considering how much things changed in the span of a few hours.

Stretching on the tips of her toes, Korra captured his lips in a kiss, before settling back. “Goodnight, Councilman.” She teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wowie so fluffy :’)


	19. Reeling in Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, it’s the last chapter ;(( Worry not though I am in the process of writing/planning a oneshot at the moment so it should be out within a few weeks - and I’m hoping I’ll be able to finish it before work gets super hectic at the end of month.
> 
> As always, feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

Warm fuzziness tingled down his body, the afterglow of sex effectively skewed his mind and calmed his nerves, despite his attention lingering on her rather than his own desires.

With Korra’s parents gone and Tenzin’s rigid restrictions on the young Avatar practically dissipated into thin air over the course of the week - he still knew his colleague held a large distaste for him - she insisted on exploring what devices were available to them. He indulged her. A part of him knew he couldn’t refuse her because of what emotions he felt for her, and that in turn, was his downfall.

However, he was happily satisfied with his fate if she wanted to share this with him.

Over the week, him and Korra accompanied her parents to a few nights out into the downtown area of Republic City and some even around the arena. It wasn’t anything of significance, though whatever doubts her parents had of him seemed to melt considerably. It was a nice feeling. One that he hadn’t truly thought about in regards to Korra, but he couldn’t deny he relished it. Especially the burning heat upon Korra’s face as her parents told him of a few embarrassing secrets from her childhood.

He chuckled then and pulled her in closer against his side as they strolled down the busy sidewalks, but the pointed glare with an exaggerated pout on her face had him recoiling the slightest bit. As if he knew what stories Korra wanted to learn of when he’d introduce her to his mother down the line.

As things calmed down, they spent this evening out at Little Ba Sing Se and despite knowing full well there wasn’t a need to use disguises, he followed in her footsteps in dressing himself in blacks and maroons to keep their identity protected. It wasn’t necessarily to hide themselves from the prying eyes, but more to keep the young woman at his side comfortable with being at the center of attention. He was sure she was accustomed to the attention by now, being the Avatar and all, but it was completely different when tabloids loved to grasp onto any detail with a new relationship. Let alone public figures.

Regardless, she picked and chose what caught her attention at the boutique with nothing but a smile curving her lips, and he handed the bills to the cashier.

No more than an hour later, Tarrlok quenched her inquisitiveness. Just as each of their couplings, she was overly enthusiastic. At first, he questioned whether or not this was an act, however, as he concluded this was part of Korra’s charm - the brash impatience - he allowed himself to relax and match her ardor until they were both crying out their ecstasy, trembling and panting with each acute peak. It’s been like this for the better part of their time together since their first.

However, this night, her eagerness was marked by a devious grin that delightfully morphed into a pleasurable grimace as he teased her wet bundle of nerves and she adamantly guided his hand and anchored him in place. She sought out her pleasure and he was more than willing to be the source of it.

Her legs shook and he was painfully hard, repeatedly so, though even then she refused him until she was satisfied. As much as it pained him to admit, he was enjoying their exploration. If not for his own prolonged and delayed pleasure, then certainly to hear those excitable cries of ecstasy spilling past her kiss-swollen lips. 

When they were done, warmth welled up within his heart at the sight of her. The contrast of an enthusiastic lover between silk sheets, yet as docile as a feline in its aftermath, intrigued him. She was always like this, and he couldn’t stop himself from indulging in this intimacy and goad her with light, fleeting kisses to her overheated skin and lav over blooming blotches of blood at the side of her neck.

As he moved off of her and settled against the pillows carelessly thrown about, he released a content sigh. Tarrlok smiled as Korra moseyed against his side, her cheek resting atop his racing heart and an arm thrown haphazardly around his middle. Compared to the near shrieks the young woman pressed at his side released just moments ago, the silence was deafening. Almost ringing in his ears in a way.

The only sound that graced them was their labored breaths, panting their pleasure out until their vitals returned to relative normalcy. Tarrlok closed his eyes, relishing the heady scent of sex lingering in the air, however, he felt more than heard Korra tersely cackle at something only known to her. Idly, he grazed the tips of his nails along the bare path of her spine, vaguely noting the smooth ridges and dips and twitches of muscles underneath her hot skin.

Biting her lower lip, she glanced up at him, mischief glimmering heavenly in cerulean. “You know, I kinda wanna stir the pot.” She uttered with a lazy smile, her voice hoarse from the intoxicatingly incessant keening.

“How so?” He asked. With the amount of rekindling interest fleeting past their eyes, Tarrlok ran his fingers through her tangled hair and grasped the ends the slightest bit.

Korra shrugged then, though the devious smile never faded. Instead, it intensified a fraction. “Mn, well, my parents are back in the South and we’re already together, so why not take advantage of making Tenzin uncomfortable. I mean, that’s what he hoped would happen at that dinner, but it didn’t work out.” She explained before adding, “...and maybe even the press.”

Releasing her strands and repeating his movements in roving his fingers along her spine, Tarrlok slowly nodded. Not only was it due to the fact that his brain was still attempting to catch up on coherent thoughts and musings, but also because the idea sparked something that he couldn’t deny he relished.

“So, in essence, you want to mess with them.”

Korra shrugged once more. “Why not?”

It wasn’t necessarily the press that he wanted to take some form of revenge on, because no matter what, they’d be the center of their interest regardless if it was due to their relationship or not. However, his thoughts blossomed at the mere mention of his bald colleague. Whether it was in regards to Council matters or something as trivial and petty as him and Korra flagrantly flaunting their relationship, he took pleasure in picking some fun on him.

Cracking a smile, Tarrlok stopped his traveling hand at the curve of her ass and pressed indecipherable patterns upon those enticing dips with his thumb. “Outright or subtle?”

“Mn,” Korra pursed her lips and glanced around his bedroom in thought. “Outright. The papers did say we can’t keep our hands off each other so why not enlighten them.”

“Where?”

Korra harrumphed. Cerulean darkened and her pupils dilated as silence lapsed over them once more.

His mind went wild at the possibilities. He wasn’t opposed to public affection. In fact, he relished it. Even though he shouldn’t have, memories of past lovers flashed in his mind at what they could possibly do first. A local shop’s back rooms? No, that was too subtle. Yue Bay? As much as he yearned for doing something so scandalous with her, it was still a little too brisk to indulge in the seaside, despite growing up in the North.

Abruptly, the idea of water sparked an interest at the back of his mind. It’d been years since he entertained the thought, merely because he hadn’t been with a fellow waterbender in a long while, though it was just blatant enough for the headlines, yet suggestive enough to protect their modesty… well, with whatever modesty was left, considering they’ve been nothing more than inebriated with one another’s bodies for the better part of the night.

When she still had yet to utter an idea, he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, lightly catching her lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away. “I was thinking perhaps an onsen. Private, but out in the open enough for everyone to get the idea. I could rent out the area for a night if you’re so inclined.”

Korra smiled and shook her head. “Nah, I don’t really wanna be naked on camera… unless you have some kink for that.” She prodded a harsh finger just above his navel that caused him to make a sound at the back of his throat.

Rubbing his wound, he leaned to close a little of the distance between them. “You really want to know?” Truthfully, he didn’t mind the idea of lewd photographs, however, he relished the privacy in doing it with one another rather than splayed out for Republic City to see. As much as he loved boasting his relationship in public, he wasn’t quite fond of everyone witnessing the blatant vulnerabilities in the act itself. More so alluding to it, is all.

“Shut up.” She said with a laugh. “Wait, I have an idea.” Korra crawled the slightest bit closer to him and whispered to him, her lips brushing the shell of his ear ever so gently. With each word, Tarrlok couldn’t stop himself from smiling at her clever idea. It wasn’t necessarily one-to-one with what he had in mind, though he knew it was just flagrant enough for reporters to have a field day and for Tenzin to sizzle in his hatred for him. When she was done, she pressed light kisses to the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear and down along his jawline as the sensation of her hardened nipples grazed his chest.

“That could work.” He agreed, before Korra captured his lips in a lazy kiss. Warmth tingled down his nerves and gratification rushed through his veins. As they pulled away, he leaned forward to prop himself up by a forearm, while his other hand ran through her soft tresses. The moonlight sparkling in cerulean had him captivated and the pure, unadulterated content crossing her beautiful features had him willing his mouth to say what he’d been wanting to since that night on the Air Temple.

He’d been delaying it, merely to gauge the situation and circumstances of what was around them, as well as reading her as to how she’d react. As much as he wanted to say it during that night on the steps of that meditation pavilion, he couldn’t bring himself to get the words to loosen at the tip of his tongue.

But now, gazing into her eyes and watching that raw warmth bloom in cerulean, Tarrlok cracked a smile. “I love you, Korra.”

Astonishment was evident, given the way her mouth parted a fraction, however, she melted and wilted. “I love you, too.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, though she immediately pulled away and added, “But don’t think I’m warming up to you.” She uttered and smacked him against his bicep.

_Oh the horror of presuming so_ , he wanted to sardonically reply, but he had half a mind to refrain.

Their lips met once more. Gentle yet heady, enough so that he had no qualms in rekindling that heat and interest that was there moments ago. Well, as if he had any qualms in the first place. Despite everything, she easily deepened the kiss by tilting her head to the side and applied much more pressure to set the pace. Soft moans were muffled and vibrated into his mouth. Their tongues tangled with one another between the intermittent harsh bites she relished in placing upon his lower lip, though she pulled away just as he was chasing the intoxicating heat of her mouth.

Tarrlok cracked open his hazy eyes and gazed upon a starkly nude Korra shrugging the silk sheet off of her body and crawling over him. She straddled his hips and firmly pinned him to the mattress with her palms pressed flat against his pectorals, before coyly cocking her head to the side as she studied him and chewed at her lower lip.

“Did you ever find out who discovered us in the showers?” She asked.

What caused her curiosity after a few weeks of disinterest, Tarrlok didn’t know. Regardless, he indulged her and merely shook his head. “Surprisingly, no. No one has come forward, although I did find that-” he nodded towards the stuffed tiger-seal perched delicately atop his chest of drawers, “outside my front door a few days ago with a note attached to it. I’m assuming it’s from the same person, but I can’t be too sure.” Korra gazed curiously, albeit bemusedly, at the stuffed animal clearly made for a child.

At the time, he was yet again, at a loss as to how to handle the situation, although, now he merely disregarded it entirely.

Just the few days prior, he had gotten himself ready for work and swung the front door open with his belongings in tow. However, that stopped him in his tracks as it was placed intentionally on his mat just outside his home. He was bewildered as to what it was. He knew it was blatantly a gift from some stranger, and of course, he knew it was a stuffed toy of one of the animals he loved as a child - still did. Yet, he had to pause and warily grasp at the gift.

Was there a bomb attached or hidden somewhere on it? Was this some prank? His eyes widened a fraction at a sudden movement, his muscles tensing until ultimately loosening once more when he recognized it was nothing more than a note that drifted down onto his mat.

It was the same cheap quality of the note that this unknown person placed in his office, but was it connected in any way? Was this the same person, or was it simply some stranger?

He got his answer as he read the note.

_There is a myriad of problems that come with this relationship, but I’m not one to dictate who you love. You and I know that well given the past. - N_

Again, it was the same anonymous ‘N’, yet for reasons beyond his comprehension, Tarrlok felt a chill course down his spine at the inkling he had. Was this truly Noatak? Given what the note said, as well as the stuffed tiger-seal, he assumed so, but that was completely ridiculous.

Why and how would his dead brother bring this to him? Was it the spirits? Regardless of the answer, he placed it on his chest of drawers and abandoning the thought entirely as he made his way to work. 

“Why, do you know?” He gently roved his hands up and down her thighs that framed his sides enticingly.

Korra slid her palms a fraction higher up his chest, and inadvertently the movement caused her to grind the vaguest bit against his loins, as she shook her head. “No, but let’s just forget about it. I mean, the catgator is already out of the bag, it’s no use to dwell on them when we’re a known fact now.” She ended with a light peck to his lips.

“Very true.” He whispered with a smile. A few more gentle kisses were exchanged between them, however, she pointedly avoided him when he leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Instead, she rocked against him, the mischief mixed with sin glimmering delightfully in her orbs. Deliberately, she gyrated harder against his hardening cock, his hands gliding up her smooth skin and settling at the swell of her hips to egg her on, but she stopped, even for just a moment.

“So… are you okay if we try the strap-on?” She whispered into his ear.

* * *

With the sun just beginning to peek over the mountains, Korra stretched her limbs and cracked a beaming smile. She knew what lied ahead of her, practically waiting on the kitchen counter or dining room table, because after their night out in the town and the plan they conjured in the midst of sex just a few days prior, she and Tarrlok were acutely aware of the people furtively glancing at them either in intrigue or bewilderment. Let alone the reporters that managed to follow them into the establishment and repeatedly snuck some photos.

It was obvious by the flashes of white that this would be on the next paper. And she was waiting for it eagerly.

Tossing the sheets off her body with a flick of her wrist, Korra stood from her spot and ran her fingers through mussed tangles. She shrugged noncommittally when she caught sight of her reflection. She’d get to bathing and making herself look presentable in a minute, but she almost desperately wanted to see Tenzin’s reaction to what happened in the previous night.

Korra slipped out of her room and made her way into the kitchen. It was almost deceptively quiet, considering no airbending kid or White Lotus guard - hell, even Tenzin - was up from what she could see. That was strange.

Regardless, someone must’ve been up, because the newspaper was placed oh-so delicately atop one of the many kitchen counters. Korra bit her lower lip to stifle the blatant smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. 

Did she dare?

Of course. She clasped her hands behind her back and warily meandered her way to read the article that no doubt had her and Tarrlok plastered on the front page.

With one glance, she was right.

The image was of her and Tarrlok at the Blue Bearcat and blatantly canoodling at one of the scalloped booths. He had an arm draped languorously around the back of the booth, she had a hand woven within the tendrils at his nape as she pulled him in for more kisses. However, from what she could remember of the night - let alone the image that heavily suggested it - she recalled unabashedly making out with the man and allowing his lips and tongue to drag heavenly down her jawline and the side of her neck. She recalled indulging in the sounds of upbeat jazz thrumming in her veins and the alcohol swimming lazily in her stomach.

In all honesty, heat stirred low in her abdomen at the image because of what happened no more than an hour after that picture was taken. The buzzed and vaguely skewed thoughts, and the familiar hammering of narrow hips colliding against her own. It was fortunate that no one followed them to his house, because she was sure they’d get an eyeful. Or maybe they wouldn’t care and plaster their romp for everyone to see.

But no.

Korra couldn’t even bring herself to care what the reporter wrote, knowing full well it’s just entertaining speculation and rumors brewing throughout the city. Instead, she smoothed a palm down the front page in pride at her handiwork and rifled through the cupboards in search of some tea leaves.

Black tea? Oolong? Maybe green tea?

With pursed lips, she grasped onto the tin of black tea leaves.

It was only when she cradled a mug and focused on heating the water with her firebending that she heard soft footfalls against wooden floors. Braving a furtive glance over her shoulder, it was Tenzin groggily making his way into the room.

Korra bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a cackle from escaping her, however, she couldn’t stop the smile curling her lips. Not even a second later, she heard a soft sound leave Tenzin, and abruptly a loud thump. What? Korra turned around and discovered a fainted bald man on the floor, completely and utterly passed out.

Releasing a chuckle, Korra tended to an unconscious Tenzin with some mercy. At least, she got some revenge out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you again to everyone who read and kudoed and commented/reviewed this fic! I really appreciate it!! <333


End file.
